Minako's Story
by Lerris
Summary: Minako Aino, the yellow rose of Venus finds something that interests her and something different that promises to fulfill a dream. May fate smile upon her during her journey.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon or other characters that may be noted from time to time in the author's notes as originating elsewhere. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Minako's Story**  
by Lerris Smith

_**-«Prologue»-**_

Have you ever wondered how the story was meant to go? Perhaps you've wondered how things would turn out if a great tragedy in history was undone? Yet quite often, even for the entities with the power to do so, it becomes problematic to change things, for in the act of changing, you have undone the reason for seeking the change in the first place. It does not mean the great powers in the universe are impotent in the face of paradox, but it does mean, that they, like everyone else, will usually take the path of least resistance. Of course, quite often, their true actions are based on mere whim or simple curiosity.

Of considerable debate among the higher entities, is the eternal battle between order and chaos. Most, in the most secret areas of their own consciousness, would admit that they themselves are made of a balance between those two forces, even if externally they appeared quite the opposite. Regardless, such things are never to be spoken of, since offending an all powerful spirit of creation is usually a bad idea, especially when they are bored.

One such pair of deities sat in wicker chairs that were floating in the air above a quite familiar island. The each had a favorite mortal that they liked to be entertained by, although sometimes this could change weekly if not daily. One deity appeared to be a mid thirties male, while another appeared to be a mid thirties female. The particular mortal favored by the more chaotic entity was currently cold, wet, and female and appeared to be in danger of being eaten by a rather large alligator that had somehow got into the drainage system where said mortal had ended up. This danger was of course swiftly dealt with as said mortal executed a surprisingly hard punch that knocked the creature away.

The male diety grinned after he realized the alligator was going to land right in front of Tatewaki Kuno's outdoor practice area, where said Kuno was even now deep in practice of his chosen art. If one were to look closely at this particular entity they might see a remarkable resemblance to the male form of his favorite mortal, even down to his current smirk.

Absently, Ranma-chan said out loud, "Can't Kodachi keep her pets at home? Jeez. Oh well, if my aim was good she should have it back, although nursing it after that horrible fall might keep her busy for awhile." Ranma grinned at that impromptu plan. It probably wouldn't work of course, but one could dream. Besides, if the alligator wasn't returned he very much feared she would get something new and truly horrible, like a big cat.

The second diety bore a remarkable resemblance to an older Minako Aino. She looked in on another part of the city, where her favorite was even now reading a magazine. Minako was nominally a creature of order of course, being the servant of a major force of order, but what the deity found perhaps the most amusing, is even by being a creature of order, she sometimes contributed to the most chaotic situations. It was similar to how the other one, being a creature of chaos, often contributed to greater order.

Of course, a tiny bit of manipulation had been required to insure her favorite received that magazine. It was, in fact, the only particular bit of interference the pair had done in over a year and they were hesitant to change matters. Hesitant, however, did not mean they wouldn't do it, if it became useful, entertaining, or better yet, both.

-«oOo»-

Minako was laying on her bed at her house and leafing through a magazine. It was very professionally done, and if she hadn't known it was made by a girl no older than herself, she certainly would have never guessed. Well, that was not quite true, professional magazines and such usually didn't obsess on high school students, unless of course they were sports stars, and then they seldom went into this level of detail.

Their was a knock on her door to which she said, "Come on in Ami."

Ami opened the door carefully, so as not to drop one of the several books she had with her. She walked over to Minako's desk, but seeing there was no clear space gave an almost inaudible sigh and sat them on the bed next to Minako. She said, "Don't you ever clean?"

Minako replied, "Oh come on. You know I do sometimes, and well it just gets cluttered so quickly."

Ami suppressed a smile as she tried to covertly see what Minako was looking at when suddenly Minako's eyes met her own. Minako's expression turned into wicked grin just before she said, "Um, Ami, you know how last month I introduced you to that guy you were interested in, you know the one you were kissing-"

Ami blushed and put a hand over Minako's mouth before nodding which caused Minako's grin to widen. Perhaps it was a bit evil to suggest that just maybe people might find out that Ami wasn't quite as focused on books as she wanted everyone to believe, but it was effective.

Ami asked, dread in her voice, "What do you want?"

Minako continued, amused, "Your help of course. Look, for someone of your skills and abilities I'm sure it will be easy."

Ami closed her eyes and lay back on the bed with her knees bent and her feet not quite touching the floor before saying, "Okay, I'll do it."

Minako grinned. She knew in Ami's soul was a rebel just looking for an excuse to get out. You couldn't be prim and proper all the time, although she did come close, in her own opinion anyway.

Minako said, "Well, I have this magazine I bought from Umino that shows a lot of information about a high school in Nerima, and in particular about a martial artist named Ranma Saotome. Here is a picture of him on page two." She pointed to a full page picture of Ranma up into the air, in his customary red silk shirt and blue drawstring pants.

Ami blushed and gave a small whistle of approval. That was an incredible photo, that just managed to catch him on his way down with his shirt half billowing around him. She motioned for Minako to flip the page. On it was a picture with a red haired girl about Usagi's height standing on a boy's head with his mouth partially open, as if in speech. It included a caption that stated, " Just wait, I'll find you Ranko and when I do, I'll destroy your happiness." The girl was clearly smirking as the clueless boy continued to look around for his nemesis.

Ami said, "That can't be real. No one is that clueless. The caption even identifies the girl as this Ranko."

In a grand voice Minako replied, "That is our new mission. To investigate and uncover the truth. To-"

"check out a cute guy?"

Minako was beginning to think she was a bad influence on the blue haired girl, or was that good influence? She handed the magazine to Ami, before saying in a softer tone, "Well, actually there is the little thing I wanted you to check out before we began. Turn to page five."

Ami flipped to the page and read. Minako watched her quickly read the page, and then, as if in disbelief, she appeared to read it again before saying, "Three fiancées? You are interested in a guy with three fiancées?" Ami knew that she had failed to keep the incredulity out of her voice, but then she had not really tried.

Minako said, "That's what I needed you for. Some of this has got to be fake. I mean, who would ever believe in getting a fiancée because he beat a Chinese Amazon in combat. For that matter who ever heard of Chinese Amazons?"

Ami half nodded before saying, "Okay, I'll see what I can find, without doing anything illegal of course." The last was added almost in afterthought and seem to cause Minako's smile to slip just a little. Ami pointed to the pile of books. "While I'm doing that, you get some studying done. It was the purpose for me coming over here after all."

Minako sighed, but just nodded and reached for a book. It was not that school was hard per say, but rather so boring that she sometimes had difficulty staying awake reading the material. She glanced at the cover of the book and groaned. It was world history. She was certain that if only a decent writer had written the book, perhaps as if told from the perspectives of those involved, then history might even be interesting.

Ami removed some stuff from the middle of the desk and stacked it to the side, but when it started to fall, she instead stacked the items on the floor to the side of the desk, and placed her laptop where she could work.

Minutes passed, and then close to a half hour. Ami became more and more wrapped up in what she was doing with her computer and completely ignored the fact that Minako was now silently staring over her shoulder.

When the screen started showing up court records, police records, and then resident alien status Minako was fairly sure that Ami had accidentally forgotten her own words about not doing anything illegal. Minako left the room once, having been unable to keep up with Ami's progress, and returned with a couple of glasses filled with a cola of some kind which she absently set on the little night stand near her bed. She then drank a large drink of one and returned to her self appointed station standing behind Ami.

Ami popped out of her semi trance-like state almost an hour later when she blinked and stretched, almost accidentally hitting Minako in the chin. She turned around, and a mock frown appeared on her face, as if chastising Minako for looking over her shoulder. Minako, for her part, was having none of it. She simply said, "So, what do you think?"

Ami said, "His father has a lot to answer for. Seemingly uncountable petty thefts, selling his son's hand in marriage for various things many times. An old report from a hospital emergency room doctor that suspected his father of child abuse since he found it unlikely that a seven year old child really jumped into a bunch of starved cats, as his father reported. The doctor asked for someone to look into it, but no one ever did. Hmm, this is interesting. The doctor noted down that Ranma appeared to have a remarkable rate of healing."

Minako nodded absently. She hadn't really expected all of this, and somehow the details only made her more interested, although some if it was really kind of sad, yet Ranma had turned out very well if the pictures meant anything. She asked, "What about his current fiancées? He didn't chose to be engaged to any of them, did he?" The last was said, with just a touch of apprehension in her voice.

"Well, the Chinese Amazons exist, and they do have some rather strange rules including that one. Akane Tendo is registered at Furinkan high school along with Ranma. She gets fairly good grades and is in fact in Ranma's class although she did have numerous complaints filed against her for inflicting physical injuries before he arrived. Akane and Ranma are also registered as living in the same house." Ami pressed a few keys bringing up a different window before saying, "As for this Ukyo, I really can't tell you much beyond that it seems she is registered as a male and runs a restaurant in that town."

Ami looked around and spotted a couple of glass glasses filled with what she suspected was Pepsi and ice. Minako noticed her look and reached over and handed her the full one while saying, "Here you go. I almost forgot about getting those."

Ami asked, "Well, what now? Everything seems to check out, except, I almost forgot. There are no records of this Ranko Tendo shown in the magazine anywhere, so that must be a fake name."

Minako said in a conspiratorial voice, "Field research." A small, quickly suppressed, but not unnoticed grin appeared on Ami's normally guileless face before she said, "And just how do we go about doing that?"

Minako said, "Why it is really quite simple. Since our school had that horrible accident last week, and we are all on home schooling until they figure out something, well it is just our moral duty to find a place of learning so that our academic futures are not destroyed."

Ami's cheeks blushed faintly as she remembered that she, or rather her alter ego had accidentally caused or rather precipitated much of that damage. Oh sure, freezing the water in the pool had trapped the Youma long enough for everyone to kill it, but she hadn't counted on what would happen when all of the others attacks hit that frozen water. The initial expansion of the ice had broken the concrete surroundings, and the sudden vaporization of all that water to steam had sent all those chunks flying. Still, she couldn't be blamed, could she?

Ami pulled her focus back to the present. She could almost believe Minako was serious with her righteous tone, but not quite. In a dry tone Ami replied, "Furinkan is dead last in academic standing in the Tokyo area."

Minako looked sheepish before her brow furrowed, as if in thought. Finally she said, in a slightly less righteous although still hopeful tone, "Well, then it is our duty to go to their aid and set an example that will give those there a goal to strive for."

Ami could not help but to add, "Anything goes boyfriend hunting?" It did seem an appropriate name after all, especially considering that guys martial arts style.

Minako said, "You bet. Now, are you in?"

With a grin, Ami said, "Why not? You do realize though, that this Ranma is virtually the poster boy for excess baggage don't you?"

Minako said in a more serious tone, "Yes, but there are so very few people that might be able to keep up with us in our night jobs."

Ami nodded, only too aware of that.


	2. Furinkan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon or other characters that may be noted from time to time in the author's notes as originating elsewhere. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Minako's Story**  
by Lerris Smith

_**-«Chapter 2: Furinkan»-**_

While Usagi did not as yet know of their little endeavor, Ami suspected that she and the others would find out soon enough. She still hadn't decided on whether that was a good thing, or a bad thing, since things got so complicated when Usagi got involved in things. Regardless, this whole endeavor promised to be very interesting. She confessed to being a bit surprised that Minako had mapped out the route from Ranma's house all the way to the high school, and was even now crouching on top of a nearby building with a pair of binoculars watching him fight with his father.

Of course Ami, herself did not have to transform and jump on the top of a building to monitor things. No, she was sitting on a nearby bus bench and taking liberal advantage of the Mercury Computer's sensor package. The fighting was definitely impressive, and really quite above what she had thought possible for a normal human, but the limited scans she had run so far seemed to confirm that was what they were. Of course, she mused, the pairs very high internal bio energy probably would make them the equivalent of a candy bar to the average youma, assuming of course the youma survived long enough.

Ami gave out a small yawn as she switched windows. She hadn't really wanted to get up early to start this endeavor, but then the trip to Nerima alone took almost half an hour. After a few minutes of checking into local news, and what was on the web sites she kept track of, she heard a small beep. She looked around, and after seeing the coast was clear, pulled her communicator out of her storage space and answered, "Yes?"

"Did you see that?" asked Sailor Venus on the other end. Venus for her part, was a little frustrated. Had they come all this way only to find a youma, even if a quite cute one?

Mercury flipped back to the other screen and hit rewind. It was impossible. Ranma and his father had just changed into a girl and a Panda. She quickly upped the power and detail of the scans as she said, "Yes.." A few seconds passed as she went through the results. In a clinical voice she said, "They are not youma. The Mercury computer does not recognize the magical field around them, but they are human."

Minako asked doubtfully, "Human? You're sure?"

A touch of frost entered Ami's tone as she replied, "Yes, they are quite human." Her voice returned to its previous detached tone, "It is just some magical influence that is changing them." She added, with a touch more inflection, "And before you ask, the bodies they have now are the magically created forms."

Minako sighed before setting her binoculars down and sitting down on the roof of the building. She knew better than to question Ami when she said something related to her field of expertise. Ami was always very careful with her words, and if she was uncertain she would have said so. It was one of those quirks you just had to get used to, and in many ways infinitely preferable to the way most people would act certain, when they had no clue.

Of course the real dilemma was what to do now. Her potential boyfriend could also be a potential girlfriend it seemed, and one that might even tempt Haruka. She said into her communicator absently, "Well that explains Ranko Tendo."

Ami absently responded, "Yes. Yes it does. This is all quite interesting though. I wonder if it is at all related to how the Starlights change."

"No clue." Minako glanced at her watch before saying, "Hey, we better get moving if we are going to make it on time."

-«oOo»-

By the time Minako and Ami walked up, the tail end of the Furinken students were making their way in, as they walked over the body of a somewhat handsome, although quite bruised young man wearing a hakama of all things.

Minako glanced at Ami who just shrugged before they too made their way up the steps. As they got to where the boy laid, Ami started to take a look at him, but Minako pulled on her arm to keep her moving. A few steps later Ami asked, "What was that for? He might be hurt?"

Minako replied quietly, "He was in the previous issue. He is some kind of delusional nut I think. He is already after two women, if you count Ranko."

Ami grimaced, before picking up the pace. Since they had registered yesterday, they could go right to class. It was English class, and Ami was surprised that it appeared to be taught by someone even younger than they were. Her curiosity got the better of her. Even with the many mistakes the teacher was making, it still seemed unlikely that someone so young would know English so well, since it obviously wasn't her native language.

A glance in Minako's direction showed that she was sneaking glances at Ranma, and incidentally showed that Akane was looking at them both. Lacking a better idea, Ami surreptitiously pulled the copy of the magazine about Ranma and the others out of her bag. She flipped carefully through the pages to try to learn more about Akane Tendo beyond her being fiancée number one.

When the teacher turned around, the girl next to her suddenly passed her a note that said, "Pretend to pay attention. You wouldn't want the teacher to discipline you." The word discipline was underlined twice. That was more than enough for Ami, as she slipped the correct book on top and pretended to follow along. She even answered a question or two, although that required little of her attention.

Minako for her part was a little bored. Ranma was nice enough to look at, but she could tell he was about to fall asleep, and she was tempted to join him when the teacher shouted, "Happo Fifty-Yen Satsu" and held a coin up between Ranma and herself. Suddenly Ranma wilted in his seat, as his energy was sucked out far faster than any youma had ever done.

Minako couldn't help herself, she shouted, "Youma! How dare you steal his energy!" As Minako finished her speech, a look of surprise grew on her face as the child grew into a voluptuous adult.

Ms. Hinako turned her gaze to Minako before saying, "Youma? I can see we have another delinquent here.." Ms. Hinako walked over to her desk and glanced down at her paper that had on it a crude sketch of Ranma's face and nothing else. She picked up the paper and looked at it and then said, "Oh look, another admirer of Mr. Saotome. Well, you can join him in the hall on bucket duty."

Minako tried and failed to suppress a smile. Unfortunately this failure was caught by Akane, as indicated by the dim blue aura she was beginning to manifest, or perhaps it was due to the sketch. It didn't matter. She glanced around the room, but other than people edging away, there seemed to be no great panic, and Ranma was already half way to the door, although the fact that he had walked backwards the entire time, and even turned twice without taking his eyes off his fiancée was a bit alarming.

After making eye contact with Ami, and seeing nothing to inspire total panic there, Minako started to walk towards the door. She really wasn't certain why the room was so tense. Why was the teacher ignoring whatever was up with Akane? No, that wasn't right. Minako was sure the teacher just hid an amused grin behind her hand. Only ten, no eight more feet left till the door. Minako couldn't believe how creepy Akane's stare was. Still, all in all, it was enough to bring a small smile to her face, since if that was, as was commonly believed, the main competition then how could she lose?

Akane, for her part, could not believe the gall of this hussy. Why she bet the girl joined their class just to get her paws on her Ranma. Somewhere underneath it all, she knew her anger was getting away from her, but the smiles and longing gazes the blond haired blue eyed beauty kept giving her Ranma were just impossible to ignore, and now the drawing and the smirk. How dare she?

Minako's realized that her face must have betrayed her before she fully turned around, for Akane had jumped out of her chair and was only feet from her when she shouted, "Get away from my Ranma you hussy!" Akane swung at Minako and suddenly Ranma's bracers were there blocking her blow. Seconds later, Minako felt herself tipped sideways and was suddenly held in his arms with her head against his chest before she even had a chance to figure out what was going on. Ami, for her part, couldn't quite believe that this Ranma could recover that quickly. Perhaps he had been expecting what happened and had somehow prepared for it? She didn't know.

Less than a half a minute later, they were out of the building and jumping from room to roof away from Furinkan. This was crazy. She couldn't do this unless she was transformed, and if she fell from this height untransformed, it would be well very bad. Realizing her peril, Minako grasped tightly onto Ranma who said, "Relax. You won't fall."

Relax he says? Relax? She'd be a gibbering idiot right now, if she wasn't used to doing the same thing, and she certainly had never gotten used to being carried untransformed like this. It was scary. It was nuts. It was exhilarating in a way that it never was when she was doing it herself. She said, "Um, care to explain why you are carrying me?"

Ranma blushed and opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it again and leaped into the sky. He started to open it again while they were in the air, as if virtually flying required no concentration whatsoever, but he still couldn't seem to find the words. Finally, after they landed a little ways from the canal, he said, "Um, well, when Akane's angry she doesn't know her strength and well, um, you could have been hurt." The last was said in a rush, but Minako caught it and gave him a beaming smile.

She said, "So, you're cute and a gallant hero." The word and had a special emphasis.

Ranma blushed and scratched the back of his head, when suddenly a light drizzle started to come down, instantly changing Ranma to a her, and forcing her to readjust how she was carrying her passenger before setting her down. Ranma-chan said hesitantly, "I can explain."

Minako fought back a grin. With a touch of amusement she said, "Oh? Well this should be good."


	3. The Chase

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon or other characters that may be noted from time to time in the author's notes as originating elsewhere. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Minako's Story**  
by Lerris Smith

_**-«Chapter 3: The Chase»-**_

Ranma blushed and scratched the back of his head, when suddenly a light drizzle started to come down, instantly changing Ranma to a her, and forcing her to readjust how she was carrying her passenger before setting her down. Ranma-chan said hesitantly, "I can explain."

Minako fought back a grin. With a touch of amusement she said, "Oh? Well this should be good."

With a sigh Ranma pulled a slightly crumpled pamphlet out of nowhere and handed it to her. Minako read, "Guide to Jusenkyo Curses by Tendo Nabiki." She flipped the page and read. It covered the approximate water temperatures and quantities required, as well as few of the obvious questions like, "Was there a cure?" to which the pamphlet suggested that a cure was unlikely, since the most likely prospect was the opposite spring and evidence suggested that the curses were additive. Minako winced slightly at that thought. While she wasn't quite as in to girls as say Haruka was, the red head was cute, and the alternative was something she quickly refused to think about.

As Minako read, Ranma remembered the one part in there that he almost wished wasn't, but then it didn't really matter. The temporary curses were made from evaporating Jusenkyo water. Water carried from Jusenkyo had the exact same effect and as such wasn't a long term threat and even the curse locking ladle did nothing more than expire the temporary Jusenkyo curse instantly, at least if what Herb had said was true. Still, it was nice to know that even if Mousse had succeeded a year ago in trying to curse Akane, that it wouldn't have been permanent.

As Minako read the back of the pamphlet she made a mental note to give Ami some cash and let her take advantage of this Nabiki's offer to sell information. When she was finished reading, she looked up to see Ranma staring at her. It took her a moment to figure out why. His curse came as no shock to her, since she had already found out about it, but then he did not know that. No, he was waiting, well she guessed he was waiting to see if she thought he was a freak or something.

He said, "Sorry about this. Well now that you know. I'd better go. The tomboy is probably still looking for me."

Minako's face took on an expression of disbelief which was mirrored in her voice when she said, "You're just going to leave me in the middle of nowhere?"

Ranma looked around in confusion. Sure it was a ways away from the school, but it was only a couple streets from the main street through town. Minako took the opportunity to press her attack with, "So, you abduct a strange girl, drag her all over, and leave her in the middle of nowhere."

Ranma sputtered, "But I" before Minako, in a very reasonable tone cut him off with, "The least you can do is show a girl home."

Ranma winced. He really needed to get back. The tomboy was bound to be on the warpath by now, and given his karma, she probably had allies by now. Still, he had carried her away, even if it was to prevent her from getting hurt, so he supposed he owed that to her. He asked, "Where is your home?"

Minako took a lose hold of his right arm and said, "Jüban and before you think of that jumping thing, I've had just about enough of that. We are walking."

Ranma groaned. He was doomed, that was all there was too it. If he was gone long enough to walk her all the way to her home in Jüban then Akane was really gonna kill him. In desperation, he suggested something he would almost never do. He asked, "Could we at least take the train?"

Minako smiled, "Nah, we couldn't do that."

Yep, Ranma thought. He was doomed. Oh well, at least when doom showed up at his door it was cute, well, part of the time anyway.

-«oOo»-

Akane, had of course, by this time, recruited not only Ukyo, who was in class, but Shampoo as well, who had come by to bring her airen lunch, albeit a bit early. After all, if there was one thing that the fiancées could agree upon, it was that no one else was getting Ranma.

Shampoo had of course ignored the lunch once they found out that Ranma wasn't there and even now the chemistry club was analyzing it to see what it contained. They were sure that sooner or later they would find something in one of the things people slipped Ranma that would make them rich.

Ami had slipped out to follow them and see if she, or rather Sailor Mercury, couldn't run a bit of interference. She located Minako and Ranma easily enough with the Mercury computer, and was a bit surprised to find that all three fiancées were almost heading right for them. Were they just lucky or had they gotten that good at tracking him down?

She covertly followed them from several blocks back via the rooftops, when out of nowhere came a young man that from the outfit and size had to be Ryoga Hibiki. She quickly and quietly made her way to the rooftop several stories above them to get a better view.

"Akane. Fancy meeting you in Okinawa," said Ryoga.

Ukyo sighed and said, "This is Nerima."

Ryoga said, "Oh, sure. I knew that. Um, where are you going?"

Akane said, "We are off to go drag that no good cheating bastard back from his latest floozy!"

"Ranma is cheating on you again! I'll make him pay!"

Mercury decided that this had gone on long enough, and more importantly, due to the Mercury computer she knew that two of those below had curses, if not what they turned into. She stood and gestured with her right hand, causing a cloud of moisture to form above her targets and proceed to surrender its contents.

Ryoga felt himself change and quickly looked for Akane only to see she had turned another direction. The little pig let out a sigh of relief that was coincident with a gasp from Ukyo. P-chan tried to get away, but was picked up by Ukyo who said with a smile, "Look who I found. It's P-chan." Shampoo-neko looked up in confusion, as Akane's eyes smiled upon seeing her pet.

Mercury, for her part, only shrugged and jumped away silently. That should slow them down enough for Minako to handle the rest.

-«oOo»-

At first Ranma was really uncomfortable with Minako hanging on him, but he realized that it was really not much of a bother, and that he could free his arm without much effort at all. Of course, every time he got that thought Minako would seem sad, and he would think that, well it wasn't so uncomfortable after all, and it wasn't as if his fiancées wouldn't assume they were doing far worse anyway, so maybe this was okay.

They walked for over an hour before they stopped at a small Chinese restaurant that was on the edge of Jüban and ordered something to eat. At Minako's insistence, they sat in a little private booth with Minako sitting across from himself. The waitress, who had seen Minako in here before with different dates, let out a small sigh. Just why did that girl have all the luck, and why did it seem that she never went out with the same boy twice? Still, this boy was definitely cute and very fit. She wondered if he would come here again, maybe without Minako?

Ranma, for his part, was a bit disappointed that the ramen here did not match up to the Nekohaten's, but then it also was unlikely to be drugged, which was a definite point in its favor. Minako was dearly tempted to step on his foot to slow his eating down to where you could at least see his arms moving, but decided it didn't really bother her that much and it wasn't as if they were leaving until she was done eating. Besides, if he had to wait while she eat, she might learn a bit more about him.

Sure enough her plan worked although she wasn't so sure for awhile. Ranma at first seemed to fidget as if he was in a hurry to go, but could not quite gather the nerve to ask her to hurry. Minako had said sweetly, "Well, since you're done eating, why don't you tell me a bit more about yourself?"

Minako listened as he was hesitant at first, but soon enough, with only minor promptings, told his life story. Of course, Minako had to resort to putting a nearly empty spoon into her mouth at times, and ordering two deserts to delay things long enough for him to finish, but she thought it was well worth it by the time the check arrived. The waitress had laid the check near Ranma, but Minako quickly claimed it and said, "My treat, for walking me all the way home."

Ranma let out a sigh of relief, since he wasn't sure he had enough money to pay for all of that. He failed to note Minako's slight frown after noticing an extra piece of paper with a phone number on it. While Ranma was looking out the window, Minako glanced at the waitress with a lustful grin and was quite amused at the near panic on her face. Her smile continued as she placed a normal tip on the table before going with Ranma to pay the bill at the register. That, Minako thought, would hopefully teach her to think twice about giving phone numbers out to her dates.

On the final leg of their journey back to her home they were fortunate enough to stumble across a youma draining a bunch of people in front of a flower shop. Under her breath Minako muttered in a whisper, "Leftovers," although Ranma's hearing was astute enough to pick it up.

He said, "Stay back. I'll stop it."

Minako looked at him with a curious smile as she wondered if he could stop it. The battle actually was going in his favor, but he made one critical mistake. He fired some kind of blue ball of energy that ended up supercharging the youma rather than harming it. Ranma realized his mistake of course, but with the increased energy the youma managed to capture Ranma and drain him the rest of the way.

Minako ran off to change as soon as she saw the ball of energy hit and understood the consequences. Venus returned in less than thirty seconds and got Ranma away from the youma before setting him on the sidewalk. She was proceeding to beat the heck out of the youma when she realized just how strong it had become after Ranma's mistake.

Just how strong was her new boyfriend that he could accidentally do this to a youma? The fight continued for ten minutes or so. Venus had just about resolved to call for some help when Mercury came in and made it into a youma popsicle. One crescent beam later, after the youma had so kindly volunteered to hold still, and it was dust. By this time the surrounding area was pretty much deserted.

"Thanks Mercury. That was getting annoying."

"Anytime." Mercury paused and then continued in a worried tone, "I monitored the battle but I don't see enough people to account for the surge in power from that Youma."

The street was otherwise empty except save for a few unconscious people from the earlier draining. Still Venus voice dropped to a whisper before she replied, "It was Ranma. He launched an energy attack." Mercury nodded. Even with the data from the Mercury computer it was just hard to accept that a human could generate so much power. Venus said, "Can you take a look at him? He got drained by the youma."

Mercury nodded before going over and scanning him with her visor and computer. She said, "He will be fine, although he might be out cold till tomorrow. Try to get him to drink something at least."

Venus said, "Thanks, I will." She glanced around and spotted a white carnation that had landed on a nearby car in the chaos. She picked it up and tucked it in her storage space before carefully picking him up and jumping to the rooftops. Eventually, she came to a spot not far from her house where she saw a sprinkler running and no one around. With a grin she walked close enough to the sprinkler to suddenly be carrying a cute red head, and then walked around a corner and dropped her own transformation.

She grinned and softly said, "Yes, you are much lighter that way, and I'm sure Mom won't mind if a friend stays the night."

-«oOo»-

"There is little time left." said the male deity.

The female deity gave him an annoyed glare. A passing thought ran through her mind that they had perhaps spent too much time embracing bodies loosely based on their projects. In an annoyed tone she said, "Yes."

In an defensive tone, the male diety said, "You say that as if it is my fault?"

The female deity mused allowed, "Well, we could just erase the problem."

"Now, my dear, you know that the others would be most upset if we erased several billion sentient lifeforms because they were about to ruin our entertainment."

"But, if things are left as they are, then they will do far more in the end than just ruin our entertainment. Heck the rest of your chosen's life might catch up with them and ruin it first. They are a little unstable."

In a dry voice he said, "Very true, but somehow I suspect that being almost infinitely powerful beings, we can come up with something just a tad better."

She sniped back, "You would take a tour through Tibet to get to the next room."

"Me?" he asked Innocently.

"Yes, you. You're the reason that one guys family can't ever get anywhere."

"Oh come on, I bless them with the talent to see the world, and is it my fault that they get all depressed and angsty?"

"Yes," she said dryly.

"Well, be that as it may. I have an idea."

She listened carefully to the idea. It was interesting, but the problem was once the idea was set in motion it would be largely beyond them, and while they were nearly omnipotent, doing that much would weaken even them for a time, making contingency plans pretty much impossible. Out loud she said, "That is one heck of a gamble, isn't it?"

"Of course, but then it never was our duty to save them. Giving them an opportunity to save themselves is more than enough, and if they screw it up..."

She finished for him by saying, "then it will at least be entertaining."

"You got it. Now shall we begin?"

"I suppose. I am curious of one thing. What gave you the idea? Don't get me wrong, I should think she will appreciate the opportunity, and he might even prefer it, at least in hindsight, but it still seems an odd way to go from A to B."

With a roughish smile he said, "But it is the journey that matters." She noted that he had evaded her other question entirely, but then, such evasions were nothing new for him.

-«oOo»-

Ranma awoke when the rays of the sun crawled across her face. She blinked and tried to figure out her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was fighting and getting the energy sucked out of her by one of those youma things she had seen on the news that the Sailor Senshi were supposedly fighting. Of course, she had been male then, but then a change of gender before waking was nothing new for Ranma.

There was something odd though. She reached up and pulled something out from the side of her ear only to see it was a white carnation. Well that definitely earned another mark on the weird meter. A thought occurred to her to wonder if the girl she had saved from Akane's wrath was okay, but then she found her answer when she noticed the warmth and weight that was half laying on top of her.

At least the girl was wearing a robe, although someone had removed her own pants and shoes. All in all, it was a pretty normal morning for her except for the flower, but then Ranma admitted, her definition of normal was probably a little skewed. Still, normally when a girl slipped into where he was sleeping, she made sure he was male first.

The girl on top of her stirred and she mentally prepared herself for the worst. Akane should be due in about four seconds if his luck remained true. Three seconds. Two seconds. One second. Another second. She winced slightly as she carefully glanced around. This was not how the script was supposed to go. He, for he was supposed to be male in the script, was supposed to wake up with a beautiful woman in his bed that he couldn't explain and Akane was supposed to bash him. It should have already happened! Such was his panic, that Ranma failed to notice the woman above him look down at her with a cat like grin before licking her lips.

Ranma started to move, since she was sure that flight was the only possible hope of salvation, but she was still trying to get over the confusion of things not going as they always went and her movements were slow and hesitant. Some part of her wondered how his father had gotten this girl engaged to her. She had to admit the blond was very cute, and unlike Shampoo, so far she had not tried to kill her. Something was wrong though. She was going in for a kiss and he was still a girl.

Ranma knew she should be moving, but the weirdness of it all paralyzed her. Then there was the sudden pressure on her lips that felt so very nice. She unconsciously started to respond as her flailing mental processes once more took a vacation.

Her arms tightened around the slim blond, but they felt like someone else's arms and yet this was nice, and if this was some trick to drag her off to who knows where, well maybe that was okay.

Suddenly a clapping sound could be heard, and the moment was shattered as Ranma let go and the blond flipped over to face a man and a woman in wicker chairs. They both looked so much like older versions of themselves that it was a little disconcerting.

The man said, "Well you didn't have to stop on our account."

The woman added dryly, "While it was entertaining, and that flower in her hair was just so cute, but perhaps we could speak with the pair of you for a bit."

Ranma blinked and started to get up, only to realize that if she moved too far she might expose not only her legs and underwear but whatever Minako's rather thin robe was not hiding. Minako gave her a brief grin of thanks as Ranma pulled the covers back over them before he said in an annoyed tone, "What now?"

The woman smirked and said to the man, "It seems our chosen are annoyed. I can't imagine why."

The man shrugged and said, "It doesn't matter. They don't have to accept our offer." Of course, he thought, whether they accepted or not would not change much.

Minako asked suspiciously, "What offer?"

The woman turned directly to Minako before saying, "It is a rather generous offer. We will save your world from destruction, and all we ask is for you both to agree to shepherd that world's development."

In a confused voice, Minako asked, "My world? I'm just a normal girl from Jüban."

The man said, "Don't waste our time princess of Venus, or are you saying you will forsake your world?"

Ranma listened, but didn't bat an eye at the princess of Venus bit. If anything waking up in bed with an alien princess made things feel a bit more normal. She asked, "What's in it for you?"

The man chuckled and said, "Entertainment."

Minako said, "Entertainment? This is your idea of entertainment?"

The woman said cryptically, "Mostly, but if you do a very good job one day you might even thank us."

Minako asked, "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

The man said, "Now, now, it is not a deity's job to explain everything to mortals. " He pointed to Minako before saying, "You have an opportunity to save your world and you don't even need to worry about changing the past of Earth, since your planet will be moved elsewhere and a dead copy put in its place. I should think you would be grateful for the chance."

Venus gave a small nod. She could not disagree with his words. It didn't mean she trusted him of course.

He pointed to Ranma before saying, "You have the option to end your fiancée mess, for a time at least, in an honorable way. It will also be a chance for you to live a meaningful life, rather than always cleaning up your father's mess."

The woman added in an amused tone, "There is also the fact that the pair of you seem to get along quite well." She then focused on Ranma before sarcastically adding, "Surely spending some time with her will not be too much of a burden?" Her voice returned to normal as she asked the pair, "What is your decision?"

Ranma said, "If it will really help save so many people, I'll do it. The code gives me no choice." Ranma privately wondered what the heck he had just agreed to, but these things had to play themselves out.

Minako added softly, "I will never forsake my people."

The man said, "Very well. The change will occur just after Beryl's armies departed Venus and before the biosphere destruction she triggered. The biosphere will remain intact. The planet will be returned to this solar system at some point after its time catches up to the present. Are there any final questions?"

Minako said, "What about Ranma? He would age and die. No ordinary human can live for thousands of years." Ranma looked at her and then at them as if just figuring out what he had agreed to.

The woman responded, "Technically Ranma is not ordinary, but even with that curse and his ki mastery, you're right he would live a few hundred years at best." She started to continue, but was cut off by the man who said, "The decision has been made. If Ranma dies after a long, or even a short life, then he dies."

He waved his hand in a vague gesture which caused Ranma and Minako to fall instantly asleep.

The woman said, "I was going to offer them Immortality, and at least answer a few more of their questions."

The man said, "No, let them figure out the rest on their own."

"Very well." She paused for a moment and then said, "They will think they have abandoned their friends."

"In a way they have, but then life is about choices. If they live long enough to return to their old lives, even if just to visit, time will tell. Of course, for us, we shall know in about an hour."

She said, "I assume we will take a bit more time than that to look back on several thousand years of history."

"Of course, and no peeking at the end and spoiling the show."

"I wouldn't dream of it." She paused for a bit before saying, "What about all the people that are apt to miss them? No matter what happens they will be gone from this time for weeks."

The man snapped his fingers and produced two letters that he handed to the goddess beside him. The first read:

"Kasumi,

Sorry about this, but I guess I'll be gone for awhile. I suppose you could think of it as a training trip, although I don't really understand it all, but I guess there is a chance I won't be able to return. I will if I can, but I just wanted to say thanks for all the wonderful food. You were too good to us. Tell the others... Well you'll think of something.

-Ranma"

Minako's letter was longer. It read:

"Dear Usagi,

I only have time to write one letter, so I'll trust you to tell who needs to be told. It may even be that I will be back tomorrow. If the deities we talked with can be believed, Ranma and I are to be given a chance to save my planet from total destruction. They say they will move the planet in the distant past to another part of the universe and then leave a copy in its place. I still can hardly believe that I will have a chance to save my people.

It is not all good news, since they say they are going to do it right after Beryl's army leaves, so my world will be in chaos and many of my people will already be dead. It seems those deities are playing a game for their own amusement. Regardless, I cannot pass up the chance to save my people. Oh, if you didn't know who Ranma is, ask Ami. She can fill you in on the details. The deities that are doing this look quite a bit like a middle aged Ranma and myself would look in middle age, but that probably means little. Perhaps they took on those forms as an amusement.

They say that Venus will be restored to this part of space, some time after after we leave, but its anyone's guess as to when. If all goes well perhaps you will all be able to come to my world soon. Of course, this could all be a lie, but I can't pass up the chance, and no, i'm not just doing it to get time alone with the new boy I'm interested in. I know you are thinking that, so you can just... Oh, okay, maybe that has a little part, but really I am their princess. I must do my duty.

I will miss you all dearly.

-Love, -Minako

p.s. Yes Usagi, if I'm not back in a month or so, you can have my manga collection."

The man said absently, "It is what they would have written had they been given time. They will remember writing them." The woman nodded. She was a touch surprised to see such sentiment in her friend.


	4. Under New Stars

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon or other characters that may be noted from time to time in the author's notes as originating elsewhere. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Minako's Story**  
by Lerris Smith

_**-«Chapter 4: Under New Stars»-**_

Setsuna awoke with her body covered in sweat. Something pivotal had happened. She twisted out of her bed, transformed with but a thought, and had a portal open to the eternal gate before her eyes had even started to focus normally.

As she arrived the magic around the gate reached out to her to confirm its mistresses arrival. Setsuna stood before the massive archway and pushed her key staff into position in its place in the floor before twisting it to activate the system. She focused her will and demanded that it show her what had troubled her link enough to wake her. It refused.

Sailor Pluto cursed. Any event in the past and many in the future of this solar system should be viewable by the eternal gate and it had flat out refused her. To check that everything was normal, she looked in on Usagi, the other outers, and finally the other inners. The machine refused to lock onto Minako. It had in fact told her that no Minako Aino existed in the present time. She tried to back track Minako's life, but it refused the command. Finally she went back to their last meeting and saw her there, and followed her to the present, when it again halted showing Minako walking to school. No matter what she tried, the last few days of Minako's life were closed to her.

She tried on the others and were able to easily follow them all, until she followed Ami's. There were portions like after Ami started for Minako's house that were also closed to her. It was maddening, but the answer to it was obvious. There was at least one diety that did not want her to find out what had happened to Minako, at least with the time gates. There was nothing to do but investigate in person and hope something turned up.

-«oOo»-

Ranma awoke. There was something heavy and rank above him, and something soft below him. The smell of smoke permeated the air. He opened his eyes but failed to see anything. He pushed upwards trying to remove whatever it was above him. He gasped as he realized he was buried in a stack of bodies, some that were not even complete. He slowed his actions so as to be respectful for the bodies above him and carefully climbed out, only to hear a "Ow!" from the warm body below him.

He couldn't think of anything to say, so he settled on holding a hand out to help pull her out. He could tell from her stony expression and now bloody clothing that she was exerting her will to remain calm. He supposed, he should be glad that they were wearing normal shoes, pants, and shirts rather than what they were wearing before, but such trivial thoughts were a distant thing right now.

It took him a moment to realize why they were so distant. He was unconsciously leaning into the soul of ice. What amazed him was that Minako was able to remain calm in this situation. Had she faced such horrors in the past?

They had walked for several minutes before Minako paused to looked around. Her calm and almost icy expression was still as firm now as when they got out of where they awoke. She pointed to the left and said, "I remember some. Much more than yesterday, as if being here is enough to trigger the memories, although I don't remember the name of this town. The capital is that way, but it was destroyed. The closest other city is to the south. I don't know if it survived."

Ranma looked around. Everything in this town was in ruins. He kept looking, trying to find some survivors, but found only wreckage. He thought that most of the bodies were in the pile behind him, although it was still a mystery why they had not been buried, burned, or something.

Ranma took a deep breath and fell deeper into the soul of ice. As he shut away his emotions the rest of the way, he let his ki come forth and diffuse around him. Minako looked on in amazement as his life energy became visible and so very cold.

Minako shivered. It was like a paper thin coating of his energy touched everything as far as the eye could see and beyond. It wasn't a real cold of course, yet it almost felt that way to her senses. Just what was he doing?

She stared at him for a couple minutes and waited for whatever it was to be over when suddenly his aura seemed to snap back into him. He yelled, "I found something," and broke out into a run that Minako could not keep up with. She tried to call forth her henshin wand along the way, but nothing happened to her immense frustration.

Finally, almost ten minutes later she found Ranma picking up what must have been several hundred pound chunks of building and throwing them out of the way. Minutes later Ranma pulled a shaggy brown dog out of the rubble. She couldn't help but to smile briefly when the dog licked Ranma in the face in gratitude.

After a few seconds Ranma turned away from her and asked in a loud, almost angry voice, "Why?"

"Why what? Why did they do this, or why is there no one alive here?"

"Both."

"Beryl and many of her people were taken over by a powerful intelligence named Metallia that twisted them. Of course their greed and ambition made that twisting easier."

"How did they do all this?"

"Beryl used mass drivers to target cities and population centers with massive meteors. LIkely some of the damage was done with ship based weapons. If the target was important enough she sent in troops. I think she may have even used high powered ship mounted microwave weapons. All they had to do is wait till most people were asleep and ramp up the intensity slowly enough that they never woke again."

"They cooked them?"

She replied hesitantly, "In a way, I guess."

Minako sat down on a flat area of rubble. Her voice was soft and and sad when she spoke. You could see her fighting back the urge to cry as she continued, "The worst came at the end. I was dead by then and I still don't understand why she did it. Maybe Metallia ordered it, or maybe those that were left refused her demands somehow. I don't know for sure. All I know is that the biosphere of every world died soon after Beryl's attacks, with Earth being saved only because it was her home. All life, on every planet in the solar system except Earth perished in under a year. It was horrible and I'm glad I didn't live to see it."

Ranma asked cautiously, "Did they ever get her?"

Minako looked up before responding. It would be night in a few hours probably. Finally she said, "Yes. As her last act our Queen sacrificed her life to fuel the silver crystal and banish her and her people away from this realm. Some of those that remained alive after all this time managed to escape a year or so ago, but we finished them too."

While Ranma was trying to figure out something else to say, the dog walked up and nuzzled under Minako's hand, as if to say, "Pet me." She gave the dog a weak smile and began to absently pet it.

Finally Ranma said, "I'm really sorry, but I'm glad she is gone now. I-"

Minako looked up at him in confusion. In a serious yet sad and a touch confused tone she said, "You have nothing to be sorry for. " She paused for a few seconds before saying, "Can you leave me alone for a little bit? Perhaps you can find some food or something."

Ranma nodded and after a brief hesitation walked away. A part of him wanted to put his arms around the troubled girl, but another part said that he had to stay faithful to his fiancée. Of course, nothing said he would ever return.

If he understood what was going on, it seemed that he would live out his life here and die long before he would ever see anyone from Nerima again. Still, there were worst things, and he thought that maybe he could make a difference here. Somehow, it had to be a better life than trying to avoid food poisoning and trying to teach amateurs the art.

He found himself back near the circle where the pile of bodies was and realized that no matter what they had to do something about that. He suspected it was only the shock of how they arrived that kept Minako from mentioning it earlier, but then he did not know what was proper here. He sighed and moved on to finding food for now.

It was almost forty five minutes before he ran into her and the shaggy dog on his way back. So many of the buildings were completely destroyed that it had taken that long to find something to eat and drink.

She eyed the cloth bag on his back that he was holding with one hand before asking, "Did you find something to eat?"

Ranma said, "I found a dozen loafs of bread, or at least I think that is what it is, and a couple dozen bottles of something sweet. I guess its a soda of some kind."

Minako said, "Good. I want to be away from here before it gets dark, but first could I get one of those drinks?"

Ranma agreed and fished one out of his pack. He then asked, "Shouldn't we do something about those bodies first?"

Minako winced. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about them. She said, "We have no tools, nothing to dig graves with."

Ranma suggested cautiously, "I could create a fire."

Minako pondered the idea. Some truly did prefer cremation, and it had to be better than leaving them to rot. She said softly, "Okay."

It was a ghastly task that neither wanted to do, yet Minako did help to carefully position a few of the bodies closer together as well as removing any material or debris nearby that might catch accidentally. Ranma caught on to why the pile had been left during the process of repositioning the bodies. Simply put, they hadn't been left. The pile had been lit before but had gone out, and only the bodies that had been laid on top had hidden the fact. Presumably whoever lit the fire expected it to keep going, and it had not. It all felt so unreal when Ranma finally asked if there were any last words.

Minako replied, "Do what you have to do, and I'll think of something."

Ranma nodded and started to walk around the pile slowly, with a stream of energy flowing from his hands, much like that one attack he did, but much slower and finer. It started to look like a fine spider web of light lay atop the corpses.

Minako spoke in a carrying, but not loud manner, "I gave my life to fight those that did this. We stopped that evil in the end. I hope... I hope that the souls of those that died can find some peace knowing that. I swear that I will honor their memory in the years to come."

She wiped tears from her eyes as she nodded at Ranma who took that as his cue. Suddenly, the light that emitted from his hands changed from the pure golden to a deep blue, and then, almost instantly flames rose up in an inferno that began to consume them all.

They stared there for almost a minute before Minako and Ranma turned away. Whatever Ranma did, the heat of the fire was unbearable, but Minako thought that was probably fortunate lest the smell be so much worse. She didn't think there would be any bones left to bury. Finally, a few minutes later, Minako said quietly, "We need to get going."

Ranma questioned softly, "Where to?"

In an almost monotone voice she replied, "To the capitol, although we will likely have to stop along the way for the night. Did you find anything else?"

"A couple of blankets, and a coil of wire that might be strong enough to support someone. We might find more if we looked around some more."

Minako knew she was pushing herself, and that he was doing the same to not react to what they had been through, but knowing brought with it the obvious conclusion. They had to keep moving and keep busy. The dog whimpered as she drank down about half the soda from before. Finally she looked down and petted it a bit before carefully letting the dog drink the rest. She then screwed the top back on and handed it back to Ranma who absently put it in the bag. Finally she said, "No, we had better get going."

The walk north was silent save the occasionally whimpering or bark from the dog as it would find something it thought interesting. Finally, when the light was almost gone and the air had begun to get chilly, they came to a small park that was intact and Ranma suggested they stop there to which Minako readily concurred. It had one long building, that was probably designed for people to eat during inclement weather. The door to the building didn't have a lock on it, so they walked right in.

The skylights and windows made it possible to see to move around inside, although the growing dark would change that soon. Already a few of the brightest stars could be seen through the skylights. There was no moon visible.

Ranma said absently, "I wish this place had a fireplace."

Minako said, "Heat and light should have been activated already when we entered, but I don't suppose there is any power."

Ranma looked around and tried to commit as much of it as possible to memory before the light failed completely, but unfortunately the room was really plain and seemed to mostly just consist of several long tables with attached long bench seating. The floor appeared to be made of concrete. Ranma said, "I'm going to try to get stuff for a fire."

Minako nodded. She was curious how Ranma was going to cut firewood without tools, but not curious enough to go out in the cold to find out. Of course, technically cutting down a tree in a park was against the law, but they were well beyond such trifles. Still, wouldn't it be silly if the princess of Venus had to bail her boyfriend out of jail. She caught herself. What had happened before really must be affecting her if she was considering such trivialities now. She took a seat at one of the tables and looked up at the unfamiliar stars through the skylight.

Minako had just started to lay out the blankets when he walked in with a large stack of very thin leafy branches. He motioned for her to move the blankets before he laid them out. She quickly volunteered to help and positioned the leaves into an even bed about six foot by six foot that was covered by one of the blankets.

While she was doing that he begin to stack several trips of firewood against the other wall which was about eight feet from the blankets. He then looked up at the metal ceiling, as if looking for something before going outside and jumping on the roof. Before she knew it, he had somehow sliced about an eight inch tab out of the metal roof which he bent upwards.

She was amazed at how resourceful he was. The next thing he did was to stack all the firewood in a hollow square under the hole in the roof. He then said, "You might want to move further away. I think the logs will contain most of the shrapnel, but I barely know this trick."

Ranma added mentally that it was still a stupid attack, but was nice to know for things like this, even if he didn't have the body hardening training to protect himself from it. Of course, being hit enough time by the shrapnel from Ryoga's attacks had to could for something. The one thing that did annoy Ranma is it had taken him weeks of attacks from Ryoga to figure out how he did the stupid thing.

Minako was confused, but walked to the other side of the room regardless. When she reached the other side, he suddenly shouted, "Bakusai Tenketsu," as he reached down with a finger in the middle of the concrete that was surrounded by firewood and then quickly pulled his arm back. Suddenly the logs scattered and stone chips were thrown across the room, and he even knocked several out of the air that were heading in her general direction.

After that, Ranma restacked the logs against the wall where he first had them. He then stacked the concrete debris to make what was essentially a 3 foot wide pit in the ground. A few minutes later he set a couple logs in the ground and did something with his hands which caught them on fire.

Minako said sweetly, "You're a regular boy scout," as the smoke drifted upwards and exited out the hole Ranma had made. Privately Minako thought that he was a heck of a lot better than the average boy scout, considering she had dated one of those when he had come to Japan on vacation a few months ago. Again she found her mind wanting to slide away from the present. Every time she thought about waking up in a pile of bodies, it was almost as if it was the first time.

Ranma answered, "Nah, but when you live on the road long enough you learn to make do with what you have."

Minako took several seconds to respond and then said, "Well, why don't we eat."

Ranma nodded quietly and they ate in mostly silence until Ranma glanced at the blankets and said, "Um, I'd better get some more leaves for me to lay on."

Minako blinked, then figured he had meant it to be arranged in two separate places. She hadn't really thought about it herself when she did that. She said, "No, that is fine."

Ranma said, "I really should. I mean it wouldn't be right to.."

Minako looked at him pleadingly. Tears were starting to form in her eyes when she said, "Don't. Please don't." They were flowing freely and frustration and fear filled her voice when she lowered her head a little and said, "Please. I know I have no right to ask this, especially with how I have been treating you, but please." She couldn't bring herself to say the words, couldn't bring herself to look up in his eyes lest he refuse her.

Ranma wasn't sure what she meant about how she was treating him. He said softly, "Okay," before putting a couple more logs on the fire and then gently picking her up and settling in with her head laying in the crook of his left shoulder. Ranma thought he was probably betraying Akane right now, and realized that he really didn't care. He didn't even care about the filthy blood stained clothes they were wearing now.

A few moments later she shifted to be fully on top of him save her face was laying on his chest. He absently enfolded her gently with his arms as the pair drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later Minako awoke and lifted her face up to stare at his. It really was a handsome face, and the courage and resourcefulness that went with it were enough to make her heart skip a beat. She leaned forward, and almost of its own volition her head moved forward the rest the way and into a kiss, and then conscious thought seemed to fly out of her head as he awoke and returned the kiss.

They stayed like that for several minutes until Minako pulled away a little and said, "I'm sorry. This is not right. I never intended. You are engaged."

Ranma nodded and tried to squash his growing disappointment for he knew it for what it was. The shock of what they had gone through was getting to them. Heck, they were still covered in bloody clothing from where they had woken up. It was certainly no time to be kissing, and yet it had been so very nice, so much nicer than any of the times Shampoo had caught him by surprise. He started to move to one side, but she put a restraining hand on his arm and stopped him.

She said, "I know I'm being unreasonable, but I still don't want to be alone. Maybe later when.." She trailed off in what she was saying but Ranma gave an understanding nod anyway. It was another hour before the pair fell asleep again with Ranma watching the stars through the skylight and Minako watching him. The dog, who had been sleeping near the fire, move to near where their feet were and went back to sleep a short time later.

Just before Minako slept she found her thoughts returning to her inability to transform. While she didn't understand the cause, she knew the solution, for her link to Venus was still there, even if it was weaker that before. Yes, tomorrow would be a beginning. Ranma, for his part, was surprised that there had been no nightmares about what had happened. Perhaps the company had chased them away, for this night at least.


	5. Daybreak

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon or other characters that may be noted from time to time in the author's notes as originating elsewhere. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Minako's Story**  
by Lerris Smith

_**-«Chapter 5: Daybreak»-**_

Ranma woke and yawned as the sun crawled over him through the windows in the side of the building. He opened his eyes to see Minako curled up on top of him. It was a very pleasant sensation, and one he wished he could continue for hours, but his stomach was protesting its neglect. The fire was only coals now and it was growing chilly in the room. The dog noticed he was awake and jumped up from where he had crawled up on top of them, incidentally waking Minako in the process.

She said, "Ow! Go away Artemis. I'm trying to sleep."

The medium sized brown dog proceeded to try to get comfortable again by laying down in the middle of her back. Minako turned over, which dislodged the dog and moved her off of Ranma and the blanket and onto the cold hard floor. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around and said sleepily, "What is going on? Must be a dream." She looked back and noticed Ranma before licking her lips and saying, "Well, if it is a dream, at least it is a good one." She crawled back onto the top of him and bent down to kiss him, but only ended up kissing his hand which he had put up between them.

He said, "Hey, you're awake."

Minako blinked, look around, and then all that had happened yesterday shot through her brain. She carefully got off of him and said, "Um, sorry about that."

Ranma blinked. He had thought that was his trademark phrase. His musing was cut off when their stomachs rumbled in unison. Ranma said, "Breakfast?" while Minako said at the same time, "Shall we eat?"

Ranma and Minako grinned before they got up and noticed their condition. Minako said, "We have got to find some place to bathe and get cleaned up."

Ranma agreed, but wondered why her request seemed so important to her. He set it aside as he got a loaf of bread and a couple sodas. He handed her one and sat down.

They divided a loaf of bread between them, although Ranma eat the largest share before asking, "So, any idea where we can take a bath?"

Minako blushed as that scene ran through her head, although she doubted it was what he intended. He was becoming quite good at making her forget yesterday, and she was pretty sure he wasn't even trying. She thought about it a bit and said in an offhand manner, "A lot of parks have a small lake, so we can probably wash up somewhere around here now that we can see enough to find it. I'll even wash your back if you get mine."

Ranma went red as the implications of what he had said and what she had responded filtered into his brain. He said, "But, we can't! I'm a guy and you're a girl."

In a disappointed tone MInako said, "Oh? But won't the bath fix that?"

Ranma blinked and started to say something, only to stop and put another piece of bread in his mouth.

Minako grinned. Sometimes the small victories were fun, even under these circumstances. Of course, she was only avoiding thinking about what she had already decided. If asked, she would say she had made the decision because she believed the ruling council was dead, and she thought they probably were, but while it was within her authority, with her mother and father dead, it went directly against tradition and sometimes tradition was stronger than law. It would be the first time she knew of where a representative of her world was chosen from another. She hoped it wouldn't cause too many problems.

The dog came up beside Ranma, jumped up on the bench he was sitting on and whimpered as Ranma continued to chew his bread. Ranma sighed and looked forlornly at the bread before giving the last third to the dog. He then looked closely at the dog before turning back to Minako and saying, "Shouldn't we name him or something? He doesn't seem to have a tag."

Minako almost laughed. Here she was thinking of grand plans and she was interrupted by Ranma wondering if they should name the dog. She suspected Artemis would hate their new friend, but then he hated all dogs on general principle. Come to think of it, she had looked up what Artemis meant once. Artemis was the virgin goddess of the hunt, which didn't really fit her Artemis at all, but then the legends surrounding the Greek gods were not as old as those of the Moon Kingdom.

There was another god that might be more apt though. Hermes was the messenger from the gods, and while it was unlikely this dog was much of a messenger, she could wish he was. She said, "Let's call him Hermes."

Ranma shrugged and said, "Works for me." Of course, as long as it wasn't a pet cat it was fine with him. Even Kodachi's pet crocodile would be better than one of those vicious little monsters.

-«oOo»-

The air outside the building was still chill. Minako was forced to use one of the blankets as a cloak to keep warm. Ranma declined to do the same, but given the goose bumps on his arms, Minako assumed he was just being stubborn. They walked up a nearby hill and soon spotted a small pristine lake.

As they spotted it, Minako grabbed his arm and said, "Come on! Let's go!" She then added in a voice almost too soft for Ranma to make out, "Destiny awaits."

As they approached the shore of the lake, Ranma suddenly remembered that he had not been a girl since they arrived here. What if Jusenkyo didn't work here? He raced into the water, only to instantly become the usual short attractive red haired young woman. She shouted, "Dangit! Couldn't they have at least forgot that bit or something?"

Minako watched Ranma's ever so cute pout as she whined about her curse. Truth be told, the more Minako thought about it, the more she found it intriguing. Of course, she planned to make sure not to ever come within several hundred miles of Jusenkyo herself, yet it did make Ranma a bit more interesting, especially in that now wet clothing.

She walked gracefully up to the edge of the lake and stepped in fully clothed. The water was on the cold side, but it was still tolerable, if barely so. Ranma saw her step in, and saw her clothing become saturated in water and blushed. Minako said in a wry tone, "Just turn around." In a more serious tone, she added a moment later, "And don't forget to get your clothing as clean as possible. It is important."

Ranma blinked cutely as she wondered exactly why it was so important that they be clean before she trudged into the water to near the bank where there was a wooden deck of some sort that extended into the water. She heard Minako moving herself and supposed she had gone to the other side where there was a similar spot.

Ranma took off her shirt and once again saw the blood stains in her clothing. She was certainly no stranger to blood stains, but it had almost never been someone else's blood. In almost every fight that she fought she had made sure to end the fight before her opponent got badly hurt, yet this was different.

She called up her own energy in her hands and let it crawl across the surface of her trademark shirt. She had counted fourteen different resonances to her own ki before she gave up, unable to make out anything else. She had blood on her clothing from at least fourteen different people.

Her aura bloomed forth an angry red color as the thought of their pointless deaths caused her to lose control of her emotions. The horrible waste, the horrible death of people, particularly of the women called to her. She fought for calm and even leaned into the soul of ice a little as she called out, "Why is it so important to clean our clothing?"

Minako had a grim expression on her face. She was trying to work the blood stains our of her pants when she heard Ranma's call. She thought about her words for a moment before she said, "Since I came back, I have remembered a ceremony that may help. The candidates for the ceremony are supposed to take ritual baths and prepare themselves spiritually before the ceremony can begin."

Minako's explanation didn't make much sense to her, yet it was enough to allow her to pull back her sudden anger and again focus on trying to gently dislodge the blood stains with the cold water and minute applications of her ki. As her words continued to filter into Ranma's mind, a certain caution crept in with them. She asked, "Huh? What do you mean ceremony?"

Minako said, "Don't worry. I'll explain it all, and while I hope you will agree, you don't have to."

Ranma relaxed a bit to know that he had a choice. Of course, Nabiki often gave him choices, but they were usually whether to pose for more pictures to pay off his debt or to be her personal slave. Somehow, she thought that Minako wouldn't ever do that to him, or rather her at the moment. It was really quite annoying not to know what pronouns to use inside your own head.

Minako was the first out of the water. While it was almost tolerable in the water, getting out of the water with all wet clothing was another matter. She practically ran for the blanket she was using as a cloak, to now use it as a towel to dry off with.

Ranma saw what she was doing and wished that she had not left the bag back in the building. She called up her ki to ward off some, but not all of the cold. She had been using her energy too much recently. Of course, Miss Hinako's draining hadn't helped, and the Youma had pretty much drained her reserves the rest of the way. She considered eating more of the food that they had, but she didn't know when they could get more and she was already eating twice what Minako was.

Ranma walked up to where Minako was sitting on the little wooden dock like area surrounded by her now semi wet blanket. She said, "Shouldn't we go inside and warm up?"

Minako, who had been looking out onto the lake when Ranma walked up, now looked up at her and said, "No. We cannot go back inside, at least not until it is over."

"Huh? Why?" asked the confused and wet redheaded martial artist.

Minako saw how cold she must be and said, "Hurry up and sit down and I'll share the cover with you."

Ranma was a bit surprised, but did as she asked. The not having any fiancées around made such requests ever more tempting. Of course, she was even more surprised when Minako moved so that Ranma-chan was in her own lap, with Ranma's back resting against her front through their wet clothing.

Ranma could feel Minako shiver as she embraced her own cold and wet body, before quickly arranging the blanket around them both. Minako then wrapped her own arms around Ranma's stomach again and pulled her against herself. Ranma felt her shiver once more as they waited for the warmth from the blanket and their proximity to envelop them.

Ranma tried to think of something to say, but she was afraid of somehow jinxing the rather odd situation somehow. What would Akane say if she could see him now? What would Nabiki say? Well scratch that, she would take pictures, and then use them as black mail material to extort money from her until that ran out, and then she would sell the photos to all her fiancées and rivals.

The dog, who had been watching from the shoreline walked up and laid down in front of them. A few seconds later Ranma absently started to pet Hermes. After Ranma petted the dog for a minute or so and they had mostly warmed up, Minako asked, "Any regrets?"

Ranma paused to reflect for a bit before responding, "It is not as if me being back there would have solved anything. My life was kind of a mess, but then you know about that."

Minako nodded. It wasn't really an answer of course.

Ranma asked, "What about you?"

"I worry about my friends and family. I worry I will never see any of them again, or I won't be there when they need me."

"But you chose to go."

"Perhaps there was no one else alive where we were, but there are a great many people still alive on this world. I can feel that much at least. They are my people and it is my duty."

This young woman seemed a bit different from the one he had first met. He didn't really understand it all though, and the differences weren't a bad thing. Mostly, he was content to bask in the warmth under the blanket. That was something she seldom remembered, except perhaps one of those rare times when Kasumi and him would sit and drink tea. She said softly, "You almost seem older than you look."

"Memories of another lifetime. I seem to remember more the longer we are here." She paused and then went on with, "I have a few questions that I need to ask you that are a little personal. Is that okay?"

Ranma was a little dubious. Any questions that were so important as to have to ask permission for worried him, especially after dealing with a certain Tendo sister. Still, as long as she didn't have to move it couldn't matter too much, so after a brief pause she said, "Yea. Go ahead."

Minako asked, "Have you ever thought about how you would live if you never grew old, or at least did so at a very slow rate?"

Ranma blinked and then said, "No, I mean sure the old letch and the ghoul are maybe a few hundred years old, and I thought I might live that long, but no I never gave it a lot of thought."

"Unless they were also immortal, everyone you know would age and die while you kept on living. If you had children, you would almost certainly out live them, yet there are also compensations. You can walk through history and watch it form, or even take a hand at shaping it. If you combine my first life and this one, I have lived about thirty five years, so I suppose I don't really understand it yet. A friend of ours has lived for the entire time and she can be a bit odd, but she is still a friend, well most of the time."

Ranma said, "Why are you asking me this? I figured out that I will die before ever returning to Nerima." Ranma could not help but feel a certain amount of relief at that thought. She continued smoothly with, "unless I find some way to get back, and then you would be alone here. I can't say I like it, but it is a long time from now and I'm not going to cry about it."

Minako was amused at her petulant tone that belied her true feelings on the subject. She said softly, "You don't have to," as she ever so slightly tightened her hold on the smaller girl and rested her chin on top of the girl's head. She knew that it was dangerous to invest so much hope into someone she had only met recently, but she had learned from Usagi that sometimes betting on people was the right thing to do.

Ranma face took on a small content smile, as she relaxed into the slightly taller girls embrace. It was really nice, except for the fact that her right foot was in danger of falling asleep. She said, "Huh? Don't have to what?"

"Grow old and die. There is a way."

"Well thats great. I guess I'll do that then," Ranma said offhandedly.

"Are you sure? Are you really sure that you could stand to outlive your children?" She had thought about the Senshi's insanely long lives more than once since learning of them. It was one of the reasons she had dated a lot of boys, but never let any get close to her.

"You're creeping me out here." Ranma shifted a little away from Minako as her grip loosened. Minako frowned, but considering their positions, Ranma couldn't see it. Still, the sudden rigidity of her body must have let Ranma know she had stuck her foot in it again, since she shut up and thought.

Ranma didn't like the idea of out living her children, or well of having children, but then that was brought about by the realization that it was possible for her to do so. She quickly buried that thought, but even the idea of outliving children she or rather he fathered was an unpleasant one. It felt wrong to her.

Ranma supposed she would just have to learn to move on. She guessed that Minako would be around, unless she was killed, and maybe her friends whenever they finally returned to the present. No, that was not the real issue. They had supposedly been sent back to do something. What was it? Oh ya, to guide this world, whatever that meant.

Ranma leaned back into her embrace again and asked, "If I became immortal, what would that mean? For that matter, why ask now anyway?"

"While I haven't explicitly said it, I am one of the Sailor Senshi that live in Jüban. Can you guess which one?"

Ranma thought about it for a moment and hazarded, "Sailor Venus?" It was really kind of obvious she thought, given where they were and all the rest.

Minako added in a conspiratorial tone, "Yep. I am the beautiful sailor suited soldier of Venus." Ranma certainly couldn't argue with the beautiful part, but having never seen her fight didn't know about the rest.

After a brief pause she continued with, "But that was just my title on Earth. Here, with my original mother and father dead, I am almost certainly the uncrowned queen of my world, and hence why this is my planet and my people. Of course, I can't be sure they will recognize me as their queen. Their queen died a few days ago, after all. I was born, or rather reborn on Earth." Ranma listened, but wasn't particularly surprised about any of it. Strange was normal in her life after all, and it did fit with the rest.

Minako let out a small sigh that Ranma could literally feel through their wet clothing as she let herself enjoy the warmth that Minako and the blanket provided. Minako said, "For some reason, I can't change into my Senshi form now and I have only a small connection to this planet. There is ceremony where I call upon the planet to recognize me and allow me back access to my power. It will also let my people know that they have a leader again and I hope that in itself gives them hope." The last part was, Minako thought, the main reason to do the ceremony now, rather than later, although gaining her abilities back as Sailor Venus was also high on the list.

Ranma asked, "You want to do this now?"

"'Yes, but its not that simple. When I do that, and only when I do that, it is possible to grant the powers of a knight of Venus to a single person. Such powers include virtual immortality, resistance to disease, accelerated healing, and a boost in magical abilities similar to what the Senshi have."

Ranma said, "You're offering this to me?" A small part of him thought that it certainly explained her earlier questions.

"If you want the job and are sure. You would have great responsibilities. If I were to die, you would in effect become king of my world although that doesn't mean anyone would necessarily listen to you. Venus has always been led by women, after all. It does mean, however, that you would be responsible for this world and for its people."

"Are you serious? You're trusting me with that much. That's crazy! I can't even sort out my personal life."

"Yes. You must understand, that without my Senshi powers I am vulnerable and I want them back as soon as possible. I have also read a lot about you, and I've watched you and listened to every word you said. I think it was when you rescued the dog I made up my mind." She paused for a moment to reflect before saying, "Finally, as part of the ceremony, the spirit of the planet itself will judge you. If you are somehow lying and deceiving me it will kill you, so you see I have little to lose." Minako knew the last was not precisely true, yet she thought that without Ranma she might never have been offered the chance to change things, and so felt she owed her something.

Ranma gulped. Ah well, she wasn't lying so he guessed she was safe there, and it was almost reassuring that safeguards protected whatever it was, since she didn't really fancy some of her enemies living forever, with the mess that would make. She really hated free increases in power though, but then the price of this power was duty which was something she could understand. She asked, "Will it come with some kind of transforming thing so that I'm normal most of the time?"

"The boost in physical and magical ability is difficult to access in an untransformed state. I suppose you might be able to learn to do so eventually, at least a little." Of course, Minako thought, she really only had her own experience to base these things on, but there was no point in telling Ranma that.

Ranma figured she would have it down within a week, but she was just glad that she could choose not to use whatever it was, lest she become weak. Ranma said, "I'll do it."

With curiosity, Minako asked, "Why?"

"Well, I don't really want it, other than I would kind of like to live long enough to see everyone again, even if just to see my Mom and the Tendos. But it is a package deal right?" Minako nodded and she continued with, "And with it I might be able to do something useful. It has gotta be a lot better than teaching the art to clueless newbies." Of course, she added silently, it had to be better than having to teach with someone who lacked the discipline to learn. She paused for a few seconds before asking, "Um, what if the planet finds I haven't lied or anything, but doesn't think I have what it takes?"

Minako shrugged and said, "I don't think that has ever happened before." She was actually glad to hear that she wasn't terribly interested in the power, or at least not free power, since she had a very great deal of it already that she assumed he apparently worked hard to get. All in all, it made her more certain about her choice, yet she wished she had more time to get to know her more to be sure. It had started off as a game to just check out a cute guy and had suddenly become so much more. She could no longer be the carefree schoolgirl. A part of her resented that fact.

Still, she was tempted to wait. She might be able to talk to her people from the capital, but that was unlikely to reach but a small percentage of her people, if there was anything left at all, which she highly doubted, and every moment she delayed the chance of panic setting in increased. Of course, one area probably survived, but still, this was a much more certain route. She had begun to feel guilty for waiting this long, yet some things were worse to rush into blindly.

Ranma interrupted her thoughts when she said, "Okay, well if we are going to do this, then let's do it."

Minako removed her arms from around Ranma-chan and they both got up, although Minako kept the blanket wrapped around her like a cloak. Minako said, "A knight of Venus is traditionally male, so if you could um do something about that."

Ranma started to head towards the building to take advantage of the fire to heat some water, but she had said they could not go back inside. She supposed it was something to do with the ceremony and it didn't help that the only thing she had to heat water in were those soda bottles. They looked like glass, but she coudn't be sure that you could heat them safely.

Ranma pulled off her shirt. Minako blushed and turned away, although Ranma failed to notice. She felt the shirt, only to realize that it was almost dry. She walked over and pushed the shirt under the water before wringing about half of the water back out. She then called forth her ki again and used it to heat the garment. It was a terrible waste of energy that she didn't really have to waste, but she couldn't think of any other way.

Minako, by this time had decided she was silly to turn around and had turned back. It was almost a minute after Ranma started, when she brought the now glowing shirt above her head and wrung the hot water out, changing her back to a him. Minako smiled as she enjoyed the show, although the smile was touched with a bit of guilt given the circumstances and solemnity of the occasion.

They put their shoes back on and Minako led them back up to one of the smaller clearings they had passed on the way to the lake. She then took off her shoes and directed Ranma to do the same. The sun warmed them as the wind lightly caressed their skin. Ranma followed her to the center of the clearing. A few steps into their walk, Minako said absently, "The ceremony involves taking a part of the planet's life force into yourself so it helps to be touching it."

As if in anticipation, the wind began to pick up. Minako said, "Normally the ceremony is conducted in the royal garden in the capitol, in front of representatives from all the people of Venus. You are not even a son of this world, yet you can bear witness to my oath."

Minako turned to him and bowed formally before kneeling on the grass and placing her right hand over her heart. She pulled on her currently weak link with Venus, as she said in a clear carrying voice, "I vow on my hope of salvation and rebirth to protect, to guide, and to guard Venus and its people to the best of my ability for as long as I shall live." The air seemed to warm as she spoke the words and the wind seemed to caress their bodies.

But to Minako it was more than just wind now. It was the gentle touches of the spirits of all the people left on the planet. She had no idea of the number, but just to know that so many had survived brought a small smile to her face and helped to ease her doubts. To Ranma, it almost felt as if the place welcomed them or at least welcomed Minako. Minako continued with, "I humbly ask for the heritage of Venus. I ask for my birthright."

The winds picked up and suddenly Minako shimmered with light, before her casual clothes shifted into her formal royal saffron dress that was hers by right as princess of Venus. The light lavender color was much like the dress Usagi sometimes wore when she had to call upon her role as the Moon Princess to control the silver crystal, except the base color was different and it was edged in red highlights. She had some ideas on how to update her normal outfit, but for now her power was back and she had things to do.

The princess of Venus stood and said to Ranma, "Now it is your turn. Yours will be worse. I only had to verify who I was. I did the hard part long ago." Minako winced, almost unconsciously, as she said those last words, yet Ranma caught it. Minako continued without pause, "You will be tested. Your oath must vow to be loyal to Venus, although the exact words do not matter. You must vow to protect the planet and its people. You do not have to swear any kind of loyalty to me or anyone else though."

Ranma nodded. As promises go, he had given ones that he regretted more than he thought he would this one. Suddenly he shivered. It was as if he was in the middle of a crowd in his underwear. It was a very distracting feeling, but he managed to shove it aside. Of course, the actual experience of being in a crowd in his or rather her underwear, no thanks to a certain perverted gnome helped a bit.

Ranma bowed to the princess of Venus as she had done to him and then got down on his knees, placed his hand over his heart and said, "I vow to protect this world and her people and to help Minako to make it a great place to live."

Minako was a bit surprised that he had added more than he specifically had to. Of course, if his last expression meant anything, he might have been a bit surprised as well. A few seconds later she could feel the planet and its peoples focus switch to her again. She said, "I know this is not part of the ceremony, yet it may be the only opportunity I have to address you all for some time. Beryl is gone."

A sense of relief washed over Minako and Ranma at that, before Minako continued with, "All of the planetary guardians died, killed fighting Beryl's forces. Serenity's last act, as she lay dying from expending so much power sealing Beryl and her forces away, was to send the souls of the planetary guardians forward into the future to be reborn."

Minako mentally cursed the fact that she couldn't even tell white lies during the ceremony. She was almost forced to admit that Pluto had not died that day, but since her principle duty was as the guardian of time it was not strictly a lie. Besides, Setsuna always kept a low profile, and she would not thank her for blowing it.

Still, there was nothing to do but to continue. She said, "A god and a goddess that I do not know saved this world by moving it elsewhere in space. I am actually the reincarnation of Princess Minako, which is probably why I had to renew my link to Venus after being sent back in time. I do not know why they did this, but can only be grateful that they offered to send Ranma and myself to help." There it was, the truth, and those that knew of such things would know it really was the truth.

She paused for a minute to let that all sink in before saying, "Ranma Saotome stands before me as a candidate for the blessing of Venus. The time I have known him has made me believe he is fully deserving of that blessing and that he will use those skills honorably to help our world."

She took a moment to remember and try to project the scene of when Ranma removed the last bit of rubble to rescue the dog before continuing with, "Though he is not a son of Venus, he has promised to watch over this world. As the Senshi of Venus I ask for your approval in this, and your patience as we all struggle to mourn and recover." She supposed she could have granted Ranma the powers of a Venus knight now without their approval, yet she thought by going this route, it was less likely to cause trouble in the future. She had almost started to ask as queen, but many would consider it inappropriate until the formalities could be done.

She briefly wondered if she should have showed the battle with the youma, burning the bodies, or even how Ranma had moved incredibly heavy chunks of stone rescuing Hermes. She supposed it was too late now anyway, and at least this way they didn't necessarily know he was skillful, which might be important later.

It was only seconds before Minako could feel their approval and no small hint of surprise. She thought the main reason for the approval likely was the simple fact that if a pair of deities sent them back to help, then they had better things to do than to argue with that. Still, the surprise was interesting. There were many alive now who could remember the first time she had accepted the mantle of Venus's power, since to them it hadn't been that long ago, but she didn't think that a male had been involved in the ceremony in living memory, and probably never a male from another world. She could feel the focus of the planet lessen as she touched Ranma on the chin and asked formally, "Are you sure?" to which he nodded.

She smiled and then leaned down and gave him a very tender kiss on the lips which felt pleasant for about ten seconds and then it all changed. It was almost as if he was once again being trained by his idiot father to dodge a nest of angry bees and losing. The power that entered his body through the kiss seemed to be running in circles through his body as he fought to gain control of it. Twenty seconds passed, then a minute, then another, and another before he finally gained a tiny amount of control of it. A few seconds later he collapsed.

Minako was glad she didn't have to go through that bit again herself. Yes, seeing the pain echoed on Ranma's face was more than enough reminder for her, but then she thought it had taken a lot longer for her. She said formally, "A knight of Venus is born. My people, I thank you. Please help each other as we mourn for those lost and rebuild for our future."

Less than a minute later, Ranma recovered enough to sit up. He could still sense it dimly as the power entered his body. Their approval and even some disapproval. He was not a citizen of Venus as he ought to be, yet at least there was more approval than the other. He could also sense surprise, although he wasn't quite sure what they were surprised about. One thing he was sure about was that his ki was recovering faster than it had ever done before.

Minako looked over at Ranma. His clothes and everything were the same, but then they would be until the first time he transformed and chose his clothing, or at least that was how the Senshi's powers worked. Would it be better for him to choose something traditional for a knight of Venus or would that be seen as inappropriate for someone not of this world? She didn't know. Still, she could sense his new power, thought it was small yet and would take many years to reach its peak. She realized that she could also sense him now although not enough to know what he was thinking or feeling, but just to know that he was there. She supposed it came from him being her knight, but that was only a guess.

She said, "I probably should have said this before, but it is possible there were some people around that supported Beryl's conquest, or just want rid of the monarchy." After a pause, she added softly, "Without Serenity's backing, anything is possible." She didn't think there really would be any problems like that, at least right now, since everyone was so busy recovering, but then she really didn't know either.

Ranma said dubiously, "Okay..." People after him weren't anything new to him, but then, he realized, these people might play for keeps.

She continued with, "Just be careful okay? We are both still quite killable."

Ranma nodded and then started to ask a question, paused, and then started again before pausing.

She asked, "Yes?"

Ranma scratched the back of his head and said, "Um, was the kiss really part of that?"

Minako blushed and said, "Yes, a kiss is part of the ceremony. Would I make something like that up?" Judging by the skeptical look on his face, it seemed that she had not quite been believable. She let out a sigh and said quietly, "On the head. It is normally on the head.." Then in a rush, she said, "But wasn't that much better, especially considering what came after?" Ranma blushed and got a silly look on his face which Minako took to mean that he agreed.

Minako smiled her most winning smile and said, "Come on, let's go inside." He grinned and then they quickly grabbed their shoes and went inside. They would have to set off soon, but for now a few minutes break should hopefully be okay. Besides, the dog who had been oddly patient during all of what had just happened, was probably hungry.

-«oOo»-

The goddess said, "So, care to bet on whether my chosen is right. Are there people out there that would be happier if the princess of Venus stayed dead?"

The god said confidently, "There are."

"You looked ahead!" she said accusingly.

"No, in any population large enough, there are always people who want power that do not have it." The real question, he thought, was not if they would encounter resistance, but when. Venus was in horrible shape and he was not sure anyone would truly have the time for insurrection for a little while. Minako and Ranma should have that time to make things right. Of course, it was unlikely to be enough, and nothing was certain. They themselves could only watch the past. Active interference would have required traveling to the past themselves and that was one thing that was forbidden for them.


	6. Onward

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon or other characters that may be noted from time to time in the author's notes as originating elsewhere. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Minako's Story**  
by Lerris Smith

_**-«Chapter 6: Onward»-**_

Minako dropped her transformation on the way back. They stayed only long enough to eat a bit more before getting back to the road. For some reason both of them found themselves ravenous after the ceremony.

The dog, Minako, and Ranma continued their travels north north towards Kasan, the capital city of Venus. It was a beautiful countryside. The road seemed to be made of the same gray stone that many of the buildings were. It was unlined and seemed too small for cars. There were also no electrical poles dotting the road side. One oddity, is while the trees seemed much like those of Earth, a few of them were quite different. They were almost blue in color and otherwise looked kind of like oak trees.

Ranma pointed to one and said, "Blue trees, well blue green?"

Minako said, "They are called Ceras trees. I had a small one in my bedroom for a couple years before it grew too big. They give off a faint sweet fragrance that many find restful."

Ranma said, "Oh, is that all?"

Minako blushed faintly as she said, "Yep, that is pretty much all there is to know about those trees."

Ranma caught the blush and wondered if there really was something more to them or perhaps to something else. During his wondering Minako managed to get a hundred feet or so ahead of him. He hurried to catch up, which brought to mind the one thing that was different now. His ki regeneration was almost double the rate it was before.

A part of him was surprised and more than a bit disappointed with himself. He should not be glad of the easy increase in ability, yet he was. It felt normal, even right. It was, he felt, just part of the job he had agreed to, for which he still really didn't fully grasp. It seemed he was supposed to be a leader of some kind, but he never thought of himself as one. Sure he had led the others, mostly when Akane would get kidnapped, but that was different, wasn't it?

He asked, "Hey, um, so what exactly does a Venus Knight do?"

With amusement, Minako said, "Just do your normal thing and that will do nicely."

Ranma looked at her funny for a moment and said in a questioning tone, "Really?"

Minako squinted as she looked up into the sky, as they were bathed in the speckled shadows the trees cast onto the roadway. She thought she could smell the sweet smell of a Ceras tree again, and wondered if it would be in view soon. Yes, she had really missed her world. Tokyo was no substitute. She turned to him and said, "Yep, for now anyway." She turned back to the road and said in a more somber tone, "Later you will likely end up in command of the queen's guard, if any of them survived."

Ranma said, "Oh." He had thought her later tone probably was mostly meant for those that she didn't think survived, yet it was the position that occupied his thoughts. He let himself slip a couple steps behind as he pondered the idea of anyone entrusting him with that much responsibility. Sure he didn't mind protecting someone himself, but to be responsible for others maybe fighting and dying under him, was another matter.

Minako distracted him from his thoughts when she paused for a moment to let him catch up and then asked, "Have you figured out how to transform or anything yet?" She knew that with the Senshi, sometimes the words and actions would come to them when it was most needed, but then their ceremonies were a great deal more complicated. Ranma kind of got the short version, which was about all she could do at the time anyway. She certainly didn't have a few dozen court mages, and, she admitted, she had no idea what they did during her ceremony anyway.

He said, "Nope. All I've noticed is just the faster ki regeneration, but then I can do quite a bit with that."

Minako nodded as she picked up the pace to just short of a slow jog. She hoped that they didn't need a moon cat to produce a henshin stick or something. Still, she had seen Setsuna transform without one so she doubted it was required. Of course, none of the others appeared to have figured out that trick. When asked, Setsuna gave a typically useless answer about knowledge having a time and a place. Regardless, Ranma now had a solid link to the planet. Her own fully restored link told her that much.

Ranma was amazed at the similarities as much as the differences from where he grew up on Earth. This world seemed to be almost primitive by comparison, yet they had cities that looked more advanced, at least from what he could tell from the rubble. Even the sky was just a little different. It wasn't the pale blue of Earth, but rather a touch more green. The more he looked, the more the little differences served to remind him of what he would not see again, not for a very long time anyway, that was always assuming he lived that long.

Of course, as luck would have it, he noticed another thing. The clouds were beginning to gather again, which reminded him of one thing he seldom used but would have liked right now, that being covered transportation. He asked, "Do people normally walk everywhere here?"

Minako said, "Many do, if there is time. Physical fitness is a matter of pride for my people. There is an extensive underground transit system though. They are basically trains, although much more efficient than anything on Earth." The last she said with a touch of pride. It reminded Ranma that this was her home and not his.

Ranma asked, "Huh? Why aren't we taking that?"

Minako said, "Well, the terminal was destroyed back in that city, and with the power obviously down, none of them are going to work."

"What if someone is trapped down there?"

Minako hesitated. She hadn't really thought about it until now. Uncertainly she said, "I don't think so. People already went through where we were. I don't think they would have left anyone they could get to."

Their conversation was cut short when it started sprinkling. A now female Ranma glared up at the sky as Minako looked on with amusement, although the amusement faded when the rain picked up and Minako added her own glare before pulling out her henshin wand and transforming.

Ranma caught herself staring at the show Minako unconsciously put on when she transformed. She gave even Shampoo a run for her money in the looks department, and really blond hair was such a pretty color, much better than blue black, brown, or violet. Ranma noticed that, after she was transformed she never really seemed to get wet. The water seemed to slide off of her, or perhaps it just dried almost immediately. Regardless, it was quite irritating, at least from the perspective of the drenched red head as she stared at the mostly dry Senshi in the midst of a rainstorm. She would never be able to avoid water like that. She was never that lucky.

The transformed Minako said, "Let's get moving."

Minako picked up the dog and started running. Ranma was hard pressed to keep up with her, and more than a little surprised the dog seemed so content to be in her arms, but then Ranma realized with a touch of envy, that her run was so smooth as to probably be fairly comfortable for the dog.

More than once she caught herself admiring that run, that had this been anything but a smooth road, she would have likely fallen flat on her face. Her speed was phenomenal and something she could only manage in her female form before and then only in short bursts, but somehow she was managing it now. She caught Minako looking back several times, and for some reason she thought she saw a predatory grin on her face a few of those times. Of course, Ranma didn't know about the blush that had crept onto her own face, which might have explained Minako's expression.

Once or twice when Minako looked back and noticed that she was catching up, she would then hurriedly face forward and run even faster. It was almost as if it had turned into an impromptu race. A race through pooring rain, that both of them had somehow determined not to lose. Ranma just hoped that the bottles in the bag she had over her shoulder didn't break due to the rough handling. Actually, Ranma thought, the stuff in the bag probably weighed a bit more than the dog did, so they were on about equal footing.

They passed each other several times over the course of the next hour or so. Ranma was beginning to suspect that Minako had never actually taken the journey to the capitol on foot, but by unspoken agreement the end to their race through the rain ended when they found a crashed roughly rectangular shuttle that was painted a dark red in color. Minako touched the shuttle and then said in an exhausted voice, "I win."

Ranma-chan just gave her an annoyed, yet cute glare. The pouring rain hadn't really made the road slippery, but it had soaked her from head to toe. Minako, who was still trying to catch her breath said wryly, "You know, they make this thing called a bra that would help a bit."

Ranma tried to bring her glare to the next level, but it only succeeded in becoming cuter. Minako held her right hand over her mouth, but couldn't stop herself from laughing. In an accusatory tone she said, "Don't make me laugh when I'm trying" She panted and took a deep breath before finishing with, "to breathe."

Ranma said, "Well, can we get in?"

She said, "Probably. It's a troop transport from Beryl's army. By the looks of the damage to the rear, it may have been hit by the capitol's defense system."

Ranma jumped up to take a look through the cockpit windows. She said, "It looks empty," before having to reposition her shoes on the narrow rain slickened surface. He then jumped down, glanced over at Minako, and was once more taken by a touch of envy with how she could wear something that skimpy without becoming cold or apparently even that wet while in the middle of a rain storm. Even the dog she was carrying was mostly dry, well before she put it down anyway. Right now it looked like a drowned rat, albeit a rather large one.

Minako walked to the other side of the craft and reached out with her right hand and pulled on the recessed handle. A click could be heard and then the door began to open outward. As it opened, air rushed out and blew her hair back. Ranma was surprised when she caught herself trying to memorize the scene of how Minako's hair caressed her face in the artificial wind, while the water just seemed to slide off of her without quite making her wet. The word goddess came to mind, but as it sounded too much like what Kuno would say she mentally stepped on it with both feet. Then the wind and the moment passed as Minako looked peered inside the door briefly before stepping in. Ranma absently followed the dog in who had somehow gotten ahead of her.

The inside of the troop carrier was empty. Minako fiddled with the controls a bit, but was unable to get much to work, although Ranma did hear her mumble something about needing a key code. She did, however, manage to get the inside lights and heat to function.

Ranma looked around the back of the carrier. It was rather plain. All that was there were two long padded black benches, mounted to the walls with the center area free except for lots of hand loops on the ceiling like you might see on a train to keep from falling.

Minako yawned as she walked into the back and sat down on the nearest bench. She then leaned against the wall, dropped her transformation, and fell asleep. Ranma-chan rushed over and patted her gently on the cheek and said, "Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Minako mumbled sleepily, "Lemme sleep. Tired." The soggy dog looked up at them, as if wondering what was going on, before starting to shake the water off of himself. Ranma quickly placed herself between the two to spare Minako the sudden shower as she glared at Hermes, much like she had last glared at Akane's last fish dinner. That brought to mind the question on whether Minako could cook. He supposed it didn't matter, since she was supposed to be a queen or something, and she supposed people cooked for them. Besides her own cooking wasn't too bad, and his mother wasn't here to call it unmanly. Ranma fought back tears as the thought of being separated from everyone for so very long hit her again.

She absently sat down on the other bench and brought her knees up to her chest as the occasional drop of water continued to drop from her clothing on to the floor. She stared forward in Minako's direction, yet not really noticing what was in front of her. It was still hard to believe. Another planet, another time, another purpose, and yet her old life, and all of its problems remained sitting in some far distant future. Ranma let her eyes again focus on Minako and looked her over intently. It seemed that she really had just exhausted herself. Ranma smiled a bit at that. She had had a lot of fun in that run, and it was, well it was good to be around someone who, for once, competed for the sake of competition, and not to make his life hell, or some such.

Ranma got up and got out the pair of blankets before folded one up to act as a pillow. She then lifted Minako's head up gently and slipped the impromptu pillow in place. She then covered her with the other blanket before returning to her previous position on the bench across from MInako. After a few more minutes alternating between staring into nothingness and watching the gentle rise and fall of Minako's chest as she slept peacefully, Ranma reached over, grabbed her pack, and begin looking through it. Everything was intact, which was a relief, as it was all they had.

She took the four empty bottles and went outside in the rain. After looking around the outside of the shuttle she found a spot where water seemed to slide off the side in a stream and filled each bottle before shaking it and then pouring it out. She repeated this once more before filling them for a final time and closing them.

She then got back in the shuttle and started to look around. The water had almost stopped dripping from her by the time she found a foil lined plastic bag that appeared to contain some kind of dried meat. Ranma absently sat down where he had before, as the dog jumped up on the end of the bench and tried to get at the bag. Between herself and the dog, they managed to go through about half the bag before Ranma put the rest in with her other supplies and placed the whole thing back in the cabinet she had found the dried meat in.

Hermes looked up at her with sad eyes as she closed the latch on it. Ranma said softly, "No, I'm not going to leave the food down where you can eat the rest while we sleep." The dog titled his head to one side and was met with a smirk from Ranma-chan before she laid down on the other bench, yawned, and fell asleep, although not without first eying the warm cover over Minako, and the warm blond too for that matter.

Ranma awoke to the feel of fingers running softly through her hair. She was covered with one of the blankets and lying in Minako's lap. Minako said softly, "Morning," before glancing up in the direction of the cockpit and then saying, "or perhaps not."

Ranma-chan blinked and got up. Minako was really cute. The way her blond hair framed her face, and the way wisps of it seemed to almost have a mind of their own. She tried to stifle a yawn. Minako found the whole scene quite cute, and was not surprised that Ranma had so many women chasing him, even with his curse.

Ranma said, "Hey, um why did you fall asleep so suddenly before?"

Minako replied, "The Senshi transformation has its limits. It reduces tiredness and holds off the effects, but eventually you have to rest."

Ranma nodded. It made sense to her. Well, everything except that bit about running as if Happosai was after her with the locking ladle. That run had exhausted even her, although apparently not as much as it had Minako. She said casually, "I'll win next time you know."

Minako grinned and said, "Oh? You will will you? So, what do I get if I win?" She practically purred as she said the last.

"Huh?" asked the confused martial artist.

"Well, you challenged me to a rematch, so when I win you have to give me something." She stated this all as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ranma said confidently, "Sure, whatever you want. I mean Ranma Saotome never loses so its not as if you're going to collect anyway."

She decided not to correct his statement and just said quietly, "I'll hold you to that," which caused Ranma to suddenly have a very bad feeling. Minako continued after a brief pause with, "So, how exactly did you get so fast? You told me some before..." Of course, even knowing what she did, some of it was hard to believe.

Ranma said in a matter of fact tone, counting off on her fingers as she went, "Let's see being chased by mobs of suitors, enemies, women Happosai enraged, ghosts, crazed kendoists, living vines, old ghouls, um.."

Minako laughed, as she pictured Ranma running ahead of a mob composed of most of the people mentioned in the magazines. It was really quite amusing, well except perhaps for the one that was apparently always trying to get Ranko to try on a new frilly bra. Given the option she figured she would toast that particular troll to teach him some respect for women.

A few seconds later he added, "Oh, and once I was chased by a spaghetti dinner."

"A spaghetti dinner?" queried Minako cautiously.

"Don't ask."

Minako didn't. She really didn't want to know. Instead she asked, "Have you noticed anything different now?"

"Yea, I ran a lot farther at that rate than I could of before."

Minako nodded. Even without transforming Ranma was getting some benefits.

Even though it was dark out now, it was at least no longer raining, and while they weren't sure how long they had slept, Minako wanted to go on now rather than wait. To Ranma, it seemed that the closer she got to the capitol the faster she wanted to go. She wondered if part of the reason for their previous dash through the countryside had been Minako's desire to get there fast.

Ranma said, "It is almost pitch black outside and probably cold too. Unless we can find a flashlight or something, I don't think we are going to be able to get that far."

Minako and Ranma searched the ship, and while they found a few cupboards beyond the one Ranma had stashed his bag in, they didn't find anything else of note. Whatever equipment the soldiers had, they must of taken with them. She said, "Can't you do the glowing thing or something?"

"I could, but it would be pointless."

She sat down across from him and said, "Huh?"

"Projecting ki outside of your body tends to use up much more than anything internal. Holding something like a light would probably take as much as when we were running before. It would be better to wait until morning."

Minako said, "Oh, well I suppose that is the same with me. I can summon a chain that will produce light, but it takes effort." The silence stretched for a minute or two before Minako said, "Hey, how about teaching me a bit of how you fight and such?"

Ranma asked in a curious tone, "Why?"

"Oh, well its the same reason I wanted my powers back. To protect myself, my friends and my people, and because, well I'd just like to learn." Of course, somewhere in there the idea of becoming better than all of the other Senshi had its appeal too, but she left that thought unvoiced.

Ranma said casually, "Okay, I'll do it," and immediately wondered why she had said it so easily. Her stated reasons were good of course, but she still didn't know her that well. She had not even considered training Akane seriously and she had known her for almost two years.

"So, how do we begin?"

"I'd need to spar with you to test your skills. There is not enough space in here and it is too dark outside."

"I can turn on the landing lights."

"That works I guess."

Minako turned on the lights and they headed outside, although the dog swiftly ran back in before the door could be closed.

Minako rubbed her arms and said, "Well, at least Hermes has sense."

Ranma-chan gave a short wistful look at the door, behind which the dog was basking in warmth before turning back to Minako and saying, "Just attack me whenever you're ready."

Minako was surprised that he didn't seem to be in any kind of stance. She said, "Okay. Do you want me to transform first?"

Ranma said, "Nah. Just fight as if your life is depending on it, although try not to hurt yourself."

Minako fought off a bit of annoyance to her last comment before giving a half nod and then the fight was on. She did more kicks than punches. They were surprisingly fast for a non martial artist. They were basically on par with Ukyo's skills, except of course for the emphasis on footwork. Ranma dodged them all, seemingly at the last instant.

Minako asked in a rush, "Aren't you going to hit back?"

"Nah. This is only to see your skill. I presume your transformation does not change that.'

"It provides speed and power mostly, along with special attacks. We don't get tired as fast, but will eventually pay for it when we change back." She thought she had said part of it before, but there was no harm in repeating it. She tried a sweep kick during the end of what she was saying, but her plan to catch Ranma by surprise while she was was listening failed completely. Minako said, "You know, all that dodging you do is really annoying?"

Ranma grinned and said, "Yep, I know."

"Then why do it?"

Ranma was taken by surprise by the question. She said softly, almost to herself, "Akane never thought to ask that. She just kept getting mad."

Minako said, as if it was obvious, "Well ya," and then in an uncertain tone she said, "Oh, was that the point?"

"Not exactly. It is better not to get angry, but mainly you just can't let anger make you sloppy. I would never train anyone that had so little control of their temper" Of course, Ranma thought, he really had little choice but to train her. He had promised to help after all, and keeping them all alive for such a long time meant that both of them would have to be ready for anything. He said, "Okay, transform and we will do it again."

Minako summoned her transformation wand before saying, "Venus crystal power make up!"

Ranma found herself fascinated by the light show and the other things shown that she didn't think to turn around. As Minako finished, Ranma just kept staring at where she had transformed. A small amount of drool was running down Ranma's chin when Sailor Venus reached over and gently closed her mouth. This caused Ranma to blink and then look around. Finally, after several seconds passed and nothing happened, Ranma said, "Um, okay lets go again."

Sailor Venus hid a small cat like smirk behind her hand before she asked, "Are you sure? I'm a lot more powerful like this, and we still haven't worked out your transformation."

Ranma said arrogantly, "Ya, I can handle it."

Venus nodded dubiously and launched a very fast sweep kick that Ranma just failed to dodge. Ranma was thrown across the clearing.

Venus called out, "Are you okay?" A smirk spread across her face as she added under her breath, "That will teach her."

Ranma said loudly, "Ya," before jumping up, running over, and executing the exact same sweep that Venus had done before. Venus managed to dodge that one, but not the follow up palm strike to her sternum.

Venus thudded on the grass before sliding to a stop just before the shuttle. That had really hurt. She wondered if Ranma was already using some of her new found power, or if that was just an ordinary attack for her.

Ranma instantly regretted following up with a hit that hard. Habit was a dangerous thing, especially while training, and she had been so used to continuous fights for so long. Venus's attack had subconsciously made her take the fight seriously for a moment. She looked down at her and was relieved to note that she was unhurt.

Venus got back up determined to put an end to this battle. Ranma might be able to teach her a great deal, but she was still the Senshi of Venus with a lot of real fighting experience with that power.

Unfortunately, now that Ranma was truly focused on the battle, things seemed to fall into a stalemate, with Ranma keeping his attacks strictly limited to pointing out the odd weakness here and there with no real power behind them and Venus unable to get any hits in.

Venus knew if she could get a hit in she could wipe the growing smirk off of the red heads's face, but unfortunately Ranma continued to dodge like some insane pinball that seemed to think the laws of physics were only guidelines that could be selectively ignored. After several minutes of this, Ranma called a stop and they moved apart.

Venus leaned against the side of the shuttle as she worked on catching her breath. She looked off into the distance back down the road and then up into the sky. She said, "I wish they had at least sent along the night lights."

Ranma looked for some place to sit down, yet the ground was still quite damp, so she ended up leaning against the shuttle too. She said, "Night lights?"

"Venus never had a moon, although for as long as I can remember there have been bright points in the night sky. You could see about a dozen of them from where we are now. They provided a sort of artificial moonlight. Over the course of a month they even changed which ones were on and in what intensity, sort of like the Earth's moon does."

"Oh, cool. Ya, that would have been nice." She stretched and then said, "It's cold, why don't we go back in," to which Minako nodded and followed her back inside. The dog greeted them as they opened the door, but after a brief pat on the head by Minako it went back up to the front and laid down on the captain's seat.

After she had set down and dropped her transformation she asked, "Why did you stop?"

"You were beginning to ignore my hits."

Minako blushed as she remembered that she had indeed started to ignore some of them in her determination to hit Ranma. Ranma's attacks were little more than light touches, almost caresses in fact.

Minako said dryly, "It would help if you would hit hard enough to make me feel it. I'm not a glass doll you know. You did it once, so why did you stop?"

Ranma-chan looked guilty as she asked, "Are you okay? I.. I hadn't meant to do that. I reacted, and I shouldn't have allowed that."

Minako half yelled, "Are you crazy? At least when I'm transformed, I'm incredibly hard to hurt badly, and even then I heal fast. I've been thrown though buildings and only had scrapes at most. Next time hit me, dang it!" Of course, she had also been killed once, and that was not something that she wanted to happen ever again, particularly since no Moon Princess was around to bring her back again, assuming that it would even be possible to do again. Usagi had ended up sick with pneumonia two weeks after that, and Ami had privately said that it was probably a delayed reaction to the strain on her body, which made everyone that much more determined that it not happen again.

Ranma thought about her words for a moment and then said, "I'll hit a little harder then, at least sometimes. You still need to pay attention to everything your opponent does though. There are things I could do with pressure points that you wouldn't notice unless you were watching, that is until your body simply stopped moving, or you fell over dead."

Minako was glad that the Senshi had never fought a lot of battles against people who could actually fight. She rather suspected they would all be dead now if they had. What did he mean by fall over dead? She said, "Okay, I'll work on it. Can you really kill someone with pressure points?"

In a serious tone, Ranma said, "Yes. Doctor Tofu taught me quite a lot about pressure points. He taught me how to use them to aid healing, and even what not to do. That is, he taught me ones that would render someone unconscious, and even a few that when ki is applied just right and in the right order could possibly stop someones heart. I've never used them of course, but it is necessary to know how they are used to prevent them from being used against you."

Minako responded in a neutral tone, "Oh, that makes sense I guess." She continued in a more upbeat tone, "So what's next sensei?"

Ranma said, "Next is we eat or something. I've never trained anyone before so I gotta figure out how to do it."

"Oh, well how did I do then?"

Ranma said, "I'm guessing you have been fighting with a bunch of nobodies, and what you know probably worked great there. I'm also concerned that you have relied on your protection from damage too much. On the other hand, even when you aren't transformed you have a great deal of potential, and when you are your speed and strength are phenomenal."

"And?" she queried.

"Well, we just need to beat all the bad habits out of you that you have learned. It won't be easy, since they are habits and it takes time to unlearn them."

Minako was somewhat annoyed the way that Ranma berated her skills, but then she had never trained to be a martial artist. She asked, "So, compared to the other people you hang around with, who am I better than?"

"You're better than Akane, although without your transformation she might hurt you. You are probably about on level with Ukyo. Shampoo is much better than you, but she has trained all her life. With your transformation you can probably beat everyone other than maybe Ryoga, Cologne, Happosai, myself, and possibly my father."

Minako thought about that. Ranma didn't seem to be deliberately trying to put down her abilities, which meant that there were ordinary humans in Nerima who could probably hand the Senshi their own behinds, at least one on one. They had their special attacks of course, but really, what use were they to someone who could move that fast? It had often only been teamwork that had saved them in the past. She said outloud, "Food sounds good."

Ranma, for her part, was seriously wondering if she could keep up. Unless these powers as Venus Knight emerged more than they had, she could foresee a day when MInako or rather Sailor Venus's skills would eclipse her own, and that was flat out unacceptable. The dog came up to Ranma and licked her on the back of the hand.

They eat a quick meal. Their supply of bread and drinks was growing slim, although feeding the dog hadn't helped matters. Both hoped they would find more tomorrow. When time came to go to sleep, they slept on separate benches.

Sometime during the night, Minako began to shift in her blanket. Before long her blanket ended up on the floor. She continued to shift in her sleep until her head bumped up against the wall that separated the front from the back of the shuttle. She said softly, "Ouch," as she blinked her eyes open and inspected her surroundings.

She considered going back to sleep, but she didn't really want to go back to that dream right now. Instead she reached over and grabbed the blanket, sat up, and then pulled it around her as she stared at Ranma's sleeping form. There was not a lot of light in the shuttle now, since she had turned off the lights so they could rest, yet they still gave a very dim glow. She supposed it was some military thing, so that people could always see well enough to move quickly.

The dog had apparently went back up to curl up on the pilot's seat, since he was nowhere in sight. It was almost comical how that dog could fit itself on that fairly normal sized seat, yet he did, and showed every evidence of being comfortable when she looked before they had went to sleep.

Ranma's face was turned towards her. Minako thought that she looked very cute. Of course, she did prefer his guy side, yet if he had to change into a girl, at least it was a cute one. She wondered if his curse had affected the magic he received in some way, but there was no way of knowing. Still, the magic he received was like hers. In its own limited way it was alive. She concentrated and realized that she could still sense Ranma, could in fact point in her general direction with her eyes closed.

She moved over to the open end of the other bench near where Ranma's feet were and again pulled the covers around herself. She considered trying to curl up beside her, but didn't want to wake her. She yawned and laid back down, her feet only inches from Ranma's own.

As she drifted off to sleep, the inches slipped away as they both unconsciously moved until their toes just touched. It was a tiny thing, barely even noticeable, yet as they touched it seemed that their breathing grew more even, and their sleep grew deeper.

Minako dreamt, and in the dream she saw herself as a slightly younger Ranma in female form sitting forgotten amidst a pile of rubble. Thoughts floated into her head. This was the Tendo Dojo after the failed wedding. She was injured. Her leg fractured, but not broken. She had been forgotten here. Not even Kasumi had come out, as she was busy comforting her younger sister. The last Mr. Tendo had said was that she had better get it fixed.

She had been betrayed by Nabiki, her father, Mr. Tendo, Happosai, Shampoo, and even her childhood friend Ukyo. Even Akane seemed more upset that her wedding was ruined than what she had felt about it. Something had to change, but over the next year nothing really did. She knew from the dream that Ranma had mixed feelings about it all. Regretting some things, like how he would truly miss the Tendo's, her mother, and even her father, yet not regretting so many others. She could understand the first. She missed her family, her friends, and even Artemis, yet as to the second she was only beginning to understand.

She saw a few other dreams which were little more than memories of his, but by morning had forgotten them all save the first. A short time after they awoke, Ranma managed to heat some water to change back with a small portable heating unit Minako found. By late morning the next day they finally reached Kasan, the capitol city of Venus, or rather they had reached a gigantic crater. Kasan was gone. Minako froze at the sight. It was as if she just shut down. He tried to gently shake her as she dropped to her knees to stare blankly at it all.

-«oOo»-

The goddess said, "How horrible. To have come all this way, only to see not just the castle but the entire city she grew up in flattened. Horrible."

The god said, "We have done enough. Had I made the swap earlier it would have been noticed. The history of this entire galaxy would have shifted. They must deal with things as they are. Besides, if what I am sensing is true, the story is not all told yet. Shall we continue to watch?"

The goddess gave a half nod as history again unfolded before them.

-«oOo»-

Minako could only drop to her knees and stare at the devastation. For as far as the eye could see there was nothing but a crater. You could not even tell that a city had ever existed here, let alone one of the great cities.

Ranma tried to get her attention by shaking her shoulder and calling her name, but it seemed hopeless. The sight of the destruction of her home had been too much for the beautiful blond haired young woman. Ranma was so distracted in trying to think of some way to help Minako that he failed to notice the twin large artillery shells that were now in the near free fall part of their trajectory.

To be fair, Ranma had an extremely well developed danger sense, but that worked best against living opponents. Shells launched from half a mile away, carried no malice or intent. At this point in their journey their where little more than falling cylinders of metal, yet as they came within about thirty feet from the ground Ranma looked up. Unfortunately, at this point, it was only a fraction of a second later before they impacted onto the ground. The nearest impacted about twenty feet from them and the other impacted about forty foot on the other side of them.

At the moment of impact two small explosions occurred. Ranma felt relieved for a moment, as he thought they had gotten lucky. This was before the invisible gas spread to them. Ranma coughed and fell. As he fell, he saw that Minako too had been overcome. That was the last he saw before it all went black.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Ceras Tree:** Blue green trees unique to Venus. Their wood has magical properties, including the ability to retain magic applied to it.

**Kasan:** The capital city of Venus. It is situated in the just south of center of the main continent on Venus. Beryl destroyed it just before the end of the silver millennium.


	7. Escape

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon or other characters that may be noted from time to time in the author's notes as originating elsewhere. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Minako's Story**  
by Lerris Smith

_**-«Chapter 7: Escape»-**_

"I didn't expect that, at least not so soon." said the god.

"Dang! What Minako did might as well have put a flaming arrow in the sky pointing to her. Any nitwit could probably figure out that they would head to the capitol from there. Dang! Dang! Dang it!" cursed the goddess.

"Calm down my dear. They are only mortals."

She glared at him with annoyance which caused him to quickly quiet and take on a more somber expression. After a few moments he said, "They are alive, and apparently whoever did this wants them that way, so shall we see what happens?"

She nodded at him as the view restarted.

-«oOo»-

Ranma awoke on his back. Something was flopped across from him. He opened his eyes, yet they refused to focus. Well, he had been drugged enough times to recognize the effects and now that his mind was thinking again, he could vaguely remember the gas, yet he suspected there was more too, at least if the bitter taste in his mouth meant anything.

He blinked his eyes and tried to get them to focus while at the same time willing his arms to move. Whatever was on top of him, or rather who, for he was fairly sure it was human, was warm and laying across his stomach. That someone had a name. Minako, supplied his subconscious. He didn't know why he was suddenly certain it was her, but for some reason he had no doubt.

His eyes began to focus first first and then he began to be able to move the ends of his fingers. Unfortunately, while he was fairly sure his eyes were working, the room was pitch black and moving the ends of his fingers was all he had been able to do. Whatever they had drugged him with was certainly a lot stronger than the stuff Kodachi used. He concentrated and a soft yellow glow outlined his body as he called forth his aura to try to burn off the affects of the drug. It was a faint glow, but then he no longer needed to waste so much in pretty light shows.

Still, the soft glow was just enough for him to make out a gray stone ceiling that was perhaps seven feet above him. Almost ten minutes passed before his aura faded somewhat. With a great effort he managed to reach Minako's head although it was a glacially slow process and irritating process for someone who just yesterday could jump over a building. He could feel a small bump on the back of it where whoever put them there must have half dropped her, although from the little he could tell of her condition, she was physically okay other than that. He carefully and slowly shifted her so that her head lay on his stomach, and no longer on the cold yet surprisingly clean stone floor. He supposed they were important guests to rate a tidy prison.

-«oOo»-

Duke Trenan walked down the secret deep blue carpeted hallway that was reserved for his use and his alone. Of course, he could dimly sense the presence of his shadows, always hidden but never far away. They would die before him. The compulsion engraved onto their very souls insured that. The duke was a regal figure dressed in his many shadings of blue, from the dark blue of his pants and long sleeved shirt to the lighter blue of his inner shirt. The royal sigil of a Ceras Tree adorned his back, and a silver hilted sword was belted to his left side. A close look at the hilt of the sword revealed it too had a tree carved out in extraordinary detail as part of the hilt.

He pondered recent events. First that wench Beryl betrayed him, but then she apparently tries to destroy the whole planet. How the heck was he supposed to be crowned king of Venus if there was nothing left to be king of? Then a reincarnation of the dead princess just happens to pop in, claim her heritage, and announce that Venus had been moved elsewhere. Heck she even made someone a knight of Venus that hadn't even been born on the planet.

The worst part of it all was that he understood the magic she had called upon. She could not lie when she made that speech to the world and now, thanks to that, there were the whispers among the commoners that they were saviors sent by the gods. Some saviors. Venus had never been a populous world. The last census had it around a hundred million, yet now, with the destruction of most of the cities, he guessed that it might be half that now.

He turned a corner and walked closer to a nondescript section of the wall, only to have that section slide downward smoothly. He walked through the opening, not even paying attention as the wall slid upward silently, such that it looked like it had always been an ordinary wall with no opening whatsoever.

-«oOo»-

All told, it took Ranma a little over a half hour more to burn away the effects of the drug, but then that was partly because he could ill afford to use too much ki too fast, since for some reason the speedup from the ceremony seemed to have deserted him. Of course, it didn't help that he was also hungry, but there was nothing to be done about it.

He shifted Minako as carefully as he could onto the floor where he had been laying. He didn't like leaving her there, but there was nowhere else, and he thought that perhaps that one spot might be a little warmer. He then began to carefully touch points on Minako's body one after the next, sometimes pushing, sometimes just barely making contact with. After a bit of time he rolled her carefully on her side and touched points on her back and behind her kneecaps. At each touch you could see a tiny wisps of golden light leave his fingers as they moved away from each site. It was the kind of thing, that, had it not been pitch black, would not have been seen at all, yet as he worked her body seemed to take on a faint golden glow.

He then got up and quietly walked over to the end of the room and placed his hands on the walls. His hands began to take on a soft barely noticeable glow as he carefully examined all the walls, and then the floor, and finally after standing on his tip toes, parts of the ceiling. He then turned and sat down next to Minako and let out a small sigh. Whoever had built this place had somehow made it so there were no breaking points, or at least none that he could find. Of course, Ryoga and the old ghoul were the true experts there, but it still surprised him that his careful searched hadn't found a one.

He hated to wait, but there was little else to do but to wait and hope that they were left alone for a bit longer. If they were going to have a decent shot at escaping, then Minako needed to be able to help in their escape. He sat there silently as almost twenty minutes passed, occasionally touching different points on Minako much as he had done before. He was leaning over her and and about to add a tiny amount of energy to the node at the base of her neck when he felt her hand pull his head lower and before he knew what was happening he was in the middle of a gentle yet insistent kiss.

Minako said softly, "Thanks," as she released him and started to get to her feet only to stop in the middle and lay back down. She failed to notice Ranma's blush in the dark as she said in a slightly slurred voice, "Um, what's going on?" She knew Ranma was above her before, but beyond that things were foggy. Why did she feel weak?

Ranma said, "Some kind of gas from the shells that fell when we arrived at that city, and then we are here. I was waiting for you to wake before trying to get out of here."

Minako yawned as she tried to recall those moments but they were a bit hazy. She called forth her henshin stick, and thinking she had done something wrong, did it again but nothing happened either time. In a tone full of disbelief, she said, "I can't transform." It was not like before. She could feel that her link to Venus was there. It was just muted somehow. She had never felt anything like that, and it was more than a bit scary, especially since they had been captured.

Ranma started to say something, but who knew if there were microphones around that he couldn't find. Nabiki had taught him how easily it was to hide the dang things. Even when she wasn't home, there was usually a recorder running somewhere. He whispered into her ear, "There could be microphones," to which she gave a half nod before pulling on him to help herself to a sitting position. She then whispered to him, "Do you have a plan?"

They continued to speak in whispers. Ranma said, "Yea, I can cut a hole in the outside wall and jump down with you, and then we run like heck."

As plans go, it reminded Minako of her own, but then given the number of unknowns, and the fact that she couldn't transform, or even move that well, it made sense. She said, "How far down?"

"Maybe three or four stories. It is hard to tell."

"Oh." She wondered how he knew, but it wasn't that important. Her voice continued to be slightly slurred as she said, "Feel like crap."

Ranma almost accidentally kissed her ear in the dark as he responded in a whisper, "I know. I did what I could, but whatever they gave us was potent."

Minako said softly, "Huh. You did what?"

Ranma said softly, "Remember how I told you that Doc Tofu taught me pressure points. Well, it doesn't work on everything, but basically by applying pressure, ki, or sometimes a combination of the two to the right places the disruptions in a persons body can be cleared. He was actually a bit surprised I learned it as fast as I did."

Minako nodded. Ranma was really like an onion. There was so much more to him than the jock he at first appeared to be. She was sure she was forgetting something, but for now they had to get out. Minako whispered fervently, "Let's go," to which Ranma said, "Okay, just sit tight for a bit, and I'll make us a door."

He got up and once again faced the outside wall. It continued to stubbornly refuse to reveal any of its breaking points to him, and Moko Takabisha's were out to, as they wouldn't do enough damage and would make a ton of noise besides. He considered the amaguriken, but it would likely damage his hands more than that wall. That left him with the sealed moves, but then it was only a wall. Of course, he mused, that vacuum blades were also nearly silent, which made them ideal. All in all they were just as they were designed to be by his father, excellent for breaking an entering, or in this case an exit.

He considered slicing it so the section of wall would fall outside, but that would almost certainly be heard, and he didn't want to risk killing someone, so he instead launched carefully controlled vacuum blades to create a roughly square section of the wall about two thirds as tall as his female form. It took over a two dozen vacuum blades to slice through the nearly two foot thick stone and by the time he was done and the block began to slid in, he was more than a little tired from all the ki he had been using. He brace himself and reinforced his muscles with his ki as he gently lowered the massive block to the ground. The opening revealed that it was early evening outside.

She privately wondered about how he could cut through the stone, although Ranma's expression while he was doing it made her think it wasn't the kind of thing he wanted to discuss. In fact, it appeared to her that he may even have hated what he was doing. She moved over to the opening, looked down, and gulped before saying quietly, "I think that's more than three stories." It looked more like about six or seven to her.

"Hey, no problem," Ranma lied. While he could handle the jump himself, the problem was the extra weight and the fact that the castle they were in was casting the ground below them in shadow, which made it difficult to judge or even see the landing. He picked her up and said, "Just relax and hold on."

She gave a half nod. It seemed insane, but then staying in a prison like that was not exactly recommended either. He jumped and as soon as his foot cleared the castle he felt it. His ki regeneration rate was back, and if anything seemed to be making up for lost time. As he landed he burned ki throughout his body as he flexed his muscles to absorb as much of the impact as possible, both for himself and for the passenger he carried.

To Minako, the landing felt like several of the times she had been blown through a building in Senshi form, which is to say that she hurt everywhere, and not just that little bump on her head, but she was okay. Ranma stumbled slightly as he set her down and she realized that he must have injured something in that fall before seeing the now broken rock his foot must have landed on.

Minako said softly, "Put me down."

Ranma looked around. They had fallen from the back side of a castle onto a grassy area near a body of water that he could not see the other side of. He said, "Huh? I didn't figure you'd be able to run now."

"You're injured."

Ranma sat her down and flexed his foot. He had almost ignored it until she had pointed it out again. He said, "It's okay," but Minako had already set out, determined not to be carried. She kept looking back as she wondered if he needed help, but soon enough Ranma caught up with her, with only a barely noticeable limp. A few minutes later he said, "Just a sec," before he walked over to the shore and splashed himself with water. As if his own transformation reminded the now female martial artist, she said, "Hey, can you transform now? Since my ki regen thing is back, I thought yours might work."

Minako had a puzzled expression until she examined her link to the planet again and was relieved that is was no longer muter. She held out her hand and exclaimed with a smile, "Venus Crystal Power... Make Up!"

Ranma-chan watched the brief light show with interest before starting a fast walk down the beach as it was trailing off. She was fairly sure that Minako would be fine now that she transformed, and despite changing, her foot still hurt.

Venus walked beside for a bit, before reaching down and pulling Ranma-chan into her arms and setting off into a run. She really did love the rush transforming gave her and since she had transformed the lethargy from the drugs was gone.

As she was shifted into a comfortable position in Minako's arms, Ranma said, "What are you doing?"

"Your hurt.."

Ranma slipped her arms around Sailor Venus's neck loosely and tried not to think about why this was so comfortable. She had been tempted to get down, but Venus was already running at a pace that she simply could not match with a hurt foot, so instead she focused on accelerating the healing in her foot. She said, "I'm okay. Changing to a girl sometimes heals stuff a bit."

"You were still limping," said Venus dryly.

"Ya, well, just gimme a bit and I'll be fine." She looked at the path they were taking and said, "Try to stay closer to the shore. The waves might erase our tracks that way."

"Okay, I wish I knew where we were though."

Venus continued to run until the sun started to touch the horizon. They had finally come to the edge of the beach and now faced a massive forest of blue Ceras trees. Ranma got down before Venus said bitterly, "I know where we are now. We are in Anfala. We are in Anfala and the duke of Anfala is a traitor."

Ranma-chan just glanced at her as if to ask what next. The sounds of dogs could be heard in the distance. Minako debated just staying and fighting before saying, "Crap, we need to get away somehow, for now anyway."

Ranma thought that was obvious. It was not that she couldn't fight of course, but given that they had already used gas and even a room that blocked Venus's power, she doubted they would start fighting fair now. She put more pressure on her right foot and determined that despite her attempts to heal it, it still would not hold up to the kind of running needed to ditch the dogs. Hiding in a tree was also useless since they were probably tracking them by smell. That pretty much left the ocean. She said, "Let's swim for it," as she absently took her clothes off and seemed to make them disappear.

Venus guessed that Ranma had something like the little space the Senshi had to store things, but then she was more interested in the rather nice view she had of Ranma's female form.

-«oOo»-

As they swam away, an attractive brunette with brown eyes, poked her head up from the water and watched them leave with interest. The blond haired one was obviously the reborn princess. The aura of magic around her made that much obvious, but as to the other, she wasn't sure. She guessed the one removed her clothes to make it easier to swim, but had no idea what she did with them, and as to the princess, well those clothes were no doubt magical in nature so they should work fine in the water.

The real question was what had happened to the princess's knight and why were they here anyway? Was her father involved somehow? It certainly would explain how the princess had come almost a thousand miles from near the capitol in so short a time. Even though her mother was from a far away ocean world, she was still a citizen of this world due to her father. Like everyone else, she had seen through their eyes during that ceremony, and even knew where they were at that moment in time.

She could hear the sounds of the dogs growing closer. She swam below the surface of the water. The water was her true home after all, no matter what her father might wish. It was possible that they were even here for her, but she doubted her father would resort to dog teams to chase her down, at least not yet.

It only took her a moment to find the disturbance in the water caused by their swimming, and little more to follow stealthily behind, but then she had been her mother's child, although, unlike her mother, she still had to surface every now and then. Of course, she was still hopeful that she would grow out of that little defect. As she swam an idea occurred to her that might even fix that.

-«oOo»-

Ranma-chan and Sailor Venus swam for about ten minutes before Venus glanced back and noticed how the dogs had started to congregate around the water's edge. She said, "Dogs," to Ranma-chan who glanced back before swimming closer to the water's edge. Venus followed Ranma. The pair paused in the water near the shore behind a low hanging tree branch. The water was shallow there and they could just touch the bottom. Ranma-chan absently moved closer to Minako and said quietly, "Hold on to me and think of nothing."

Venus appeared to be a bit confused, but did as requested. Just as she finished draping her arms loosely around Ranma-chan's stomach, the air suddenly seemed to shimmer and the dim view of the far shore, that could be seen in the setting sun just moments ago, was replaced by darkness. Venus started to ask a question, but remembered her request to think of nothing. The darkness seemed to breakup at times, but after a few minutes she got better at not thinking of anything and the darkness seemed to solidify masking their view of the shore.

-«oOo»-

No more than a few hundred feet away underwater, the brunette turned to listen to her friend. The dolphin looked much like a dolphin from Earth would, but then travel between the planets that were part of Serenity's court was common, and as such many of the same species populated the different worlds of the solar system. The dolphin sent to her, "Neri, the four footed ones are gone."

When Neri looked back, she could barely make out their legs. The rest of them seemed to be hidden in shadows. She had never seen anything quite like it. When she asked Kiana, her dolphin friend what she made of it, Kiana was equally uncertain, yet she also expressed curiosity and Neri got the impression that she wished that she could hide herself that way at times.

-«oOo»-

The barking stopped about ten minutes after Ranma brought the Umisenken around them. Ranma waited another five before she dropped the cloak and peered into the distance only to find that the beech was deserted, their pursuers evidently having gone elsewhere. She let out a sigh of relief and said, "Boy that Venus knight thing comes in handy. I couldn't maintain it so easily before."

Venus spun her gently around in the water, curious to see if she was truly serious, and was surprised to see nothing but honesty in her near elvish grin. In an amused tone she said, "Well, if you think that is good, wait till we get you transformed."

Ranma's smile grew a bit wider at the thought before she said, "Let's keep moving," to which Venus nodded and then asked quietly, "So what was that?"

Ranma began to walk slowly near the shoreline. The water would hide them and it was still warm enough not to be too uncomfortable. Of course, she had swam from China once. She idly wondered if this world had any oceans warm enough to allow her to stay male while swimming, but set the thought aside as she answered Minako with, "It's a trick. Something forbidden. It almost didn't work with two people."

"Something forbidden," repeated Minako softly in a questioning tone, but Ranma-chan moved on as if she had not heard.

-«oOo»-

The duke of Anfala sat on his throne in the spacious throne room located at the top of Castle Anfala. The castle sat with its back facing the ocean and overlooked the surrounding city and countryside. The throne room itself had massive sheets of perfect glass at the end of it, so the duke could sit and see the great city and Ceras tree forests that were the pride of his kingdom. There were even massive windows to the side and behind the throne so the ocean could be viewed, but then his wife had insisted on those.

Of course, long ago, when the castle was built, it wasn't a mere duke that ruled over this land, but a king. That had ended almost a thousand years ago with the first Serenity's reign and the civil war that had almost tore Venus in two. Now, it was forbidden by that accursed peace treaty for there to be more than one monarch of Venus, although at least Beryl had got that much right and eliminated the royal family. Of course, the loss of the capitol and the other cities was a great shame, but, he thought, worthwhile for the position it put him in now.

Everything would have been so simple if the reborn princess had not showed up, and now she and her boy toy had gotten out of the room that such care had been made to create for her. Several of his best mages had designed and supervised the creation of that room. It should have been impossible for the princess or her knight to escape, but they had done it.

It was like someone had sliced through the stone walls with a laser, except lasers did not leave that kind of edge, and his chief engineer assured him that whatever had made the cuts was in no way hot. The only thing that made sense was that the princess had done it and that his mages had in fact failed, which was why he had the head mage before him now as he sat on his throne.

With contempt he said, "So, care to explain your failure?"

"Sire. There is no way we could have failed. Sure, without regular care the magical damping properties of the stone would fade, but that would take years not days."

"Then how do you explain their escape?"

"I cannot sire. I myself detected no magical residue on the section of the wall that was cut away. The only thing that makes any sense to me would be if someone had cut it from outside, yet the chief engineer doubts that too. The princess certainly could not have thrown off the effect of that drug, at least not while surrounded by all that magical damping."

The duke didn't believe it. Someone must have screwed up or perhaps the mages had deliberately left some weakness, however small in case they themselves were ever put in there. Yes, that was the most likely. Someone had engineered a way out and they found it and used it to escape. Nothing else made sense. He debated having him executed for lying, but high caliber mages were a precious commodity, and rarer still were those that would obey him in such matters. Still, failure and lying had to be punished. He said, "Take him to the other special cell. I don't believe it has ever been tested. Maybe some time inside will allow him to figure out the answer."

The mage remained calm on the surface but mentally cursed. He had helped design that cell. The magical damping properties of the stone made it equally effective on mages. A few drops of sweat began to trickle down his face as he waited for the inevitable. He could sense the other mages, warriors, and even a few of the duke's shadows around him. Trying to escape would guarantee becoming a pin cushion. He remained outwardly calm as he was walked to his new home. There was no other choice, and who knows, maybe he could figure something out.

After he was escorted away, the duke said, "Now that that is taken care of, how are other things progressing?"

A short aged man with graying hair walked up and leafed through some pages before speaking in a dry tone, "Everything is normal throughout your land. The rumors and such that we have fostered are spreading normally and the people even now begin to blame the royal family and the court of Serenity for the death and destruction on Venus, although the rumors have not as yet reached far beyond your grace's own lands. The ones that discredit this new princess as a fake, perhaps allied with the forces that killed so many people appear to be taking hold, although it is too soon to tell, and there are still some who understand the significance of that ceremony, and refuse to believe."

The dukes expression was a bit irritated, but the aged man took no notice and flipped through a few pages before continuing in his usual dry tone with, "As your grace knows our lands were completely untouched in the incident, which has led many refuges to come here, and per your direction we are of course helping them and providing them what they need. Some of our own citizens resent this, but the situation is in hand."

The duke nodded. The people would be grateful for his actions, and with any luck that would do most of the work for him. The clerk continued with, "Finally, there has been no sighting of your daughter, although given her unique abilities we suspect she is hiding in the ocean again."

The duke sighed a bit at that. Neri was a beautiful young woman. One that he hoped to marry off some day to form an alliance or such, but she was every bit as willful and independent as her mother, who he had regrettably been forced to kill when she learned of his involvement with Beryl. Still, Neri was a tempest in a teacup compared to his real problem which the clerk addressed when he said, "Finally, as to the location of the missing guests, the special guard has so far turned up no trace." The clerk bowed and waited.

The duke wanted to lash out at the failure, at the incompetence, but the bottom line was that he just did not have enough people who could be sent on such a sensitive mission yet, and sending the normal guard might even lead to his own head on a pike. He said, "Have them keep looking, and continue increasing the size of the special guard as fast as possible."

The clerk said, "Very well, my lord. I shall see to it personally," before straightening from his bow and walking out.

-«oOo»-

Ranma and Sailor Venus trudged through the water for several more minutes, following the coastline, before the water got deep enough and they were forced to swim again. After about another twenty minutes of swimming at high speed in what was now near darkness, the shore began to change into a low cliff face that grew larger still as the minutes passed and they continued to circle the outside of it.

Ranma wanted to stop a few times, or at least go back and get someplace where they could easily climb onto the land, but Venus wanted to go on, to get further away from the castle before they stopped. She pointed out that if the worst happened she could just summon a chain that they could use to climb onto the bank with.

Ranma was just barely able to make out what looked like a small cave entrance in the cliff face up ahead when she noticed she could again touch the bottom with her feet. Seeing that Venus appeared to be flagging, Ranma-chan lent her a shoulder as they walked through the water to the cave entrance. As they left the water, Venus let her transformation drop and suddenly her wet uniform was replaced with dry ordinary clothing. Ranma-chan of course remained just as wet, and now that wetness was transferring over to Minako as more of her weight seemed to pass to her with each step they took.

Now that she was out of the water Ranma was beginning to notice her unclothed state again, but she continued walking to the cave entrance. As they stepped into the cave Minako pointed down to where water was flowing and said, "The water is flowing out."

Ranma responded with a, "Ya, I hope it's drinkable. If it comes from someplace inland it oughta be." After a few steps into the cave, it split into upper and lower sections, but then the water flowing through the lower section had undercut the floor of the upper section until only a narrow ledge remained. Ranma-chan climbed up into the edge of the upper section and held a hand out to Minako who wearily followed the slightly shorter girl.

They edged carefully along the tunnel until it opened into a larger area that was perhaps six feet wide. The walls of the cave had a very faint luminisence that made it possible to see, at least once their eyes fully adjusted. In an tired voice, Minako said, "Let's rest here," as she took a seat against a wall.

Ranma-chan turned back to her and noticed how tired she truly was. Of course she was tired, hungry, and her foot still hurt a little, but of the two of them she seemed to be holding up better. She said, "Go ahead, I'll go back and find something to eat." Not for the first time, she wanted the bag back they had found before. She wondered if Hermes was okay.

Minako said, "You don't have to. Venus won't let you die, at least not from starvation." Minako again caught herself admiring Ranma's currently unclothed female form. Perhaps it was knowing he was male normally, or maybe it was just Ranma. She supposed it didn't matter as she tried to lie down and get at least somewhat comfortable.

"Huh? I'm really hungry." He couldn't help but admire Minako in her semi wet stained, formerly white shirt and tan pants. She truly was beautiful without even trying. Even her disheveled hair seemed to only complement her beauty. Heck even the starkness of the cave seemed to only serve to make her seem more precious. Of course, admiring Minako brought back to mind that she, herself, was still naked, although that condition only took moments to rectify.

Minako smiled a small smile as she watched Ranma dash into clothing from where she had laid down. She could even hear Ranma's stomach grumble, which was followed by her own echoing its agreement. She met Ranma-chan's gaze and said, "Sorry, being guardians doesn't mean we don't get hungry. I'll take an order of whatever you find while you're at it." A few moments later she added, "Um, how is the foot?"

Ranma flexed her right foot. It was pretty much normal, thanks to Minako's help, and her own healing, not to mention that swimming didn't put much stress on it. Ranma said, "It's fine."

Minako shivered and Ranma noticed. Ranma guessed that without her transformation, she got cold like any other girl, and since they were no longer moving it made it much worse. With a sigh, and a grumble of protest from her stomach, Ranma set aside her plans to get food, and hesitantly moved over to where Minako was laying, only to have Minako reach out and pull Ranma-chan into her arms.

Minako said softly, "You're warm." It was a bit awkward. The rock they had laid on had been worn smooth by water, but was still quite hard, yet after a bit of time they fell asleep curled in each others arms.

-«oOo»-

Neri watched them from the ocean as they helped each other into the cave. She continued to stare at the cave opening for several minutes before diving back down into the water and swimming another twenty minutes along the shoreline to a little cave of her own that she used from time to time when she just didn't want to go back to the castle, which was, she supposed, most of the time.

After she entered her cave, she picked up a small ceramic cup and a glass bottle before walking to the back of the cave. She stopped in front of where the roots from one of the ancient Ceras trees ran through the ground and spidered along the bottom of the cave floor and from there further into the ground. At the base of the tree was a hollow formed by the sides of roots that had filled with crystalline water. The water had a very soft glow of its own, but it faded as she used the white cup to carefully fill the bottle with water before heading into another room.

She got out fish she had caught earlier, cleaned them and spiced them, before placing them on a small flat device no more than an inch thick. With a couple presses of a small button at the base of the device, the fish started to sizzle. It was quite a handy device, although she had no idea how it worked. She had borrowed it from a guard's field supplies some time ago.

Her mother had taught her much of this world, and much of their own as well. Their people considered it their duty to guard the oceans, and even had been blessed with gifts so that they might do so better. She walked over to a far wall and shifted a flat rock up before removing a small metal tube, and unscrewing one end of it to reveal an ordinary empty syringe. She then carried the tube and the syringe back to where the food was cooking before carefully turning over the fish before adding some semi dry seaweed. After that she tapped the button on the base of the device and saw the light on it dim.

She then sat down and very carefully used the empty syringe to withdraw a few cubic centimeters of her own blood from her right arm before opening the other side of the tube and taking out a very tiny crystal. Her mother had said the crystal was a kind of condensed magic that was tied to her family and more importantly to the oceans. She opened the bottle and dropped the crystal inside.

The bottle gave a soft hiss as the magic absorbed by the water from the Ceras tree roots sought equilibrium with the magic in the tiny crystal as it dissolved. Once she was sure there was no more hissing she carefully emptied the contents of the syringe into the bottle and watched the mixture emit light for a several seconds before settling back into quiescence.

She then went over and touched the button once more which caused the light to go off completely. A few minutes later she transferred the food into a plastic dish and sprinkled a few tablespoons of the apparently normal water from the bottle onto the dish before sealing it with a lid. She then brought the bottle to her lips took a small drink before closing the lid securely and putting it, the dish with the fish, and a few other things into a plastic bag and tying it. Next, she walked back out to the edge of the cave and stepped into the water. As she stepped in, her body seemed to glow a soft muted blue green for several seconds before returning to normal by the time the water had reached her full breasts.

-«oOo»-

Ranma awoke first, but to be fair her ability to react to important things when sleeping was far more fine tuned than Minako's. In this case, he was reacting to the smell of the baked fish and seaweed. His motion brought Minako awake as well, as they were intertwined with each other for warmth, and then she too smelled the food.

They looked up and saw that the room was bathed in light from a candle. There was an attractive browned haired young woman that was about their age sitting on one of the flatter rocks not too far away. She wore a one piece silver bathing suit. The tray containing the food and drink sat between them.

Ranma-chan was up and eating the food and drinking the water before Minako could even speak, although he did appear to be saving some for her. Between bytes of food Ranma said, "Hey, thanks for the food. We really needed that," to their mysterious guest who appeared to be quite amused at his antics.

While Ranma was eating their guest said, "I'm glad that you like it." Minako did note that she had a glass in her hand as well, that was mostly empty. Minako shrugged and glanced at Ranma's continued health before taking a pair of chopsticks, putting a piece of fish in her mouth, and washing it down with some really great tasting water."

Neri watched them finish the food and managed to suppress all but a small smile. Her mother would be proud, for her daughter had accomplished what she had not. Of course, her father's schemes might destroy what she had accomplished this day, as she suspected they had destroyed her mother. Now, she only had to wait until they touched the ocean again, and hope what she had prepared was close enough to do the job.

-«oOo»-

Author's Notes: Neri, if you didn't recognize her, is based loosely on the character of the same name from an Australian television show called Ocean Odyssey, and then later shown in America under the name Ocean Girl.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Anfala:** The country of Anfala sits on a peninsula in the southeastern corner of the main continent of Venus. Castle Anfala sits at the far southeastern corner of the continent.

**Ceras Tree:** Blue green trees unique to Venus. Their wood has magical properties, including the ability to retain magic applied to it.

**Duke Trenan:** Ruler of Anfala. He has a daughter named Neri.

**Kasan:** The capital city of Venus. It is situated in the just south of center of the main continent on Venus. Beryl destroyed it just before the end of the silver millennium.


	8. Fukus and Unicorns

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon or other characters that may be noted from time to time in the author's notes as originating elsewhere. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Minako's Story**  
by Lerris Smith

_-«Previously»-_

When Beryl destroyed the major cities on Venus it took with it half of the population on Venus, and left behind about fifty million people. Sometime in the past Duke Trenan killed his wife, when she learned of his involvement in Beryl's plans. Minako and Ranma were prisoners of the Duke's for a time, but, even though the cell they were in blocked access to magic, it was not enough to prevent Ranma from finding a way out for himself and Minako. Later, they met the Duke's daughter who, apparently, spends much of her time in the ocean despite her father's wishes, and who gave them food and a drink that appeared to be normal water, yet was laced with unknown magic and included her own blood as one of the ingredients.

_**-«Chapter 8: Fukus and Unicorns»-**_

Far below the rubble of the capitol city of Kasan an elderly man in white lab coat sat in front of a massive screen. In the next room the cry of infants could be heard. A young blond haired man in his late teens or early twenties emerged from the room, with a wet spot on his loose thin brown shirt. The elderly man looked up and said, "They got you again huh son?"

"Yes grandfather, but at least they are alive when no one else in the capitol is." Tears formed in the blue eyed boy's eyes as he continued with, "If only the queen or her family would have come down here."

"I know son, but the Queen felt it was her duty to lead the assault from her ship, and her husband could but follow. The rest should have been safe.."

"I know. Beryl burned right through the ground with her ships weapons and annihilated the underground safe houses of the royal family before she sent the asteroids to obliterate the rest. We just got lucky. She must not have known about this place, and with luck we shall finish our task soon."

His grandson said, "We had better finish soon. We only have so much food left."

The old man looked at the displays and said, "You had better make it last another week somehow. Check the medical database and see how far we can stretch the food without harming the little ones. We took on the duty of saving the royal guards' children, and somehow we must last until then. We must not fail them."

His grandson said, "I thought the princess was coming."

"I don't know. She has had time to get here, but we don't even know if she was ever informed of this place. She may find the remains of the city and just assume everyone is dead. I'm afraid boy that we are on our own for now."

"Can't you hurry it at all?"

"The automatic construction systems can only work so fast, especially given our limited power now, what with the cities reactors gone. I have given priority to the completion of its primary fusion reactor. That will come online tomorrow, and then work will accelerate, but the computer still predicts six days and four hours."

"What if we moved inside then? You could then shut down life support out here."

The old mans eyes brightened as he considered the idea. He tapped nimbly at the keyboard in front of him as he computed the new parameters. He then said, "Great idea son. If we do that, and if we let the construction robots strip this place for materials, the time goes down to three days seven hours."

The young man said with relief, "Good, I won't have to ration the little ones then." Of course, they would still have to ration themselves, a little anyway, but that was a small price to pay. He smiled before saying, "I'm going to try to clean my shirt and get back to feeding them."

-«oOo»-

The goddess said, "Do you know what Neri has done? It will have consequences beyond what she expects!"

The god just looked at her for a moment and then said in a calm voice, "Of course I know and I don't like it either. He is my chosen after all."

"But.."

"It is not her fault. She could not have known that Ranma was really male. She could not have known."

The goddess resumed viewing the past. After all, sometimes when you knew there was a cliff ahead, things took on a certain grim fascination. She supposed she should take comfort in the fact that the pivotal moment might be months away, but somehow she doubted it would take that long.

-«oOo»-

Back in the cave, Ranma and Minako finished the food provided by Neri. Minako was sitting next to Ranma when she asked Neri, "So, who are you?"

Neri continued to look on from her spot near the side of the cave. She said, "My name is Neri Wynneth. Despite my father's wishes, I go by my mother's family name. Her name was Nara and she was from Oceana."

"The planet of the oceans," said Minako softly before continuing with, "I remember, a little anyway." She paused briefly, as if in thought and then said, "I think you were at my sixteenth birthday party."

Neri smiled and said, "I was for a while. My mom and I left before it was over though."

"Oh, I didn't notice I guess."

Neri said with a touch of wistfulness, "I'm not surprised, given the number of people that were there."

Ranma looked up at the touch of longing in her voice. She had heard the same tone from Ukyo a few times, usually right before Ukyo noticed she was there. To Ranma, it almost looked like Neri was staring between them at the featureless rock wall.

Minako asked, "Is something wrong?"

Neri said, "No, I'm fine. I was just remembering something from that time, and wondering if things might have turned out different somehow, had someone chosen differently that day."

Ranma and Minako said, "Huh?" Minako added, "Really, how so?"

Neri looked back up at them with a curious expression before saying in a sad tone, "It doesn't matter anymore."

Minako considered pointing out that most everyone else at that birthday party was probably dead now, but it was not a topic she wanted to bring up. Memories were enough. Her lips pressed together as she fought against them. Most of them she had only recovered since she had come home. It was supposed to have been thousands of years ago for her, yet to her the memories felt as fresh as those from Jüban.

Ranma looked at Minako and the pain he saw on her face, before awkwardly intertwining the fingers of his left hand with those of her right. After about ten seconds Minako said, "Your father is Duke Trenan, isn't he?"

Ranma was a little surprised. She was still trying to figure out what Neri thought didn't matter. It was one thing to be told that Minako had lived a second life, but quite another to keep getting reminders of it.

Neri said softly, hesitantly, "Yes. Yes he is."

Minako said, "And the duke was no doubt involved in kidnapping us, which makes him a traitor."

Ranma looked at Neri intently, curious how she would take that news. Neri said in the same sad voice, "I think he murdered my mother."

Minako remembered her first mother's lessons. They were quite clear in these matters. She had questioned her advice then, but there really seemed no choice. In a resigned tone she said, "He will have to die."

Ranma said, "Huh? I mean sure he kidnapped us, but killing him..."

In a tone full of both regret and resolve Neri said, "The princess is right. I'll do it."

Ranma's head nearly had whiplash as she focused on her. She said, "But he is your father! I mean, sure I say I want to kill my pops from time to time for some of the crap he has pulled, but.."

Neri turned to her and shouted with anguish, "Did your father kill your mother?"

Ranma looked down, unable to meet her gaze, and said softly, "No," and a littler later, "I'm sorry."

Minako watched the conversation and tried to keep a neutral gaze as her first mother had taught her, yet her calmness was fragile as evidenced by the stiffness of her posture and the rigidity in which she held onto Ranma's hand. She said softly, "My mother spoke well of her. I'm sorry too, but you don't have to do it. It is my duty. Well mine and Ranma's now I guess."

Neri blinked, as if something Minako said was curious, before saying, "My father makes sure everyone sees the good works he does, because he wants to take the old queen's place, and he needs the goodwill of the people to do it. Of course, it was my mother's acts of kindness that the people of Anfala, that I, truly miss."

Neri didn't say anything for several seconds and Minako finally filled the silence when she asked Neri, "Do you know how many of the cities were destroyed?"

"Most of them. Of the major cities, only Anfala survived, although many of the smaller cities were untouched."

In a resigned tone, Minako said, "That proves it then. Even if Beryl wanted to save the Ceras tree forests, she would have simply annihilated the city with ship mounted weapons, rather than using mass drivers like she did with the capitol. The fact that it was left alone, combined with everything else just proves that he is a traitor many times over."

Neri said, "I said." She paused for a few seconds and then with resolve said, "I said, I'll do it."

"No, that is my duty," Minako insisted.

Ranma almost winced as Minako tighted her grip. It was not that untransformed she really had enough strength to hurt much, but still, it was enough that she took the message and remained quiet.

Neri said, "You would never get close enough to him."

Minako said sarcastically, "Oh, and did you imagine I was going to fight my way in? Besides, while you might succeed poisoning him, his personal guard would probably kill you shortly afterward. They will have to be dealt with."

Neri said nothing to that, for while she was fairly sure she could get close enough, and given that she had fulfilled her mothers wish, she was willing to die to avenge her death.

Ranma said softly, "If you're sure that he is responsible for aiding the people that did all this, then I can do it, and I can get back out."

"No," said Minako.

"No?" queried Ranma and Neri.

Minako said, "I am my people's leader, and that leadership has been upheld in the recent ceremony. It is my job to dispense justice to Duke Trenan. If it were anyone but the Duke maybe you could do it, but I am probably the only one left with the authority to judge him. Now, this is what we are going to do."

The first candle burned down, was replaced, and burned down again while they discussed plans. Ranma favored not killing and was determined to avoid it as much as possible. Minako, on the other hand, was rapidly becoming obsessed and Neri not much less so. Ranma understood it. She had more than enough obsessed people after her for little reason for it to be blindingly obvious that the pair next to her felt the same, and they had plenty of reasons.

They were about to leave to Neri's own cave for a bit more food and preparation when the brown haired girl blocked the exit and said hesitantly, "I haven't told you something important. I wasn't going to tell you at all originally, but I guess I should."

Minako's obsession dropped a few degrees as she said hesitantly, "Yes?"

Neri backed up a little and leaned against the wall near the exit to the cavern before sighing and sitting down. Ranma and Minako also sat back down.

Neri said, "When I was at your birthday party before, my mother was talking with your mother. My mother offered her something then that she refused. In fact, that was the third time she refused it, and your mother specifically stated that my mother was forbidden from asking again. You see my mother did not come to Venus to marry the duke. That came along later, after her first failure to convince your mother to accept her gift."

Minako asked softly, yet with a touch of trepidation, "What was the gift?"

"My people have the ability to breathe underwater, to know the emotions of those near us, to sense the balance of nature, and even the ability to talk with certain of the higher amphibious lifeforms. Oh, it is not that simple of course. Very few can do all those things well, although my mother was one of those few. I believe father truly loved her in the beginning, otherwise she would have never married him. My own abilities are much less than my mother's, due to my father's heritage."

Minako asked with curiosity, "The gift was somehow something like that?"

"Yes, although one can never tell exactly how things will work, or if it will have much of an effect at all. It is hoped by my people that by offering that gift that the increased empathy received will make those rulers that accept it better stewards of their own planet."

"Why did my mother refuse it? I don't think my mother would have been so adamant in refusing if it was just that."

Neri sighed and said the words she had not planned on ever saying. She said, "The magic we have contains at its basis a strong directive to not harm others with the same magic. It is not an absolute prohibition, yet if mother could have accomplished that, then she could have made it very unlikely that an entire world would ever be a danger to her own."

Ranma said, "It was in the food wasn't it?"

Neri said, "Yes, that and the water. You must understand that it was the final wish of my mother that this be done and I figured I might never get another chance." Of course, there was another effect, but that only applied to men, so she didn't mention it.

Ranma nodded. She knew she really should not be surprised at being magicked at random, but she was really getting sick of it. She asked in a resigned tone, "What will happen to us?"

Neri said, "Nothing until you touch the sea, and then i'm not sure."

Minako's eyes bugged out and she exclaimed, "You're not sure! You gave us some kind of strange magic in our food and you're not sure! For that matter what are we going to do about the duke, if he has the same thing, we won't be able to kill him!"

"He does not. There was only the one crystal and it was used to prepare the water you drank, along with some of my own blood and some water that was lying in a nest of roots from a Ceras tree."

Minako said, "Great, just great. Not only do you do some funky ritual on us, but if that water was laying there, then it most certainly soaked up some of the raw magic the Ceras trees are known for. It could do anything to us!"

Ranma suddenly wished she was back home on her futon in the Tendo's. Water laced with magic was a bad subject for her.

Neri said, "The holy water blessed by the priests of my home world was gone when I looked. I had to make do. Of course, it was supposed to be my mother's blood too. She was chosen for some reason. I don't know. Maybe it won't matter. I have drank some of it too and I seem fine, and if anything my abilities seem stronger than they were before."

Ranma got up and started for the cavern exit, when Minako asked with surprise, "Where are you going?"

Ranma-chan shrugged and said, "Ya just gotta get these things over with."

Minako stared after her in surprise as she walked out the exit. Neri hurriedly picked up the bag containing the dishes and followed after, leaving Minako little choice but to do the same.

They reached the ocean in short order and Neri called out to Ranma to stop. He asked, "Why? I want to get this over with."

Neri set the bag down and stepped into the water. She shimmered briefly but was soon casually keeping afloat, as if it was the easiest thing in the world for her. She said, "I don't know what will happen exactly, but I'll do my best to see you through it."

Ranma nodded and stepped into the water. At first nothing happened, until she got about chest deep and then she began to glow a bright blue white. Seconds later she grew pale as she tried and failed to speak.

Minako transformed and shouted, "She can't breathe!" Neri had already swam back to the shallow water and took hold of Ranma while power seemed to crackle off of Sailor Venus's hands. The implied threat was obvious to Neri. She said, "Trust me. I know what to do." Internally Neri was a bit less confident, but that didn't stop her from quickly pulling Ranma-chan under the water.

Ranma closed her mouth, but that was about the extent of what she was able to do right then. As they went down, Ranma began to feel a little bit better, yet she still couldn't breathe, and had no idea why she was being pulled below the water, but then she could do little about it right then, as her body wasn't listening to her.

Neri sat her on the side of a natural rock shelf perhaps thirty feet below the surface before leaning over her head an initiating a kiss. It made no sense to Ranma, nor did it when Neri's tongue tried to worm its way into her mouth, but at this point Ranma figured if she was going to die she might as well enjoy it, so she opened her mouth and was surprised to suddenly take a breath. Whatever Neri was doing was giving her air and allowing her to breathe even as her body continued to glow with what was now a perfectly white aura.

Even with the sensation of the gorgeous brunettes lips on hers and the strange magic that was coursing along her skin, Ranma noticed a few things. For one, Minako was still where she was at, and if the ki aura he sensed was true, she was angry. For another, Neri was actually enjoying this quite a bit, but then Ranma had to admit, so was she. Ranma tried to relax, but only moments later the kiss ended.

Ranma noted that Neri seemed to be catching her own breath as she sat down next to him. That was another strange thing to Ranma. They were far below the water and were breathing, yet they had no tendency to float. The minutes passed and to Ranma it felt rather like she was breathing through a straw. Her body needed more oxygen, and she was quite grateful when Neri's open mouth kiss provided it again. All in all, it took over an hour before the glow faded out around Ranma and she was fairly sure that she could breath on her own now.

Neri motioned upward. Ranma nodded and followed her back to the surface. She broke through the surface and took a quick breath before relaxing. She could breathe above the water too. Neri appeared several seconds later and said to Venus, "It is okay now. Ranma has adapted to the magic."

Sailor Venus said, "I hope you're right, but I doubt it is that easy. I don't remember much from those lessons, but I do remember that raw magic is tricky. You can never trust it to do what you want. You combined raw magic with your own, and they are going to combine with our own magic. I doubt that it is over."

Neri asked with a touch of asperity, "Are you coming?"

With a shrug Venus dropped her transformation and jumped out into the water near where Ranma-chan was dog paddling. Minako was almost instantly outlined in the same blue white glow that Ranma had before. Then she grew still and started to sink as Ranma reached out to grab her.

Neri said to Ranma, "You can begin if you want. I don't think you'll be strong enough yet to breathe for two for long though."

Minako absently wondered what they were talking about as Ranma-chan pulled her under the water and they swiftly reached the rock shelf they were at before. Minako's blond hair was floating around her wildly until Ranma's right hand gently pushed it back, and then suddenly Minako found herself in a full mouthed kiss with Ranma-chan. Such was her surprise that she opened her mouth only to find that she suddenly could breathe. This lasted for a minute or so until Ranma halted the kiss and moved away.

Minako thought Ranma-chan looked a bit tired when she swam away. Of course, with the way she was blushing it was difficult to tell. Did Neri do that to Ranma to help her breathe before? Ranma-chan did look cute with the way her clothing floated around her and the way her pigtail seemed to be fighting to be free so it could join the rest of her hair that was going with whatever direction the ocean currents took it.

She was surprised when a couple minutes later Neri did the same thing, once again replenishing her breath, but then, she supposed that answered the question on whether Neri kissed Ranma before. In her mind she tried to think of it as CPR, but she was fairly sure Neri was enjoying it a bit too much for that to be entirely plausible.

All the following times, Ranma somehow managed to provide her with enough breath while Neri looked on. It was about an hour or so before the glow around her faded and she was fairly sure she could now breathe underwater for a long time. A part of her wished that she could give such a gift to Ami who really was more fond of the water than she was, but they were not here. After a few moments of pondering how Ami would enjoy such an ability she noticed Neri gesturing upward. She nodded, but then noticed that Ranma seemed to be semi collapsed on the rock shelf. They each took one of her arms as they swam for the surface.

After they reached the surface Ranma-chan crawled onto the ground and flopped down while the other two sat a few feet away in a more decorous fashion. Minako looked over Ranma-chan fondly for several seconds before leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. To think, Ranma had exhausted herself so, rather than let Neri kiss her again. She smiled at that.

Neri asked, "Um whatever ever happened to your new knight anyway? Not that I care that you two seemed to get along very well or anything, but I was just curious.."

"To answer that, we need to get some hot water," said Minako in her best mysterious voice.

"Hot water?," queried Neri before she continued with, "Well I can heat some in my cave when we get there."

Ranma-chan turned and with a newfound burst of adrenalin said, "Let's go then!"

With surprise, Neri said, "Now? You still haven't caught your breath yet."

In a slightly amused tone, Minako said, "Yes, I think she means now. If I transform I should be able to easily carry her." Ranma-chan glared at her when she said that, but apparently was too tired to argue. Neri gave a dubious nod, not understanding what the rush was for hot water. Minako summoned her henshin stick and initiated her transformation. Unfortunately, things did not go quite as expected, for she had company during the process.

A few feet away, Ranma-chan was being bathed in the same spiral of glowing stars as she too went through the odd little dance that seemed to accompany the transformation, except, if Ranma's vexed expressions meant anything, she was not doing that dance by choice. For a brief moment near the end of their shared transformation Minako was sure she could see and even smell the turbulent waters of an ocean lit by the light of a pair of twin moons, one full, one crescent. The impression was there for only a fraction of a second yet it was a memorable one and for some odd reason she was struck with the desire to visit there someday.

When it was over, Sailor Venus wore a sleeveless white blouse with a wide orange collar, orange skirt, elbow length white gloves with orange accents on the elbows, and orange high heeled boots. She had a blue bow on the front and a red bow high in the back of her hair. In short, it was the same costume she had worn for years. Ranma's costume, on the other hand, consisted of suddenly unbound hair, a white blouse with a wide blue collar, blue skirt with red edging, white gloves, and blue boots. There was the same red bow in her hair, and instead of Minako's blue bow she had a larger red bow pinned to her blouse.

Ranma-chan felt her energy revive. She felt like she could do anything and then she noticed her dress. She was in an indecent dress worse than any she had tricked Ryoga with. She glared up at the sky and yelled, "You can just stop laughing at me!" before turning her glare back to the others. Neri smiled openly at her antics while Venus hid her grin badly behind her hand.

Venus turned to the transformed Ranma-chan and half yelled, "Hey that is my costume!"

Ranma-chan blinked and looked down at the dress and the clothes she was wearing in confusion, and then everything fell in place in her mind as she looked at Sailor Venus and half yelled, "Your costume! Who cares about who's costume it is? How the heck did I get in it, and how do I get out of it?"

Minako's initial surprise faded fast, and now that she really started to look at Ranma-chan she had to admit that she liked what she saw. The blue in the collar and the skirt really brought out the red in Ranma-chan's hair. In fact, the red bow in her hair almost went unnoticed because of how closely it matched her hair color. She caught herself staring into Ranma's blue eyes and was a bit surprised to get the same brief impression of an ocean that she had gotten just moments ago at the end of her own transformation. She said softly, almost to herself, "I have no idea, but that is my costume, except you don't have the mask. I wore that when I was Sailor V. It looks good on you though, so I guess you can keep it."

Ranma-chan found herself blushing faintly, much to her own annoyance, before she said, "Keep it? I want out of it!"

Amused, Venus said, "Oh really. Why don't you do some martial arts thing at your fastest speed and tell me again that you want rid of it?"

Ranma-chan blinked and began to perform an amaguriken at an imaginary target only to stop a few seconds and a few hundred hits into it. She then said, in a slightly petulant tone, "Um, maybe its not so bad."

Venus said, "And your suddenly not tired too. Not bad huh?"

Ranma nodded before saying, "But you get tired."

"Yes, but it takes more. We also recover faster transformed, but if you stay transformed too long or do too much transformed you will really feel it when you drop the transformation."

Ranma nodded, and then remembered that they were going after hot water. Of course, if what Minako did transformed made her tired, then Ranma was beginning to wonder how it would affect her. Would the fact that her body was in vastly better shape untransformed matter? Ranma said, "Let's go get that hot water."

Neri dove back under the ocean. She was quickly followed by Ranma and Venus who both glowed briefly as they touched the water again, yet the glow lasted less than a second this time. Neri could see Ranma gaining on her so she swam faster. Her skirt seemingly making no difference whatsoever. The princess was easily keeping up as well. Neri sped up to her fastest for a few minutes and was satisfied that at least the princess was having trouble matching her rate, although Ranma was right behind her, and she was having no trouble at all keeping up.

Her dolphin friend Kiana sent to her, "I think the red haired one is having fun." Neri was surprised by that. Was Ranma having fun because of her gift, or the magic of the princess or both? Both seemed more likely, for being able to swim freely and to truly make the ocean their home was her peoples treasure. She, herself wore a smile, because since she had ingested some of the same magic she had given them she no longer needed to surface. It was as if her birth defect was gone and she was swimming under the ocean of her home world with her friends. She wondered if she would ever see those friends again. They were not close friends, because she had only been to her home a few times with her mother, but she would miss them nonetheless. Still, Venus was not where it was, and she did not know if any space ships survived, or even if some had, if they would be able to travel so far.

She sent back to Kiana, "Me too, I think."

Kiana sent her, "You still miss your mother."

Neri sent with a sad tone, "It has been over a year, and it is the first time I have been able to swim with anyone but you. I am happy. I am."

Kiana sent her, "I know. I'm glad for you."

-«oOo»-

They reached her little cave in record time, and before long Neri had put some ordinary ocean water in a little pan on her heating device. Neri noted that Ranma was every bit as wet as she was, while the uncrowned queen was seemingly dry only moments after leaving the water.

The transformed Minako half slumped on an inflatable futon that Neri presumably used as a bed, while Ranma was staring at the heating water as if it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

Neri asked, "How hot do you want it?"

"About as hot as the water you use to wash your hands is."

Neri nodded dubiously. She put her finger in the water a few times before nodding almost to herself and turning off the device.

Venus caught herself wondering what Ranma would be wearing when he transformed. What would look best on him? Perhaps something like his normal clothes, but with a fancier cut, in maybe a solid dark blue or black. She realized she was staring at Ranma, waiting, expecting, and just downright curious as to what would happen and she deliberately put her hands together in what she hoped was a more casual pose.

Neri handed the pot to Ranma-chan who quickly picked it up and dumped it on top of herself, instantly turning the Sailor V clad martial artist into his birth gender and causing her clothes to morph and change. The end result was Ranma dressed in a deep blue, almost black color from head to toe. It was such a dark shade of blue that at night it would probably be mistaken for black. The material appeared to be a silk, or at least silk like. The shirt lacked any pockets and buttoned up on the left of his chest. The sleeves of the shirt came down to just past his elbows. Embroidered onto the back of the shirt using silver and cyan thread was a unicorn rearing. The belt appeared to be made of two ropes of twisted silver, with the buckle of the belt being a simple circle made out of black metal that went nearly unnoticed against the deep blue of the rest of the outfit. The boots were a silver as well, with the bottom of the pants just hiding the top couple inches of the boots that came about half way up to his knees.

Venus couldn't help but stare in wonder at how close to her imagination the outfit was, but then she remembered that this was the traditional garb of the commanders of the home guard, the knights responsible for the safety of the royal family. She looked closely at his collar where it bent down to almost touch his collarbone. The tiny rose on the right side of it would indicate the one sworn to guard the princess, yet there was one on the left side too which indicated a guardian of the king, but then both together meant that he was the head of the queen's guard.

Venus's musing's were interrupted when she caught the look of shock on Neri's face. At first she thought that it was just Ranma changing gender's, but she was beginning to wonder if that was all it was. Neri yelled, "No! No! It's not my fault. I couldn't have known."

Ranma said, "Ah, that's better." She then noticed Neri's panic and said, "Huh? It's just a curse. I'd worried a bit since the last time someone hit me with magic water I ended up locked as a girl for almost a month, but this time it seems I got lucky huh?"

Neri's panic seemed little less, yet she seemed to be getting it under control. She sad softly, "It's not my fault."

Venus answered her with, "No of course not." Venus seemed a bit hesitant as she said that, yet she turned to Ranma and said in a lighthearted tone, "Besides, Ranma even got the right outfit for the job. For a moment I half feared that he might end up keeping the fuku while a guy."

Ranma's faced took on a brief look of panic before he patted his clothing and twisted to look at what he could before doing a very brief kata which, oddly enough included flexing his toes at the end. He then then saying offhandedly, "This works. The boots are even surprisingly flexible."

Neri seemed to have conquered whatever caused her concern before, yet her tone still seemed laced with worry when she pointed to the back of his said, "I like the unicorn."

Ranma said nervously, "Unicorn? I mean, um,..."

Venus smirked briefly, as she thought of the most obvious interpretation of Ranma to being associated with a unicorn. So, it seemed that he probably had not availed himself of what was offered by so many in Nerima. She then said, "Yep. The symbol of the homeguard is a unicorn. They can be vicious in battle. Some still use them for travel between places, when there is no hurry anyway."

Ranma half nodded before saying, "Ya, I'd imagine those hooves and that horn would be useful in a fight."

Ranma said, "Um, not that I'm complaining or anything, but how do I get back to normal anyway?"

Venus said, "Try to think of the power sliding off you and you returning to your normal clothing."

Ranma tried for several minutes with every outward indication of concentration, but nothing happened. Finally Venus let her own transformation fade and was a bit surprised that Ranma's faded at the same time.

Ranma patted his clothes down and smiled. The transformation was cool and all, but well sometimes it was reassuring to be well his normal self, whatever that was. Of course, now he felt his fatigue again.

Neri asked hesitantly, "Um, could someone explain how she became a he?"

Ranma's stomach grumbled and he asked, "Didn't you say you had some food?"

Minako smiled and grinned before intertwining the fingers of her right hand with his left. She said, "I'm hungry too."

Neri frowned cutely. They were apparently enjoying keeping that secret from her, but then she couldn't blame them. She had a secret too, one that she would have to tell them before a mistake was made. Oh well, food first. She had about a half dozen fish left. She quickly prepared them all and began to cook about half of them, as that was all that would fit on her heating device. While she was cooking, Ranma got a much folded paper out of somewhere and handed it to her.

Minako said, "She won't be able to read that."

Neri read, "Guide to Jusenkyo Curses by Tendo Nabiki."

"Huh? You can read that?" questioned Minako.

"Yes. It is in a funny script, but somehow I can read it."

Minako said, "That's weird. That language should only exist in Ranma's and my heads, here anyway. It is only the planetary magic that allows Ranma to understand the native language of the Silver Millennium."

Ranma said, "Weird is normal," dismissing the matter.

Minako shrugged. She supposed she could try to give some convoluted explanation about there being a minor spillover of magics like Ami might do, but she thought that maybe Ranma's explanation was best.

Neri continued to read as she absently flipped the fish over to keep them from burning. Finally she commented, "Maybe it is."

-«oOo»-

As the three dimensional view of the past of Venus faded, the male deity with an older Ranma's face sat in the wicker chair and said, "I certainly didn't expect that."

"Nor I", echoed the blond goddess that sat in the other chair, "but then that is why they are so entertaining."

The male diety nodded as he reached out and picked up a handful of popcorn from a bowl that suddenly appeared below his hand.

The goddess said, "At least Neri realizes the implications of what she did now."

"True, it is difficult to precisely predict what the full effects will be of that mess just the viewing, particularly since the odd ingredients and the proximity in time to the other ceremony. I do think the effect that Neri fears will remain though."

The goddess said, "Probably. Oceana has had peaceful relationships with many worlds they might not ordinarily have done so with because of that trick."

"Worlds led by men, you mean. Well, I can't entirely fault them, as they have not abused their power excessively, and wars have been prevented by their machinations."

In a slightly defensive tone, the goddess said, "They have good relations with worlds led by women too. Their gift works there as well, and often helps establish friendly relations."

He said wryly, "Of course," before continuing in a more thoughtful tone, "Still, I think Minako's mother was right to refuse the gift. There were too many unknowns."

The goddess waved her hand and the view of the past resumed before freezing. She looked over at her friend and said, "There is one thing I do not understand. You are gathering energy for what appears to be a large temporal transfer."

"Oh, well, it just seemed likely that this might get boring if we really let the three thousand four hundred and seventy two years they are in the past play out before returning the planet to where it belongs."

"So, you intend to bring the planet forward in time rather than let time pass normally?'

He said off handedly, "Probably, in fifty or a hundred years their time. That should keep things interesting." He then stood and gave the blond a formal bow before saying with an amused smile, "Of course, I will defer to your wisdom in the matter."

The blond goddess in question bopped him lightly on the head with her closed right hand before stealing the bowl of popcorn, resuming her seat, and waving the hand to restart the view of the past.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Anfala:** The country of Anfala sits on a peninsula in the southeastern corner of the main continent of Venus. Castle Anfala sits at the far southeastern corner of the continent.

**Ceras Tree:** Blue green trees unique to Venus. Their wood has magical properties, including the ability to retain magic applied to it.

**Duke Trenan:** Ruler of Anfala. He has a daughter named Neri.

**Kasan:** The capital city of Venus. It is situated in the just south of center of the main continent on Venus. Beryl destroyed it just before the end of the silver millennium.

**Nara Wynneth:** Neri's mother, wife of Duke Trenan. She was killed by the Duke prior to the beginning of the story.

**Oceana:** Planet of the oceans. Neri's homeworld. Due to the limited land masses a great many cities on the planet are built under the ocean near the coasts. The people have the unique ability to breathe underwater.

**homeguard:** Those elite knights chosen to guard the royal family. They had three commanders, one each to act as the head of the others to guard the queen, the king, and the princess.


	9. Into the Castle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon or other characters that may be noted from time to time in the author's notes as originating elsewhere. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Minako's Story**  
by Lerris Smith

_-«Previously»-_

A young man and his grandfather rush their job of construction in the hopes of using it to escape from deep underground the remnants of the capitol city. A young woman named Neri is introduced. She finishes the job her mother had set out to do by tricking Minako into eating food laced with magic, that links them to the oceans as all the people of her world are linked. Ranma is linked as well, having eat the same food, yet it appears things work somewhat differently for a male in some as yet unknown way. A side affect of this magic links Ranma's transformation to Minako's with hot and cold water working as normal, except the magic automatically shifts his outfit.

_**-«Chapter 9: Into the Castle»-**_

In the outer room of Neri's cave, Ranma sat alone on the blankets Neri had provided him. He was still a bit surprised she even had the extra blankets but was glad nonetheless. No, that wasn't what was surprising. From talking to her, he was fairly sure that she intended to spend the coming winter in this tiny little cave, and he didn't think it was entirely because of her mother's death. The impression he got was that she simply preferred to be here.

He could understand wanting to get away for a day or a week. He had felt like that often enough, and had even done so from time to time, especially when the chaos was at its worst, but all winter? He'd go mad with boredom just swimming around with no one trying to maim or marry him. After realizing just what he was thinking, he quickly buried that thought, and jumped up and down on it to make sure it stayed buried.

Of course, he had to admit, it might be fun if Minako was there, but no, that was idle fantasy. Still, the idea of a woman spending the coming winter by herself still surprised him, although he knew it shouldn't, given people like Shampoo. Could she swim in the cold ocean water during winter? Her cave was hardly easy to get to, at least from anything other than the ocean, but he supposed it might be possible with a rope or something.

Of course, he amended privately in his thoughts, it might be interesting to see her, or Minako, or maybe even both of them in the winter as they got out of the water, or really anytime. He chastised himself. Akane no doubt would call him a pervert for such thoughts, but then she wasn't here. She was not here. The thought echoed in his mind as he lay back and tried to get comfortable, and not for the first time this night wished that Minako was next to him as had almost become habit. Perhaps he could change into a girl and go join them. No, he would not give into such temptations. Happosai illustrated where that path led.

Tomorrow. Minako and Neri wanted to kill a guy tomorrow. Well tomorrow night anyway, but that didn't change much. He understood why they did. It seemed pretty much certain that the guy had betrayed this world, and in so doing had played a part in the death of millions. He had killed for less, even if Saffron did come back as a child. Still, if things went as planned, both would face a great deal of danger tomorrow night. He could prevent that, he knew. Of course, it wouldn't be easy for him either, but then he could do it. It would just mean using the sealed skills in the exact way they were sealed to prevent, and of course Minako would be horribly upset with him, and then his father might disown him, if he ever found out that was.

He let out a soft bitter laugh. Getting disowned would free him of two of his fiancée problems at least but then that was a problem he wouldn't have to worry about again for a very long time. Was he really going to have to wait maybe thousands of years before they returned? Oh well, it was just as well that he had agreed to train Minako, lest there soon be no one who could keep up with him, and what fun would that be?

He yawned as he pulled his thoughts back to tomorrow, and began to plot how to pull it off. He would have to get up early, but then despite popular belief, he could do that. If he was really lucky, he might catch the guy alone and manage to make it out without fighting before Minako and Neri had a chance to catch up. Then again, most of the time he was really lucky, it was just all the wrong kind of luck, and somehow he doubted they would wait there for him.

-«oOo»-

Neri woke earlier than she had expected. Something was out of place. A few minutes later she figured out what it was. The princess was no longer sleeping next to her. She got up quickly and looked through the opening into the main room to see that she had curled up to Ranma's side with her right arm and right leg draped over him. It was almost as if she was unconsciously making sure he stayed put. Well, she could understand that. If the princess was not here, she would have been tempted to- No, she would not let herself think the thought. Even if he was the only man on the planet who she could share her world with, even if he was the only man she might ever see, that had the potential for giving her normal children, even if it would be so very easy now.

She pondered for a moment why she wanted a child, but the answer remained unchanged. With her mother gone, her last living connection to home was taken from her. Even Ranma and Minako didn't really count. Sure they had been effectively adopted into her people, but it seemed they were destined for each other already, except there were complications there as well, since Ranma turned out to be male part of the time.

She let out a soft sigh before glancing down at them. They were clothed, so everything should be okay, since today they had a job to do. They would avenge her mother, and if they survived the day, then tonight she would tell them, and then well, maybe she could find a way to go home. That was assuming there were any interstellar ships left, and that she could find her way home from these unfamiliar stars. Still, it would be nice to see her mother's family again, to tell them the news, and to mourn with them. She would be one of them now truly. Of course, it had never mattered to them before, but it did to her. There would be no more looks of pity. Perhaps she would even compete in the games this time. She thought she could swim for hours now without running out of breath and having to surface, without having to show others her shame.

She studied them for a moment, before covering her mouth and letting out a small yawn. After she finished yawning, she bent over and picked up a small arm length silver and blue pole that was leaning against the cave wall. She thought that It was perhaps a little unsporting to use an underwater stun baton to get breakfast, but they had things to do, and she dare not leave that pair alone too long.

About a half an hour later she walked back up to the cave entrance carrying a stringer with four good sized fish on it, as well as a bag that was fuller than when she left. She walked back into the cave to see Minako and Ranma had moved a little bit and now Minako was kissing him tenderly as she lay on top of him, while he absently caressed her back.

She said loudly, "Breakfast!" and watched them scramble to pretend that nothing was happening just moments before. She watched Ranma out of the corner of her eye carefully for a moment, but other than a few odd blinks of his eyes, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and thankfully they were clothed, although Ranma's shirt looked like it needed to be tucked in again.

-«oOo»-

Setsuna Meio met with her fellow Senshi, and promptly found out that Minako had left a letter, and that Ami and her were chasing after Ranma Saotome, with apparently Minako as the lead chaser, and Ami as the lead cheerleader. Usagi and the others were distraught of course, and were demanding that something be done, but none of them were quite sure what. She turned the conversation out as she absently opened a portal and returned to the gates of time.

At the gates, she reviewed all that happened to Ranma's family. Other than the fact that Ranma also sent a letter, it appeared that they knew nothing, although apparently Cologne of the Chinese Amazons somehow thought that one or more deities were involved, which was pretty much consistent with her own theory. She yawned, as the effect of being so close to the source of her power began to elevate her energy levels. It wasn't quite as good as coffee, but it was close.

She smiled as the pieces of an idea fell into place. With a twist she unlocked the time key from the gates's control system. She was the guardian of the gate, but in actuality she was the guardian of the key, for it was the heart of the gates, and it was largely useless without it, or that was how the theory went anyway.

She tilted the key and opened a portal back to the shrine. She had spend most of a day at the gates, yet little time had passed at the shrine in her absence. As her foot touched the ground she heard Ami say, "So in conclusion we still know almost nothing about where Minako is, other than she is alive, and Ranma is probably with her."

Setsuna said, "I looked over Ranma's family and associates, and they know nothing more than we do, beyond that the one group thinks the kami are involved, which was my guess due to the way the gate is refusing to do anything that would be useful to find out more. I do have an idea though."

"Oh?" inquired Ami.

Sestuna hid a smirk. Ami really didn't like being outdone. She put on her best knowing smile and said, "Of course, it really is more of a matter of where."

In an exasperated tone, Rei said, "Just tell us."

"Very well. Haruka and Michiru will go to Neptune Castle. Rei and Usagi will go to Mars castle, and Ami will come with me to the gates to look for a way around the limitation."

"What about me?" asked Makoto and Hotaru.

Setsuna handed her a credit card and said, "You and Hotaru get to go shopping so we don't starve. I'll come back in a few hours and get you. Artemis and Luna can deal with the parents memories. They are used to it anyway."

Makoto sighed and nodded, while at the same time Luna said sarcastically, "Ikuko now believes half the crap Shingo comes up with."

Setsuna replied offhandedly, "It can't be helped. They are not ready to know the truth. It would only endanger them."

Sighs were heard around the room before Usagi asked, "Um, I thought all the other planets were destroyed or something."

"Most were, yet a few of the castles were not entirely destroyed, but you should already know about one."

Usagi said, "Huh? I should know one." She blinked as if trying to figure out what she meant.

Rei commented sarcastically, "Our brilliant leader," to which Usagi directed a frown that bordered on a pout before turning back to Setsuna.

"Yes, don't you remember that when you got your current wand you appeared briefly with your on again off again future husband in front of the Moon palace."

"Oh, gee, ya." Her last words trailed off as they reminded her of a touchy subject, that of her Mamo-chan and why he just had to go off to America to go to college.

Setsuna noted Usagi's slightly troubled expression before saying, "Usagi's castle is actually in perfect condition even though it was damaged heavily in Beryl's assault. It is because the moon is close to where Usagi lives. From what I saw in the gates, Ami's castle is partially intact, but the magic is insufficient in itself to make the area livable without a lot of help. The only other two that survived were Rei's and Michiru's, with Rei's the more badly damaged, yet both have air at least."

Ami said, "If the castle's repair just from us going there, maybe I should go to Mercury."

"It's too hazardous. Without an atmosphere, your transformation would be extremely stressed just to keep you alive. Perhaps we can find a heavy duty space suit or something later, but for now there are more important things than getting your castle repaired, like boosting Rei's and Michiru's powers. I just hope it is enough for them to find where Minako is."

Setsuna opened a portal, and before much of a protest could be made she ushered Michiru and Haruka though it, and then a bit later Usagi and Rei went through another one while Ami and herself went through a third. The cats followed Makoto out of the shrine, while an old shrine keeper looked on from his bedroom window.

He still remembered Artemis's guilty expression when he caught him trying to make him forget things he had seen during one of their regular meetings. Of course, it was still a sore point that he had let himself be affected so many times in the past. He was supposed to have a disciplined mind, yet it took him over a year to catch on. Ah well, it wasn't as if he was going to tell anyone, save their parents, if the situation truly warranted it. The manipulative one was definitely right that it would be dangerous for their identities to be generally known, so he had made the deal with Artemis to keep quiet. Perhaps he was imagining it, but he thought that Artemis was glad that he knew, even though it seemed Artemis had not informed any of the others, and he had not even informed his own granddaughter. It was all very strange.

-«oOo»-

After breakfast Ranma suggested they go get some practice to be ready for tonight. Neri suggested they practice underwater, but despite a couple moments hesitation, Ranma shot down that idea. They were not apt to be fighting underwater, and a Love-Me chain from Minako made climbing up to the forest easy enough.

Ranma was surprised that Neri was skill wise on par with Ukyo's skill, save she had a set of silverly daggers, that seemed to almost disappear after she equipped them. Yes, of the two women, Neri was the more lethal he thought, that was of course, if Minako was denied the time to transform.

The practiced for about three hours before returning to the cave. Ranma could have practiced longer of course, but he didn't want to risk either of them being at all tired for tonight, and despite his original intentions he could not see a way to sneak away and get a large enough head start to get his original plan to work. Still, he was concerned, Neri seemed preoccupied with something, and he could hardly blame her for that, except sometimes she kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. Still, they would begin in a few hours.

-«oOo»-

Setsuna said, "Now remember. Do not let go of the time key until I tell you to. The gates defenses are not forgiving."

Ami gulped and nodded. They walked through the portal with Ami following and maintaining a firm grip on Setsuna's key like staff. Setsuna walked over to the key's slot in the middle of the floor and slipped it in place, before turning it half a turn. She then said out loud, "Eternal gate, please recognize Ami Mizuno guardian of Mercury as an administrator, and unlock core functions."

A disembodied voice that sounded much like Ami's own said, "Welcome Guardian Mercury. Core functions lockouts remain active. Please confirm the request and state the reason for it. Further, you are advised that misuse of core function access carries code one penalties for everyone present."

Ami turned to Setsuna with an inquiring look. Setsuna said, "It means, that if you do something forbidden, this entire area, time gates, and the planet Pluto go boom."

"Great."

"Just check everything you do through your computer and the gates system and we can avoid that."

The disembodied voice said, "Please confirm and state reason or cancel request."

Ami said, "The guardian of Venus is missing. I guess Setsuna hopes that I'll be able to figure some way of finding her if I have core access."

"The guardian of Venus is not missing," stated the Ami like voice.

"Can you explain?"

"No."

"May we have core access to look for her?"

"That request does not violate secondary restrictions. Core access approved."

Ami and Setsuna were forced to let go of the key as first a large cylinder centered on the key lifted into the air, and then another larger cylinder went up to as they scrambled to jump off before it got too high. The bottom cylinder was almost six feet across and stood almost eight feet tall, was filled with screens and crystals, and what appeared to be fiber optic cables going in and out of a pulsing orange crystal that bathed the room in light.

Setsuna said, "I'd be careful not to touch any of the secondary restrictions. It may alert whatever kami set them, or they may already know what we are doing."

Ami asked, "Um what about food. I didn't think you could open portals without your staff, and this is likely to take some time."

"Um, Oops?"

Ami grinned. It was quite rare to catch Setsuna in a mistake. Setsuna pondered for a moment before pointing to an oval shaped opening at the end of the room. "Well down that way are my private rooms. There is about two years worth of meals ready to eat in one room, although I suppose with two people here that would only be about a year, but we should be done by then."

Ami gasped, "A year? The others will starve! I'll have to repeat a grade, and by then anything could have happened to Minako and Ranma!"

Setsuna smirked and said, "It hopefully won't take that long. The other's won't die of starvation. They are planetary guardians after all. Besides, while I do not know the exact rate at which time is passing here compared to the outside world, i'd suspect in this mode not much time will have passed in the rest of the galaxy regardless of how long we spend here."

Ami glared at her and said, "You planned this!"

Setsuna said, "Yep. With the Mercury computer and your learning curve you should eventually be able to access the scanning functions of the gate, but without all the upper level routines running that make it easy to access, it is likely to take quite some time."

Ami's hands clenched and unclenched at her side as Setsuna said, "Relax. You are nearly immortal, and besides it is about time someone gets to appreciate all I do for you people."

Ami sighed and said in a defeated tone, "But couldn't we at least wait to see if the others find something?"

"We know exactly where and when they are. Even with the higher level functions offline you should be able to bring that up in a month or so at worst, and I'm fairly sure they aren't on the planet."

Ami thought about what Setsuna said and then how her own link felt with Minako and nodded.

Setsuna then, to add insult to injury said, "Don't worry, you will catch me in a real mistake someday," to which Ami replied with a swift high kick that Setsuna easily dodged before walking out of the gate room.

-«oOo»-

Rei cursed Setuna's name over and over in her mind as she looked around what was left of Mars castle. It had been over an hour since they had got here, and there was still no food delivery. The castle was visibly repairing itself, although they were still stuck in the throne room by a translucent blue barrier that was expanding slowly. Rei guessed that it was keeping the atmosphere in here, and perhaps keeping it fresh.

Usagi had been going on and on about food, and how she was getting hungry so Rei had pointed her in the direction of where she thought the garden had been. The barrier stopped them of course, but it seemed that when both of them sat very near the way they wanted to go, that the repairs sped up in that direction.

Rei said outloud, "This is almost pointless. I need a great fire if I am to do a reading, and we are stuck here in a bubble."

Usagi whined, "And there is no food, and no Mamo-chan, and no Mina, and no cute boy Mina was chasing."

Rei grimaced and silently vowed to pay Setsuna back.

-«oOo»-

The Senshi of Neptune sat on her throne in the heart of her castle with the Senshi of Uranus curled up to her side. The magic had kept the castle pristine, although the napkins, and empty soda can's on the floor did kind of spoil the appearance. Still, it was fortunate that they had brought a sack lunch with them, as there was no telling when Pluto would get around to delivering the food Makoto made.

Neptune stared at the decorative hand mirror in her hands.

Uranus asked, "Anything?"

Neptune said, "I feel stronger here. I can feel the mirror pulling my energy in as it tries to locate her, but..."

"So far nothing huh?" Uranus gave her lover a gentle hug as she stared out the great windows onto the lush countryside surrounding the castle. All of the planets save Earth had been destroyed by Beryl. She was fortunate that her lover's castle hadn't been completely destroyed and had repaired itself as much as it apparently had over the centuries. Still, she found herself wanting to see the others, particularly the moon one, and regretting that some, including her own, were just gone.

Looking around it seemed that Neptune castle was still about half in pieces, yet she could see it, could feel it welcoming its mistress home. Now that Michiru was there the magic had come alive and the reconstruction that was once glacially slow was now moving apace. Haruka wonderd how Rei was doing. If Michiru was stronger on her own world, then maybe Rei would be as well. They needed to find out something, beyond the fact that Minako was alive and had a very flexible boyfriend.

Thoughts of Ranma-chan in those risque magazine photos Ami had showed her, brought a blush to her cheeks as she leaned over to kiss the blue haired young woman on the neck.

"Haruka," protested Michiru weakly.

"Come on. Take a break. You know that mirror doesn't work well if you try to force it." Haruka continued to try to persuade her roommate and before long the persuasion took affect as she set the Deep Aqua mirror on the throne and joined her friend on the plush blue carpeting.

A few minutes later the mirror showed the image of a smoky pile of bodies. Out of that pile of bodies emerged a young blond haired woman and a dark haired young man. Both were covered with dirt and dried blood stains, and both wore grim expressions. Unfortunately, the scene went completely unnoticed as the pair in the room were inspecting other things.

-«oOo»-

Setsuna tried to stay out of the way while Ami worked. It would not be an easy time for them, yet Ami had designed and built many of the original gate systems, so if there was anyone who could do what was needed it was her, if only she could remember.

She let her senses focus on the link she had to the other Senshi. Yes there was no doubt that Minako was still alive, somehow, someplace. Still, the interesting thing was that she also had no doubt that so was Ranma, which was really quite odd. It was normal for Senshi to know, if they took the time to concentrate a bit, a little about where the others were. The skill grew a bit over time as long as they spent time near each other. Ranma, however, was not a Senshi, reborn or otherwise, and as far as she was able to determine had not ever encountered them before Minako went boy hunting.

She yawned as she walked over to the couch she kept for such purposes. Bugging Ami would not get things done faster and sometimes you just had to be patient, although she hated being patient. Things were moving, and they were not going according to plan. Her last two thoughts before sleep were to wonder if Neptune was having any luck and to mentally kick herself for not remembering to remind Rei to bring wood and a flame from the great fire.

-«oOo»-

Water. Ranma hated water, except that was no longer true. Somehow he or rather she could not hate water anymore, or at least not the ocean, yet she hated that too. She hated that it felt natural and right, as if it was how things were supposed to be. She was not a woman, and she hated that right now, under the water, it felt natural and correct.

Just a minute ago he was in that dark outfit that he rather liked and could feel the power surging through him, and now he was a she, and was now Sailor V, or at least in her costume, as she let herself drift under the ocean. Of course, she could still feel the power, but it seemed less important now. Some part of her just wanted to swim. She knew that if she let her mind slip she would fall into it and spend all day down here, perhaps learning how to truly extend anything goes under the water, or perhaps just exploring. She fought off the temptation as she heard the other pair swim closer to her.

Voices did not work well underwater, yet now thoughts did, at least between the three of them. Minako sent, "Stop sulking. So your a girl again. I thought you were used to that."

Ranma's reply was bitter as she sent, "Oh sure, I'll find you some drowned guy water when we get back and then you can deal with it."

Minako flinched and paled before she focused again on Ranma-chan, although under the water it was a muted reaction. Minako's expression turned thoughtful as Neri looked on. Finally she approached Ranma-chan slowly and reached out with her right hand and gently cupped the left side of Ranma's cheek so that they stared into each other eyes. She sent, "I'm sorry."

Ranma seemed uncertain as Minako continued to loosely hold on to her. After almost half a minute of staring into each other eyes, Minako pulled Ranma-chan closer and gave her the tenderest kiss she could, as if to say, it doesn't matter to me. Of course, Neri knew that it wasn't entirely true. Minako and Ranma were new to the ability to project thoughts. It was an ability that only worked with others of her people and some of the more intelligent sea creatures, yet they did not know enough, and had not practiced enough to make their thoughts private, so perhaps it was no surprise that she heard the small thought that Minako would have preferred it if Ranma was a guy right then.

Amazingly enough, that thought did not change the beauty of the kiss, as their red and blond hair floated free, yet did not quite hide the joy on their faces. Yep, they were certainly enjoying themselves, and in no way was she the slightest bit jealous, and if her sending of, "Um, can we get going now guys?" was a little loud, well that was purely accidental.

Still, she made sure not to let slip the thought of seducing him. If they survived, well she had already promised herself to tell them soon, and that would have to be enough, even if seducing him would be so very easy now. They blushed and turned to her and sent their hasty agreement that they probably should get going after all.

-«oOo»-

They traveled entirely underwater in total darkness save the one light that made an impromptu headband for Neri's long brown and slightly curly hair. Venus still was not sure she liked this journey, even ignoring the destination. She knew that the cave walls were not that far away, for she could see them from time to time as they were lit by Neri's light, yet it was a very strange thing to have been underwater for over an hour. Even transformed, she felt the edges of panic touch her. Her mind kept insisting that it was wrong and that she must surface for air, but her body was quite comfortable with it, except, she liked it better in the ocean itself, and not this crowded little underwater cave.

Up ahead, a circle of light floated off in the distance that must be the bottom of the well Neri mentioned. Neri thought that it must have been part of the original construction of the castle. It wasn't used anymore, at least not like it used to be, yet it remained.

According to Minako, if Venus had one great failing it was how it clung to the past, yet that too was a point of great pride, and it seemed that Neri's home was no exception to that. Most of the modern technology was hidden, and in cases where it could not be hidden, sometimes it was done without. Fortunately for their purposes, the traditional stone well was more than just a monument to the past, it was a way in. Of course, the dull thrum from the electric pump they could just barely make out, showed that while they respected the past, they were not bound by it.

Minako and Ranma were of course transformed and wearing their respective outfits. Neri was wearing another one piece swimsuit, but this time it was a dark gray almost to black, and slung over her shoulder was a clear plastic bag that appeared to be filled with more clothing, as well as just enough air to make the bag try to drift upward every now and then.

As they got nearer Neri pointed to the pump and sent, "That pulls water into the castle. It is very strong. I once got my hair stuck in it and ended up losing some of it, and still ended up having to wait for the pump to shut off to get away."

As they floated near the entrance to the bottom of the well, Ranma sent, "They drink ocean water. Isn't it too salty?"

Neri sent, "There is a machine hidden by a wide flat stone block near the top of the well that makes it drinkable."

The pump itself was perhaps eighteen inches across and three times that long. The pull from the moving water was so great that they had to each grab a hold of the edge of the underwater cave to avoid being pulled in. Ranma sent, "So we just wait huh?"

Neri hesitated in her response before sending, "Sometimes it is not off for long, and the rope is old. I think it is only there for decoration. I'm not sure it will handle all of us at once."

Venus sent, "Well I could create a magic chain, but then his Mages might sense it."

Ranma as Sailor V sent hesitantly, "I could just go by myself." The other girls glared and him and he trailed off.

Venus stared at Ranma for a moment before looking directly into Ranma's eyes and sending, "Go first, but hide and wait for us. Neri will go next since she knows the place, and then me."

It had been some time since she had really led anyone. Even though she was supposed to be the leader of the inner Senshi, it always seemed to be the Usagi who led the way as best as she could, while the outers mostly did their own thing, except Hotaru sometimes followed Usagi's lead, if one of her adoptive parents was not around. Minako smiled a small smile, as she saw Sailor V nimbly climbed up the rope just seconds after the pump shut off. Her smile changed to a bit of wonder when Ranma mostly vanished from view. He had done the trick before, but it was different to watch from the outside. Of course, the trick also made the rope vanish where Ranma was, but still all in all quite a trick.

Neri sent, "How does she do that?"

She responded absently, "I have no idea, but its not planetary magic."

Neri gave a half nod as she leaned against the side wall of the well in her preparation for waiting. It was almost a hundred feet to the top of the well, and from experience she knew that it took a few minutes to climb to the top. She was surprised when about half a minute later the rope went slack. She got over her surprise quickly as she took the opportunity to begin her ascent.

Sailor Venus caught the look of surprise in Neri's expression and smiled. Of course her smile turned to a frown when seconds after Neri started climbing the pump came back on. She would have to wait.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Anfala:** The country of Anfala sits on a peninsula in the southeastern corner of the main continent of Venus. Castle Anfala sits at the far southeastern corner of the continent.

**Ceras Tree:** Blue green trees unique to Venus. Their wood has magical properties, including the ability to retain magic applied to it.

**Duke Trenan:** Ruler of Anfala. He has a daughter named Neri.

**Kasan:** The capital city of Venus. It is situated in the just south of center of the main continent on Venus. Beryl destroyed it just before the end of the silver millennium.

**Nara Wynneth:** Neri's mother, wife of Duke Trenan. She was killed by the Duke prior to the beginning of the story.

**Oceana:** Planet of the oceans. Neri's homeworld. Due to the limited land masses a great many cities on the planet are built under the ocean near the coasts. The people have the unique ability to breathe underwater.

**homeguard:** Those elite knights chosen to guard the royal family. They had three commanders, one each to act as the head of the others to guard the queen, the king, and the princess.


	10. Planning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon or other characters that may be noted from time to time in the author's notes as originating elsewhere. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Minako's Story**  
by Lerris Smith

_-«Previously»-_

Ranma plans to leave without the others, since he believes he can accomplish what they planned without endangering them. Unfortunately, Minako snuck into where Ranma was sleeping, making that impossible. Neri worries that she should tell them her secret, but to avoid complicating what they planned she puts it off. Setsuna discovers that Ranma Saotome is involved and checks into his life. The Senshi split up and are dropped off on Neptune, Mars, and Pluto. Ranma, Minako, and Neri get some practice in to prepare. Setsuna learns what Ami knows, checks into Ranma's friends and family, and discovers that Ranma is missing too. Michiru travels with Haruka via a portal provided by Setsuna to her home. Her attempts to locate Minako with her mirror succeed, unfortunately Michiru was distracted during that moment. Neri, Venus, and Ranma are about to enter the castle through a well that connects an underwater cave.

_**-«Chapter 10: Planning»-**_

The room Ranma appeared in was dark for all of about a second as the transformed Ranma emerged from the stone well. The sudden lights caused her to look around frantically, but she saw nothing. Such was her surprise that she momentarily lost the concentration necessary for the umisenken. She was only visible for the blink of an eye before quickly vanishing again. As she moved away from the well, she noted the occasional splatter of water from her clothing, but there was nothing to be done about it, other than to wish silently that her transformation came with the same ability to rapidly shed water like Minako's had.

The well was in the center of the room. A total of two stories were visible. Thin high windows were positioned in the upper story that Ranma thought would illuminate the whole room, if it had been day outside anyway. He quickly made his way to the corner underneath where the upper floor would put him in shadows. The upper area consisted of a stone railing and a couple spiral stone staircases that allowed easy access between the levels. The light that had come on before appeared to be made by some kind of thin strip that sat on the outside bottom of the stone railing on the upper floor.

The lower floor consisted mostly of open space. The stone walls gleamed with a shine that Ranma thought you might even be able to see your reflection in, except the parts that were covering richly in some kind of flowering vine with little blue flowers. A few stone benches sat roughly equal distances from the well, as if perhaps this was a meeting place of some type. Much to his surprise, the illumination that had suddenly appeared vanished about a minute later, and then a few seconds after that came back on again when an elderly short stocky browned haired woman came out of a door on the upper level opposite where he was and started looking around.

Ranma waited, and hoped she would go away before Neri got to the top, yet she kept looking, as if expecting, or perhaps hoping to find something. Time ran out several minutes later, as Neri climbed over the side of the well and was welcomed by a, "Ojousan, your back!" Ranma mentally winced at her voice as he climbed the stairs in silence under the cloak of the umisenken. Of course, it could have been worse, she could have actually yelled, but so far things weren't going well.

Neri blinked before turning to the voice, whose owner was even now heading down the steps. She held a finger of her right hand in front of her mouth in what seemed to be the universal signal to plead for silence.

The old lady nodded as her face turned from joyous to a contemplative. Neri began to climb the winding staircase and soon met the old woman half way up the stairs when she suddenly heard Ranma's voice in her ear say, "You need to get out of sight." She twisted around to see only a flicker before turning back and saying softly, "Can we go to your room Kanna? Some friends of mine are coming soon and we don't want to be discovered."

Kanna nodded before looking past Neri a moment or two and then turning to lead the way. Ranma slipped back down to where he was hiding before and resumed waiting. A few minutes later a guard in a dark blue uniform with a tree on his right breast walked around the top, then the bottom floor, then back around the top floor before stepping in front of the door to Kanna's room and knocking. Ranma didn't hear what was said clearly, but he left after a few minutes, apparently satisfied.

A few minutes after that, Kanna came out of her room and looked around, just in time to see Sailor Venus climb out of the well. Recognition dawned in her eyes, as she whispered in a reverent tone, "Princess!"

It was interesting, her first call of Ojousan before almost had the feel of relief, this one almost seemed panicked, yet it remained nothing more than a whisper as Neri appeared behind her in the door frame and looked down in concern.

Ranma as Sailor V, let the cloak drop and walked out of the corner before whispering to Venus, "Neri knows her." Venus gave a half nod as she started for the stairs. Ranma followed, still dripping a few drops of water here and there, whereas Venus dripped none.

They slipped into the modest room and arranged themselves near the fireplace after Kanna barred the door. Ranma's expression of curiosity was answered by a, "I'm not sure why she has a bar on her door. This castle used to be a peaceful place," from Neri.

As Kanna walked back into the room she said, "I put it on a few months after your mother left us. I heard rumors. Dark rumors."

Ranma asked, "Why didn't you leave then?"

"It be my home. I'm not going to run from my home."

Ranma absently nodded.

"So, ye came to kill the duke,"

Ranma looked over at Minako and then at Neri who gave a half nod.

Venus said, "Yes, I'm afraid that it is necessary. It is all but certain that he helped Beryl. Nothing else would explain why this place was left untouched when no other major city was. Even without that, the punishment for kidnapping a princess or even a knight of Venus in service to the crown is death."

Kanna nodded, seemingly satisfied or perhaps unconcerned with her exact reasons. After a few seconds she looked over at Venus and asked, "Where is your knight then? Did the duke...?"

Ranma said nervously, "Um, he's around."

Minako said, "At any rate, we need to get moving if we are going to do this. It is going to be hard enough to sneak into the king's bedroom."

Kanna said, "Would ye be crazy then? The duke has a great many guards, and then there are his personal shadows. Good ye may be, but to stop them all?"

Ranma said with a touch of her normal arrogance, "Hey, I'm the best! If it can be done, I can do it. Besides, I was..." She trailed off, as if she did not want to continue, or perhaps at least not continue out loud.

Venus scooted closer to Ranma-chan, and took her right hand loosely in her left before saying, "No matter how he dies, it is my command alone as queen. There is no one else left. It is up to us."

In a resigned voice, Ranma said, "I can kill him. Saffron taught me that, if nothing else, and he had only nearly cost the life of someone I cared about a great deal. I honestly don't know what I would have done had he succeeded, but then, I'd have probably been dead then."

Venus suggested, "You don't want to take a guys life from hiding."

Ranma nodded.

Neri said, "That is stupid. He is responsible for millions of peoples deaths. Heck, since he was in league with Beryl, the death toll is probably in the billions."

Curious, Ranma asked, "Doesn't the fact that he is your father mean anything to you?"

Neri snapped, "No! I do not acknowledge him as that any longer. My mother is dead. I have no father." She continued in a softer, more sorrowful tone, "and I have no people, at least, none here."

Kanna said in a grandmotherly tone, "Child. What nonsense you be speaking? Your people are here. This is your home and we are your people, or do you also intend to betray us?"

"Betray?" asked Neri skeptically.

Venus said, "She is right you know. Just as I have a duty to the people of this world, so too do you have your own duty to your duchy. Your father has failed in it. Your mother is gone. You will be the new duchess of Anfala."

Uncertain, Neri said, "I thought that you would rule here, as this was by far the biggest city left, and then I could find my way home, if we could find a ship anyway."

Venus said, "No, I can't permit that, at least not for awhile. You will be needed here to help guide your people. When the crisis is over, and when you have trained a replacement that the people can accept, then, and only then, will I consider allowing you to set aside your duty."

Kanna said to Venus, "I heard your mother speak once. She would be proud of ye."

Venus glanced over at her and said hesitantly, "I have been thinking about it a lot, about how mother would handle things." Neri looked thoughtful for a moment, but then took on a resigned expression.

Kanna said, "Well, if you want to try a bit less risky plan, we could go with mine."

"Yours?" came from three surprised voices.

Kanna's grin just seemed so out of place on the older woman, yet she composed herself quickly, before going to the end of the room and opening a small closet door. She then took various blankets and what appeared to be her summer clothing from the top of her closet before finally coming to a simple thin flat box that she handed to Neri.

Neri set the box on a low varnished wood table and flipped it open carefully. Inside, was one large test tube filled with a clear liquid, a smaller test tube filled with small diamond like crystals about half a centimeter in diameter that glittered in the light, a couple of medium sized tubes, a pair of plastic corks with needles pushed through them, and a piece of white paper carefully folded up.

With a note of surprise in her voice, Neri asked, "Where did you get this?" She unfolded the note and then said absently, "I think this was my mothers. I mean it must be, this is her handwriting."

"It was. She gave it to me almost two years ago. Said maybe one day she or her daughter need it and to keep it safe. I tried, but could nah read the script. I just thought that may we could use it to poison the guards or something."

Minako asked, "Do the guards eat different meals from everyone else?"

Kanna said, "Well, no, not usually, but I'm the head of the kitchen staff, so I thought I could think of something."

Neri gave an absent nod as she read through her mother's careful script. She didn't even notice the lone tear that trailed down her left cheek until it splashed onto the paper. She lifted up the smallest tube and sure enough, it contained crystals very similar to the one she used on Minako, Ranma, and herself, except as the paper had noted these were flawed, and less likely to create lasting effects. She supposed that, as they were, they might even be deadly, but then that would be a terrible waste. They were meant to be far more than a mere poison.

Kanna asked, "Well, will they do it?"

Neri said, "I'm not sure. Using them at all would be risky. They might make people hesitate to take arms against us when we go after my father and they might do nothing at all, or perhaps something unpredictable." She turned to the transformed Ranma and Minako and said softly, "There are twenty four crystals like I used for the basis of our food before, except these are imperfect."

Kanna listened intently, trying to figure out what they were referring to. Ranma did as well, although he at least understood more.

Venus asked, "Would the effects be permanent?"

Neri said, "Doubtful. They may not work at all, spread among so many people, although I think that the water they drink on a daily basis will be enough for the second part of the activation, since it at least comes from the ocean."

Venus paused in thought before saying, "Let's do it. I don't like drugging people, but if it works they should be unable to try and kill us, and that may save lives, probably ours. I just hope that those crystals aren't too flawed."

"Okay, well in order to prepare them I need to draw blood from the three of us, but first we need a bit of hot water for Ranma."

In a confused tone Kanna said, "Hot water? Okay. I'll get a glass."

Ranma asked, "I need to be a guy?"

Venus looked on in curiosity as Neri answered, "Your blood now should have the racial magic in it of my people, but when you are male you should have a different balance in your energies that will be transferred to the blood so that with our contributions, the result should be more effective." Neri was almost proud of that little speech. It was essentially true, just not all of the truth.

Venus gave a dubious nod before Neri continued with, "You should also probably change back. I'm not sure how being transformed would affect your blood."

Venus shimmered and dropped her transformation, causing Ranma's to drop as well. Kanna returned from her little sink carrying a cup of hot water, and wearing a confused expression on her face. Ranma-chan reached out, grabbed the cup, and tipped it over her head.

The surprise at what she saw caused Kanna to faint for a few minutes. This was was followed by the generic curse explanation including Nabiki's pamphlet, which Kanna couldn't read a word of. After a more traditional explanation of the curse, followed by a surprise request of Minako's that she keep quiet about it, Neri began preparing the solution. Kanna found an old empty wine bottle that she cleaned for them before Neri carefully poured the tube full of blessed Oceana water into it, and then dropped the crystals in one at a time, waiting for each to stop reacting before adding the next.

A male Ranma looked dubiously down at the needle attached to the tube and braced himself as Neri carefully filled it before Kanna bandaged the spot on his arm. Neri then carefully poured the tube into the bottle, making sure not to spill even a drop. She poured it slow enough that the liquid continued to appear to be clear as it absorbed the blood. Next, Kanna helped Neri draw blood from herself, except Kanna had not found as cooperative of a vein as she had with Ranma and it was taking awhile.

Meanwhile Minako picked up the empty tube and was trying to get Ranma to help her use it to get her own sample when Neri practically yelled, "Stop" just as Ranma was about to reluctantly push the needle into the vein.

Minako said, "Huh? I thought you needed blood from each of us to make this work?"

Neri said, "I do, but it would be a bad idea to use that tube again."

Minako said, "Well, there isn't any other than the one you have, and even if Ranma had something contagious, his planetary magic would have cured it by now."

"Just don't. Please. I promise I'll explain later, after all this is over, but for now please trust me that you don't want to do that."

Ranma and Minako looked at her in confusion and said, "If you say so," yet both seemed troubled. Despite the slow rate, Neri's tube soon filled and she added that. When it came time to get Minako's own sample, it was as if everyone held their breath, yet she simply used the same tube she had just used on herself, and it went off without a hitch.

The bottle was almost filled when they were done. Neri sealed it with a new cork Kanna had found from somewhere before handing the bottle to her.

Kanna asked, "How should I use it?"

"Add it to something all the guards eat or drink. Try not to cook it longer than you must. It shouldn't matter though, but well, you never know."

"Should I eat it too?"

"It should be safe enough. It is a concentrated form of the magic that binds my people together, but the crystals all contained minor flaws, and not everything else was perfect either."

"I no be liking blood magic, but I trusted your mother and I trust you. We were planning on making a stew tomorrow. I shall add it to that after accidentally making it a bit thick. Some of it will go to the guards, and I will of course eat my bowl as normal."

Despite her words, Ranma thought that Kanna seemed nervous. He said, "Don't worry, this potion ain't nothing compared to some of the crap than this Amazon I know has slipped me. She has tried so many love potions, that I lost count. I can't stand those, always trying to mess with my feelings and crap, but this one even let me breathe underwater and stuff which is kind of cool really."

Neri winced, but said softly, "There is enough here for maybe a hundred people. Given the flawed crystals and the fact that it has to feed ..."

"About four hundred eighty. These days many cook their own food, but most of the guards and staff still eat the kitchen's food, even his special units. Of course that dunnot account for anyone not in the castle.."

Venus asked, "How long do you think it would take him to summon guards from the outlying districts, and what percent of them do you think will be loyal to me?" She had asked a similar question of Neri before, but Neri had been unsure.

"There is about three hundred stationed inside. Not sure, but I'd guess that most of them are loyal to his grace. I do not know outside the castle."

Ranma asked, "What about his personal shadows? Neri mentioned those before, and it didn't sound like this magic stuff would work on them."

Kanna gave him a hard look before saying, "There are some things that a servant does not dare show an interest in." Kanna yawned and said, "It be late, and I be needing rest. The stew be served at the noon meal. Make yourself at home."

Kanna went to lie down in her simple bed in the corner of the room. After looking around for a bit, Ranma spotted the cup he had used before to change, picked it up, and refilled it at the sink before rinsing his mouth, drinking some, and dousing himself with what was left over. Ranma-chan then noted that Minako was eying Neri, as if she had a question. She gave a half shrug before taking one of the blankets, folding it, and lying down near the door. Minutes later, the soft sounds of sleep could be heard emanating from the red hair young woman.

-«oOo»-

Minako motioned Neri away from Ranma and Kanna. They sat across from each other near the kitchen sink before Minako asked in a whisper, "You have been hiding something, something that affects Ranma, if my guess is correct."

Neri gave a half nod and sighed. "You must understand, that I didn't know Ranma was male until it was too late."

"and?"

Neri's voice was very soft and hesitant as she said, "The second half of the magic in one of those crystals, particularly in a perfect one like we used, contains an irresistible compulsion that causes a man affected by them to love without question a woman who has used the same magic, provided certain conditions are met."

Minako's voice remained soft, yet it had a hard edge to it when she asked, "What conditions?"

"The traditional method is for the woman to get the man to sleep with her. Once a large enough sample of his genetic legacy is inside the woman, the magic activates linking the pair. He can refuse her nothing then, and if she takes an injury it is as if it is to both of them."

"And you have used this in your dealings with worlds to do what? Conquer? No, that is not it. I would have heard about that. The worlds you deal with are peaceful. Mother often remarked about that."

"Princess, you must understand, that it is not used lightly. If the decision is made then it is believed that doing so will foster friendship between our people."

Minako's voice raised a little when she said, "By controlling them?"

"No. That is rarely done. Had the magic made for us used blood from a male from Oceana as well as from myself, then that part of the magic would not have worked."

"But, you have done it?" inquired Minako.

"Yes, we have." Neri's face grew harder, "Tell me, would you have had my mother use it, knowing it would have saved millions and perhaps billions of lives? She loved that bastard, and I will avenge her death."

Minako said nothing. She had no doubt. She would have used it, and even married the Duke, if it was the only way to save her people. That was her duty.

Neri continued softly, "That crystal was for you and your mother. Even if my mother wanted to, she could not use it, and I think that because she truly loved the bastard that she never brought herself to try one of the flawed ones."

"I'm sorry. It is just. It is just not fair. I like Ranma. I think I may even love him, but I couldn't do that to him."

"Life seldom is, but at least with Ranma you have some choice. Just be careful, explain it to him, and make sure that he is female whenever you are with him in that way. The magic should have no effect then."

"Even, for just kissing?"

"Yes, although I don't think just kissing would fully activate the magic, it would make him very agreeable to continuing. It is how it is done. They don't have to like us much. One good kiss, generally brings them to the frame of mind to do what is needed."

In a still soft yet obviously annoyed voice Minako said, "Great, just great. I finally meet a guy that I can have a real relationship with, and now I have to become a full time lesbian to do it. I suppose Haruka would approve." She paused for a few moments while Neri looked on in sympathy before resuming with, "If we survive this, my people will expect an heir, as I am the last."

"It cannot be his, not if you don't want to activate that magic. Any artificial method would result in the same result, if you carried the child."

"Does it ever wear off, and is there any cure?"

"I know of none. If I am able to return home to my people, I will certainly ask them. It is possible that with me being half blooded, or not using blessed water from my home, that it will fail, but I wouldn't count on it. Everything else seems to have worked." Of course, she amended privately to herself, there was one idea, but it was a long shot at best.

Minako asked, "And you are fairly sure, that because of Ranma's contribution to this batch, that they won't suffer that side effect?"

"I do not think so, but the spell is designed for blood from natives of Oceana that are specially selected. Ranma and you are only by adoption due to that same magic, and I am only half."

And, Minako mused, Ranma is not even a guy all the time. It didn't matter. It still vastly increased their chances of success, and if they failed they would leave their world to one who betrayed it, and she would not live to stand by her own princess's side again. They would just have to hope.

-«oOo»-

Across the room, a short red headed girl's sleep became more regular as Neri got comfortable on another blanket a little distance away. Neri's last thought was that it was a shame that what she had made would be spread so thin. The ocean was truly a wonderful place, but it was unlikely that any of them would gain enough ability to truly appreciate it.

-«oOo»-

Buried under the wreckage of a city half way across the world, a young blond haired man asked his grandfather, who sat behind a large screen on the bridge of the ship they were building, "How long?"

"Twelve hours and four minutes. According to the computer it will be early dawn outside when we break the surface."

The young man nodded as he went off to tend the little ones.

-«oOo»-

At the Eternal Gate, Ami Mizuno was fighting off a headache, and contemplating strangling one Setsuna Meio. If she was going to strand them here in this almost timeless place, she could have at least gotten a years supply of green tea, but no, miss perfect only had a couple years supply of meals ready to eat (MRE) and water.

In another room Setsuna stared down at the simple cardboard box. It was almost a year old, but it was the tea Ami had wanted. With a sigh she walked back into the main room and said, "I found this. It won't last long, even if we ration it. There are only thirty four tea bags left."

Ami sighed. It really wasn't fair that Setsuna had once again denied her the right to stay angry with her. The tea would help, and she supposed it was almost her own fault for getting a little addicted to caffeine. Her mother had warned her, after all.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Anfala:** The country of Anfala sits on a peninsula in the southeastern corner of the main continent of Venus. Castle Anfala sits at the far southeastern corner of the continent.

**Ceras Tree:** Blue green trees unique to Venus. Their wood has magical properties, including the ability to retain magic applied to it.

**Duke Trenan:** Ruler of Anfala. He has a daughter named Neri.

**Kasan:** The capital city of Venus. It is situated in the just south of center of the main continent on Venus. Beryl destroyed it just before the end of the silver millennium.

**Nara Wynneth:** Neri's mother, wife of Duke Trenan. She was killed by the Duke prior to the beginning of the story.

**Oceana:** Planet of the oceans. Neri's homeworld. Due to the limited land masses a great many cities on the planet are built under the ocean near the coasts. The people have the unique ability to breathe underwater.

**Ojousan:** A polite form used to address someone elses daughter.

**homeguard:** Those elite knights chosen to guard the royal family. They had three commanders, one each to act as the head of the others to guard the queen, the king, and the princess.


	11. Execution

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon or other characters that may be noted from time to time in the author's notes as originating elsewhere. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Minako's Story**  
by Lerris Smith

_-«Previously»-_

Minako, Neri, Ranma and Kanna formulate a plan to use a store of magic that Neri's mother left behind on everyone in the hopes that it will even the odds in the coming fight. Neri is forced to finally explain the second part of the magic that Ranma is under and the consequences for Ranma should Minako and him try to pursue a normal relationship. Buried under the rubble of Kasan, progress is made on ship construction. At the gates of time Ami continues her tedious and time consuming work at constructing a basic interface from scratch that will obey her in the hopes of finding Minako and Ranma.

_**-«Chapter 11: Execution»-**_

It was nearly three pm and everyone that was going to eat lunch from the kitchens had done so, when Minako, Ranma, and Neri walked into the grand hall. On the surface, their revised plan seemed reckless, but they were counting on Neri's magic to keep others out of the fight, and they hoped that in memory of their loyalty to the Queen some might even help out.

Minako was transformed and wearing the formal gown of the first princess of Venus, while Ranma was male and wearing his dark outfit with the tiny roses, one on each side of his collar, and the rearing unicorn on the back marking him as the leader of the home guard. Neri wore a royal violet outfit that covered her except for her hands and face. The way the outfit rippled made one wonder if it was thicker than it looked, or perhaps made of something other than ordinary cloth.

Venus spoke first, "As crown princess of Venus, and heir to the throne of Venus, I demand that you, Duke Trenan step down, and answer for the crimes of treason, genocide, and kidnapping of royalty."

Duke Trenan sneered, "Ridiculous. I will do no such thing. Guards! Seize them!"

The visible guards near them hesitated, until a half a dozen came at them, while the others hung back. Ranma had grappled one and used him to knock three others out when he felt himself locked in place. Neri, seeing the aged figure against the wall glowing with power shouted and pointed, "Kill the mage! He's got Ranma."

Venus shouted, "Crescent Beam!" and a 2 inch bar of light shot at the mage, met resistance for all of about a second, before plunging through his heart. In a heartbeat Neri was facing two gaurds of her own. She managed to kill one with a deft stabbing of one of her knives into his back while the other one was surprised that his own sword slipped off whatever she was wearing.

After finding himself free, Ranma quickly knocked the other guard out. By then nineteen guards dressed in dark clothes seem to appear out of nowhere, and start firing blasters at them. Minako took a hit, but seemed to be okay. Whatever magical protections she got being transformed, apparently didn't care that it was not her normal fighting outfit.

Ranma went hand to hand with the closest six of them, while it was all Neri could do to fight another without getting blasted. Resigned, Ranma lauched vacuum blades at the one near Minako and the one that was about to kill Neri. A part of him was dimly surprised that the blades only cut about half way through his intended targets, but the larger part of him was simply content that they were out of the picture.

He dodged, twisted, and tried to take out another one with a pressure point, but, unfortunately, it didn't work. As he dodged another blast, he heard Venus shout, "Venus love me chain encircle!" and saw the chain form in a circle between them and their attackers, before it began to spin at high speeds as it expanded cutting another four of them in half.

Ranma yelled, "Moko Takabisha," and was really glad of the power boost this form gave as the two foot globe of power incinerated five of the six he was facing, while a high kick broke the neck of the last one. He had thought they were home free with only seven remaining when he saw the bar of violet power emerge from the Duke's hand instantaneously followed by a sonic boom that caused Minako to twist to the direction of the sound. She glimpsed a ship floating outside the window in the distance, before a lance of violet power that would have severed her in half originally burned a hole clean through her stomach.

Without thought or any attempt to control his power Ranma launched four vacuum blade attacks in rapid succession, the first of which cut the duke and his throne in half, while the the remaining three went through six of the last seven shadows and much of the wall behind them. A bolt of power from across the room took out the remaining one as the elderly man who threw it approached the princess only to be caught short by a look from Ranma.

Neri said hesitantly, "I think Sandar is on our side," as she looked at the man.

Ranma turned Minako over gently to see that the hole was complete and perfectly round, running through where her large intestine and stomach came together. He could actually see through the princess once he tore a section of the strangely resilient gown out of the way. Around the wound he could see the soft glow of golden power caress but not close the wound in her. Ranma looked at the man that had used magic against the other and asked, "Can you heal her?"

"No, I cannot. Before I could even begin to apply my limited skill at healing I would have to get past her personal power, and doing so would undoubtedly kill her. It is all that is keeping her alive now, I think."

Ranma nodded, and before Neri could so much as blink Ranma had stolen one of her knives. He then ripped off the sleeve of his right arm and pushed back the one to Minako's left, before creating two long, shallow, and perfectly straight cuts on both of their arms, but whereas blood began to seep out of his arm, none escaped her own, and a shallow line of golden power shown where he had cut. Ranma yelled, "Damn it Minako. I don't give a damn about the consequences! Now let your arm bleed before it is too late!"

Tears fell from the unconscious princess's eyes as blood began to seep out of the wound which Ranma quickly pressed his own cut arm to. As their blood mingled, white sparkles of power danced where the pairs blood mixed and dripped onto the ground before finally stopping about twenty seconds later.

Sandar asked in awe, "What has he done?" Then louder he asked, "What has the boy done?."

Neri snapped, "Not now Sandar!" She turned to Kanna who was approaching and said, "Get two litters and have people you trust bring them to my room."

Kanna nodded and moved back into the crowd to issue commands to the servants. Neri turned back to Sandar, "For the moment you are in charge. You will maintain order and do what is necessary to insure the succession, and then, when I have time, you will explain in detail why you hung back when your princesses life was in danger."

"It was not my place..." Neri glared at him, and around the room others glared as well, yet many of them too looked down in shame. He said, "It will be as you command, Duchess Trenan."

With great care Ranma and Minako were carried on litters and gently placed on Neri's plush king sized bed. When they were done Neri shifted them with great care and intertwined the fingers of his right hand with her left. She could see a faint line of the white scar they would likely bear for life before it was hidden where their arms came together. She could also see, that despite the hole in Minako's stomach, she seemed to be resting peacefully and so was Ranma.

She stared at the wound in Minako's stomach for hours. It was strange that it had not healed faster, yet she thought that was due to the taint involved with whatever spell he had used to try to kill her. Regardless, it was getting smaller, slowly.

It would seem that Ranma had heard last night, despite pretending to be asleep, despite their attempts at whispering and had acted without hesitation. She wondered if the magic even mattered in this case, when it seemed Ranma already loved her enough to do what he did, knowing the consequences. Well, it was not a question she would find the answer to today.

-«oOo»-

It turned out that the ship who's deceleration had triggered the sonic boom that had accidentally saved Minako's life had come from Kasan. The eleven babies and two adults that were on it were apparently the only survivors from the capital city.

Kanna quickly took charge of the infants and transfered them to the nursery. Given the lack of formula since the disaster, the head of the nursery had taken to blending the leftover soup from lunch into a puree. They seemed to like it well enough, even if she had to thin it more to make sure they could swallow it okay.

Sandar directed the guard to help unload the extra equipment in the ship to make way for relief supplies, before sending two dozen guards and a medic with the old man and his grandson and telling them to focus on helping the half of the planet furthest away from them, as well as getting as detailed of overview of the current situation as possible. The atmospheric craft left available to Trenan were all in use, and none of them had a fraction of the speed of the interstellar craft. The old man planned to first focus on the automated farms around the planet, either distributing supplies from them, or getting them working depending on what he found. It was a simple choice really, as Trenan was nearly out of food.

-«oOo»-

One week into ruling her duchy, and Neri had learned to appreciate one piece of magic above all, and that was the truth spell. The mage that was locked in the magic proof room was one of the first to be executed after undergoing it. Of the household staff and guards, another forty seven hanged before it was over, twenty five of which knew or had help to cover up the death of her mother. It turned out that Sandar was not really loyal to anyone, but would obey her as long as he was paid. It would do, for now.

Of the guards in the outlying districts that they had been able to test, most were loyal to the royal family. Sandar was earning his pay well, all in all, as they were rotated through the castle on one excuse or another, and she and Sandar or sometimes Kanna and him would sit and ask each one if they intended harm to the crown or their new duchess. Each brief meeting was concluded with a simple charm to make them forget the meeting. The few that failed that test were thrown in jail. They had a total of eighteen in there at the end of the second week of her reign.

Of course, normally such tactics were not allowed on Venus, but once they were done there was at least acceptable proof that they were plotting, and little time now to deal with them regardless. She suspected that most of them were guilty of treason, but she simply didn't want to take the time, again, to keep proving it to justify their executions, particularly when their were so many other demands on her time.

One week became two, and she took it on herself to do almost all the tending of Ranma and Minako. She could not risk Ranma getting cold water on him, as she had no idea what it would do. There was too much magic involved and she understood so little of it. Still, the healing part of the magic was clearly working as Ranma's unconscious state could attest to. The real question was why were they had made no progress beyond the slight bit after Ranma had saved her.

Devan, a master healer that Kanna recommended, had come into the castle at the end of the second week. He had flown all over the country in his little atmospheric craft doing what he could, and had only returned at her request.

He stared at the pair for several minutes before saying, "The young man generates enough healing ki to heal ten people and sends it all to the princess, yet that spot barely heals. As it is, I'm not sure who will win the battle, but then I wouldn't have expected any of this." He stared at the spot for several more minutes, once holdings his hands together face down just above the wound before turning back to Neri and saying in an urgent almost panicked tone, "I need to see the Duke's body now. I think I know what he did."

Neri nodded and followed the doctor out before locking the door behind her. Only Kanna had the other key to the rather thick magically reinforced door. At Devan's suggestion, they gathered Sandar and the other two remaining court mages, as well as two dozen guards. Devan had the guards gather the several bags of thermal incendiary they had on hand as well as a half dozen shovels. Neri was curious as to why, but kept them moving and didn't ask questions. If Devan knew what to do, they were not going to waste time with questions.

Duke Trenan had been buried on his personal estate, almost forty miles away, at the request of his only other living relative, one cousin on his mother's side. Still, forty miles was nothing for the assault hovercraft they took. When they got out and found the grave, Neri was not disappointed that only a single shovel marked his grave. It was as if the grave digger had decided that he would not use something so tainted again and simply left it sticking into the ground.

Devan walked up and said, "My lady, he must be exhumed."

Neri said, "Do it."

It took almost an hour to bring the former Duke's simple wooden coffin to the surface and open it. Within a few minutes of opening it, Devan said, "It is as I feared, In his last shot the Duke apparently did a very dark thing. He tied part of his very soul into that magical attack. It is likely why it was powerful enough to breach the princesses magical protections."

"What do we do?" she asked simply.

"Burn his corpse. Burn it as hot as you can burn it. Use every incendiary here and have the mages add to the fire. Once his corpse is non existent, his soul should have insufficient purchase to maintain a grip on this realm, and the princess should be able to heal."

"Do it."

They had to back up almost five hundred feet from the fire fueled both by science and magic. There was nothing left when done, and the grass had been killed for almost two hundred feet all around.

Neri asked, "Was that enough doctor?"

Devan said simply, "Let's go find out."

-«oOo»-

Devan and Neri returned to her room. Devan looked closely at the wound and while it had not closed, he could see it closing ever so slowly again. He said, "It will be okay now I think, although I would still like to know how he is able to give so much healing ki to her. Normally that doesn't work nearly so well, and most of it is wasted, yet he isn't even awake and hasn't been for what two weeks? I still can hardly believe that she survived that."

Neri said, "It is a bit of magic that is gone now. I can't say more."

"If you say so. I think they will wake by tomorrow, yet it might be weeks yet until they get their strength back. I'll check back then unless something comes up before."

Neri gave the doctor a brief polite hug before saying, "Thank you doctor."

-«oOo»-

Ranma yawned and woke to gaze down at the woman he loved with all his heart, with all his soul. He gently ran fingers over where her injury was, and was delighted to see unbroken skin and then his stomach complained loudly of its more basic desires, yet he did not stop softly caressing where the wound was. The sound, or perhaps the touch, caused Minako to wake up with a beautiful smile that suddenly seemed to dim. Neri was nearby and said, "I'm glad you're awake. I will have some food brought in."

-«oOo»-

Time passed and Neri moved into her father's rooms, while Minako and Ranma took hers. She had not wanted to, but they were hers by right, and, at least they had been her mother's too. As she lay back on the bed her mother had slept on, she tried to think positive thoughts. Her land was doing well. The princess and Ranma were both healthy, and there seemed to be no side effects to that stew made those weeks ago. Of course, there was still the question of long term effects, but there was little she could do about those, if any were to turn up.

There had been some banditry, and even a few of Beryl's troups that were still somehow on planet causing problems, but the guards and even the common people left around the planet were rapidly eliminating those problems. They had survived the near destruction of their entire planet, and been saved only by the grace of the kami and their princess. They had also been saved, when so many others had not. They were taking no chances of squandering that gift, even if some grumbled quietly that they wished it had been before so many had died.

As to the Princess and Ranma things were less good. Ranma tried everything to please her, irregardless of form, and was gently rebuffed every time. Minako had accepted the title of queen, once the Duke of Yanil and the Duke of Saan arrived to support her claim. It seemed both had managed to survive in deep underground bunkers along with their closest family. They also both insisted that it was her duty to take a husband and produce an heir. In fact, they insisted at every opportunity and it was growing extremely irritating for the young queen.

One day, Ranma had left her side to practice the art. Even magically devoted to her, his love for the art was still there, and he practiced with a vigor that continued to astound her. Of course, she thought, it was at least partly to protect her, who he had no choice but to love.

Neri knocked on her old door and said, "It's me."

"Come in."

The brown haired girl walked over to the blond, set down beside her on the bed, and said, "How long are you going to make his life miserable?"

"It is not right. I can't take advantage of him, no matter how much I might want to." Minako pulled her legs up to her as she sat on Neri's old bed.

"You have a duty as their queen to give them an heir. Now you can either ignore both your and Ranma's heart and marry someone else for that, or you can ignore your duty."

"Huh? Ranma's heart, but that isn't real."

"I saw you both beforehand. He cared for you a very great deal, and probably even loved you. I know he did not hesitate even a fraction of a second before doing what he knew would activate the magic."

"It is still not right."

"Nor is it right to make him miserable. I think he would love you either way. Why don't you accept his love? At least then you can be happy."

"But what if.."

"What if this wears off one day and he hates you? Unlikely, and aren't you willing to risk that much for him?"

Minako pulled the other girl into a loose hug before saying, "Thanks. I should have known you'd have thought this stuff out."

-«oOo»-

Another month passed before the Royal Wedding of Ranma Saotome and Minako Aino. The festivities were still minimal, as nobody wanted to devote still scarce resources that might be needed by their people, yet the ceremony was precious nonetheless. Still, people wondered why the bride had a single tear run down her cheek when the groom kissed her so delicately. Most thought it was because she was so happy.

Ten months later Minako gave birth to a healthy baby boy she named Jeran. Two months after that and they moved back to the partially rebuilt castle in the capital city of Kasan. Plans were made to create a monuments for those that died in Beryl's invasion, but construction would still have to wait until all the major infrastructure was repaired. As her mother would say, "Care for the living first. Mourn the dead when there is time."

Eleven months later, or two years two months since they were sent back, in what Minako thought would have been about the time of her own twentieth birthday, she gave birth to a daughter, who she named Nodoka after Ranma's mother. Unlike her brothers sandy blond hair, she had a bright strawberry blond color.

They would have birthdays twenty four days apart, at least by Earth's calendar. It was actually thirty nine Venusian days. After a bit of editing by one of the castle staff, the little calendar program was able to easily keep track of days not only with respect to the nine planets of this time, but in the calendar system that was part of her own time as well. She wasn't sure the numbers had a lot of meaning, but they at least helped her relate, and that was good enough.

Shortly after the birth of her daughter, the repairs were far enough along that Minako gave permission to use their only interstellar craft to scout nearby space. The mission died rather rapidly after discovering that outside of this little solar system space curved onto itself, and that none of the other planets in system were remotely habitable. In short, they were trapped in a bubble, until the day came when their saviors returned them.

-«oOo»-

Ami cursed fluently. They had been here two hundred and twelve days. The tea was long gone of course, leaving them to only water and the seemingly never ending supply of MREs. Once or twice Ami had been tempted to restore the system to a workable state, just to go get that food Makoto prepared, but Setsuna kept pointing out that if they realigned themselves back with the flow of time in the rest of the galaxy they would lose probably a day of precious Earth time before it was over. Damn her for her being right, again.

Ami supposed that the cursing was one of the few benefits of hanging out with Setsuna for so long, since you could learn a lot of very creative ways to curse, especially after the thirty fifth failure. The time gate system was complex beyond imagining, and it was never meant to be reversed engineered. Of course, twenty seven of those failures she had known would fail before she began, but seeing the frustration on Setsuna's face made the attempts worth it regardless.

The other benefit from her enforced captivity in this timeless place was Setsuna agreeing to teach her a few tricks about her transformation as well as some staff fighting. She even found a pair of crystalline rods, one about her height, and another a bit shorter than Setsuna's. She had said they were training staffs, but still essentially unbreakable. She even thought Mercury might be able to fire spells through hers, with enough practice, but there would be no increase in power or anything like she, herself, gained from using her garnet rod. No, the main use of learning staff fighting for the Senshi of Ice was to relieve the stress of fighting with that stubborn computer, especially when she knew now that most of its design was her own. Of course knowing that didn't mean she could remember any useful details.

She was finally ready for her thirty sixth try, and this time she was fairly certain it would work. She tapped the sequence into her laptop that loaded the minimal control interface, before bringing up the the high level controller she had coded from scratch on her laptop. Much of the time had been required to build failsafe after failsafe into the new system, since she had to be sure, to not even accidentally come close to violating any of the directives in the gates that would result in their deaths. Text scrolled by, all showing the startup tests passing one after another as the power of the time gates went from the minimal quiescent level that held time here at a near standstill compared to the outside world, to the full power that was enough to rip the planet they were on in two, were it to ever become unbalanced.

The surprising part was that this level of power was only a fraction, perhaps only a fourth of the total power they could generate on Pluto, for she had found dozens of smaller fusion reactors that had been mostly installed below the level the main reactor was on. Setsuna had remembered them as one of her projects that she had never explained, and had been unable to finish all those centuries ago when Beryl destroyed the Moon Kingdom, and killed the other Senshi.

Finally, almost two hours after the process started, it ended, and the laptop announced that the system was ready. With the system up and running she executed her search program and waited. Before long, an image of Sailor Neptune and Sailor Jupiter appeared on the screen.

-«oOo»-

Neptune stared at the traitorous mirror. They had been here thee days and they had not seen anything. Worse, Setsuna never brought that food she promised.

Finally, as she was about to give up, the image showed Minako, in princess form in a castle with Ranma at her side, just before she was almost decapitated from the man sitting on the throne. Ranma somehow quickly dispatched the remaining enemies, and the view switched to their wedding for several minutes, and then to their firstborn, and finally to their second born before going dark.

Haruka said, "She has been busy." Michiru nodded.

-«oOo»-

The view at the gates switched to Rei and Usagi, who somehow had a decent sized fire going. They watched Rei as she sat in trance for almost an hour, while Usagi struggled to remain quiet. Unfortunately the view faded out to indicate that they had reached current time for them. Ami then directed the high level interface on her laptop to use all known information about Minako's current location to find their space time coordinates. Given that she had bypassed essentially everything except the core directive protection systems, it almost had to work.

All in all, she was rather impressed with herself. She had gotten around the limitation that whatever deity kidnapped Minako and Ranma had somehow hard coded into the gates normal high level interface by reverse engineering her own interface from scratch in only two hundred and thirteen days. Of course, had she her full memories from the Silver Millennium she expected that she could have been done it faster, but one had to work with what one had.

Still, she couldn't help but be amazed at the gates of time, and humbled as well, for while she was able to understand the high level interface and even some of the low level systems, the crucial core systems and the core directive protection systems were a mystery to her, and if her guess was right, were not even a product of Silver Millennium engineering. Her last thought, before she decided that a nap was in order, was to wish she had coded the progress bar to display percentages with two decimal points.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Anfala:** The country of Anfala sits on a peninsula in the southeastern corner of the main continent of Venus. Castle Anfala sits at the far southeastern corner of the continent.

**Ceras Tree:** Blue green trees unique to Venus. Their wood has magical properties, including the ability to retain magic applied to it.

**Duke Trenan:** Ruler of Anfala. He has a daughter named Neri.

**Kasan:** The capital city of Venus. It is situated in the just south of center of the main continent on Venus. Beryl destroyed it just before the end of the silver millennium.

**Nara Wynneth:** Neri's mother, wife of Duke Trenan. She was killed by the Duke prior to the beginning of the story.

**Oceana:** Planet of the oceans. Neri's homeworld. Due to the limited land masses a great many cities on the planet are built under the ocean near the coasts. The people have the unique ability to breathe underwater.

**Ojousan:** A polite form used to address someone elses daughter.

**Sandar:** Court Mage in Anfala.

**homeguard:** Those elite knights chosen to guard the royal family. They had three commanders, one each to act as the head of the others to guard the queen, the king, and the princess.


	12. The Future Begins in the Past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon or other characters that may be noted from time to time in the author's notes as originating elsewhere. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Minako's Story**  
by Lerris Smith

_-«Previously»-_

Ranma, Neri, and Minako succeed in their plan to kill the king, but Minako is gravely wounded in the attempt. Ranma activates the part of the magic that Neri was worried about and is able to keep Minako alive. The plan succeeded, yet almost failed for not only was the duke killed but Minako was nearly so in the Duke's final act. She was only saved by Ranma's frantic forced activation of Neri's magic via his own blood. Even with Ranma's sacrifice of self, Minako's healing was stymied temporarily by the nature of the Duke's last attack. Afterward, Minako resisted the temptation to accept the love Ranma freely gave, for she knew it was, at least in part, the magic talking. In the end Minako gave in to the duty she had to Ranma, and to her people, so that she might see to their own happiness as well as to her peoples' future in the form of an heir. Thus did married life for Ranma Saotome begin, not to the wishes of a father, a mother, an Amazon, a chef, or even a tomboy, not even to his own really, yet in a way he had made a choice. He choose Minako and the blue pill, over the clarity of remaining with the red. Elsewhere the Senshi's goal of finding their friend finally comes in sight.

_**-«Chapter 12: The Future Begins in the Past»-**_

Minako lay back and watched her husband of nearly two years sleep, and as she had done so many times before, she thought back to the time shortly after she had awakened from her magically enforced coma. Ranma had been so very caring then, so courteous, yet at the same time fearful that he would make a wrong move or upset her. It was as precious as it was frustrating, especially, or maybe because of the influence of the magic. Still, she thought it curious that he never once suggested marriage. It was as if he was terminally allergic to the word. Of course, she had not brought it up either, since it did not seem fair to him, given he was not really in his right mind. At the time she thought she could have lived with things as they were if he were happy, but then she never could completely believe that he was thanks again to the magic.

Of course, he had tried, in his own sweet way for more, but at her gentle insistence they had not progressed beyond the odd chaste kiss since she had awoken, even though they still shared Neri's old room as well as Neri's old bed since awakening in it. Of course, nothing had happened there, for Minako knew well to remain fairly conservatively dressed, even if it was somewhat uncomfortable during sleep, and of course she knew that Ranma would never ever act beyond her stated wishes, even if sometimes she wished he would ignore them and just hold her.

It wasn't until Neri forced the topic that her slim resistance evaporated. She remembered the words she had first said so long ago. Ranma had been sitting on the bed when he turned to see her come in. The look of surprise on his face was obvious, as he saw her in those old, slightly ratty, yet perfectly cleaned clothes, his own set having been stored in the bottom of the chest of drawers as a memento of their beginnings here.

She smiled a small smile at him as she bent down on one knee and gently took his hands in hers. A part of her thought this was silly. A part of her regretted having to ask at all, for it forced a choice upon him and a commitment that seemed unfair, but then she really had no choice either since she was Queen and had a duty to her people. Finally, a part of her was surprised that he had not already done it, given the magic. She idly wondered if perhaps he associated marriage with something unpleasant. Well, it didn't matter. She was the one capable of making, at least partly rational decisions, and she had a duty and a desire. Fortunately, they were one in the same. She had come to him as she had arrived here, in symbolism that not just the queen but the young woman who arrived and crawled out of the same pile of bodies he did was here to ask a question.

She said, "I love you Ranma Saotome, and I need you. You gave up much of your freedom for me. Now I freely offer you myself with no conditions." He started to open his mouth, but she pressed down on his hands to forestall his words as she continued in a choked voice with, "No matter what you decide later, I will accept it, but I ..." Her words choked off as Ranma gently increased the pressure of their hands. Finally she continued in a rush, "Will you marry me please?" She had almost not said the no conditions part. Desire and duty had almost smashed down that part of her that did not want to bind Ranma when the core of him had little say in the matter. Still, if, no when he was finally free she would deal with those consequences then, even if he were to leave her. After-all, she thought, by then it probably won't matter so much. Her people would have an heir and that duty would be done.

Minako was cut out of her train of thought when Ranma smiled and said, "Of course silly," before tweaking her in the nose, and causing her to tip backwards before being caught by him and then kissed into breathlessness. Her last conscious and partially rational thought at the time being, "If he gets cured and tries to leaves me, I'm going to chain him to the bed with a love-me chain," and then thoughts kind of drifted away till the next morning when they announced their wedding plans.

Minako let her memories of the past drift aside as she continued to watch her husbands chest rise and fall softly in sleep. With a twinkle in her eye she poored just enough cool water over her now female husband's chest and resumed her vigil, once again amused at how sound a sleeper Ranma could be.

-«oOo»-

Neri visited a few days later, after she heard the report that there was no way out of their solar system.

"Hello Minako, Ranma."

"Hiya Neri," echoed Ranma in his now usual cheerful self.

Minako pulled her friend into a hug and said, "I'm glad you came."

"Me too. I need to talk with you though, alone if possible."

Minako quirked her eyebrow momentarily before saying, "Okay," and then turning to Ranma she said, "Dear, would you mind giving Neri and me some time?"

Ranma shrugged and said, "Sure, I'll go practice," before heading out the door. Ranma and Minako had practiced from time to time, and she was a lot better, although obviously not up to Ranma's skill level in the art.

-«oOo»-

"Now that my husband is gone, what did you need to tell me that he could not hear?"

"I wanted to tell you the idea I had long ago to possibly release Ranma from the compulsive effects of the magic."

"What! You knew how to do that and you didn't tell me!" Minako was now shaking the brown haired young woman, yet Neri remained calm, having expected the reaction.

Neri said, "It was a long shot, and I had hoped that if I could go visit my people they might have a real plan, but since we are stuck here, I figured you had a right to know."

"What is it?"

"If the magic involved in the compulsion to love someone is split two different ways, it might destroy itself in the conflict and free Ranma. I have researched it using some more notes I found from my mother, and it makes sense, but I can't guarantee it would work. There is even a small chance that it would just transfer to me, and not be possible to transfer back, although I tend to think that unlikely."

"So we just take a sample of Ranma's blood and inject it in you?"

"No, I wouldn't do that. The process was designed around a woman getting pregnant, and given how long the part that is linked to you has been in effect, I don't think we dare change that."

Something wasn't quite right Minako thought. Neri had not quite faced her when she said that. Minako accused softly, "You want his child." She felt sure that had to be true, and then she knew that it was. Neri could not go home, so she wanted the next best thing, which was a child with the same abilities. She wanted a portion of her heritage to carry on and Ranma was the only guy on the planet who could provide it.

"Do you blame me, and is it so much to ask? I promise I'm not trying to steal Ranma from you. He doesn't need to sleep with me or anything. Devan will handle the details discretely and I know Ranma would do it if you asked."

Minako gasped. This was not fair. Not fair at all. She could possibly free her husband, and father to her children but only by betraying him, and she couldn't even seriously pretend to let him have the decision, for as soon as he figured out that doing this is what she wanted he would agree. She said in an almost monotone voice, "Thank you for coming. I will consider it and get back to you."

-«oOo»-

It was another four days before Ranma asked her what was wrong.

She said, "I'm just thinking about something." She paused for a bit, started to open her mouth, closed it, then opened it again to say, "Tell me, if someone you knew was brainwashed to only obey one person, yet could be saved by another gaining a child that they dearly want, would it be okay if the child was, in part, created from cells from the one brainwashed?" She had tried to come up with a simple way to phrase things that was less obvious, but ended up with this. She hoped he would not connect the dots before answering.

Ranma thought about it for a minute before saying, "Well, I'm not too sure about someone having a child to save themselves, yet you also said that the child was wanted, even if only by one parent, so maybe this way, everyone could be happy."

Minako explained what Neri said. He had known that his love for MInako was artificially produced and never cared. It never seemed wrong to him, or even to his girl form, although it did trouble him that it always bothered Minako, so he didn't hesitate to agree with the plan. Of course, it was not as if he could be truly objective about the issue.

-«oOo»-

It was the two hundredth and forty eighth day when the gate finally locked onto their space-time coordinates, with the warning that travel to that location would be one way, due to the temporal warp flux surrounding the system. Ami saved the location into one of the presets built into the gate system and began to unload all of her changes.

Setsuna said, "Once we are ready, I will collect the others and send who wishes to go there. They appear to be in no danger, and I would hope that when you arrive you will be able to figure out a way for them to return eventually."

Ami said softly, "You are going to remain here, alone, again."

Setsuna gave her a soft smile and said, "It is my duty. We all can't leave. I wouldn't send the others if I didn't believe you could eventually get them back. Who knows, maybe the kami that started this mess have something else planned? I do not think that they would go through this much trouble if they meant harm. If nothing else, you will be at the other end of history, and I have no doubt that you will all remember your duty."

Ami nodded and reached out to give the taller woman a hug that lasted almost a full minute before she got back to work without another word.

-«oOo»-

It was four months after Ranma and Minako made their decision, before they stepped back through the main entrance to Trenan castle with the small group of guards and staff that seemed to follow them everywhere now. The delay was not from indecision, but for the simple reason that Minako wanted to wait until little Nodoka was at least five months old before getting, even indirectly involved in any new invocations of magic lest they affect her. If something happened today, then Nodoka would be fine using the high nutrition formula that had been available for the past six months. She had, in fact, already been using them for half of her meals for the past month.

There had been some debate about where to do the procedure, but Devan, as the senior healer remaining on Venus, had settled the matter. Simply put, while the facilities in Kasan were largely up and running, the staff there consisted mostly of lesser trained healers that had been recruited from some of the surviving villages. There just had not been time to train them to the level and experience of the staff at Trenan, so there really was only one choice. Also, despite Arnaeth and his team of engineers best efforts, the reliability of some of the newly manufactured technology was still less than perfect. Still, they had gotten wonders done since that fateful day he and his grandson Larad had created the sonic boom with their arrival in Anfala airspace.

Ranma and Minako were a bit surprised to be greeted by not only Neri, but Larad as well. An even greater surprise was that Larad's arm was around her shoulder and she seemed to somewhat welcome that embrace. They made their way to a private dining room. After the door closed, Neri said softly, "Larad knows of course."

Minako said, "And he is okay with this?"

Larad said, "I lost all of my family save my grandfather when Beryl attacked and I have since been blessed to fall in love with a beautiful woman. I ache every time I see Neri go out to the ocean and can only at most awkwardly follow her in a diving suit and mask. I see such wonder in her eyes then and I understand why she wants to have a child that is like she is." He smiled and said, "I would gladly marry her, if she would ever say yes." His tone became more somber yet still fond as he said, "And I will, to the best of my ability, promise to help to raise the child."

Minako thought privately that Neri could not bring herself to trust a male to go so far as marriage, given her father's actions. Well, perhaps with patience Larad would overcome that obstacle, and perhaps it really didn't matter. He did seem happy. How would her relationship with Ranma change in the coming days? She knew she had taken him for granted at times, sometimes taking warmth, comfort, and even the physical side of their relationship with not always the noblest of motives, yet she had tried. Who knows, perhaps she would be waiting longer than Larad would after today for she knew that she would never accept any other.

Neri said, "Devan is waiting for the sample when you are ready."

Ranma nodded, before going over to his wife and gently yet insistently lifting her chin before using every bit of skill he had learned in the past few years at kissing to try to convey how he felt. He then said softly, "I love you," before turning to go. As he walked out the door he barely heard Minako say, "I hope so."

Neri was pregnant the next day. This event was followed simultaneously by Ranma slipping into a coma. Devan promised to watch over Ranma, and let her know if there was any change. Beyond that, there was little to be done than to let the magic fight it out and hope it would eventually burn out that component of itself, as Neri had thought. Devan kept insisting that Ranma was strong and it would be alright, yet it was not enough to console Minako. As before they used Neri's old room. Minako was tireless in her tending of Ranma, while Neri and Larad took care of Minako's own children. Minako would visit her children of course. She didn't forget that, or rather some days she didn't forget that.

First one, then two weeks, then three passed as Ranma remained in the coma. Both looked much paler than normal, yet Minako looked like a shell of the woman she was before.

-«oOo»-

All the Senshi including the cats had been gathered at the Gates of Time. It was unprecedented for them all to be here, yet in the Silver Millennium a few had visited from time to time. Setsuna felt through her link with the gates the strain as age old reactors came online to supplement the primary. It was not something that had ever been done, as Ami and her had only just finished getting those secondary reactors to the minimal level of usability. They were less efficient, had not in fact ever been tuned or even had their massive shielding installed. It was an oversight she regretted, yet even had she wanted to install the shielding she would have had to trust others at the Gates during the years she had waited for the Senshi to be reborn, and that was not something she was willing to do. She vaguely remembered Mercury's secret smile as she led the team to install those generators saying only that they were a surprise. It seemed they still were a surprise, for the Ami of today did not remember their true purpose, beyond the obvious one of additional power for the gate system. Beryl had attacked before the Ami of then could finish her work, or even explain what she was doing.

Fortunately, the outer doors to the reactor chambers were quite water tight, and at Ami's suggestion Neptune and her summoned enough water to flood the lower caverns before the systems were started. Ami thought their transformations might protect them anyway, but since thirty foot of water effectively did the same thing, it didn't matter, unless of course one had to be repaired. She hoped that didn't happen, since they simply didn't have the time.

It was a huge gamble she was taking, for while she had never been able to determine the details, she knew that sometime within the next two years the cataclysm would come, and the Earth would be left as a mostly frozen chunk of ice. It was something she had not told them about. Oh they knew about Crystal Tokyo, and even knew they were destined to save the world in its darkest hour. They just thought it would be many many years from now.

She hadn't had the heart to tell them the truth, particularly when she could give them no details, and when most of her predictions had been at best optimistic guesses. Of course she suspected that Ami might know some. Spending so much time working with the gates and its massive database could have easily given her that much and that was perhaps as it should be. She had prepared them as best as she could, by letting them, for the most part fight their own battles. Now though, there was a real chance of something better. They would leave just before the window of probability had indicated the cataclysm would occur. She half hoped that the kami who had opened the past to them, let them stay there, for then her princess and her friends would live, and if not, well they would at least have more time to live and that was a very precious gift. It was a pity that that jerk Mamoru had not decided to go, but she had asked. The stage was set.

She could feel it through her link now. The system was a few minutes from crossing the energy threshold necessary to punch a hole through space-time and deliver them to safety. She smiled as she looked at all her assembled friends. They were all transformed and in their super forms, just to be on the safe side, as a portal across this much time and this much distance had never been tried, or at least not one created by mere humans. All carried a simple backpack with whatever they thought they might need, although Haruka and Michiru also carried a large red rectangular plastic cooler between them as they stood at the back of the line. She said, "There are only a couple minutes left. The computer will countdown starting at thirty seconds. Remember when the gate opens you run and do not stop." They listened, but she wished they were more poised for something this risky.

Sailor Mercury, who was right behind Sailor Moon in line who herself was behind Sailor Jupiter said offhandedly, "I wonder how long one of us would live if her atoms were splattered across space and time should the portal fail." Uranus and Mars glared at her for the apparently idle comment, yet it had the effect of causing them to quickly turn back around and focus.

The gate system said, "Thirty..."

"Twenty..."

"Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Gate Open," followed simultaneously by Sailor Pluto's, "Go now." They ran and were almost gone when Setsuna felt a failsafe pulling one of the reactors offline, which promptly dropped the system below the threshold needed to maintain the gate. This caused the other system failsafes to activate and all of the secondary reactors to disengage and fall into quiescence. The only apparent casualty was the back couple inches of Haruka's cooler and about a half the food that was in it.

-«oOo»-

On the twenty third day since their return to castle Trenan Neri greeted visitors. Usagi and the others wore their typical street clothes and she was the first to speak after they were brought before Neri. She said, "We need to see Mina. She needs us."

As recognition dawned in the brown haired young woman's eyes, Ami was glad that the preset she had added to the gate appeared to have gotten them almost exactly where they needed to go. That didn't make her less annoyed that one of the reactors had failed, but at least the only casualty was some food. Looking forward, Ami liked what she saw of the brown haired woman right away, yet it was puzzling why she was starting to tear up as she said simply, "Yes. Come."

-«oOo»-

Neri was releived she had chosen to greet these people. The guards and lookouts had noticed them awhile back, and also noticed that they were not carrying any obvious weapons, so she had decided to greet them in the off chance that they were, somehow, by some miracle the other Senshi and could help. Still, she had not really believed until she had gotten a close look at them and compared them to Minako's descriptions.

-«oOo»-

After they reached Neri's old room and the door was opened, Usagi ran towards Minako, hugged her, and said, "We've finally found you. We were so worried." The others started to edge closer, yet left space for Minako, Usagi, and Ranma who was still in the coma.

Haruka said, "You don't look so good kiddo. Nor your friend for that matter."

Like Minako, Ami had visibly aged, yet to a lesser extent. It was not really a surprise, as their aging didn't stop for several years yet. Still, it had granted the blue haired senshi almost three inches in height and curves to match Michiru's. The inners all turned to her now, as if wanting her to fix it all. Of course, they were all a bit surprised after they turned, for sometime when they were not looking Ami had donned her Senshi outfit, scanning visor, and was busily working with her laptop on the nearby table. She then got up and took a long look at both Ranma and Minako through her visor before returning to the laptop and pressing a few more keystrokes.

She said, "I'm not sure yet why Ranma is in the coma, although if anything, physically he is in better shape than Minako. Minako is suffering from insufficient food intake and likely lack of exercise."

Neri said, "She won't leave his side. I have meals brought in but she seldom eats. It is my fault, yet she won't even yell at me."

With steel surprising for her thin frame, Minako said, "I could never ever do anything to bring harm to the mother of Ranma's child." She suddenly brightened and said, "I know, Usagi can heal him with the crystal!"

Usagi started to fumble for the crystal when Ami's shout of, "No, you must not! You are too weak here to protect yourself from the crystal. It would kill you."

Minako tried to reach for it as she said, "Then I'll use it. I'm not weak." She was astounded when Mercury suddenly appeared at her side and smacked her.

The others looked at Ami with surprise, save Rei who seemed to understand, somehow. The crystal fell to the floor and Usagi absently picked it up again. Ami gently but firmly forced Minako to look at her, "That crystal is life threatening when we are all in top shape and helping. I'm not saying you shouldn't use it, but you must at least eat, rest, and recover your strength first. You can't help anyone if you kill yourself in the attempt, and if he cares for you as much as you seem to care for him, then how do you think he would react if he woke up to your corpse!"

"Ami-chan," was said softly by several of the others, as Hotaru edged closer to the bed before laying a hand on Ranma's head, glowing softly, and then slumping to the ground. Michiru caught her as she started to fall, but Hotaru seemed to recover right away. Noticing what she did, the others turned to her. She said, "He is weak, but not sick or anything. I gave him a little strength, but it is nothing I can heal."

Ami nodded and then turned to Neri who said, "I think it would be best if we had dinner and talked things over. It is also passed time that Minako visited her children."

Minako said, "But..."

Haruka said, "Go on, I'll watch over your boyfriend. It is not as if I'm apt to drool over the unconscious guy, like some of the others."

Minako said acerbically, almost regretting it as she said it, "No, you'd just dump cold water and start drooling."

"She does make a cute redhead. Now go get something to eat so you can get strong enough, and then after he is healed, maybe I can give you a few tips."

Michiru scolded softly, "Haruka!" followed quickly by Hotaru's call of, "Papa."

Of course, Minako's sudden blush led Michiru to opine, "Or maybe Mina can give us a few tips," which changed Minako's blush to full scarlet as they half carried the weakened girl out of the room.

-«oOo»-

Neri had a tray sent in to Haruka before they sat down to eat. Minako ate like a good little girl, even with Devan and Ami conspiring to figure out the optimum selection of food to restore her strength, while Usagi and Hotaru took turns handing stuff to her, when they were not too busy themselves eating the delicious repast. Reluctantly, Neri told the small group the truth of what had happened, and how it all came down to fulfilling her mother's wish and not knowing that Ranma was male until it was too late.

Everyone, including Minako paid rapt attention to how Ranma had, knowing the consequences, invoked the blood magic to save their friend. Ami, for her part wished there was another crystal left, since Neri's ability was something she had secretly yearned for, but it seemed it was not to be. She could not even regret the use they made of the flawed crystals Neri's mother had saved, for they no doubt saved lives, and probably were why they were all still alive. Still, she was doubtful about Neri's conclusion that the magic from them had just faded. She would have to investigate further when time permitted.

Finally, after nearly an hour of semi forced feeding interspersed with talking, Devan suggested that it would be enough for now, and if she felt up for it after visiting her children, she and her friends could go for a walk. Neri, hesitated, but stayed behind.

The Senshi smiled as they saw that visiting her children seem to do more to improve her health that all the food she had just consumed. It seemed that little Nodoka found a favorite in the odango haired bubbly blond, while Jeran almost seemed to be trying to mock fight with Haruka after a little bit.

"How old are they?" asked Michiru in a slightly wistful voice.

Minako thought for a moment and then said, "Nodoka is nearly six months old, while Jeran is seventeen months old. I have been here two years eight months," said Minako softly.

Usagi said, "They are beautiful. I wish-"

Minako asked, "Mamoru is still being a jerk huh?"

Usagi nodded as she buried her head in her friends chest before saying in a muffled voice, "You've gotten taller Mina, and um.."

Michiru interjected dryly, "Well they say breast feeding will do that."

Minako attempted to gloss over the topic, although the slight pinkness to her cheeks indicated that she had noticed. She said, "Yep, and older too, although I think I should stop aging in the next few years. Devan thought I was beginning to slow already."

Ami, for her part, was surprised that Minako could let herself weaken so. It wasn't the lack of food. Her planet would keep her alive and while the hunger would have been unpleasant, it would not have caused this. No, this was the result of despair. The magic ultimately was there to serve its master, and if its master despaired, so to, in a way did the sympathetic magic.

After about another fifteen minutes of playing with the children that all the Senshi took turns in, they set them back in their beds as Larad brought in fresh formula for Nodoka. He gave them a simple smile to indicate that he would care for them, to which Minako and the others returned with a smile of gratitude before making their way outdoors and down the trail.

Almost twenty minutes later, as they made their way past the great Ceras trees, the ocean came into view and Minako said in an almost offhand tone, "It has been a long time. I think I need to swim."

"Swim now?" asked a confused Usagi.

"Don't worry Usagi-chan. I cannot drown, and I think... I think it will help somehow."

"If you say so," said the other blond dubiously. As they walked down to the shore's edge they saw Neri's face pop out of the water and say, "Come on in. The water is great." Beside her, a dolphin shot out of the water and twisted once in mid air before making a perfect landing. A part of Minako was almost surprised to see Neri, but then she remembered that she always swam this time of the day.

As they walked down the little natural stone trail down to the beach, Minako pointed to a simple plastic box about the size of a food cooler and said, "That should have rebreathers in it. Some of the guards tend to use them to make sure Neri is safe."

Makoto opened the gray plastic lid dubiously and picked up one of the clear plastic face masks. They had tubes without obvious openings that stuck up along the sides that presumably did something to provide breathable air. The others, save Minako each picked one up as well.

While they were doing that, Neri came out of the water, and as if she was an invalid, helped Minako ease herself into the water. She was already floating by the time Ami jumped in.

Ami was surprised at how well Minako suddenly seemed to be moving. She again directly invoked her transformation and called forth her visor, while saying a silent note to Setsuna for teaching her how to do that without the silly light show. Minako just let herself drift underwater as if she didn't have a care in the world, before she started swimming even faster to catch up with Neri and her dolphin friend. Using her Senshi enhanced strength and speed Ami easily caught up to the trio who seemed to be playing underwater tag of all things.

Neptune caught up with her while she was pulling out her laptop. She was once again glad that it was explosion proof as well as water proof. It seemed the masks had some kind of communications system built in, for she heard Neptune ask, "What is going on? Why does she look so healthy now?"

Mercury said, "It is the water, I think. It is as much her home now as the land, and now that she is home it is healing her."

"Cool," Sailor Moon said, for she too had been forced to transform to keep up.

Neptune said, "I want whatever she has. I could barely keep up and she isn't even transformed."

Mercury said, "Me too, but they are fresh out. Still, maybe we can figure something out in time."

Neptune gave a half nod which Mercury saw, before Moon said, "Well, if Minako got better here, then maybe we should bring Ranma too."

Jupiter, who was swimming alongside Saturn said, "That sounds like a good idea."

Mercury said, "Yes, it does," while silently berating herself for not thinking of it before her absentminded friend.

-«oOo»-

Minako was completely recovered the next afternoon, so they decided to try to heal Ranma then, as waiting was certainly helping no one. Devan and Neri carried Ranma out to the ocean. Minako transformed first into her princess form, before changing out of that into a one piece bathing suit she had borrowed for Neri. Ranma, even though he was unconscious, changed into his guardian knight form while he was laying on the litter.

Minako then helped Devan slip Ranma out of his transformed clothing except for his small clothes and then slipped him into a special weave of what appeared to be pants and a long sleeve shirt composed of netting. Sandar had helped Devan with the design, although he had no clue what it was ultimately for, beyond perhaps the guards to use in the winter, so they didn't freeze. Still, it was really a quite clever application of the processed Ceres tree based yarn. With the minor enchantment Sandar had put on it, it would keep the water a person had around them warm, and in Ranma's case should keep him male. Unfortunately, it was nearly useless against a sudden splash, as it didn't react that quickly.

Minako thought the water was probably warm enough to keep him male anyway, but Devan didn't want to take any chances, and thought it best that Ranma remain male, at least until this problem was resolved. Besides, she had always enjoyed undressing Ranma, and dressing him was almost as fun, particular in his knight uniform. If he recovered, no when, she reminded herself, it would be his duty to train others as well. He probably should have done so before, but she had been unable to make herself ask him to do much then.

The other Senshi remained in their normal Senshi forms, although it was strange having them all wearing the underwater breathing equipment. The limited testing they had done seemed to show that their powers were perhaps half what they were at home. Still, given that they were half way across the universe from their own planets, it was kind of surprising they worked at all.

Neri and Devan, who also wore a mask, carried Ranma out into the water. Devan even gave a small sigh of relief when Ranma's body hit the water and did not change, and another one when they gently submerged his head below water and he immediately shifted to breathing water.

The other Senshi were a sight transformed and wearing their breathing apparatus. As they approached the water's edge where Venus was waiting, Moon suddenly blushed faintly, before pulling her mask off, calling the crystal forth, and laying it gently in Minako's hands. She kept her hands on the top of the crystal as she said, "I lend you my heart to heal a heart." It was the voice that they had heard so many times before. It was the voice of their future queen.

Venus bowed deeply, holding the crystal to her heart as she replied formally, "As you protect me, my people, and the one I love, so do I vow to always protect and serve you. Thank you, my friend." As Devan looked around from where he was wading in the ocean and keeping an eye on Ranma, he could see the other Senshi silently mouthing the same oath before Minako rose from where she was bowing and walked with Usagi and the others into the ocean.

Of course, Moon's awkward grab for her rebreather when she noticed she couldn't breathe water like Venus could did spoil the solemnity of the moment for a few seconds, but in other ways it was as if everyone let out a breath, now that one more thing was right with the world.

The actual ceremony was held only a few hundred feet from the shore where the water was perhaps thirty foot deep. Neri, her dolphin friend Kiana, and Devan looked on from a distance as Venus called on the power of the Ginzuishou. As power from herself and from her friends began to stream both into it and from it, the gem shifted from the clear diamond to a brilliant blue sapphire.

She directed that power and her desire to free Ranma from the compulsive part of the Oceana magic and was surprised at the information the crystal made available to her. Between the conflict in magics caused by Neri's child and Ranma's own will, that part of the construct only needed the slightest push, and there, Ranma was free. Finished with its primary objective the crystal searched its users mind for secondary goals that it could accomplish with this new magic that had become a part of it.

Suddenly Larad appeared before her as the crystal pulled his heart crystal out for a few seconds and changed it every so slightly before releasing him. Neri swam over in surprise, and took him in her arms, only to see that he was breathing with difficulty underwater without a mask. As she had done for Ranma and Minako, she helped breathe for him, by sending her breath into his mouth, as the magic spread throughout his body.

Suddenly Mercury and Neptune heard in their minds, "Do you too wish this magic?" to which they gave their mental acknowledgments before they experienced the brief period of pain as the now blue Ginzuishou changed their heart crystals to support the new magic.

Then suddenly, as if her strings were cut, Venus collapsed unconscious, and the others were little better. The occupied Neri sent Ranma, "Leave Neptune and Mercury. They need to be here now. When you get done with the others, come back and help if you can." Ranma sent back that he would.

Devan managed to bring Saturn and Moon to the shore, in the time it took Ranma to bring Venus, Jupiter, Mars, and Uranus on to dry land beside them. With a glance at Devan, Ranma returned back to the ocean, a part of him wanting to be with Minako, while another wondered why this water felt so warm, while yet another part of him was just glad to be able to swim as a male for a change.

-«oOo»-

Devan checked over Venus first as her and the others transformation faded, and then Ami, who was closest, before announcing out loud to the guards, "They just over did it a bit. Send someone for some litters. They will rest better in beds."

One of the guards asked, "What about the Duchess and the others?"

Devan said with a smile, "They will be fine. They just need some more time. It would be best if they were left alone for the next hour or so to finish their ceremony." In truth he wasn't quite sure how long it would take. That was just a guess from talking with them about it before, but it seemed to ease the guards minds anyway.

-«oOo»-

As Ranma approached the pair, he saw that Neri was still helping her friend to learn to breathe underwater. Decisions, decisions. If he had been married to the tomboy he knew he would never be forgiven for what he needed to do, but it was best to get it over with and try not to enjoy it too much. If it was at all like before Neri would tire herself far before she would be able to accustom all three of them to underwater breathing, and for some reason he guessed it was important to do it now. Maybe that was why the magic they gave to the people at the castle didn't seem to hold. He didn't know.

He decided to start with Michiru as she was closest, and, if memory served she was a lesbian, so perhaps that was also the safest choice. The cyan tressed woman woke less than a minute after his lips first touched hers. She instinctively pulled away, but finding she could hardly breath, and seeing Ranma pointing to Neri and Larad, she hesitantly allowed him to continue. It had felt right somehow, but not like a normal kiss would.

For the next hour he helped Michiru breath, and they each alternated helping Ami. All the time he tried not to compare the softness of either girls lips to those of his wife. It probably helped that the minor telepathy they inherited worked best underwater, and they knew he was really only trying to do what was right. If any of them sensed that any of the others enjoyed it just a bit, well, the telepathy also brought with it the obvious conclusion of not mentioning it out loud, ever.

-«oOo»-

The goddess said, "And it all worked out," as the holographic view of them faded.

The god said smugly, "Oh ye of little faith. I knew it would all work out in the end."

"You most certainly did not! You arrogant, annoying. Why I put up with you, I'll never know."

The god smiled and said simply, "Because I'm fun to hang out with of course, but, you know, the story is not yet over."

"No, there are worlds yet to be lost or saved, and hearts yet to be broken. I still can't believe that jerk Mamoru didn't come immediately when Setsuna said it was important. All he did was ask if Usagi was okay, and then went back to class."

"Setsuna thought they were destined to have a child and rule Crystal Tokyo side by side."

The goddess asked, "Well, will they?"

The god shifted to a seemingly frail little green alien with a walking staff before saying in a cryptic tone, "Always in motion is the future."

"Why you," and with that she materialized a pillow and took a swing at her fellow kami. The things they did for entertainment.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Anfala:** The country of Anfala sits on a peninsula in the southeastern corner of the main continent of Venus. Castle Anfala sits at the far southeastern corner of the continent.

**Ceras Tree:** Blue green trees unique to Venus. Their wood has magical properties, including the ability to retain magic applied to it.

**Duke Trenan:** Ruler of Anfala. He has a daughter named Neri.

**Kasan:** The capital city of Venus. It is situated in the just south of center of the main continent on Venus. Beryl destroyed it just before the end of the silver millennium.

**Nara Wynneth:** Neri's mother, wife of Duke Trenan. She was killed by the Duke prior to the beginning of the story.

**Oceana:** Planet of the oceans. Neri's homeworld. Due to the limited land masses a great many cities on the planet are built under the ocean near the coasts. The people have the unique ability to breathe underwater.

**Ojousan:** A polite form used to address someone elses daughter.

**Sandar:** Court Mage in Anfala.

**homeguard:** Those elite knights chosen to guard the royal family. They had three commanders, one each to act as the head of the others to guard the queen, the king, and the princess.


	13. Prelude to Change part I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon or other characters that may be noted from time to time in the author's notes as originating elsewhere. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Minako's Story**  
by Lerris Smith

_-«Previously»-_

Minako asks, and a Ranma still under the spells influence agrees to marry her. Neri offers a possible way to undo the compulsive part of the magic affecting Ranma. She suggests trying to cure that by her becoming pregnant with his child via artificial means. In that way, by the use of the magic as it was intended, she suggests that it would create a conflict between and likely destroy the compulsive part of the magic. Setsuna and Ami manage to open a gateway to bring all of the Senshi save Setsuna and Mamoru, who didn't want to go, to the Venus of the past. Neri's idea is implemented leaving Ranma in a coma, and Minako fraught with grief. Later, after her friends arrive, Minako recovers and by chance they hit on the restorative properties of the Ocean to ones like Ranma, Neri, and Makoto. Minako uses the Silver Crystal there on an unconscious Ranma to undo the last vestiges of the bond. The Silver Crystal then answers Minako's unasked for wish and applies the Oceana magic it discovered in the process to Larad, Ami, and Michiru who had previously expressed an interest in it.

_**-«Chapter 13: Prelude to Change part I»-**_

Ranma laid on one elbow as he stared at the slight rise and fall of his gorgeous wife's chest. Wife, a word he figured was unavoidable, yet one he expected to regret failing to avoid. It still surprised him how he had come this far. Oh he was still more than a little disappointed that he had let himself succumb to the compulsion of that magic for as long as he had. He was supposed to be immune to such things after all, or at least that was what he had hoped given all the past magical gimmicks Shampoo had tried.

Ranma watched as her eyes began to slowly blink their way back to wakefulness. A part of him wanted nothing more than to have the moment last forever, yet time marched onward. Minako would no doubt be worried that since he was no longer compelled to love her that he might leave. She had said as much, although not always in words and ever since they had decided to try to free him, her sleep had been troubled. Many times he had stayed up the entire night gently running his fingers through her silky blond hair before she finally succumbing to sleep only to have her glare at him in the morning in mock irritation for not having gotten any sleep of his own.

He waited a another half a minute for her brain to begin to gain the ability to comprehend once more. She was always so insufferably cute in the morning with her wild static charged hair and her half awake expression seemingly in wonder of existence. Well, it was about time. He moved so that he looked directly into her brilliant blue eyes, and then, with all the caring he could muster said, "I did then, and I still do now," and then kissed her briefly on the tip of her nose.

He half grinned as her face went from vague confusion, to focused confusion, to curiousness, to hope, with her expression finally settling on cautious hope at what he mentally counted to be twelve seconds later. His eyes took on a hopeful expression that were mirrored in her own as he bent down to give her the very best kiss he knew how, utilizing all the skill his magically lovesick self had learned in the past couple of years. It was just a different kind of battle after all, and it was one Ranma refused to lose, for the prize was to see her true smile without the doubts of before.

Of course, had he been in his right mind in the past he might have resisted more the fact that she always seemed to have a glass of cold water handy that some nights got emptied without even being drank. It had certainly been interesting, and it was promising to be interesting now, for while he was not certain about much, he did knew that he loved this whimsical, charming, mercurial woman he held in his arms. Before thought completely left his mind, he briefly wondered if he should have refilled the empty glass on the bed stand, but it was a fleeting thought and soon forgotten.

Later, well much later, after Minako had fallen back asleep, Ranma decided to go play with his children. They were so cute that even now he could hardly believe all that had happened. He knew Jeran was still too young to learn the art yet. Still, he had fun carefully encouraging him to improve his balance for several minutes before he checked on little Nodoka. He sighed a bit at that, for his memories of his mother were at best mixed, and he was not sure if he would have named a child after her, but of course he was not thinking as clearly when Minako asked if he liked the name. Ah well, it was certainly not her fault, yet he was wondering if he could think of a good nickname.

As he was leaving the nursery he ran into the head of the palace guards. She had come with them from Kasan, as she had come with them everywhere else they had gone, but then that was her duty. She was a year or two older than him and in excellent physical shape, at least by normal standards. She bowed briefly and for a moment her long teal hair hid her pale green eyes before she said, "My lord. I am glad you are well again. Do you know when we will be returning?"

Ranma mused that she might even be able to take Ukyo in a fight, which was not bad as these things went. If memory served, she was in fact the sister of one of the original palace guards that lost their lives in Beryl's attack. He said, "Good morning Kethra. We will probably be leaving after the noon meal. I assume most, if not all of the Senshi will be coming as well. I was wondering if..."

"We would all fit in the assault transport we are using to transport the Royal Family?" supplied Kethra.

"Ah, um yes," said Ranma cautiously.

"Do not be concerned. The skills of the Senshi are well known. We will simply have some go back via the underground rail system. It takes a little longer, but not much."

"Oh. That is working again?"

"Yes, well some of it is anyway. The path between here and Kasan was one of the first Arnaeth's team restored."

"Good. Well, I'll leave you to it. Oh and one more thing."

"Yes lord?" inquired the guard.

Ranma said, "It occurs to me that I have been negligent in training the members of the homeguard. That time is over."

The way he said it, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world made the slightly older woman emit a tiny gulp before saying cautiously, "Negligent sir?" Then in a more certain tone, "Your training has been quite thorough."

"That is nothing compared to what I went through growing up. It won't be all the guard, at least not right now, but my childrens guards will learn to be the best. That means you as Jeran's guardian and Tilan for Nodoka's guardian will undergo special training to start with. Of course, I won't force it on you. The training will be very harsh."

Left unsaid but understood was that if she did not accept the training then he would find someone that would. In an almost frantic voice Kethra said, "No, that is okay. If I can improve my skills as your family's protector then I will do it no matter what it takes! I'm sure Tilan feels the same way."

"Good, and don't worry, according to my wife many of the other Senshi could use the same training, so you will probably have company, if I can convince them that is."

Kethra's eyes bulged a bit in surprise at that. It was one thing to see the King and Queen sparring, but somehow she suspected this was going to be a lot more than their almost playful matches.

Ranma said, "Well, I'll be going," to which Kethra bowed automatically before leaning against the stone wall. It almost seemed as if they had a more active King overnight. She still wondered why they had come here, why the King had fallen ill, and why he had gotten better, but she suspected she would never know. Some things were need to know, and, apparently, the royal guards did not need to. Still, first thing was first, and that was to make sure they were ready to leave.

-«oOo»-

Ranma walked down the hall then up the stairs then down that hall until he came to the door on the end that was guarded by two Anfala guards that he didn't know. Neither bowed as he approached, but then it would be rather stupid for guards to ever drop their guard, even for him. He asked, "Is the Duchess in? I had hoped to have a word with her."

The guard on the right knocked loudly and opened the door just enough to call in, "The King is here to speak with her grace."

Ranma could hear Neri's voice call out, "I'll need a few minutes to dress and then I'll meet him in my study."

Ranma nodded and said, "I know the way," before walking down the hall, passing several doors, and finally opening one on the left. Through the windows on the end of the room he could see the sun well on its way above the horizon. He absently began to stretch and was soon greeted by Neri's, "Hello my Lord," before softly closing the door behind her. She wore a simple pale green dress that showed evidence of being hastily donned.

Ranma smiled and said, "You never have to be formal with me. While I can't approve of everything you have done, I do understand it and without you we probably wouldn't be alive."

"But it turned out not to even be necessary. That crystal thing could have freed you."

He said, "Minako told me of the Silver Imperium Crystal. That is what she used right? It would have to be that since the Senshi only just got here."

Neri nodded.

"Then I still would not change things. It might have killed her without what you did."

Neri nodded hesitantly and after a few seconds said, "It is ironic that Larad is now one of my people. Had that been the case before, I'd have probably just suggested using a sample of your blood to trigger it."

Ranma was caught a bit by surprise. It was obvious now when he thought about it, but since the other idea was what Minako asked he didn't question it before. Before, he never questioned anything Minako asked, well unless he thought she wanted him to question something. He said hesitantly, "Just blood would have worked then?"

Neri said, "Maybe, although there is so much that is unknown to me anyway about the magic. It was never meant to be my place to invoke it, but..." She looked up at him to make sure she met his eyes before saying, " I did really judge that my pregnancy was the safer route, since that is how it is meant to be invoked, but then you did yours by cutting Minako's arm, so yes it probably would have worked."

Ranma nodded absently before saying, "I never expected to be in this situation. I mean, before I left Earth there were several women who would have gladly had my child marriage or not, but I never intended it to happen, not out of marriage."

He paused, as if trying to find the words and finally looked back to Neri who said softly, "I'm sorry. I promise I will do my best to raise our child. A child is a precious gift to the people of Oceana, and to my people here as well."

Ranma nodded before saying, "Then I guess I have only two requests for you. We will probably return to Kasan today and tomorrow I will begin training two members of the homeguard personally as my children's guardians. My first requests is for you to chose one member of your guard that you trust with your life and the life of your famliy and have him or her come to Kasan to train under me. It will be very harsh training."

A tear formed at the edge of Neri's right eye that slid down when she blinked. She said, "I will. I think even Larad might choose to go, although I may send another as well. I might even learn some from you later, after well.." Her sentence trailed off before she looked up at him again and asked, "Your other request?"

"I do not know if I will ever be able to acknowledge your child publicly without hurting how the people see Minako and myself, but one day, when he or she gets old enough I will tell him or her. My child deserves that much." Neri gave a half nod as he continued with, "My second request is that should your child wish to learn the art that he be offered the chance to learn from me."

Neri said, "Of course. You are the best fighter I have ever seen, and I would want any of my children well able to protect themselves."

Ranma smiled and said, "Thank you Neri. You have been a good friend." To himself he continued with, "And more honest in your manipulations than most. Had Shampoo been more like you then things might have even been different." Out loud he said, "My wife should be up soon so I should get going."

-«oOo»-

The noon meal was fairly dull, given that by necessity it had been held with the full court, such as it was, and thus topics of conversation were highly limited. Still, one obvious one was solved. The Inner Senshi would come to Kasan and the Outers would remain here for now. Michiru said she wanted to swim more and that they might catch up in a few days. Ami had been tempted by the same idea, but decided to go with the others. There was an ocean about a hundred miles from Kasan after all, and with modern transportation that didn't take more than twenty minutes or so.

As they were about to go, Ranma pulled Michiru and Haruka aside and said, "Um, I know you would anyway, but..."

Haruka said, "You want us to watch out for Neri and of course Neri's child."

Ranma nodded.

Michiru said, "Men are so predictable, but then your also a bit late."

"Late?" Ranma asked in confusion.

Michiru said, "Mina asked us to do the same thing right after she got up."

"You will then?"

Haruka said, "Of course. Now scat. Your queen awaits."

A couple minutes later Michiru said, "We didn't ask him the other question we had."

"No, we didn't. We can find out discretely ourselves later if it is possible, but I'm not even sure it is a good idea."

Michiru said, "We wait then. So, do you have any plans since we are back thousands of years into the past and don't have to go to college tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'm going to learn how to fly some of the craft I've seen around here, and then maybe we could find Hotaru a school or something. Usagi will probably have something else for us by then. I still can hardly believe that this world has been saved. I wish it were possible to save all our worlds." She paused briefly and then said in a harsh tone, "Sometimes I half want to bring Beryl back to life so we can kill her again."

Michiru put her arms around the blond haired woman and said, "Minako and now us have been given a chance to help Venus live and prosper. I don't really understand it all, but to even have one world survive the fall of the Silver Millennium is a priceless miracle. Even the Earth devolved into barbarism for almost a thousand years thanks to the forces she called upon."

"I know love. I know."

-«oOo»-

The next day they returned to the partially rebuilt castle at Kasan. The place always amazed him, because at times he thought the castle was repairing itself. He had asked one of the workmen about it once and the answer still surprised him.

The workman said, "But you didn't see it before your grace and the queen returned. Since then, it has started to repair itself, although we help it along as we can. Of course, had your grace or the queen not returned to this place, I very much fear the magic that is a part of it would have died. It may still. There was nothing left but rubble when we first started, and the restoration seems to be slowing, but don't worry, if we have to, we will put it together brick by brick."

Ranma had given him an absent nod of gratitude before walking on, as he mentally added yet another tally to Beryl's crimes, but then the people were the real tragedy, and the people could not magically rebuild themselves. He wondered what life was like here before. Life here now seemed so much better than it had back in Tokyo, but then Venus had but a fraction of the population of the Earth, even before Beryl. Would time turn this place into the crazed mess Tokyo had been? He hoped not.

-«oOo»-

As Ranma walked into the small dining room with an arm held loosely around the waist of his wife, he noted that the inner Senshi were already seated around the table. He didn't know why, but now that the immediate crisis had passed he found confronting Minako's friends a little scary.

Usagi called out playfully, "So how does it feel to be married Mina?"

Ami piped in, "Yes, tell us." Then in a more playful tone she continued with, "Is he good, or perhaps I should ask, is she good?"

Ranma noted the slight tension that built in his wife's frame. Of course, it was nothing compared to his own at that moment, but at least he hadn't been asked the question. He was saved from further contemplation on whether now was a good enough reason to use the Saotome Final attack when she said in a catty tone, "Why yes he is. How about you and Setsuna?"

Ranma blinked at that. He knew what the answer was, but somehow it was altogether different to hear the words announced to an audience. For that matter, just what was going on with Setsuna and Ami? He knew that Minako and her friends had not really had much time to talk since they had arrived, but it seemed they must have had some. From what he remembered of his wife's descriptions, it seemed such an odd thing to suggest that those two would got together.

Ami blushed and stammered, "It is not like that! I had to reprogram the gate to find you. We sparred and talked and that was all."

Usagi nodded happily, as if to say that she completely supported her friends romance, while Makoto and Rei looked on with curious expressions.

Ami sighed in defeat before bringing out her laptop and typing in a suspiciously regular manner. Ranma got the distinct impression that she most certainly did not agree, but had resigned herself graciously to this one defeat and was determined not to be flustered by it. In fact, she was reminding him just a little bit of Nabiki, well a Nabiki that was, for whatever reason not striking back.

He decided to spare Ami and his wife further interrogation, if perhaps only for a little while, and besides, if she was at all like Nabiki she might appreciate the save and not take his next actions out of his hide sometime in the future. Well, it was a thought anyway. He removed his arm from around his wife and said, "Martial art training begins at eight tomorrow morning. I expect you all to be there."

Usagi said, "Martial arts?" questioningly.

Makoto said, "Um okay," obviously confused by the suddenness of the request but equally obviously willing to go along with it.

Rei acted like she was about to say something but stopped, then she along with Ami looked on as if wanting some explanation.

Finally Minako gave a slight shrug and said, "Sure, it should be fun to have you all there."

Ranma blinked and then said, "Isn't anyone going to ask why?"

Ami said, "Well, given our past fights it is obvious that we could use the training. Makoto even mentioned asking you, and some of the others talked about it, but finding you came first. I suppose since it was something we half planed anyway..." She shrugged.

Ranma asked, "So your not even surprised?"

Minako laughed and said, "Isn't he cute when he's flustered?"

Usagi nodded absently then glanced around to see if anyone caught her, only to catch a wink from Ami.

Ranma, who was determined to press on, said, "Um, well let's eat then."

Dinner progressed smoothly till towards the end when Usagi asked, "Um, Mina now that everything is back to normal can I have the Silver Crystal back?"

Minako blushed and called it forth. She had kept meaning to bring it up, and kept forgetting. Besides, it was a comforting presence and a part of her just didn't want to give it up, yet she knew she must.

Her chest shimmered and the now blue crystal appeared before a tiny piece no bigger than a dime split from the whole. The larger pieces blue color dimmed a shade as it reformed and floated to Usagi while the dime size piece reformed into a perfect sapphire and landed in Minako's right hand.

Ami tapped a few keys on her computer just as Minako said, "Well, that was surprising." The others nodded their agreement before Ami continued with, "Interesting. It seems that Minako's use of the crystal caused it to grow slightly, and that portion split off, possibly because it was keyed to Minako.

"So I now have a silver, err blue crystal?" asked Minako.

"Not really. It is linked to the silver crystal but young. I don't think it will be able to do much by itself. It is like a seed I guess," added Ami.

The crystal began to pulse a soft blue as Minako looked at it. A few seconds later she said absently, "Somehow I know what I need to do with this." She looked around and seeing everyone was pretty much done eating she said, "Follow me. You can help."

"With what?" several asked in confusion but they followed her out the door, then down three sets of stairs before Minako pressed her hand against a seemingly blank wall which slid downward silently. They then followed her through and proceeded down another story to another wall, this one etched with the planetary sigil of Venus. A few eyes gleamed with recognition as Minako absently said, "We enter the heart of the castle and in some ways the heart of the city. We should transform first."

Despite the sudden nature of the request to transform, no one hesitated, yet Ranma still felt something was perhaps not quite right, or perhaps that he was not quite ready to go through that door. Minako looked over at him, seemingly half in trance before she said, "Ami, can you toss a little water on Ranma? I think... I think it would be a good idea.."

Ranma blinked and was about to protest when about a half a cup of water splashed into his, and now her back causing her uniform to shift to the Sailor V one minus the mask. With the change of gender, the odd feeling he had went away, much to the slight annoyance of his sense of masculinity.

Rei asked, "Recycling your old costume Mina?"

Minako shrugged and said absently, "It looks good on her, and it just sort of happened that way." She turned to Ranma and said, "As I put my hands on the right of the door, you put yours on the left and focus on it opening. The magic requires two members of the royal family to open."

Ranma shrugged and nodded as he walked closer. He heard Ami say, "How do you know that?" to which Minako responded, "I just do." As their hands pressed into the cold stone of the door, the material of the door just seemed to vanish leaving behind the door shaped opening to a perfectly round white stone room with a semicircular stone bench cut out around the room. In the middle of the room a circular stone table sat that also seemed to be cut right out of the bedrock. On the center of the table was a fractured and cracked violet gem that still seem to sparkle with flashes of power. Above the cracked crystal were dots of white, blue, and gold light that seemed to trace a roughly spheroid outline as they lazily spiraled around above the crystal. Together with the violet flashes of the crystal they lit the room in scattered patches of colored light and shadows.

The Senshi walked in slowly. Rei was the first to speak as she reached a hand near, but not touching the pseudo sphere carved out of multicolored light. She said softly, "Those are souls." She turned to Minako and said, "I think they are part of why this castle has been able to rebuild itself."

Minako stared down at the globe for almost a minute before saying, "I didn't know or even suspect until I felt the need to come here just now." She was quiet for a moment before saying, "I didn't know."

Usagi asked, "What can we do?"

Rei said, "Do? You can't do anything, or at least nothing that would be good for them. My wards only work against evil souls. They have chosen to be here. They have helped us, helped Minako in the only way they can."

Ranma, Makoto, and Ami gave absent half nods while Usagi looked on in wistful sorrow. Minako said, "Your wrong Rei. I can do what I was called here to do." She held up the little blue crystal and it began to float just above her palm as she peered into its depths. After several seconds she said, "I can plant this seed here and with your help we can help it grow."

Ranma smiled at one of the rare glimpses of true wisdom her wife sometimes demonstrated. She gathered from Minako's stories that they all sometimes were blessed with such. Still, it didn't affect the present. While she really had no idea what Minako was going to do next, she trusted her, and was content to wait.

At some unspoken signal the others moved to equal distances around the circular table. During their movement, the door and even a section of bench reappeared, completing the symmetry of the room, and allowing them to spread out such that only their forearms touched.. Usagi and Makoto looked with concern where the door had been, yet they sat down and turned to Minako who once again had the small blue crystal out. She said, "My friends I ask you to lend your power to this. I don't understand it all, but I feel that the crystal should go here and repair this somehow. Perhaps it can even help these souls." Ranma absently half nodded, agreeing without really understanding why, other than the desire to help those that had apparently helped them.

They joined hands. Ranma held Minako's and Ami's, while Ami held Makoto's who held Rei's who held Usagi's who in turn completed the circle by holding Minako's. Calls of, "Venus star power! Moon crystal power! Mars star power! Jupiter star power! Mercury star power!" and finally "Venus knight power!" starting with Minako and ending with Ranma came forth as a pool of their power gathered above the fractured crystal and meshed with the pool of souls that floated just above it. About half of the souls, as if sensing their job was done, moved out of the mix and simply faded away. The rest, about a dozen in total, remained as the flickering sphere grew brighter with the colored streams of power coming from the Senshi. Just seconds after Ranma added his own contribution the small blue crystal flew from where it was floating just above Minako's palm to settle in the middle of the pool of power and those souls that had evidently chosen to remain. As the crystal reached the middle, it began to pulse in counterpoint to the flickering of the magic and spiritual energy as it grew, slowly absorbing the energies fed into it. When it was done it was almost twice the size it had began as, yet still far smaller than the silver crystal that gave it birth. It then settled down and into the crazed and fractured remnant before somehow pulling that inside itself, and once again doubling in size, but still much smaller than the fractured crystal it absorbed. The end result was perhaps a little over an inch and a half across and still seemingly flawless as it pulsed with purple, blue, and white fire from its heart.

The still transformed Rei said softly, "They are still there. They will always be there."

Ranma-chan said softly with a hint of question in her voice, "Magic's price?" It was a only a guess, but she thought it made sense. Jusenkyo required a sacrifice for its magic to work, so perhaps this was similar in some way.

Usagi absently summoned the Silver Crystal and began to stare into its depths before Minako turned to her and asked, "Are they okay?"

Suddenly Usagi's eyes seemed to become unfocused as she continued to stared into the now softly pulsing depths of the Silver Crystal. A tone of wonder entered her voice as she said, "Reach out and touch it and you will understand."

Minako looked dubiously at the crystal and started to reach out before she grabbed and intertwined the fingers of her left hand with Ranma's right and then they reached out together and enfolded the small crystal in their combined hands.

As Ranma touched it she had the sensation of warmth spreading along her body before everything went gray. Rei, Makoto, and Ami looked on in concern as Ranma and Minako slumped over yet kept hold of the crystal that now seemed to be part of the table itself, which itself seemed to be part of the bedrock. Usagi smiled as she looked up from the Silver Crystal and said, "They are just saying hello."

-«oOo»-

Minako awoke still holding Ranma's now male hand. He was wearing the typical red silk shirt and blue draw string pants outfit he had worn in Nerima, while she was wearing her Jüban high school uniform of all things. Stranger still was that they appeared to be leaning against the big tree that was on the edge of the yard at Furinken high school.

They blinked their eyes open to see half a dozen couples ranging from their early twenties to their early thirties walking toward them in Furinken high school uniforms. Such was her surprise that she almost missed the pair that came up to her on her right, yet recognition instantly came to her as they pulled her into a hug that separated her from Ranma.

"Mother! Father!"

The sandy haired green eyed man smiled a mischievous yet joyous smile as he and his wife continued to crush her in their hug. He said, "It is good to see my little Etoile again. We have missed you so much."

The green eyed blond haired woman that looked so much like her daughter said, "Oh Mina, we missed you so much, and there is so little time." She loosened the hold on her daughter and turned to Ranma before saying, "You have made my daughter very happy and I fully approve of what your planning. See that it is done. Had we prepared more Beryl wouldn't have had such an easy time, and so many people would be alive now, although I am dearly glad that Serenity-chan was able to send hope into the future."

"Not much time?" queried Ranma.

Minako peered at her husband for a moment as if wondering where he was going with this and what her mother knew, but the question of time also caught her attention.

Her father said, "The crystal you made with the guidance of the silver crystal's master matrix is a near replica of the heart crystal of the one that was destroyed, as we intended it to be, but it is not meant for outsiders to communicate with those that have chosen to reside inside the crystal. Even now we are draining a large portion of the power you and your friends gave to bridge the gap."

Her mother continued with, "Don't worry, we will continue to watch over you as best we can, as will our friends who have chosen to stay with us, but before we go.." Minako's hug got tighter as her mother continued with, "we ask you to do two things.

Minako quickly nodded her agreement without even waiting to hear what it was. Her mother said, "As you have done here, have the other Senshi help to create a new heart crystal for the other major cities."

"But the people, the souls," said Minako in obvious worry.

Her mother smiled and said, "They have a right to choose, and while it is never a living world here, we can live in our own fashion. I find I must thank Ranma and you, for the memories we traipsed through contain things we have never seen before. No, we shall not be bored, and our guidance on this part of the web may help."

Ranma said, "Um, there are more cities than there are Senshi."

Minako's mother said, "True, and you must each only be the focus for the renewal of one. To do more may cause you damage. You two could possibly do another after a few years, but the rest will need a much longer interval unless they can find a way to return to their home worlds."

Minako pulled a little away from her Mother's hug only to get swept up in a hug by her father. Her mother looked on fondly, but her fondness soon became tense when she said, "There is little time left. The last thing we wish of you is for you to be sure that you can defend all that you work for. "

Minako's father finished with, "Don't repeat our mistakes. Work hard to make Venus a prosperous world, but never forget to be ready and able to defend it." With those parting words the pseudo world seemed to fade before them.

* * *

Author's Notes: I do have about this much material again, although not quite ready for release. Hopefully it will only be a couple days, but as always I do appreciate hearing from people. I hate to have a delay between chapters that is so long, but with the new job and such, time is limited lately. Right now I plan to finish this story before going back to others. I'm guessing that will be at least three chapters and maybe several more. Don't forget to leave a review, if for nothing else to remind me that people are still reading it.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Anfala:** The country of Anfala sits on a peninsula in the southeastern corner of the main continent of Venus. Castle Anfala sits at the far southeastern corner of the continent.

**Ceras Tree:** Blue green trees unique to Venus. Their wood has magical properties, including the ability to retain magic applied to it.

**Duke Trenan:** Ruler of Anfala. He has a daughter named Neri.

**Kasan:** The capital city of Venus. It is situated in the just south of center of the main continent on Venus. Beryl destroyed it just before the end of the silver millennium.

**Kethra:** Leader of the homeguard in charge of insuring Minako's first child ( Jeran's) safety. She has long teal hair and pale green eyes. She is second in command of the homeguard after Ranma.

**Nara Wynneth:** Neri's mother, wife of Duke Trenan. She was killed by the Duke prior to the beginning of the story.

**Oceana:** Planet of the oceans. Neri's homeworld. Due to the limited land masses a great many cities on the planet are built under the ocean near the coasts. The people have the unique ability to breathe underwater.

**Ojousan:** A polite form used to address someone elses daughter.

**Sandar:** Court Mage in Anfala.

**Tilan:** Leader of the homeguard in charge of insuring Minako's second child (Nodoka's) safety. He is third in command of the homeguard after Ranma and Kethra.

**homeguard:** Those elite knights chosen to guard the royal family. They had three commanders, one each to act as the head of the others to guard the queen, the king, and the princess.


	14. Prelude to Change part II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon or other characters that may be noted from time to time in the author's notes as originating elsewhere. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Minako's Story**  
by Lerris Smith

_-«Previously»-_

Ranma awakes, renews an oath with a clear mind, thinks about the past and the future, and begins to plan for the later. Ranma awakes, renews his commitment to Minako and then goes to talk to the mother of his third child, and they come to a simple agreement. Ranma and the Senshi led by Minako reforge a special heart crystal for the castle that promises to be of help to them, in at least subtle ways in the future.

_**-«Chapter 14: Prelude to Change part II»-**_

Author's Notes: This is almost a direct continuation of the last chapter.

-«oOo»-

The gathered Senshi slumped in their seats as they recovered from their expenditure of energy. Many looked to the unconscious pair clutching the new hearthstone. They were silent for what seemed like a long time when Ami's tired voice finally broke the silence with, "This place needs some cushions."

Makoto nodded as she fought off a yawn and said, "I'll have to make some later."

Usagi fought her own yawn as she let the silver crystal gently fall from her hand to the table. She then folded her arms to make a pillow for her head as she looked on Minako and Ranma's unconscious forms.

Ami looked up from her laptop and then over to the sleeping rulers, before saying softly, "Whatever happened is over. They are just sleeping now." She pulled out her communicator and fiddled with the settings for several seconds before a male voice could be heard saying, "Your Highness is everything alright?" to which she responded, "Yes, everything is fine. Just let us sleep for a few hours."

As Ami said those words the others slowly began to use the legs of the one closest to them as impromptu pillows including carefully yet sluggishly repositioning Ranma-chan and Minako. The stone was hard, yet they managed to get at least somewhat comfortable.

-«oOo»-

A gray haired yet still seemingly fit older man stared into an image of Sailor Mercury on the thin monitor that set on the edge of his desk. He said, "As you say highness," as he watched the other Senshi get themselves settled. It was kind of a chaotic display as Ami lazily stretched while holding her communicator before finally making herself comfortable. The important thing is that he saw them all, and they were all okay. Of course, it would have been nice if where the princess dropped her communicator allow him to keep watch over the queen, but it did at least show the king, and, if he was not mistaken, it also showed the Queen's foot and the beginnings of what he thought might be the princess of Jupiter's hair. He typed a short message and clicked send. There was, after all, no need to worry the palace guard excessively. Kethra was quite annoyed that the castle itself would not let the guards into the sub-level where they were, but patience was often part of a guard's duty as well. On a final note, he sti ll found it quite odd that their king sometimes was sometimes in a body that was quite so well built. Still it didn't matter, although he vaguely wondered what rumors might come out, if the general public ever learned of the kings alternate identity.

-«oOo»-

The Senshi woke up a bit stiff as they let their transformations fall and stretched. Minako yawned as Ranma and herself placed their hands on where the door was causing it and the part of the bench they were on to vanish. Minako almost fell when half of what she was sitting on disappeared, but Ranma almost without thought reached out to her to steady her. A few of the other Senshi, particularly Rei and Makoto looked on with what appeared to be a bit of envy, but the moment was fleeting.

They made their way up the stairs only to practically run into Kethra and several other guards as the door opened. After a brief few moments to assure Kethra that everyone was fine, Minako asked her to radio in a request for some food to be delivered to her study. Along the way Ranma found some hot water and returned to his birth gender.

After drinking half a glass of something remarkably similar to black tea Minako and Ranma described the brief encounter they had with those inside the crystal while Ami typed quietly into her computer.

Afterward Ami said, "I think they form a node in the protection web for this planet. The web as it was before likely helped with everything, from assuring the integrity of the magical matrix that keeps the planets biosphere intact to more subtle things like perhaps discouraging a rat that was carrying a disease from entering areas near the node. In fact, I'd say it acts as a subtle probability modifier that benefits those living near the nodes. For instance, if heaven forbid, little Nodoka would fall from her crib, the odds of her being hurt in the fall would be slightly less here now."

Usagi said, "I just wish the people didn't have to be trapped."

Rei said, "It is their choice though."

Ranma said, "They are just trying to make up for their failure in not being able to defend their world."

The others turned to him suddenly before reluctant agreement showed on their faces. The moment ended when Rei said, "Even so, that too is their right and their choice. We must respect it and honor their wishes by helping the others."

Makoto asked, "But how? I mean there seemed to be no ill effects of using that crystal this last time, but isn't it supposed to be insanely dangerous?"

Ami said, "It is simple enough. We just repeat what we did here, taking a month or two between attempts so that we can recover. As long as we do the exact same thing each time, not try to have any of us as the focus for more than one, and make sure we each fully regain our strength between attempts it should be, well if not safe then no more dangerous than it was the first time." She pressed a few more buttons before saying, "While I can't be completely certain I think the one linked should spend the majority of their time at that place, both before and after for as long as they can."

Usagi asked, "So, are we all going to be Senshi of Venus then?"

Minako said, "No, save Ranma who is my knight and the king, but then you can sense it can't you?"

Ranma let his senses expand to touch the others in the room and the world around them. Seconds passed before he said, "The planet welcomes Mina and I as its children and the others as dear friends come to visit." In a melancholy tone he said, "I hadn't really thought about it so much before, but the Earth is no longer my home."

Rei, as if to change the mood said, "Friends with benefits, if what I'm sensing from Minako is correct."

The others blinked at her before Usagi got a sly look on her heart shaped face. Ami pressed a few more keys and looked at her screen for a moment before saying, "What Rei means, I think, is Minako's potential is now slightly higher since the ceremony and she expects our own will be advanced a little as well, although not nearly to where we were before coming here, or at least I think that is what she meant."

Rei blinked and smiled but refused to comment further, not even to Usagi's half whispered comment of, "Meanie."

Minako yawned and said, "Let's get some rest."

Ranma added, "Training begins in the morning."

-«oOo»-

Morning was hell, or at least that was Makoto's determination. Oh sure he had let everyone else off somewhat easy when they had pleaded exhaustion, but no, not her, she was not going to give up. The scariest part was when he explained, as if he was making perfect sense, that since their Senshi forms allowed them to heal very rapidly they could train much faster than he did while growing up. Of course, when he first said that she thought that they would be training in their Senshi forms, but no, they had to stay untransformed so their bodies would build up real endurance. Sadly Kethra and Tilan, the palace guards in charge of the safety of Minako's children, had each both kicked her arse. It was humiliating. About the only consolation she had was that Larad, who had just arrived that very morning to learn the skills to protect Neri and his family had basically no combat skills. At first, it was quite puzzling to see Ranma spend the majority of the time with him, painstakingly showing him the very basics and helping him to get each and every step correct, but then she remembered Larad's promise. Larad had promised to protect Neri's unborn child who was also Ranma's child.

Ranma's training lasted about three hours before he called a stop to it. He didn't even bother to transform to heal his injuries since all he had was a couple of bruises, yet the others all did. Their strains and stresses on muscles and their general fatigue would recover with rest, yet this was much faster. Additionally, Usagi offered to cast her healing spell to which Larad, Tilan, and Kethra quickly agreed.

On their way in to wash up Ranma asked Usagi, "You can accept energy from others for your spells right?"

A somewhat tired Usagi looked into Ranma's eyes in confusion before saying hesitantly, "Yes."

"Good. Later today after practice I'll lend you my power to cast the spell if you need to."

Usagi blinked and said, "but I don't mind being a little tired."

Ranma said, "I do, and of the people here I can most afford to spare the energy. If you are too tired you will not be able to learn very fast."

Usagi said, "Oh, okay." She yawned and walked on, muttering something quietly that sounding like, "Meanie slavedriver."

Minako a little distance away, smiled as she listened to the conversation and Usagi's complaints. She rubbed the side of her right leg carefully. The transformation still had not healed it, but then it would in an hour or so. It seemed that Ranma was taking her father's request very seriously, but then he had intended this even before they had talked. It would require far more than mere martial prowess of course, yet they had time to improve that now, while the rest of her world was still too busy rebuilding and recovering. She wished that she did not have to miss the afternoon's session to attend to her duties, but they were her duties.

Larad being here did have one benefit beyond just letting him learn from Ranma. He and Ami could work together and perhaps with some input from his grandfather begin to outline their plans for the future defense of their world. They may have been saved from total disaster by the grace or perhaps the whim of a pair of kami, yet they would not rely on hoping they would always be there. Besides, perhaps the fact that the kami involved had not saved but half her people was a reminder that, in the end the protection of her people was the job of her, her friends, and her people.

-«oOo»-

That afternoon Ranma caught Devan eating lunch in one of the small conference rooms by himself. He was almost surprised to see him here, but as one of the most prominent doctors left on the planet it seemed he traveled often. To reassure himself he asked, "Is everything okay?"

Devan looked up from his soup and after the moment it took to recognize Ranma puzzled out what he meant. He said, "Everything is fine in Anfala if that is what you mean. I tend to bounce around the world a bit to handle cases that turn up where I can help out. I'm here today to speak at the opening of the Academy. It is not actually done of course, yet they have had a few classes for some months now. Still, today is the official reopening."

"The Academy?"

"It was the greatest center of learning on Venus before Beryl began lobbing asteroids at our cities. Arnaeth is teaching there when he can, among others. We lost so many irreplaceable people that day. Hey, why don't you join me there? I don't think they have anyone near your skill level teaching there yet."

"I can't today. I promised to help improve the Senshi's and the guards martial arts ability. We plan to be ready should another Beryl ever come along, and they have a long way to go."

Devan nodded and said, "You could bring them along. It might be a good way to recruit for the guard, and it generally won't hurt for the people to see those in power working hard to be prepared to protect them. I'm not saying you should teach a regular class or anything, but perhaps one day a week you could do something."

Ranma considered. It would be an excellent opportunity to begin the other part of his plan, yet he wondered if he was ready. Still, this kind of thing couldn't be avoided entirely and meet his own goals. A handful of people, even if they would be capable of wonders, was just not enough. Should he get Minako to come? No, not this time. The others would be more than enough distraction. He said, "When?"

"Is about ninety minutes okay? That would give me time to get together some people to watch."

Ranma nodded and said, "I'll see you then."

-«oOo»-

The Academy of Venus lay near the west most quadrant of kasan. It consisted of two vertical spirals, each with eight massive steel and concrete supports. The top of the spiral connected one half the building to the other part. One could walk along either the inner or the outer walkway all the way up to the top of the building, on the right across the walkway, and finally back down to the ground floor of the next. The spiral walkways themselves were largely empty save grass and the beginnings of trees and the occasional building situated at seemingly random intervals throughout the structure. The top most floor of the structure was perhaps three-fourth the size of the lowermost parts of the structure. The connecting part between the tops of the two sides was perhaps two hundred feet in length. It narrowed in the middle to half its original width. People could be seen walking on the two lower levels, but past that point the intricate bright silvery railing obscured most people from view, unless they stood right at the edge as a few did.

The gathered senshi stared in wonder at what was said to be the greatest center of learning on the planet. Makoto's mouth just kind of hung open for a bit before she said, "They call this incomplete?" The others tried to make out more details even as they continued walking. One of the guards that accompanied them said, "Yes. The workers are quite proud of all that they were able to rebuild so far, but the real reason was the automated construction systems could recycle the material from the previous building. If we had to collect all the raw materials again it might have taken years to get this far."

A tall black haired woman guard said, "Still, they really only have a dozen or so of the buildings in place on the spiral, yet classes are already being held. One day we hope it will serve the many thousands of students, including providing dormitories like it did before."

Usagi turned back and smiled at the guards before saying, "I'm sure it will," and then with an impish smile she said, "Race everyone there?"

They all took off save Ranma and the guards who seemed on the edge of doing something, just as soon as they figured out what. A few looks passed among them before a half dozen of them ran after the departing Senshi.

Ranma said softly, "She did say everyone."

A few of the other half dozen guards swallowed, but the woman from before said, "It is our duty to protect you."

Ranma let out a nearly inaudible sigh. He was torn between proving he did not need any protection and his duty to act like the leader he was now, and leaders did not ignore their guards, if for no other reason that doing so endangered both himself and his guards. Finally, he shrugged and ran after them at his top speed. Even starting late he managed to beat Rei, but only just, and of course he got there before all of the guards.

-«oOo»-

The practice area they were using turned out to be nothing more than a small and obviously incomplete stadium that set on the bottom between the two spiral towers such that with the natural taper to the spirals people on the spiral walkway facing the little open air stadium area could see both the levels below them and what was going on in the stadium.

As Ranma and the Senshi walked into the building he spotted Devan talking to an older gray haired woman near a group of what must be four or five hundred people of varying age, yet most looked to be high school or perhaps college age. Many wore pale yellow shirts with dark green piping, yet some were in apparently random clothing.

As Ranma and the others approached he couldn't help but noticed the stares, for the other Senshi as much as himself. He guessed they had instructions, since none of the crowed moved towards them. A couple minutes later they met up with Devan and the older woman who introduced herself as Ann, the director of the physical education department at the academy. After some awkward introductions Ann directed the crowd to use the one set of bleachers that was complete, while Ranma turned to the assembled Senshi less Minako and the outers who were still staying at Neri's castle. He asked, "Why don't you guys go find someplace to transform."

Makoto asked, "Can't we just transform here. Everyone already knows who we are."

Ami said dryly, "I think what Ranma means is most of our transformation sequences leave us momentarily nude and as there is no emergency and the rest of you still don't know how to invoke the transformation directly."

Usagi blushed, but she and the others turned and headed towards the door Devan was pointing to, save Ami who had simply let her transformation shift in place while she was in the middle of the others.

Ranma said softly, "showoff," to which Ami grinned. Ranma then turned to Larad and the guards before saying, "Why don't you guys find a spot to watch. Ami and I will start the show."

As they departed he said in an aside to Ami, "No water attacks." Ami let out a quiet yet almost musical laugh as she nodded.

Ranma then walked to the middle of the field and part way to the audience before pulling out a folded piece of paper, unfolding it, and saying in a loud yet clear voice, "I debated how best to spend this time, or what exactly I was trying to accomplish here. Not long ago a great tragedy came to this world and while I wish I could have been here and done something, I cannot change the past and now everyone is working hard to rebuild and recover. I commend everyone for all their hard work. This place and all the other wonders brought about by your hard work are a great beginning, but not all that needs done."

The other Senshi transformed and walked over beside Ami who was standing behind Ranma. Ranma continued with, "One of the things that needs done is for us, the leaders of your government to work hard in preparing defenses. We fully intend to protect this world no matter what may come. That will require the help of a great many people, but that is only half of the solution." The audience seemed poised on his words, yet other than a very low murmuring they were also nearly silent as they waited on each.

"The other half of the solution is you." This caused the students to quickly exchange confused looks before Ranma continued with, "Many times when I was growing up I heard that the duty of a Martial artist is to protect the weak, but now I believe it is the duty of all those who are able. This is my home now, and I challenge all the people of my home to learn to defend it and those in need of defense."

Gasps were heard in the crowd as if he had asked for something ridiculous or at the very least unheard of. Ranma thought a few of those gasps were from behind him. He quickly continued with, "That doesn't mean anyone should stop doing all the important things they are doing, but just that everyone do what they can. It is a good way to stay fit, and should it ever be needed, well.." Hushed whispers flitted among the crowd as many of them exchanged half or even firm nods. Ranma thought he had them. He had been helpless a few times in his life, the moxibustion for one, and he knew how much he hated it. Finally he said, "To show you what is possible I will not be drawing on the power Venus has graced me with. This is purely the result of hard training since I was very small, yet perhaps it can give you some appreciation for the possibilities. I have asked my friends here to use their powers so that they may increase their speed and strength, but not to use any of their destructive attacks, since this is just sparring. Now let us begin."

Ranma turned to the gathered Senshi and again said softly, "Remember no water," and then more loudly, "Ready guys?"

Ranma danced around the Senshi's fast yet comparatively clumsy punches and kicks as he landed punches and kicks of his own. Many of them were enough to throw the Senshi dozens of feet, but he didn't think any of them were hard enough to even bruise given their transformations. Of course, without either their transformations or his training the hits would likely have broken bones, but then he would never have hit that hard were that the case.

Ranma winced as Makoto got yet another punch on him and was reminded once again that even his extensive training didn't make one immune to their transformed power. Fortunately, he was excellent at dodging. Unfortunately, dodging four super powered and fast women at once who were used to working together was taxing even his ability. He tried employing some of the aerial moves the Saotome school of martial arts was know for, but while jumping twenty or more feet in the air got surprised cheers from the crowd it didn't help him much, for they did not separate, and while their attacks were no where near as graceful as his own, they did work smoothly together, even strangely enough, the seemingly bumbling of their leader. It was not that he couldn't win, but winning without hurting any of them would be nearly impossible. Correction, he thought, a battle without the restrictions of sparring, and without his own boosted skills as a knight of Venus could easily go either way. Well he intended to change that, and while he was sure that his own skills would continue to improve, when he was done with them he firmly expected not to be able to hold his own against two of them, let alone four.

The crowed cheered wildly, yet Ranma barely noticed as his body went through nearly automatic reactions while his mind focused on strategy and his future training plans. The minutes dragged on to over an hour and while the Senshi were visibly slowed, Ranma was even more so. Then, suddenly Usagi's apparent clumsiness forced him to change his direction too late which then allowed Ami to sweep his legs out from under him and knock him into the ground, which was swiftly followed by Makoto aiming a punch to his face and the words, "I yield," from Ranma. He still couldn't believe it, he had been taken out by Usagi tripping. He was sure, well fairly sure, it was accidental, yet they had smoothly taken advantage of it. Still, this had given him a greater appreciation for what they had gone through saving the world so often in the past than from Minako's stories or from the training they had done so far.

Makoto grinned and changed her position from being about to punch to offering him a hand up, to which he forced himself to graciously accept. The crowed clapped and cheered as they formed a rough sort of line facing the audience. The cheering ended as Ann walked up to them and held up a hand for silence before asking, "So can I sign you up as an instructor?"

Ranma hesitated. He had thought about something similar to the little speech he gave since not long after he was cured, but hadn't really thought about all the details. Right now he really didn't have time to teach more people. Usagi stepped forwards a couple steps and said, "Sure, he'd love to."

Ranma started to glare at Usagi before Ami saved him with a, "Perhaps we could hold at least some of the training sessions here, or perhaps people could watch while you train others in the palace. Even if you don't have the time now to teach more people, others could probably learn if they could watch."

Ranma gave her a small smile of thanks before saying, "Ami is right. It is bigger here which will help. I'm afraid I can't take more students now, but several of those I'm teaching that are learning from the basics, and a few of my students are more advanced than others so perhaps we can teach each other?" The last was said in a questioning tone, yet Ann smiled her agreement before suggesting, "Tomorrow morning at eight?" to which Ranma nodded.

-«oOo»-

After Ranma and the Senshi returned to the palace those gathered to watch their demonstration split up into several different groups. One such group had gathered in one of the newly built classrooms and was passing around a selection of drinks, fruit, and baked fish after haphazardly arranging the seats into a circle.

A short brown haired woman of perhaps twenty said, "Does everyone think that the king truly was doing all that without magic?"

A black haired man with a slight hook to his nose and of about the same age said in a dangerous voice, "Are you questioning the honor of our king?"

The woman glared at him before saying, "No, of course not. Still, such abilities seem so much beyond ordinary people. He was jumping twenty feet in the air and throwing punches faster than I could even make out, not to mention almost winning against four of the Senshi at once!"

A medium height white haired woman with a perfectly flawless complexion and simple silver rimmed glasses said softly, almost timidly, "It's true."

The others looked over at her, and she swallowed once before continuing in a clear, yet still faint voice, "My father works for the palace guards. When I was eating lunch with him the other day I saw the king practicing transformed in the courtyard. His transformation is much more than just a dark blue silk costume with a unicorn on the back. He was even faster then, and when the queen joined in his practice session it was like a dance. I swear if others weren't around it might have turned into a completely other form of combat."

The white haired young woman seemed to be lost in her own dream until she noticed the others staring at her and continued hurriedly with, "My father says that if all the guard was trained as well as the king then things might have turned out differently." The white haired young woman words trailed off as if uncertain how to continue. The faint blush to her cheeks revealed that she had noticed her own slip up. She was relieved to hear only a couple of faint snickers before a blond haired green eyed young woman asked, "How would all the guards being trained fighters protect the world from getting asteroids lobbed at cities?"

The brown haired woman said absently,"Well, if our military had people trained that well, then could Beryl have stood against them? They could have landed on Earth, and just killed her if need be. It wouldn't be a substitute for warships and such, but if we had the warships it could definitely make a difference."

The others nodded as they contemplated her words for several seconds before the white haired young woman said hesitantly, "That is only part of it. I haven't seen it myself but my father says that our king knows how to make energy blasts and that anyone that trained for enough years could learn it." With obvious eagerness she said, "Just think, if an asteroid was coming everyone could go outside and blow it up together!"

The black haired young man said, "I doubt it will be that easy. The king said it was hard training, and I bet not many of us could get that good." His voice kind of faded away at the end as he thought about the prospect.

The brown haired woman said, "It doesn't really matter does it? The king asked his people to prepare. Can anyone think of a better way to protect our home than for us to be willing and able to defend it?"

The young man said softly, "I was just leaving Kasan on foot for a trip into the countryside for some time off the day the news report came over the link warning of the asteroid. It was all a panic then. Everyone ran, yet most still died. I helped treat a few of the them before they were moved to outlying towns. I even set one of the funeral pyres in the days that followed. So yah, I think I will learn what I can, and I think that our King is right we should all learn what we can. I won't be helpless anymore." He paused for a moment and then continued in a questioning tone with, "Someone got a recording of that earlier right?"

A blond haired man held up a small white crystal and the black haired young man said, "Good. I think it is something everyone should see."

-«oOo»-

In Anfala, Michiru and Haruka were lying asleep in each others arms in the little cave that Neri had hid in for all those months when Neri walked into the entrance and smiled at the sleeping pair. She had showed them this place a few days ago and were not surprised that they had taken advantage of it. While it was true that of the pair only Michiru could breathe underwater like she did, she didn't think Haruka minded too much having to use the breather, not when the compensation was being truly by themselves without any worries in the world. Still, given what she had learned she felt the need to speak with them.

She said softly, "Michiru, Haruka, could you wakeup please?"

Michiru blinked her eyes open, and when it was obvious that Haruka was not going to be wakened so easily, got up which did wake her lover. Michiru asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I just came to talk with you about something."

Haruka said, "You found out what we asked the nurse didn't you?"

Neri nodded. "You were right. As part of normal procedure Devan did store the rest of Ranma's donation, in the event that the procedure on me had to be repeated, but I had it destroyed." She hesitated a few moments, but then went on with, "I regret some things, but felt that it was important. Ranma having one child that he may never be able to acknowledge is enough."

Haruka said angrily, "So it is alright for you to have a child, but not for us?"

Michiru took hold of Haruka's hand to calm her.

Neri said, "At the time I did not know about you. I certainly have no right to complain about someone wanting to have a child, or even to have the best child possible. Just ask him. He may even agree."

Michiru said, "We can't ask him. Oh sure later he might have figured it out, but then it would be over and we would have a healthy child that would have his and my genetic legacy and magics. But no, we cannot ask him, not that. We could not ask him to betray Minako."

Neri asked, "What do you plan to do then?"

Haruka said, "I was considering Ranma's curse. If I..."

Neri could hear the distaste in Haruka's voice, yet it was equally obvious she was willing to go that far. Neri cut her off by saying, "I know another way."

"What?" Neri and Haruka asked almost simultaneously.

Neri grinned and said, "On my home world, couples such as you, while not common, do exist, and do sometimes want children. If we could ever return there, the technology exists there to allow one of you to bear a child that is the genetic legacy of both of you." Neri could see the hope in their eyes, but they too knew that there was, as yet, no way to go to Neri's world. Neri continued with, "Of course, the child would have to be a girl, unless you also had a sample from a man..."

Michiru asked, "They can do that?"

Neri nodded and said, "Whatever you want, within reason. It is not a thing done lightly, and it is not something we want widely known."

Michiru said, "We would be happy with a child of either gender, but I think if it can be just from us then yes we would love to have a girl."

Neri nodded and Haruka said, "Now, we just have to get there."

Neri said, "We will someday. Someday I will return home, even if only for a visit."

Michiru and Haruka said nothing. Baring accidents they could wait for years or centuries if need be, but they had no idea if Neri, even with her people's magic could wait that long, and wisely didn't ask. Of course, they had not wanted to wait, but it didn't look like they were going to be given any choice in the matter.

-«oOo»-

It was two weeks later and Ranma had been teaching at the Academy for over an hour that day, yet dawn was still almost half an hour off. It was only a few of the most promising Academy students, and he didn't really have time for even that on top of everything else. Fortunately, it seemed that he no longer needed quite as much sleep, since Minako had recreated the castle's hearthstone. Still, this was pushing it, even if it was for a good cause, even if, as they insisted, their recordings of their sessions would eventually be used to teach others. He didn't really like the idea of learning from a recording, but there was only one of him.

He yawned as he half looked back at the door hoping that the tray of food one of the students had promised to bring to the little office he had claimed at the academy would hurry up and get here. He was more than a little surprised to hear the knock at the door followed by Devan bringing two trays of food in.

The more he talked to Devan, the more he reminded him of Doctor Tofu, well a Doctor Tofu that did not go insane in front of a certain pretty young woman at least. He glanced around and then nudged the door shut. Like Doctor Tofu he instinctively believed Devan would not repeat anything you said to him carelessly, and one thing that had concerned him was the compulsion he was under.

Before he was cured, Devan hadn't really commented on it. Of course, it wasn't as if he could really talk about it with anyone besides the few that knew. The fact that he was ever under such a thing, or even the fact that Neri's people had any magic beyond their peoples ability to breathe underwater, was a well kept secret. Of course first there was a more pressing matter.

Ranma practically drooled as he looked at the food Devan was carrying. The new cook at Academy even put the royal cook at the castle to shame. He half thought it was some plot to get him to spend more time here, not that he needed more reasons, but well, it was really good food. As sad as it was to say, it made even Kasumi's cooking seem, well ordinary which was something he would have thought impossible. Still, that brought with it a worrisome thought. For some reason, the people from the nearby farms made sure that the kitchens here and at the castle had the very best, even without being asked. He didn't like being treated special, and yet he knew there was no helping it, and the food was really good.

Of course, it might have helped that they seldom gave the chefs here or at the castle instructions beyond seeing that no food went to waste. Since this equated to pretty much all the staff getting from time to time to eat the best the kitchens could produce, it only serve to endear them to the staff at both places, and that staff came as much as anything from the nearby farms and villages that had survived.

As Devan and him sat down to eat, a page brought in two trays of okonomiyaki, or at least the closet they had been able to make from the description Ranma gave them. It was actually quite good, yet still quite different from his memory. He supposed they just didn't have the right ingredients.

A few minutes into breakfast, after more casual things were discussed, Ranma said, "I still don't get it. I mean, I have been drugged, magicked and everything else to try to get me to fall for one or another girl who thought they had a claim on me, yet now, out of nowhere one works?"

Devan considered the pony tailed man in front of him. His hair had grown quite a bit since he first met him, yet the longer hair that just touched his shoulders suited him as well. He asked, "Hmm, did you feel for any of them like you do for Minako now?"

"Well, no," Ranma said softly and then after the words set in he said, "You mean, it worked because I loved her anyway?"

Devan shrugged before saying, "Perhaps, although you must first remember that Neri's people are experts at this kind of thing, and have apparently been using it for a very long time without it failing. It is certainly not surprising that you weren't the exception. Of course, you have also missed one important thing."

"Huh?"

Devan smiled his best enigmatic smile as he munched on a piece of okonomiyaki. Unfortunately, even though he had reached middle age, he still looked quite young, and the smile came off more as mischievous than enigmatic. He said, "The activation of the second link with the magic had several possibilities. You could have just ended up magically in love with Neri, but I'd tend to think that would be unlikely, unless perhaps after the two magics fought it out the newer one won out, and even then that part of the magic would have been weakened in the process."

Ranma nodded. This was not a particularly new thought.

Devan's grin continued as he said, "Now the idea that everyone missed, and even I missed originally, was that Neri never said that this magic makes one love only one person."

Ranma nodded and in an uncertain voice said, "Even while I was under its spell, I still loved my children. It was muted some, but it was still there."

Devan said, "Exactly, so the predictable outcome, if your own feelings meant nothing, would be for you just to fall magically in love with both. Of course, if one of them ever asked you to do something that hurt the other, things might have been different, but the more I think about it, the more I realize that the most likely reason why that didn't happen is some part of you fought it, and kept it from happening."

Ranma said, "Why that little minx. She could give the amazons lessons."

Devan shrugged, "She wanted to go home. Failing that, she accepted her responsibility but still wanted a child, and to her a child should have a father. Oh I don't think she planned that exact outcome, but I rather suspect she at least considered the possibility."

Ranma sighed and said, "Never mind that. If nothing else it really was the only shot we had at the time. Minako is happier now, and Neri has Larad." He paused for a moment and then said, "So your saying the fact that I didn't end up magically in love with both of them proves my feelings for Minako were true regardless the whole time?"

Devan shrugged and said, "Only you can answer that, but ya pretty much. After all, your feelings now are free from influence and you still love her and only think of Neri as a friend right?"

Ranma nodded and several seconds later asked, "How is her child?"

"It is too early to tell much, but everything looks good right now."

"That's good."

-«oOo»-

The god who had taken on Ranma's form waved his hand negligently and the image of Ranma finishing his meal faded. From his wicker chair he said, "I think it is time."

The goddess who had taken on Minako's form and sat in her own wicker chair beside him said, "For you to return them you mean?"

The god grinned and said, "No, not quite. I wish to let this play out for awhile longer."

"Then what?" asked the slightly annoyed blond.

"It is all quite simple really. We skip over the boring bits."

"Boring?" exclaimed the goddess before continuing in an almost normal tone with, "Ranma's actions alone are likely to inspire a martial tradition on Venus that puts the society Mars had to shame. Plus there is all the potential intrigue that could get out if the people knew about his curse or that he had fathered Neri's child. You call that boring!"

"Well, maybe not boring, but let's just say I want to be surprised."

The goddess thought about it for a moment and then said, "You have a point. So, when do we see how it all turns out?"

The god smiled and said, "Tomorrow morning I think. The link between now and then is a delicate one and cannot be rushed too much."

"True." She stretched and yawned before saying, "It should be interesting. Rebuilding a world that never knew much strife is one thing. Once Earth finds out about their new, or rather old neighbor things should get interesting, and then of course there is the reason Setsuna sent them away."

"Yes, there is that. Well, as kami we never promised them a life without struggle. A future for some now exists beyond that, even should the worst occur. We have done enough."

The goddess nodded, yet the sadness never quite left her eyes.

-«oOo»-

In the darkness between the stars an intergalactic survey ship hurdled the vast distances through hyperspace on its way home from their yearly trip to monitor Earth. The ship was vast, and unlike many ships had never touched the soil of a world, for it had a design feature most intergalactic vessels lacked. It had a vast simulated ocean environment that many of the crew would spend time in, be it playing games, sleeping, or even the occasional date between similarly ranked crew members. The lack of being able to land the ship itself due to its massive weight was not a huge drawback though, for it contained several shuttle craft that served that function admirably.

On the bridge a lone computer monitored their course while the captain lay on the point of sleep as he listened to soft flute-like music. On the screen of the computer the border of the display became red as the words, "Warning. Unexpected gravitational flux detected. Altering heading and drive systems to compensate." As the words flashed, the first snores could be heard from the captain.

-«oOo»-

Author's Notes: As you might guess, it may be a little while before I get time to complete the next chapter. I still intend to finish this story first, and while I know the basic direction of things, it is difficult to completely foresee to what depth different things will eventually be explored, which of course means I don't know exactly how many chapters are left.

A couple have commented that the other inners are somewhat boy crazy and would logically be after Ranma too, and I will admit that is a fair interpretation, but I simply don't think, that in this story, they would want to risk hurting Minako by going after her husband. As expected by the previous section the story will skip some interval of time in the coming chapter, yet there are still stories from that interval forthcoming.

Well, that concludes another chapter of Minako's Story. Don't forget to let me know what you thought of it. I confess to sometimes being surprised where a story goes, even when I'm the writer, which is part of the fun of it.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Academy:** Shorthand for the Academy of Venus. The greatest center of learning on the planet

**Anfala:** The country of Anfala sits on a peninsula in the southeastern corner of the main continent of Venus. Castle Anfala sits at the far southeastern corner of the continent.

**Ceras Tree:** Blue green trees unique to Venus. Their wood has magical properties, including the ability to retain magic applied to it.

**Devan:** A middle aged physician that originally worked in the capital city and was fortunate enough to be on vacation away from the city when it was destroyed. He helps Neri earlier in the story.

**Duke Trenan:** Ruler of Anfala. He has a daughter named Neri.

**Kasan:** The capital city of Venus. It is situated in the just south of center of the main continent on Venus. Beryl destroyed it just before the end of the silver millennium.

**Kethra:** Leader of the homeguard in charge of insuring Minako's first child ( Jeran's) safety. She has long teal hair and pale green eyes. She is second in command of the homeguard after Ranma.

**Nara Wynneth:** Neri's mother, wife of Duke Trenan. She was killed by the Duke prior to the beginning of the story.

**Oceana:** Planet of the oceans. Neri's homeworld. Due to the limited land masses a great many cities on the planet are built under the ocean near the coasts. The people have the unique ability to breathe underwater.

**Ojousan:** A polite form used to address someone elses daughter.

**Sandar:** Court Mage in Anfala.

**Tilan:** Leader of the homeguard in charge of insuring Minako's second child (Nodoka's) safety. He is third in command of the homeguard after Ranma and Kethra.

**homeguard:** Those elite knights chosen to guard the royal family. They had three commanders, one each to act as the head of the others to guard the queen, the king, and the princess.


	15. Change on the Wind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon or other characters that may be noted from time to time in the author's notes as originating elsewhere. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Minako's Story**  
by Lerris Smith

_-«Previously»-_

The ceremony to recreate the hearthstone is finished. The Senshi and friends begin their training under Ranma. Ranma introduces martial arts to the academy. Recordings spread. Neri catches on to the outers plan, and proposes an alternate involving the technology of her people. After talking with Devan, Ranma comes to a greater realization of how much he loves his wife. A ship of ocean dwellers, must detour slightly due to an unexpected gravitational anomaly.

_**-«Chapter 15: Change on the Wind»-**_

Sandar, court mage of Anfala, sat in the shade of the oldest Ceres tree in the Anfala forest. He thought it was likely the oldest one on the planet. With the destruction of the other planets he suspected it was the oldest one period. It was a precious thing, a thing of power, yet few had the skill to make use of such a thing. Even he had difficulty, but it was not as if he had any plans to tap the power here in any great way.

He smiled and embraced the spark of magic he had been blessed to be born with. As he called his magic forth he passed some of it through the base of the tree to link it to the massive pool of power that resided there. The glow started out a golden color, yet as his magic passed through the trunk of the tree the golden color became a soft green. His aura grew as the minutes passed until his magical aura was almost twice as large as it began. Finally, as it seemed to stabilize in a soft green globe surrounding him, he said softly in a warm yet tired voice, "Sylia, come forth."

The center of his chest shimmered, and a tiny heart shaped face with long white hair, piercing green eyes, and translucent wings emerged. She blinked and looked around as her little wings began to flutter and then finally began to support her. She looked around and then finally turned to Sandar who was sweating and looking tired. She said, "Foolish mortal. Why do you call me forth? You know how greatly it weakens you."

Sandar smiled and said, "I missed your company. It has been nearly two years since I last called you out. I missed you my friend."

Sylia glared at him and said, "Foolish. My heart is always near yours as per our contract. Your life, even with the symbiosis is but a blink of the eye to me, yet even in these few minutes you have called me forth your body rapidly tries to catch up to its real age. All for sentimentalism." Sylia's voice broke a little at the end and Sandar touched her small face with the utmost care with the middle finger of his right hand.

"Tears Sylia? Mortal feelings from one of your kind?" He smiled and opened the palm of his right hand. Sylia stopped her fluttering and stepped onto his palm. She blinked, wiped her eyes, and said, "Will you accept me again? Will you take up our contract once more now?"

Sandar continued to smile though tear filled eyes as he said, "I will always accept you my friend. I feel that you have always been with me. Change is in the wind, and it may be that I will have to take an active role in the events that come. I wanted you to know that, as I know your kind is seldom one to guide others, and you are the last of your kind."

Sylia smiled and said fondly, "Baka. I have been a part of you for so long, and I was a part of you when you made those plans. I will be with you when you carry them out." With that, she gave him one last smile and flew back into the once again shimmering area on his chest.

Sandar's magical aura snapped back into his body as he drifted off to sleep.

-«oOo»-

Ami Mizuno smiled a small smile as she watched Kain and Nara create amazing displays with their ki. Nara was of course Neri's daughter. Most believed that Neri's husband Larad was Nara's father, but then the Senshi all knew the true story of her conception. At fifteen with light brown hair, piercing green eyes, and a body sculpted by almost ten years of personal training by the father she did not yet know about, she looked way better than Ami herself did at that age, but of course she was in no way jealous or anything like that.

Kain, on the other hand, was thirty nine years old. She was sure of that detail at least, as she had hacked into the records to find out. Of course, he did not look thirty nine, but then he was one of the rare individuals who was an excellent martial artist before it became a national pastime. With his skills as an adept mage tossed in, and the additional training he had received from Ranma and others he looked no more than in his mid twenties, but then she herself had just turned thirty two, and looked twenty at best.

The displays the pair put on was like miniature ornate fireworks bursting just above the palms of their upturned hands. All in all it was an astounding degree of control, yet for all their skills she was better. Unfortunately, it seemed that her own capacity to generate ki, even with the magical assists built into her transformation was less than half what most of her friends could do, and it was not as if her abilities offensively with magic were a great deal better. Then again that was partly due to her being so far from her primary mana link.

Ranma had the opposite problem. Due to the how he grew up he developed a fantastic ability to generate ki, which was only enhanced further by Senshi powers, but no matter how hard he practiced there was a limit on how precise he could control it. Big things he could handle. Small, precise, delicate things like Hotaru's healing were beyond him. In truth they were beyond Hotaru's control as well, but then with her it was a true gift. Her magic helped form and shape it into the indescribably intricate patterns necessary to heal. It wasn't beyond her though, except when she did it, it required every once of concentration she could muster, and even then she couldn't match Hotaru's ability, yet she understood, which was more than most could do, saving her two friends before her and those they had begun to teach.

Of course with all her skill, what she sought still eluded her. There should be a way to draw deeper not just on the mana links she had as a Senshi, or even the secondary one she had to the icy city of Silina in the far north, but on her own life-force.

-«oOo»-

Usagi lay curled on the bed, sunshine just now illuminating her face and upper body. A small pouty expression graced her face as she clutched the covers to her chest. A long dark haired figure, partially hidden in shadows, stood upright and ever so slowly pulled the blanket and its occupant towards the edges of the bed. A cute pleading expression graced the blond's features as she slid near the brink.

The figure in shadows sighed softly before letting go of the blanket and sitting down on the edge of the bed. Her back was still in darkness as she gazed down at the blond who was slowly inching her way back to where she started while taking the blanket with her. Dark red shown to the sides of the sitting figures hair as the sunlight shown through it. Usagi smiled as she lifted her right hand to gently touch the face of the woman sitting beside her. They had come a long way, but the competition was definitely over, if not quite how either of them had imagined it.

-«oOo»-

Half way across Venus, Ranma's first child was using all his skill at stealth to sneak across the city and out into the countryside where a black haired violet eyed young woman sat waiting. She smiled up at the blue eyed brown haired young man from where she was sitting on a bench and said, "So, I take it your getting better at sneaking out without your dad catching ya huh?"

"I am the best after all."

With amusement in her expression, she said, "Oh, and what about that little rumor that your sister let you win the tournament? Besides, it's not as if your father or even your mother were competing."

"Hey, I won fair and square." Of course, even as he said it, his voice seemed less than certain. He said, "He just doesn't get it. He keeps insisting that you're too old for me. I turned eighteen last month."

Hotaru smiled, clearly amused at his change of subject. She said, "And I turned thirty-three four months ago."

Jeran looked at her with curiosity as if wondering just why the heck she would argue in his father's favor. He said, "That doesn't matter. You don't look that much older that me, and for that matter you will probably outlive me anyway."

The violet eyed woman considered his words for a moment before saying in a soft yet clear tone, "I was born to give my life in defense of our kingdom." Her tone became slightly bitter as she added, "Somehow, I doubt my destiny is to outlive you."

Jeran sat down next to her and said, "But I thought that since you linked with the hearthstone in Darna that you could no longer call on that."

Hotaru sighed softly and after a moment said hesitantly, "No, I, um.."

Jeran said incredulously, "You lied?"

Defensively, Hotaru said, "Well, I'm nearly certain all the rest of the Senshi know the truth, but I wanted to be treated normally by everyone else, and it is not all a lie."

"What do you mean?"

"I think the price is higher now. If I use my ultimate power, I think it will take my node with it, and possibly the environment near it."

Jeran pulled her into a tight hug which she eagerly returned. As he tucked her head under his chin he tried to make his voice light as he said, "We won't let it happen. Have you seen some of the ships Ami and Larad have been working on? With that level of firepower, there should be no need for you to risk your life, or the environment of Darna."

Night at Kasan castle was brighter than it had been only a few years ago, thanks to the new skylights that sat in geostationary orbit above the planet and gave the planet its simulated moonlight. The castle almost seems to give off its own soft glow, which oddly seemed to focus on one pair of windows high in the castle. Inside those windows sat the royal bedroom where Ranma was absently running his fingers through his wife's luxurious hair. As his fingers tumbled through her hair, the blond color almost seemed to glow in the moonlight. She was nearly purring when she said causally, "So, did Jeran manage to lose you again tonight."

He replied softly, "Of course. They may be quite different in age, yet I think they each deserve happiness, and if what Devan says is true it looks like our children will be the next thing to immortal."

Minako sighed as she let herself relax deeper into his embrace. "It is good to see them happy, and if there is a chance neither has to morn the loss of someone they love, well, I'm glad." She paused for a moment then asked, "So, how long are you going to keep playing tag with your son?"

Ranma grinned and said, "But its great training! How else is he supposed to improve his stealth skills?"

Minako grabbed a pillow in a threatening manner. Ranma threw up his hands in a warding gesture before she smacked him over the head with the pillow, destroying it and scattering feathers throughout the room. Seeing his apparently stunned form, she grinned and leaned over to peer down at his face. Moments passed as blue eyes met blue. Finally, his lips curled in the smallest of smiles. Soon after the distance between them vanished altogether.

-«oOo»-

Hotaru walked into the hospital room only to find that Ami was already there. She was deep in concentration as she laid hands on the elderly woman's hip. By the look of intense focus on her face it was doubtful that she noticed her arrival. Well, it was perhaps just as well. She had helped heal four others today, and that had taken most of the energy she had to spare. Venus was still short on the physicians they needed. Things would be better in a few years. The Academy of Venus had the largest class of prospective doctors now than since before Beryl's atrocities.

She smiled softly as she sat on a nearby chair and waited. Ami may have thought her healing was the more wonderful of the two, yet Hotaru could not but think the opposite, for people were able to learn what Ami knew, even if only in part. Hotaru could not help but think that if anyone could figure out how to teach ki healing it would be Ami, well Ami or Nara, but then it would still be Ami that began it all. In short, Ami had changed the world forever for the better, for anyone could eventually learn to use ki to some extent, while very few had the innate potential to wield magic, and fewer still could ever gain the skill for magical healing.

Hotaru let her senses stretch out just a little to sense Ami's progress. It was slow, but sure. She would be done in about ten minutes. With that knowledge, Hotaru got up and set off to the cafeteria. A couple of butterscotch milkshakes would be just the thing. She just hoped there was not a line, as she wanted to be back before her friend finished.

-«oOo»-

The goddess said, "It is time."

The god sitting lazily across from her in his own wicker chair said, "Already?" in a whimsical tone.

The blond glared frostily at her friend until his expression sobered. He said, "Yes, I suppose it is."

The god took the goddesses hand in his own as power flowed between the pair. For several seconds they seemed to resonate with blinding white energy. The pulses alternated bright and dark about once a second and then started to fade. About a minute later the darkest part of the cycle had them completely fading out only to return a second later. Finally, the pulses faded and they once again appeared to be solid.

The goddess said, "Even with all the energy we gathered, that was a pain."

The god said absently, "If it ever becomes easy to swap planets across space and time, then we are all in trouble."

"I wonder how long it will be before they notice the switch?" mused the goddess.

The god said, "They won't notice right away. I added a minor glamour to Venus. It will fade over the course of a few days."

"Yet one more favor for our favorites?"

The god shrugged before saying, "I just like to see a job done right, but now our role is done."

The goddess said, "And so is the popcorn," as she pulled a bowl of it out of nowhere before grabbing a handful and passing the rest to her friend. They had rolled the dice, and given the players a chance. The rest, was up to them, which was as it should be.

-«oOo»-

Akane sighed as she casually destroyed another alarm clock whose only fault in life had been being put in charge of waking the youngest Tendo. She had not been sleeping well recently and she was at a loss to explain why. So Ranma had split, or if you believe Cologne, was carried away by an honest to goodness kami.

For awhile, she had thought it more likely that the amazons had carted him off to their village, but even if he couldn't escape, what would be the point of lying about it for so long? Besides, she had seen Shampoo searching, and for all she knew she still was. No, the more time passed the more certain she was that Ranma really did get involved in something crazy. Nabiki's betting pool had the highest odds on kidnapped by a heretofore unknown fiancée, but then she had never added Cologne's conclusion to the list. She sighed. She had thought she was over him, or at least wasn't letting it get to her anymore, but the last few days her dreams had been troubled.

-«oOo»-

Genma, in human form, grunted. Breakfasts just weren't as much fun without the boy to steal from. Worse, only two days after the boy disappeared, Kasumi had actually threatened to stop feeding him if he stole from anyone's plate. The days were just dull without the boy. As he stared down at his last few bytes of food, he felt the urge to say the comforting words about how they would certainly find Ranma today and have them married this evening. Unfortunately, after almost six months he just could not quite work up the will. Just where the heck was the boy?

-«oOo»-

Ukyo smiled and then caught herself. She should not look forward to seeing her rival walk in the door yet she did. She asked, "What'll ya have sugar?"

Akane looked up in wonder before given the chef a smile and saying, "Just a small deluxe please."

Ukyo nodded and quickly poured out a small amount of batter before asking, "Any luck?" It had the feel of an often asked question, one in which the subject was well known.

"Not unless you count bad dreams."

Ukyo winced, but Akane failed to notice it as she was staring out the window. Ukyo said, "What kind of dreams?"

Akane grimaced and said with irritation, "I don't know! I can never remember them."

Ukyo nodded as she flipped over the Okonomiyaki and seemed to lose herself in the simple work of cooking. Several minutes later she was startled by Akane asking, "Is it about done?"

Ukyo looked down and quickly lifted the Okonomiyaki onto a plate only to frown slightly at it before saying, "I'll make you another one."

"Why? It looks okay to me." Ukyo frowned minutely at that, but then Akane not noticing things like burnt food no doubt helped explain her cooking.

Akane reached out to grab the plate. As Akane eat, Ukyo considered mentioning her own dreams, but then she could not remember them either. She knew that they somehow troubled her, but she had no idea why. Perhaps something had changed or maybe something new was in the air.

She glanced down to the counter before bending over to pick up the paper someone left behind. She looked down to the page which said, "Senshi Rock Group comes to Nerima for one night only." She looked up as Akane happily swallowed yet another byte of semi charred Okonomiyaki. Well, she was a friend, even if she had no taste buds. She asked, "Hey Akane. Wanna check out a concert?"

Akane swallowed and glanced over at the paper before saying, "Sure, why not? Who is playing?"

Ukyo nodded. She had no idea how many times she and Akane had hung out since Ranma had vanished, but then without Ranma to fight over they had very little to argue over. She said, "It's a bunch of women who look to be in their early twenties that look kind of like the Sailor Senshi. They are apparently donating all the proceeds to charity."

-«oOo»-

Ranma-chan frowned cutely as she stared into the makeup mirror in front of her and again wondered how she was talked into this. A quick glance to the side showed her wife, and the other senshi in civilian guise finishing the last touches to their makeup. This was to be their twentieth concert since Venus was returned to this space and this time, and it was to be their last, but then so had the one before it and the one before that. She smiled an impish smile, which she half hid behind her hand as she stood to her full height, which now was almost as tall as her male form's. They had a show to put on, and then back via the Pluto gateway express to a court diner.

As she followed her gorgeous wife onto the stage, she stopped to wonder if these events would truly serve the purpose on Earth that they had served on Venus. Time would tell.

-«oOo»-

Akane turned in her seat to Ukyo and half shouted in her attempt to talk over the crowd, "Isn't it about to begin? I can't believe the crowd. We almost didn't get tickets."

Ukyo replied loudly, "I think so. The room lights seem to be dimming."

A few minutes later the crowed had quieted as the musicians began to come out. Akane whispered to Ukyo, "Look here they come."

Ukyo nodded absently before her gaze settled on to a blue haired woman sitting down behind a grand piano. She said, "Isn't that Michiru Kaio?'

Akane peered at the woman and said hesitantly, "I thought Michiru was a little younger, yet it does look like what I remember of her from her last concert."

Ukyo nodded. Almost a minute later, a perhaps early twenties red head walked out on stage following a stunning blond. She said absently, "Ran-chan," yet the tone in her voice made it obvious that she was anything but sure about that.

Akane turned and peered at the redhead, "She's too tall."

Both Akane's and Ukyo's mouths hung slightly open a couple minutes later when the acrobatics began. Ukyo said, "I know the paper said they did martial arts, but isn't that..."

Akane finished for her, "Anything Goes. Dammit. He skips town, then goes to join a girl's band and teach them anything goes. Look at her and that blond bimbo pretending to be Sailor Venus."

Ukyo watched as Akane's battle aura started to become visible. She looked down and grasped Akane's right hand in her left and said, "Calm down. We will catch him after the concert. He is not going to get away. You don't want to make a scene here. I think their fan club might lynch us."

Akane looked around, half curious, half surprised to see the adoration in their eyes before sighing and saying softly, "I could take them," but you could tell her spirit was not in it.

Ukyo said absently, "I'm fairly sure we could take the crowd, but not without hurting a lot of them, and then we would have to deal with Ran-chan and his new friends."

Akane's battle aura faded. It just wasn't right. It shouldn't be Ranma-chan and the blond beauty as a part of what she had to privately admit was the best martial arts show she had ever seen, especially when you account for the fact that they managed to sing perfectly during it. It should have been her. She was the one with a love of the theater and martial arts. It should have been her.

They finished the song and the Venus wannabe who kept gazing fondly at her Ranma stepped forward a few steps and said, "Our next song we just finished a few days ago. It is a song about the healing power that is inherent in all life. I hope you enjoy it." The blond stepped back and the Saturn wannabe picked up a microphone from a stand.

The band continued to play while the violet eyed girl stepped slowly from side to side. Akane thought they might be waiting for people to become quiet again. She looked over everyone on stage and was once again amazed at how they had managed to gather together so many young women that looked just like the Senshi did, although it was downright odd that they all looked a bit older than the Senshi she was familiar with from news reports.

Well, one other wasn't too hard to guess she supposed. The blonde woman to the right of Michiru, who was dancing her fingers across the ivories of a grand piano just had to be Haruka Tenoh, her rumored lesbian girlfriend. Then there was of course the wannabe Sailor Venus that was doing quite well on drums, even while flirting with her Ranma. Still, that wasn't the strangest thing. The strangest thing was that Ranma-chan was of all things playing the oboe, and playing it quite well. Since when did he have time to learn to play that? Of course, she had yet to figure out who Ranma was supposed to be pretending to be. Maybe he was pretending to be the rumored Sailor Pluto, but then she was supposed to be taller with green hair.

Of the others the Sailor Mercury imitator was playing a flute like instrument with delicate engraving, while the Sailor Jupiter imitator was playing a simple acoustic guitar of all things. The rest were without instruments. After almost a minute the crowd finally figured they were supposed to be silent, although the hushing noises kept things noisy for another fifteen seconds or so.

The Sailor Saturn look alike sang, in a delicate yet slightly breathy tone, "Life, It always begins in darkness, And always shines a light, Yet sometimes the shadows fall, And sometimes the light dims, But, if you will only remember that"

The rest of the Senshi joined in with, "You've got to believe in life."

Momentarily pausing in her flute playing, Mercury sang, "Believe that the world will become a better place." Jupiter sang, "Believe that war will surrender to peace." Venus sang, "Believe that fear will give way to hope." Moon sang, "Believe that the people can heal the Earth." Momentarily pausing her oboe playing, Ranma-chan sang, "Believe that love will conquer all."

Saturn sang, "Yes, sometimes the shadows fall, and sometimes the darkness comes, but if you can believe in life.."

Momentarily pausing in her flute playing, Mercury continued, "If you can believe that the world will become a better place." Jupiter sang, "If you can believe that the war will surrender to peace." Venus sang, "If you can believe that fear must give way to hope." Moon sang, "If you can believe that the people can heal the Earth." Ranma-chan sang, "If you can believe that love will conquer all."

Saturn sang, "Then life will believe in you."

Everyone sang, "Oh, life will believe in you."

The music dropped in intensity and the spotlights focused on Moon who smiled at her friends and then the crowd before singing, "Basking in Earthlight, I look out the window, and I, and I, believe in you."

Ukyo wiped a tear away even as she noticed Akane doing the same. A part of her wondered why she would be so affected by a song, but then there was something about it, or perhaps about the singers. Certainly she thought she would remember the last haunting words of the song that the Sailor Moon impersonator sang so well. She half wondered how ironic it would be if those were really the Sailor Scouts singing, but the very idea was absurd. They were quite a bit younger and gave those silly speeches you sometimes saw on the news at night. Besides, she had seen one of their battles once and while it seemed Uranus and Jupiter might have a little skill in the art, it was nothing compared to the display she had just seen. She thought, in the privacy of her own mind, that their display may have actually exceeded Ran-chan's, but then Ranma was also exceeding what she remembered of his skill. None of it made very much sense to her. Even if their only skill was doing this martial arts performance combined with signing, it seemed impossible for Ran-chan to teach that much of Anything Goes to so many in only a few months.

So caught up in her introspection was she that she didn't notice the next song at all, except for the awe she continued to feel at it all. Their next song was the power of love, although she almost missed that except her brain had locked onto the word love and with a bit of thought she had summoned the full name into her mind. Ran-chan was the primary singer on this one, and from the looks she seemed to be enjoying herself.

She supposed the final straw was when Ran-chan sang with such an angelic smile on her face, "You've got to believe in the power of love," to Sailor Venus who also smiled angelically. Akane's battle aura flared before she jumped over fifty feet onto the stage. Ukyo sighed before quickly raising her own chi levels enough to follow.

Ukyo saw Sailor Mercury touch Akane high on her back as she landed, only to have Akane slump in her arms. She herself tried to change her landing enough to avoid the same fate, but ended up paralyzed as well, just by Sailor Mars instead. She saw Ran-chan look at her with shock and concern just before her head tilted forward. Out of the corner of her eye she could see what looked like an opening appearing into the air into some place with a metal floor near the back of the stage. She heard an almost lyrical voice speak, and as she forced her reluctant head to turn she could see an image floating in air partially blocking the view of the audience. Whatever was being said seemed to absorb all the Senshi imitators attention. The ones holding her were staring at the screen. Sailor Venus said something in the same language and then the Senshi started walking through the opening that appeared. As Ukyo felt herself being lowered to the ground she realized that feeling was returning to her body. Seconds passed as the rest of the Senshi entered the portal. She glanced over to Akane as she shakily stood only to have Akane pull her after her through the portal a fraction of a second before it closed.

Out from behind the stage a somewhat nervous middle aged man came out and picked up a discarded microphone, "We hope you enjoyed the charity concert tonight and apologize that it ended early. If you will keep your tickets, the management will arrange for a discount on a future performance."

The crowed clapped and cheered, while the man let out a small sigh of relief. Towards the back of the crowd a young woman said, "Sayuri, was that Ranma?"

"It had to be Yuka. It had to be, else why would Ukyo and Akane run after them like that?"

"Well, I hope they put on another concert. Say, are you going to keep your ticket or use it again?"

Sayuri said, "Keep it of course. I want something to remember it by."

-«oOo»-

Author's Notes: I know it has been some time since there has been a chapter. Work and related things have made it challenging to find as much time and motivation as I used to have. I have about two hundred and seventy thousand bytes written including this, and will of course submit future chapters when they are ready. Lately, I'm trying to get at least a rough draft down of most of an arc before posting anything. I'll try to release another chapter within a couple weeks with the goal of regular updates until at least this current arc is finished. Finally, I'd like to thank PCHeintz72 and The Fanfiction Forum for helping with some of the editing and suggestions. If you get a chance, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Academy:** Shorthand for the Academy of Venus. The greatest center of learning on the planet

**Anfala:** The country of Anfala sits on a peninsula in the southeastern corner of the main continent of Venus. Castle Anfala sits at the far southeastern corner of the continent.

**Ceras Tree:** Blue green trees unique to Venus. Their wood has magical properties, including the ability to retain magic applied to it.

**Darna:** Minako and Ranma comment on their son's relationship.

**Devan:** A middle aged physician that originally worked in the capital city and was fortunate enough to be on vacation away from the city when it was destroyed. He helps Neri earlier in the story.

**Duke Trenan:** Ruler of Anfala. He has a daughter named Neri.

**Kasan:** The capital city of Venus. It is situated in the just south of center of the main continent on Venus. Beryl destroyed it just before the end of the silver millennium.

**Kethra:** Leader of the home guard in charge of insuring Minako's first child ( Jeran's) safety. She has long teal hair and pale green eyes. She is second in command of the home guard after Ranma.

**Nara Wynneth:** Neri's mother, wife of Duke Trenan. She was killed by the Duke prior to the beginning of the story.

**Oceana:** Planet of the oceans. Neri's homeworld. Due to the limited land masses a great many cities on the planet are built under the ocean near the coasts. The people have the unique ability to breathe underwater.

**Ojousan:** A polite form used to address someone elses daughter.

**Sandar:** Court Mage in Anfala.

**Silina:** The northernmost city on Venus. It has an average temperature of seventy degrees in the summer. In the winter thin layers of ice often form on the trees and buildings making them almost glow in the daylight. Ami Mizuni has a secondary mana link to the city's hearthstone.

**Sylia:** Sylia is the last princess of the faerie. She is about six inches tall and has long white hair, piercing green eyes and translucent wings. She has lived for the past several hundred years bonded in symbiosis with Sandar.

**Tilan:** Leader of the home guard in charge of insuring Minako's second child (Nodoka's) safety. He is third in command of the home guard after Ranma and Kethra.

**home guard:** Those elite knights chosen to guard the royal family. They had three commanders, one each to act as the head of the others to guard the queen, the king, and the princess.


	16. Threat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon or other characters that may be noted from time to time in the author's notes as originating elsewhere. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Minako's Story**  
by Lerris Smith

_-«Previously»-_

Sandar talks with a fairy that has been living merged with him for a long time. Ranma thinks on the art and decides to make a break with the Saotome name so that what he hopes will become Venus's art is no longer linked to a panty thief and a petty crook. Ami and some friends learn how to heal using ki, yet Ami remains disappointed in her ability to use ki, and seeks ways to draw deeper on her reserves. Usagi and Rei wake up together. Ranma's son Jeran meets Hotaru secretly for a date. Hotaru watches Ami Heal. The pair of kami return Venus to the present, in its proper position in space. Ukyo and Akane go to a concert held by the Sailor Senshi. Towards the end of the concert Akane and Ukyo jump on the stage only to be painlessly taken down. The Senshi get some kind of message and hurriedly jump through a portal. A recovering Akane and Ukyo jump through just as the portal closes.

**_-«Chapter 16: Threat»-_**

Akane and Ukyo tumbled out of the portal only to pause in their act of standing when several firearms were drawn and pointing in their direction. Ukyo began to seriously wonder if these were really impersonators, although the futuristic firearms were a nice touch. The Senshi in civilian guise turned back to look at their unexpected guests.

Minako turned to her currently female husband and said in Japanese, "I told you to stop putting off talking to them. Everyone else's family knows where they are, but you just had to keep tempting fate."

Ranma-chan sighed. Akane started to approach Ranma, yet she was held back by the number of guns still pointed at her. Ranma said in Lunarian, "Stand down. They are no threat." Ukyo thought she heard Ranma add, "I'm not the only one," before she glanced over at Akane to see the confusion on her face as the Tendo fiancée stared at Ranma.

Ranma said, "I'm sorry Ukyo, Akane. I should have got in touch with you when I got back, but right now we have a crisis to deal with." Ukyo winced at the fact that Ran-chan wasn't using her nickname.

Akane said, "What? You leave for months, and now you're ignoring me!"

Ranma-chan scratched the back of her head and then said to Minako, "I'll talk to them."

Minako smiled before leaning over and kissing her currently female husband, much to the annoyance of the two guests on the bridge. She then pushed her slightly in their direction and said, "Don't worry, we will find a way to stop it. Somehow. You go deal with your past." Of course her tone as she said the last was anything but not worried. Nevertheless, Ranma-chan led the two fuming young women away.

-«oOo»-

Minako resumed speaking in Lunarian as she said, "Report." The other Senshi took seats at stations around the bridge with Ami sitting in front of the most elaborate station near the front window.

The older man, who voice Ukyo had heard before stated, "There is a cloaked planetoid of approximately two thirds the mass of the moon traveling at approximately five percent of the speed of light. It appears to be on a parabolic course that will intersect Terra in twenty three point four days."

"Danger to Venus?"

"Even though the cloaking field is crude and easily penetrated, it makes it obvious that the course of the planetoid is deliberate and no doubt has its own propulsion system, therefore I cannot rule out that it would shift its course to intersect our home world instead."

"Send a tight beam transmission to Venus. Inform them of our progress and instruct them to do everything in their power to reduce the likelihood of Venus being noticed."

"Already done."

Minako gave the captain a small smile and said, "Good. Now what are our options for stopping this?"

Ami looked up from her screen, "Our best option is to try to take control of the drive systems on the planetoid. Unfortunately, unless the engines are humongous, I doubt it will be possible to divert it entirely, but even a tiny change could make a huge difference."

Usagi said, "Let's do it."

A young man looked up from his console and said, "Hyperspace course laid in to jump behind the planetoids position."

The captain said, "Engage."

A few seconds later, after the space outside the ship became nothing more than a dull blur, Minako said, "I don't suppose our own cloaking system is working, or that any of our heavy warships are ready to go?"

The captain said sadly, "No highness. The mining operations on Mars to extract the processed alloys needed for the exotic fusion reactors and weapons systems are coming along well, but there just hasn't been enough time, and as you know we lacked the raw materials on Venus to create them."

Minako said, "And a conventional design would have been far too massive to be useful. I know captain. We each can do only what we can do."

As Minako left the bridge, Usagi started to follow before she turned back and pulled on Hotaru's hand to get her attention. Her blue eyes looked right into Hotaru's violet and said, "Don't even think it. We will find another way."

-«oOo»-

Ranma-chan was privately a bit surprised as she led the way. From what she remembered, she would have expected Akane and Ukyo to be more upset than this. She half wondered if they had gotten over her, but then dismissed the idea as unlikely. Still, it seemed that putting off this encounter until now might have been a good idea after all.

She started to reach her hand to palm the door open to her quarters, but then reconsidered, and just as quickly considered once more. While flaunting that she was married might be less than healthy, well, it was likely best to make it clear from the beginning that it really was over. She palmed the door open and flopped onto the still unkempt bed, incidentally tossing a lacy black bra onto the floor that Ukyo picked up.

Ukyo asked, "Uh Ran-chan? What's this?" She was obviously trying to keep her calm. It would have been bad enough if it was of a size that might fit Ranma, but she was fairly certain it was a size or two smaller.

Ranma blinked cutely a couple times, which caused Akane to harrumph and ask, "Well, aren't you going to at least change back?"

Ranma got up and went into what apparently was a tiny attached bathroom before returning with a small cup of water which she upended on her head, transforming back to his birth gender. He calmly set the cup down before saying really quickly, "Minako and I were drafted by a pair of deities to save her world and I fell in love with her and had two children and well, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before this."

Ukyo tossed the bra down and said, "Care to try that in half speed Ran-chan? For one, you haven't been gone long enough for all that to happen."

"It has been almost twenty years for me and Mina." He smiled an enigmatic smile and added, "I'd let you meet my children, but they are back on Venus, and we have other problems right now."

Akane said, "You don't sound quite like yourself. Besides, you look older but not that old."

Ranma said wryly, "Even I can grow up in time," before adding quickly, "It is just your typical story of being sent back around ten thousand years to prevent a cataclysm from happening on the home-world of the reincarnated princess you happen to be get sent back with."

In unison they blinked and Ranma added, "Come on, that is almost tame for me."

Akane gasped as the pieces fell into place, "You married Sailor Venus didn't you? She disappeared at the same time. I remember reading about it when I was searching for clues in the paper and she looks kinda like who kissed you."

Ranma nodded.

Akane reached down and half moved to pick up the bra Ukyo had dropped before turning back to Ranma and saying in a resigned, yet not surprised tone, "So, it is finally over huh?"

"Ya."

"Not that we weren't expecting it, but dammit. Damn you," added Ukyo, before reaching for a battle spatula that she forgot she wasn't carrying. She said under her breath, "Dang no weapons at concerts rule."

Ranma said calmly, 'I am really sorry. If things had been different..."

Akane was clearly trying to hold back tears, yet Ukyo was succeeding in the task.

Ukyo asked, "Just what was going on? I couldn't understand the language before."

Ranma said, "I don't know entirely. It seems the crew spotted a cloaked planetoid on a collision course for Earth."

Akane yelled, "What?! And you're just sitting here?"

Ranma smiled and said, "I trust my friends. If there was anything I could have done, they would have called me to the bridge. Still, I should get back soon." He raised his voice and turned away from the others, "Lin, status update please?"

A disembodied woman's voice said, "We are proceeding through hyperspace to investigate the planetoid in the hopes of diverting it from its course. Our ETA is three hours fourteen minutes."

"Lin, if I gave these two headsets can you translate the Lunarian language into Japanese for them without affecting normal operations?"

"Yes. It will only use zero point zero zero zero one percent of my computational resources."

Ranma gave a half nod to himself before fumbling a drawer open and fishing out of the bottom of it two simple headsets. They were nothing much more than a simple tiny speaker covering the ear with a nearby tiny microphone. He handled the headsets off to Ukyo who handed the other to Akane.

Ranma then said, "I'll be back on the bridge. It would probably be best if I just got you quarters and you stayed there." Seeing the obvious and not particularly unexpected anger on their faces, Ranma quickly added, "but it is your planet. You will have to stay out of the way though, and um one more thing."

"What?" asked Ukyo suspiciously.

"Unless we tell you otherwise, you need to keep all of this a secret. The concerts, besides letting us get to know people from Earth again, were a beginning, so in the hope that when the people of Earth find that they are no longer at home in the galaxy they will not react badly. We had not planned on introducing them to their neighbors in the night sky formally for years."

Akane said, "You've gotta be kidding me. You're talking about the end of all life on Earth, and you want us to keep it a secret?"

Ranma said, "If we aren't able to stop the threat, then we will of course inform them."

Ukyo asked, "You would hide the presence of protecting the entire planet?"

Ranma said, "Well, I haven't discussed it with the others yet, but yes, probably, since if we announce the end of the world based on something that they can't even see, then say that we have saved their lives, well..."

Ukyo said, "Ya, I can see that going over well. Many would probably accuse you of creating the whole thing just to save they day and use your hero status to have your way on Earth." She paused briefly before continuing with, "Okay, I won't tell anyone, but what if you can't stop it?"

Ranma said, "I can't speak for Minako or the others, but I have no doubt that we would save who could be saved. Even with all of our resources, we probably couldn't save but a tiny fraction, It is another reason why it is probably not a good idea to spread panic by letting them know, if there is any chance of stopping it."

Akane said, "Okay Ranma, I promise, but I want your promise."

Ranma asked, "What kind of promise?"

Akane said, "Save my family, or if nothing else at least save Kasumi."

Ranma said, "I will do my best, but I can't a promise to save a small group, if it might use resources that might save many more."

Akane frowned and said earnestly, "Promise Me!"

Ranma looked at her and finally nodded. It seemed that was the price for peace between them. Over the years he had come to always think of how to do the best for the most number of people, but it seems this one time he might have to make an exception, and darn it if he wasn't glad of the excuse.

-«oOo»-

Ranma returned to the bridge with the now ex-fiancée's right behind. He sat down next to Minako on the right side of the bridge. There were no controls or anything there for him or Minako to use. He turned towards the captain's chair and asked in Lunarian, "Captain, what is our plan?"

The captain swiveled his chair to face Ranma and said, "We are approaching the planetoid. While Princess Ami is unable to get any meaningful readings at this distance, she is doubtful that any engine systems mounted to the planetoid will be able to shift its course meaningfully as close as it is to Earth. Princess Rei believes that this is at least part of the danger Princess Pluto told us about when we returned."

"Alternatives to shift the course or destroy it?"

The captain said, "If our entire fleet was finished then maybe sustained firepower over the next twenty days might destroy it. The problem is our weapons systems are designed mostly to destroy warships. Destroying a chunk of rock the size of a moon is another matter. There is also the fact that it will be a miracle if we even manage to get a couple of our ships on-line before then. We are just starting to mine the mineral we need on Mars. I have of course already informed the Martian expedition of the new urgency."

Ami spoke up and said, "Once it is confirmed that the course is not going to change to Venus, I plan to bring the PIDS system to Earth. It won't be enough to stop it, but it may help."

Ranma nodded. It would no doubt make for a few awkward nights on Venus, but it was a small price to pay.

Ukyo asked in Japanese, "PIDS system?"

Ami said in Japanese, "I'm not sure you should know about that."

Ranma said to Ukyo in Lunarian, "Ami is correct. That information is a state secret." He turned back to Ami and asked, "What about our own resources? Can we repel it with our own power?"

Ami said, "There is no way to definitively say. There are too many variables. I really doubt it though."

He asked, "Other ideas?"

Setsuna stepped through a portal near the side of the bridge and spoke, almost as if she had been there all along, "I don't know if we could get the countries of the Earth to help in a timely enough manner, but what if we hollowed out the center of the planetoid and detonated every nuclear warhead on Earth simultaneously?"

Ami tapped keys on her station furiously, "It is still too far away to get details of the planetoids structure, but there is a good chance that that would fragment it and cause most of the pieces to miss the Earth."

Setsuna said, "So the best bet to save the world is to get the entire world to quickly agree to hand over all their nuclear warheads to us. Somehow, I don't see that happening."

Ami said, "I have an idea." They listened raptly to the idea until Akane said, "That is absolutely freaking insane. What the heck are you going to do if your crazy idea fails? There has to be a less risky idea than that."

Usagi sighed and said softly, "One thing at a time. I... We won't do that... unless, well unless..." "we have to," added Minako somberly.

-«oOo»-

On board intergalactic survey ship from Oceana, a young ensign was utterly bored. She could not believe they still insisted on manual review of all the ships operational logs. She felt sure that it was just to give young cadets something to do. She had been at it for almost four hours now, when she said to the empty room, "That's odd." as she read over the section of the log from a few days ago.

She said, "Computer analyze all readings on anomaly in highlighted section and suggest cause."

A woman's voice said, "Data suggests planetary mass moving at between five and seven percent light speed."

She said, "That's crazy. Who would go through all that trouble to get around?" and then a moment later asked, "Can you determine its course based on available data?"

"Insufficient information to determine a course. Would you like to access sensor logs from other vessels to attempt to complete this request?"

She said, "Yes, heck yes. Do it."

"Establishing subspace link to Oceana. Downloading archived records. Download complete. Establishing subspace data links with other ships. One other ship has a record of the phenomena in its logs from almost a month ago. Assuming constant speed, and accounting for all other known objects, there is a sixty five percent chance that the planetary mass is heading for the Sol system."

She gasped before asking, "If it was going to impact a planet in the Sol system, which is the most likely based on available data?"

"Earth, with a margin of error of forty five percent based on available data."

"Wake the captain."

"The captain has given order's not to be disturbed."

"Do it now. Inform him of these findings. Send a copy of all of these findings to Oceana and to all ships in the fleet. Ultraviolet priority."

"Requests being carried out."

"How much time before the probable impact?"

"Five hundred hours, give or take one hundred hours."

"Which of our ships could reach the Earth system in that time?"

"Ours is the only ship close enough. It is uncertain given the margin of error in the data whether we could arrive before the theorized planetoid collision."

"Inform the captain of this part of the analysis as well."

"Relaying information."

-«oOo»-

Ami said, "Well guys, we have been detected."

The captain said, "Details?"

"Sixty seven missiles are heading our way. ETA fifteen minutes at current speeds."

A short middle aged man sitting at the console on the other side of the bridge said, "The weapons systems on this ship are minimal. Recommend we return to hyperspace."

The captain said, "Keep weapons systems on standby. Sensors continue scans. On your command we will jump."

Ami said, "Affirmative captain."

Ranma said absently, "I'm tempted to go out and play target practice."

The captain said, "I can't recommend that. It would gain almost nothing and put you at risk, especially if we have to maneuver. We can jump back once the missiles pass if need be."

Ranma said, "I know."

Akane mumbled to herself, "Ranma. Humble?"

Ukyo added softly in an absent yet doubting tone of voice, "Things really have changed."

The captain said, "Tactical, show threats and anything interesting you see in the sensor data."

The main screen shifted to show on the left an overview of the incoming targets and their relative distances, while the right showed the estimates for size, composition, velocity, mass of the cloaked planetoid as well as the margins of errors for the data, which right now were just over sixty five percent.

Time passed, the missiles got closer, and the margin of errors shrunk to just over twenty percent. The right half of the screen was cut in half and on the bottom a rotating view of the asteroid appeared with red dots scattered throughout it, and a few blue dots on one side of it.

Ami said absently, "The blue dots are the engines. I estimate-" She stopped in mid sentence when the blue dots flared. "It doesn't matter now I guess, but from my estimates they were too small to alter the course sufficiently to miss the Earth. I'm guessing the planetoid has been in flight for several years at least, if not centuries, with the engines only used to correct the course. It is likely that the engines were programmed to self destruct in the event that a craft approached to prevent any possibility of changing the course."

Makoto asked, "But why? What's the point? Who would hate us enough to go through all this trouble?"

The stars blurred as Ami took the ship into hyperspace. She continued to tap keys, causing a picture of one of the missiles to appear on the screen which rotated to show a picture of a golden circle with an inscribed cross.

Usagi said, "The old sigil for the Earth kingdom."

Rei said, "So Beryl is stabbing us from beyond the grave."

Ami said, "Actually, that would make sense if you assume that before she was banished by Serenity she managed to invoke some kind of scorched Earth strategy. All she would need is a small spacecraft with an AI and some automated construction equipment. Mostly likely the planetoid was located and completed less than a hundred years after she was banished."

Minako asked, "Well then why wait till now?"

Ami said, "I'm guessing that the planetoid was never sent the final command to attack until Beryl managed to break out of her prison, and then it was likely so far away that it just took a few years to get here."

Minako said grimly, "I half wish she was alive so I could kill her again. It wasn't enough that she ravaged my world, now she has to attack the Earth itself, just to deny it to us."

Ranma gently reached his right arm out to pull his wife into a half hug to which she returned her thanks with a brief smile and a quick kiss before Ranma was let go. Ranma returned the smile and said, "Don't worry. We will stop it somehow." On the other side of the room Akane and Ukyo glowered at the pair.

Setsuna said, "I recommend we at least take out the cloaking device if we can. I realize it might complicate your one plan, but as a student of History I believe in the long term they would be better off knowing."

Ami said, "I have the coordinates of it, if you can handle a portal to it."

Setsuna said, "Yes, but at these distances from Pluto, the ship will have to remain in normal space relative to the planetoid."

Setsuna turned to Usagi who said absently, "I really need to stop put off talking to Mamoru," and then with precise clarity, "We have a job to do, so let's get to it."

Akane said, "I'm coming too."

Ranma said, "No, you are not. You can be of no help there."

Ukyo said, "It is our world too."

Usagi turned to Ami who said, "I assume Setsuna will be maintaining the portal from this end."

Setsuna said, "Yes. I will keep the exit open."

Ami nodded and then continued with, "If they were to remain just outside the portal, they could watch for trouble, or anything approaching our escape route."

Akane smiled as if she was a little child handed a sweet, only to have her expression change to awe when she heard, "Moon Eternal Make Up," followed swiftly by similar cries from the others. Of course this was nothing compared to when Minako began her own eternal transformation sequence, with Ranma changing side by side.

When they were done Ukyo said dryly, "Nice wings Ran-chan," as she stared at his nearly black costume with the unicorn insignia oddly matching up with brilliant red feathered wings.

Ranma muttered, "We think the curse affects the color."

Akane looked at Ranma in surprise until Ranma asked, "What?"

"I just figured that you would end up a girl."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

Suddenly there was a splat sound, and Ranma was now in her Sailor V uniform complete with appropriate gender, although this time she had white wings. Ranma spun around and look accusingly at the two water Senshi, but both had perfectly innocent expressions on their face.

Akane and Ukyo nodded and smiled. It was good that not everything had changed.

A young woman about Kasumi's age stepped onto the bridge dragging two lightweight spacesuits which she pushed into Akane and Ukyo's hands while saying so only they could easily hear, "Do not fail them." After stepping back she unbelted a silver cylinder and handed it to Ranma who sighed, unscrewed the top and dumped the obviously hot water over her head, restoring him to his birth gender and transformation.

-«oOo»-

Akane glanced over at the reassuring figure of Ukyo on the other side of the portal before once again staring out into the darkness. Well not exactly darkness, as the suits projected some kind of night vision image in front of their eyes, but it was still dark nonetheless. She could see the massive structure that Ranma and the rest had gone to destroy. According to the notes on the image in front of her it was almost a thousand feet tall. She was a bit surprised that the notes were in Japanese, but she supposed it was all part of the same translation command Ranma had given the computer. She could now see and feel dimly energy blasts in the distance. They were fighting, what she didn't know, but it felt fierce somehow. She started to take a step forward until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to look at Ukyo and could see the same desire on her face, yet she could also see her resolve to stay here. They were guarding the exit.

Ukyo said, "Ran-chan will be okay."

Akane nodded and thought to herself, "Yes he will be okay, with eight Anything Goes Magical Girl Masters backing him up." The last thought was a bitter one. She focused in the distance again as the electronics in the suit strained to resolve over a mile away. Suddenly there was a multicolor flash that bloomed in the distance and kept growing in brightness until the electronics momentarily shutdown and left her in blackness.

A couple minutes later she saw them all running flat out coming this way, with what appeared to be an army of stick figure robots right on their tales. She scanned the horizon and saw that a group of almost a dozen robots was approaching from the side, presumably to cut off their escape route. Akane summoned her trusty mallet while Ukyo unlimbered a hastily made battle spatula that one of the crew cut out of what he said was emergency hull patching material. From Ukyo's grin, she was fairly sure the chef approved.

Akane bashed three of them into pieces, while Ukyo managed to slice four of them in half with her ki strengthened megaspat. This did not come without a price though, as Ukyo has been grazed by an energy weapon and was on the ground bleeding. Akane barely managed to knock the closest robots away from them when suddenly there was, well it was a tunnel made out of chain link glowing golden hearts enclosing the route the Senshi were taking all the way to the portal, and the strangest thing was the simple form of the chain went from Sailor Venus to Ran-chan who when it left his other hand spread and became this tunnel that laser beams were bouncing off of.

Akane dismissed her mallet and seeing they were almost here dragged Ukyo through the portal, only to have her immediately placed on a stretcher and hauled away. The rest were through in about fifteen seconds with the portal disappearing behind them.

Akane said, "Um, nice trick Ranma."

Sailor Neptune said teasingly, "It's his only pure Senshi ability."

The knight of Venus glared at her and said, "Some of us don't need all of our skills given to us."

Sailor Venus said quietly, yet with authority, "Enough of that. Ukyo was injured correct?"

Akane nodded as Sailors Mercury and Saturn quickly rushed out of the room. Akane's face grew more concerned until Sailor Moon pulled her into a gentle hug and said, "Thank you for guarding the exit."

Ranma added, "But you need a hell of a lot of practice if that was the best you can do."

Akane yelled, "Ranma!" before yanking her mallet out of nowhere and started to swing only to have Ranma brush her arm. It made her arm glow blue and suddenly her mallet was gone. Akane swung again but her mallet refused to appear. She growled out, "What did you do?"

"I disrupted your ki. It was easiest to do when you were angry. Now you won't be able to call up anger ki in quantity for months. That crutch was limiting your advancement."

Akane stared in surprise, but for some reason, or maybe for the reason he just said, she couldn't summon the anger to be really upset with him at the moment.

-«oOo»-

Akane and a healed Ukyo who still had a hole burned in the side of her Furinkan boys uniform walked through another portal with Ranma that opened onto the empty Tendo Dojo. After they walked through Ranma said to Ukyo, "Go open your restaurant, and get a television so that the people there can hear the news in a couple hours."

Ukyo nodded and said, "Will do, but I'm not looking forward to how they react."

Ranma stared at her for a moment, and then lightly smacked her mega spatula where it was strapped to her back. He then said, "I think you and Konatsu will manage."

Ranma and Akane walked into the house and into the living room where Nabiki pointed and said, "You! Where have you been? What happened to you? No, let me guess something to do with the age mushrooms?"

Ranma smiled before holding out his hand and saying, "A billion yen."

Nabiki sputtered, but she was given time to recover as her father and Mr. Saotome walked into the room.

Genma said, "It is about time you got back to marry Akane boy!"

Ranma casually backhanded him back out the door into the koi pond, except his speed was so fast that Akane barely saw him move. Soun just stared as the angry panda lumbered back into the house.

Ranma sighed as he reached inside a subspace pocket to pull out a small cylindrical gray device which he held in the air before letting it go. It remain suspended in the air until splitting into three parts which separated at equal distances and started displaying holograms of children at different ages, and then a hologram of Ranma holding one or another of those children with Minako snuggled against him often holding the other. Finally, it fell back to a ceremony where Ranma and Minako were kneeling before an older man in formal regalia.

Soun said in a flat tone, "So, somehow you got married and had children in the space of a few months."

Genma, having become male after a tea kettle provided by Kasumi, said "How old is your son now?"

Ranma said warily, "Eighteen, but I don't see that that is your concern."

Soun's eyes gleamed as they met Genma's. Genma said, "So when can we meet the boy?"

Ranma yelled, "Hell no! Don't even think about it. My son's social life is his own, and your not going to decide who he is going to marry or even if he is going to marry."

Akane and even Nabiki seemed a little disappointed with Ranma's words.

Ranma tried to change the subject with, "You two will reopen the dojo and teach whoever wishes to learn. I expect you to teach Akane as effectively as you taught me, without all the nonsense and pointlessly dangerous crap."

"Now listen here boy. I am the master, and I'll decide who and when I teach."

Ranma could see Akane's still muted anger. He sighed and said absently, "I hate pointless wastes of power, but I suppose it will solve a couple problems at once." He turned to the Tendo sisters and said, "First thing is first though. Go buy as much food as you can in the next ninety minutes."

Akane suddenly looked worried as her two sisters looked between her and Ranma. Nabiki said, "We can't afford to waste money like that."

Akane said, "Um, we'd better hurry."

Kasumi said, "Ara?" but followed her sisters out the door.

After they had gone Ranma's battle aura became visible and just kept getting brighter and brighter until even Genma had to look to protect his vision. He gasped, "How?"

Ranma said, "Practice. Now, are you going to listen to me, or must I waste the time to pointlessly beat the crap out of you?"

Soun said quickly, "No son, that will be okay. I've always said that Akane could be so much better so we will get right to it."

Genma nodded as well.

Ranma said, "I wonder how long it will take Happosai to come now that I've alerted him to my presence."

Genma said quickly, "Well, I'd better go investigate purchasing some supplies for the training."

Soun added, "And no doubt you will need help carrying them, so I'll go with you."

Seconds later the house was empty.

Ten minutes after that a pogo-ing Amazon and a pervert came through the door and just stared. Ranma said, "Don't even think of going for the water Happosai, or I will hurt you." Happosai reflexively gulped before Ranma continued with, "Cologne the marriage is off. I'm already married with children."

The holographic slide show was still cycling and Cologne found herself staring at it before she replied in a dry tone of voice, "I can see that. I take it there is a reason other than intimidating these two idiots that you released that much energy. I can't think you were in that much of a hurry to see me."

Ranma grinned and said, "Me, think more than five minutes in advance? Oh come now, you know Ranma Saotome doesn't do that."

Cologne said, "And he also isn't married with teenage children."

Ranma nodded and became solemn before saying, "A great danger approaches. I suggest you go try to buy up what food will keep for about a month. You will no doubt hear about it on the news tonight."

Cologne said, "An odd warning, yet one I think I will honor. I believe I will go buy out my supplier ex son-in-law." The last was said in a bitter, yet resigned tone as she pogo-ed away. Oddly enough, Happosai followed her.

Ranma went to his old room and started packing away a few treasured things into a spare backpack. He was a bit surprised that Happosai didn't make any serious effort to cause trouble. Was it a sudden break out of common sense? He supposed it didn't matter. The real question was what to do about his promise. There was no telling if he would even have time later, or if the resources could be spared then, but they could be spared now. At the same time he could not afford to strip the place of too many useful people. If they managed to avert the worst only to leave the city a disaster area with those that could best keep order all gone, then things might be worse in the end.

He walked back down to the edge of the porch, putting away the holographic photo album along the way, before sitting down and just staring at the koi pond for what seemed a long time. Finally he sighed and flipped open a small cell phone he had picked up a month or so back and started dialing a number he had only recently memorized.

-«oOo»-

Nabiki's phone rang and it showed and unfamiliar number. She flipped it open and said, "Yes?"

"It's me, Ranma. How is the shopping going?"

"We got what we could in the time you set for us and are" She hung up the phone and continued her sentence out loud as she walked through the door, "just arriving home."

"Good. Here let me help you put them away quickly."

The three sisters and Ranma made short work of storing the groceries, although they did have to remind Ranma where several things went. Ranma then motioned for them to sit down before he said, "I made a promise to Akane that it seems is the time to fulfill."

Nabiki asked, "What kind of promise?"

Akane looked worried as she stared at Ranma, yet she waited for him to continue.

"A large planetoid is on a high speed collision course with Earth, and will be here within a month. Our odds of stopping it are uncertain at best, and soon enough I'll likely be too busy to deal with personal business."

"Oh," said Kasumi, which seemed to startle the others if for no other reason than the comment was not followed by the usual conclusion.

"Come on Saotome. Tell us another one," added Nabiki.

"Believe what you wish. I'm going to send a small group to Venus in a little while. Akane wanted Kasumi to go there, well she said somewhere safe, and that is about as safe as it gets."

Kasumi seemed shocked, "I shouldn't. I mean who would take care of father if I left."

Nabiki added suspiciously, "Why aren't you including everyone?"

Ranma shrugged, "I thought Genma and your father might be useful to maintain order after the stuff hits the fan. Now, who is going?"

Akane looked at Kasumi and then at Nabiki. She said, "Ranma's right." before flinching and then carrying on quickly with, "Things might get bad if this goes public. You two go. I'll stay. No matter what I want, I need to know that at least you are safe."

"Akane-chan," said Kasumi in a caring, almost whisper.

Nabiki said dryly, "Well, I don't think anyone had odd's on Akane saying Ranma was right about something this month." She then added, "Is there nothing I can do?"

Ranma said as he was punching buttons, "You might be able to help organize and such, but then Akane would have to watch out for you. We already have several communications links between the planets into your phone systems."

"Fine, I'll go. What can we bring?"

Ranma put the phone to his ear and said, "Hello Mom. Yes, it is good to hear your voice too. No, I'm okay. No I didn't run off with a guy." Ranma rolled his eyes at that, but continued a moment later with, "I need you to head to Ukyo's Okonomiyaki shop with an overnight bag. No, we aren't running away from another Chinese warlord. Okay. Yes. I'll see you there." Ranma flipped the phone closed and said, "Bring only what you can easily pack and carry between you in say the next fifteen minutes. I'm leaving now."

"Ara."

Ranma punched in another number he had only recently memorized and said, "Hello Cologne. I have a one time offer if you want it. I can transport Shan Pu and Mu Tsu away from here if you want, but then they won't be here to help protect anything, should something other than the worst occur and believe me, we fully intend on finding a way to stop it."

Ranma listened for a few moments. He could almost see the thoughts pass through the elder's head. It would cost Shampoo honor to leave, yet she could not risk that all of her tribe would die. Finally he heard the words he expected and even a promise to release the kiss of marriage. He said, "Have her and Mu Tsu head to Uchan's."

Ranma sighed. There was always the temptation to go into full blown rescue mode, but if they did that then it would tie up resources that were needed to try to stop the planetoid, and even if they went all out transporting people they could save only a tiny fraction, for the simple reason that Venus did not currently have the surplus food resources, let alone all the other things the people would need. For that matter, he didn't really want to see the culture of Venus swept aside by a hoard of people from Earth. People would die then for sure, and he rather doubted Minako would be the ruler when it was all sorted out.

Ranma went back into his former bedroom and changed into what had once been his traditional Chinese silks before stopping by the bathroom and splashing a bit of cold water on what was now her face. After that she slung the backpack on her back and walked out the front door for what she thought might really be her last time. Even if everything turned out for the best, it would be next to impossible for just plain Ranma Saotome to walk down the streets of Nerima again.

Her first surprise when she got there where that Yuka and Sayuri were there and had seen and loved their concert. She barely remembered them as Akane's friends, yet she appreciated the complements enough to give a formal bow.

After they were told the news the talk began, and was rushed along by Ranma. Many expressed interest in going simply because Venus sounded like a great place to live. The very idea of a world without pollution and relatively crime free due to the high quotient of people that can defend themselves was very appealing. In the end, Ukyo and Akane decided not to go. Ukyo summed it up well when she said, "We know you will not fail. We trust you and we are going to do our part here."

He wished he was so confident. About a dozen other families, including Sayuri's, Yuka's, and his mother were going. Many of those family members had to rush to collect the rest of their family members, but rush they did, for it was well known that if Ranma Saotome tells you of trouble, then it is time to listen, or time to run, and in this case they were doing both. In fact, most of the time that was wasted was in convincing them that he was Ranma Saotome, but that followed quickly once it was obvious that the former fiancées believed.

Shampoo insisted on staying with Ranma, which he adamantly insisted was not an option. In the end, Mousse surprised him by knocking Shampoo out with a pressure point. After he did that Ranma said to him, "You're a good man Mousse. While you will be on my world, I will never ever forsake my wife, and if Shampoo ever endangers my wife or my family then I will kill her."

Mousse nodded, apparently not surprised, but then, for him it had not even been half a year since he had taken down the phoenix king, so perhaps the sentiment should have been no great surprise.

After asking for their attention, Ranma said to the assembled crowd, "Bring only what you can carry. If you have food leave it here, it may be needed." He then pulled his communicator out and pressed a couple of buttons before saying, "Pluto, do you have time to establish a portal to Venus?"

Those closest in the crowd including Nabiki and Kasumi could dimly hear a woman's voice say, "Family huh?"

"of a sort."

"You're the last then. I'm at the grand hall at Kasan. There are people here helping to organize the other arrivals already. Do you wish to come here first or go directly to the others?"

"if you can, could I get a lift to Mars afterward?"

"But what about the others, and their talk with the UN and the populace?"

Ranma said, "They do not need my help. The Senshi are well known and trusted in Japan." He smiled a lopsided smile before saying in a sarcastic tone, "I, on the other hand, am well known as a troublemaker."

"I'm not sure you're correct about that, but it is your choice. Gate opening in five seconds."

Ranma could sense the energy of the gate terminus and quickly pushed a couple people farther out of the way. Setsuna had never said what would happen if one of those opened on a person, but he would just as soon not find out. He said, "Get going. There are people there that will take care of you. Focus on learning the language as fast as you can. If the worst happens you will need it, and even if it doesn't some of you may choose to become citizens of my world."

Mouse was one of the first though with Shampoo being carried like a bride through a threshold. He was followed quickly by his Mother who was eager to see her grandchildren, then by most of the other people in the restaurant, then Kasumi. Nabiki was last, and just as she was about to pass him by she came in close and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He asked, "What was that for?"

Nabiki blushed furiously while saying, "For not forgetting us," before stepping through the portal.

Seconds later Sailor Pluto exited the portal and generated another before saying, "An empty cargo bay on one of the mining ships."

Ranma said, "My thanks. I'm not sure if I can speed things up, but I thought I would try to see if the Bakusai Tenketsu was useful there. I know very few were ever able to learn it."

Pluto nodded and said, "Good luck," before he stepped through the portal.

-«oOo»-

Usagi gave Rei one last kiss as she rounded the bend in the little college town in America. Her walk became more resolute and purposeful, as if she had a distasteful task she had to attend to and was determined to finish it as quickly as possible. Rei fell behind a few steps before Usagi smiled her best mischievous smile, turned around, and grabbed hold of Rei's right wrist in her hands before saying, "If you think I'm going to do this by myself..."

Rei whined, "But, I mean he is your"

"ex-boyfriend," finished Usagi, before she took another breath and stated, "He is needed now, to add a male face if nothing else. That might even make a few of the leaders of this world trust us more, and, well, I owe him to at least tell him face to face."

"But why do you need me?" complained Rei.

"Moral support." Rei sighed and let herself be dragged along. There were just some things you had to expect when you were in a relationship with this particular princess.

Soon enough they arrived at a small two bedroom apartment. Usagi, dressed in a conservative green dress, knocked on the door, while Rei in her thin black sweater and dark red pants tried to hide out of site beside the door.

Soon enough the door opened and Usagi was greeted with, "Usako. It is good to see you. What brings you here? What happened to you. You've aged."

Usagi frowned slightly at that before pulling Rei in front of her and hugging her against her body. She then said, "I've been gone longer than you know. I just stopped by to say that I was sorry, and that we do need your help."

"Sorry?" queried Mamoru as he began to take in the loving way Usagi was, well keeping Rei from squirming away.

Usagi said very quickly, "I love Rei chan, and well, we found this priest that was less picky about these things and well we've been married for almost six years."

Mamoru blinked as his brain unraveled her speech. You could see the surprise contort his face as her words filtered in and were processed in his brain. His expression became speculative as he examined both Rei and Usagi's stunning forms. Finally, almost a minute later, he passed out.

Rei accused, "You broke him."

Usagi said, "I broke him? That shirt your wearing is practically form fitting. Now we have to wait for him to wake up."

As they faced the unconscious in front of them, Rei said speculatively, "You know, keeping him around might have some merits, beyond the male figurehead thing."

Usagi seemed confused until she stared at Mamoru for a bit, and then her own expression grew speculative. She said absently, "Hmm, you could have a point."

Rei asked, "Do you think he would go along with it?"

Usagi laughed, "Mamoru? In a heartbeat, although he would express disappointment that he could never wed his true love."

"Right before he flirted with the next woman right?"

"I almost forgot, you did date him once didn't you?"

Rei said, "Yep. So I guess we keep him around, and if he strays."

"We forget we ever knew him," stated an amused Usagi.

-«oOo»-

Author's Notes: I just wanted to wish everyone a happy holidays. I'm posting this before I have a chance for a final read through, so feel free to point out mistakes. I also had to paste in my html, to get it to work for some odd reason this time. This story remains my top priority as far as writing goes, at least until the current arc is finished. I'll try to release another chapter next weekend. Lastly, if you get a chance, don't forget to leave a review. I appreciate them.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Academy:** Shorthand for the Academy of Venus. The greatest center of learning on the planet

**Anfala:** The country of Anfala sits on a peninsula in the southeastern corner of the main continent of Venus. Castle Anfala sits at the far southeastern corner of the continent.

**Ceras Tree:** Blue green trees unique to Venus. Their wood has magical properties, including the ability to retain magic applied to it.

**Darna:** Minako and Ranma comment on their son's relationship.

**Devan:** A middle aged physician that originally worked in the capital city and was fortunate enough to be on vacation away from the city when it was destroyed. He helps Neri earlier in the story.

**Duke Trenan:** Ruler of Anfala. He has a daughter named Neri.

**Kasan:** The capital city of Venus. It is situated in the just south of center of the main continent on Venus. Beryl destroyed it just before the end of the silver millennium.

**Kethra:** Leader of the home guard in charge of insuring Minako's first child ( Jeran's) safety. She has long teal hair and pale green eyes. She is second in command of the home guard after Ranma.

**Nara Wynneth:** Neri's mother, wife of Duke Trenan. She was killed by the Duke prior to the beginning of the story.

**Oceana:** Planet of the oceans. Neri's homeworld. Due to the limited land masses a great many cities on the planet are built under the ocean near the coasts. The people have the unique ability to breathe underwater.

**Ojousan:** A polite form used to address someone elses daughter.

**Sandar:** Court Mage in Anfala.

**Silina:** The northernmost city on Venus. It has an average temperature of seventy degrees in the summer. In the winter thin layers of ice often form on the trees and buildings making them almost glow in the daylight. Ami Mizuni has a secondary mana link to the city's hearthstone.

**Sylia:** Sylia is the last princess of the faerie. She is about six inches tall and has long white hair, piercing green eyes and translucent wings. She has lived for the past several hundred years bonded in symbiosis with Sandar.

**Tilan:** Leader of the home guard in charge of insuring Minako's second child (Nodoka's) safety. He is third in command of the home guard after Ranma and Kethra.

**home guard:** Those elite knights chosen to guard the royal family. They had three commanders, one each to act as the head of the others to guard the queen, the king, and the princess.


	17. Preparations Begin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon or other characters that may be noted from time1 to time in the author's notes as originating elsewhere. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Minako's Story**  
by Lerris Smith

_-«Previously»-_

After a bit of teasing, Ranma leads Ukyo and Akane away from the bridge to talk to them. Minako and the crew learn about the impending danger. Ranma talks to Ukyo and Akane. A young ensign on the survey ship reviews the logs of her ship and finds the sensor readings that detected the planetoid. Ranma makes a phone call to Nabiki. Usagi and Rei say hello to Mamoru.

_**-«Chapter 17: Preparations Begin»-**_

Usagi said, "Are you sure you want me to speak? I mean Minako rules a planet, and I'm still not sure that Ranma shouldn't be here."

Setsuna stepped out of a portal into the Jüban shrine where the others were gathered.

Minako said in slightly frosty tones, "He should be here. He is just using the excuse of his former reputation to avoid it."

Setsuna said, "He went to Mars. I expect he will be hard at work trying to assist the miners to recover the processed alloy we need for the warships while you all are speaking at the UN."

Rei said, "Has there still been no luck duplicating it?"

Ami said, "We have figured out the formula and most of the process years ago, but had lacked all the raw materials on Venus to do anything about it. Of course, not long before we were yanked forward in time they had found some promising deposits on the other planets in the system we were in, but that is academic now. I'm just glad that the kami that are involved remembered to shift forward those workers as well, even if they did leave nearly all of our mining equipment behind."

Setsuna said cryptically, "I think Ranma's running away can probably be made to be useful."

Apparently ignoring Setsuna, Michiru asked, "How is the UN presentation to go anyway? I can't believe that we just asked them to give us a huge section of time, and worldwide press coverage"

Ami smiled and said, "I've hacked all their systems. They think the president of the United States is going to speak. Of course the real president and her people know it is fake, but with some carefully inserted suggestions into official email they think they are going along with it to flush out the hackers."

After glancing at a clock on the wall, Makoto said, "It's time to go."

-«oOo»-

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present you with the president of the United States." All eyes turned to the entrance of the general assembly to find nothing, and when they turned back they saw people entering from the almost hidden door in the corner of the room. A closer look revealed eight stunning women in formal princess regalia and a man in what appeared to be medieval armor with a sword attached to his waist. The air around them seemed to shimmer. The new arrivals quickly, yet calmly, made their way to the central podium.

The announcer who was just outside of the shimmering area said angrily, "Who are you? You're not supposed to be here." Guards started streaming in while the candidates began to be rushed out. Across the world, news agencies picked up on the excitement at the UN and began to stream it live. The stunning blonde with the odd dumpling like hairstyle and immaculate white dress smiled a brief winning smile at him before stepping to the microphone and scanning the audience.

She set a small white crystal that pulsed with power on the podium before saying, "Please stay. Your world is in danger and you need to hear this. Your help is required if we are to avert the danger."

On American television Anderson Cooperfield was interviewing the Japanese prime minister Takayama Koizumi about the recent Earthquake that had cost so many lives in Hokkaido, when suddenly he held his right hand his right ear, pushing briefly at the obvious earpiece. Takayama stared at him quietly as he listened intently for all of about twenty seconds. He then said, "Pardon me, but would it be possible to somehow watch the UN general assembly's meeting? It seems that a group of young women in short skirts have suddenly appeared and are asking for everyones attention to avert some danger."

The prime minister quirked his eyebrow, as he parsed the somewhat unfamiliar language before shrugging and getting up to open an aged walnut cabinet across from his desk. Inside was a medium sized wide screen LCD television that he turned on with the aid of a remote control sitting in the cabinet. He then changed the channel to a view of the general assembly. As the camera angle again focused on the arrivals, the prime minister said in surprise in Japanese, "The Sailor Senshi?"

Anderson said, "Pardon?"

The prime minister said, "The Sailor Senshi are a group of magical young women that we have known about for years now. They have saved countless lives from odd groups from, well we never really knew where they came from, but they have often battled monsters and others that our finest law enforcement officers could not touch. They went missing a few months back, but something is not right, these women seem years older not just months."

The prime minister listened closely to Usagi's apparently Japanese words.

Anderson, "Magical Girls? Are you serious?" The prime minister didn't seem to notice his words. Anderson continued with, "I'm getting a replay from the beginning of her speech." He mentally noted that the pitch seemed a bit high, but supposed they were accelerated the replay so he would get caught up to real time in short order.

He listened to Usagi say, apparently in English, "Emailed to various astronomical observatories around the world are coordinates of a large planetoid that is on a direct collision course for Earth and will arrive in twenty two and a half days. We plan to stop it, but need your help. Given it's size we currently lack the power to destroy it, or to sufficiently alter its course. If it had been even half a year later things might be different."

On the television behind Usagi a view appeared of massive ships. Each was composed of a central cylindrical core with three larger cylindrical bodies attached at one hundred twenty degree intervals and set off and slightly forward of the central core with long curving connections.

The voice continued in Anderson's ear, yet it still didn't match what was being said on television, although the pauses did seem to match. It was almost as if she was speaking one language for the microphone to Japan and another for the one going to America.

She said, "It is difficult to fully explain, but in our recent past we did not adequately prepare for dangers from outside our worlds. We are attempting to fix that now with our focus on martial arts in our society and our focus on building adequate warships to fight off any interstellar threat. Unfortunately, it seems that despite all of our efforts we are a bit late." She gestured to the short blue haired woman in the sky blue dress before saying, "My friend Ami here will explain our efforts from a technical prospective."

The other young woman took Usagi's place at the microphone and said, "It is true that if all of our warships were on-line, that it might even be possible to destroy or sufficiently divert the planet in the time we have left. Unfortunately, we lack enough of the needed alloy for the critical systems, and it is unlikely that we will be able to complete enough ships in time, although, even now, the King of Venus is using his power to obtain the needed alloy from old stocks we know should exist on Mars. We intend to join him there after we are done here."

The view on the screen changed to Ranma in his formal attire as a guardian knight of Venus, complete with a mask over his face connected with a hose to a tank on his back. He was tossing around tons of rock to get deeper into the ground before he began to glow a brilliant golden. He shouted, "Bakusai Tenketsu!" and touched the center of the area he just cleared. Immediately after touching the spot he jumped about a dozen stories in the air before the ground where he touched suddenly exploded.

Ranma's Mars shattering efforts continued in the background while Ami continued with, "Unfortunately, even with our best estimates it is doubtful we will be ready in time. Still, we have to try. Even getting one ready might make a difference."

The announcer who was still in front of the other microphone asked, "If that won't work, then how can we stop it?"

Ami said, "You bring us to the point of why we are here today. Between us, we believe we will be able to tunnel a hole into the planetoid. What we want you to do is to target all of your ICBMs into a course and pattern we will provide. We will then use our resources to assist the flight of the ICBMs into space and to arrange them so they all impact at the base of the hole drilled at the exact same time. If our estimates are correct we will fragmentize the planetoid along its natural fault lines, not unlike Ranma was doing by forcing his life-force into the fault lines of the rock face. If we can make that happen far enough away from the planet we believe that most of the mass of the planetoid will miss the Earth. We have some contingency plans for after that to help evacuate areas where fragments may fall, as well as to destroy those fragments, but they are all kind of academic if we can't first fragment that planetoid."

The representative of Japan stood up and addressed the general assembly. He said, "In Japan we have known of the Sailor Senshi for years, yet it seems that you have gotten older since you apparently disappeared a few months ago. I don't confess to know all of what is going on, but I believe you can trust these people. I lived in Juuban for a time, and yes once they even saved my life, and more importantly the life of my wife and my daughter." With that he almost seemed to be embarrassed he had said so much and quietly sat down.

Around the shimmering area that surrounded the Senshi, more not so subtle guards gathered. Usagi stepped back behind the microphone in the flowing dress of the moon princess, "Your own scientists can no doubt run the numbers on the data we will provide you. For now I asked the people of the world to have faith in their government's and in us. We will stop this danger and then, when the danger is past we will begin to work towards a brighter future for us all."

After picking back up the now ordinary looking crystal from the podium, Usagi led the Senshi back towards the door they came in and opened the door. The door opened onto blackness, to which the Senshi quickly stepped through.

Anderson said, "I just don't know what to say. Um, will your government be helping in this endeavor?"

"As a mere formality we will of course confirm the data they send, but yes I have no doubt that we will do everything we can to help them, for the same reason that I hope everyone else will as well. Unfortunately we do not posses any nuclear missiles, but hopefully there will be things we can do to help. Perhaps material from our reactors will help. I do not know."

Anderson held his left hand to his right ear again for a moment, "I'm just getting confirmation that the Hubble space telescope has been targeted at the coordinates provided and they have found the planetoid. Their initial estimates confirm that it appears to be on a collision course, and that its size could destroy all life on the planet, but they stress the importance of waiting for more definitive measurements."

The prime minister spoke, "Unfortunately, I'm afraid I must cut our interview short, but I will end with this. I do not know why they appear older, if apparently only by a few years, but I suspect there is a story behind that, and behind how they also are now apparently in charge of Venus. Regardless of the story, I am grateful for the results, for it has apparently given us more than just a timely warning. It has given us hope. The Sailor Senshi have never failed this country, and now it seems they have taken up the sword to defend this world. My prayers, and I believe the prayers of my country go with them."

As the prime minister walked out Anderson Cooperfield said, "Well there you have it. I have just been informed that management has put the network on a war standing. This means that vacations for all personal are cancelled, and that all part time employees are now full time until further notice. We are rapidly researching more about this situation. In about an hour I will be interviewing people live from the Jüban ward of Tokyo, where the Sailor Senshi are said to be from. We will as always keep you up to date on everything. For now I hand it off back to my colleagues in Atlanta for analysis and updates."

-«oOo»-

Soun wailed, "My babies have run away," over and over and over again. All in all it disgusted the youngest Tendo, but then being disgusted over her father antics was hardly a new experience for her. Of course, when he added, "We are all going to die," she almost felt sorry for him until he added, "from food poisoning."

Genma said, "Dang that boy, going off and getting married without my permission. At least he kept up the art though, and from the looks of it he has gotten better as well." He was of course referring to the news where they were showing parts of the last Senshi concert that someone had recorded with a handheld camcorder.

Soun perked up at that and noted, "Yes, and if what that other girl said, their whole planet follows the art, follows our art." He smiled at that, yet his smile dipped a bit as he realized it really was only the Saotome branch.

Genma said, "Quite right. Quite right, but I still can't believe the boy would go off and become the King of Venus and not take his dear old dad along. Ungrateful whelp. At least the boy got Nodoka and your two daughters to safety."

Akane said sarcastically, "I think he left you behind to insure that you were helpful."

Genma blinked at that, apparently pretending not to understand.

Akane harrumphed before saying, "Well, I'd better go make dinner."

Soun's attention perked up as he hastily said, "She's quite right Genma. You should start on her training and I'll work on dinner."

Genma looked trapped. He said, "Of course. I did promise the boy after all."

Akane frowned before the frown switched to a hesitant smile. It would figure that the world would have to be coming to an end before someone would offer to train her seriously. A part of her wondered if it was less about the world coming to an end, and more about a long term strategy to avoid her cooking now that Kasumi was gone.

Either way, she thought that they all might be needed, particularly as the time drew nearer. She knew that scared people could be quite reckless. She had been scared many times. Even today, some of the former members of the hentai hoard still could not walk quite right.

-«oOo»-

The scene changes to view the gleaming white residence of the president of the United States of America through the sheltering presence of its protective fencing. The scene continues to change as it moves to the side of a window and then into a plushly furnished room where over a dozen people have gathered.

"Madam president, we await your command."

"Investigate their allegations and the plans they have sent immediately. Ready all of our missiles for launch, starting of course with the ones with the most destructive power. Arrange meetings. Once we get a second confirmation on the planetoids course I want a worldwide command center setup where the leaders of the world can coordinate, or at least whatever leaders we can get to work with us."

"Madam president. You know that many of our ICBM's have been sitting for a very long time. We never were one hundred percent sure of their accuracy and safety before and after all this time sitting in their silos with only routine maintenance."

"Yes Jim? Your point?"

"Even if they can transport the missiles onto their final course, and all that, there could still be dangers in launching the missiles."

"What kind of dangers?"

"Well, a nuclear detonation is extremely unlikely, but some of the rockets themselves might blow up in the process."

"Noted. You know the clock. Do your best. I still hope we will somehow find another way, but we can't in good conscience fail to prepare."

Another noted before saying, "To think, the foolishness of the cold war might end up being our only salvation. Has anyone had a chance to figure out if this plan has a chance?"

One of the younger guys that was sitting at a computer station over in the corner stated, "We have the initial computer models back from Sandia Labs. If the mapping they provided of the planetoid is correct, their planned tunnel route will expose access to a point where twenty four major fault lines intersect. While, the guys at Sandia can't confirm the planetoid will be fractured, given its massive size, they do tentatively agree with the plan."

The president asked, "Is that the best they can do?"

"No, as I said it is an initial model. They have only been looking at the data for barely an hour."

"Do we have any plans that can deal with the problem ourselves?"

"I am sure they will do their best to come up with alternatives, but I just don't see it happening."

The president asked, "What about Nasa? Can we use them for anything? Scratch that. Contact the Administrator of Nasa. I want him here, or a representative to tell us how he can help. If nothing else they are more familiar with space travel than anyone else we can get a hold of."

Jim said, "There is one more thing."

"Yes Jim?"

"If all they are saying is true then somehow Venus is habitable now. I don't pretend to understand that, but I am curious as to why they did not bring up the topic of evacuation yet. Even if we can only save a tiny percentage."

The president said, "You are correct. We certainly cannot afford to ignore that possibility. Find some random way to select people, and I do mean random and start locating them and making lists, but do not at this time inform them of their inclusion on the list. Now, how do I go about contacting them?"

"We can't, at least not yet. The archive of material they gave us said that a representative would contact us in exactly twelve hours. They further ask that the leaders of the world do their best to coordinate with each other so as not to waste time."

"Then I need a definitive answer to the obvious questions before then. Who are they? I want their entire history down to who they dated in school if you can get it. Can they be trusted? Do they have their own agenda? What is life like on Venus? Can we stop this any other way? and anything else I might have not thought of. You are dismissed. Get to work."

-«oOo»-

The hours passed and politicians lied for all they were worth or simply stated that they didn't know anything about it. Well of course there was no small planet about to kill them all. They had consulted experts after all. Of course all the politicians new that sooner or later this would blow up on them, but later was good enough, and all they could really hope for.

In the end the command was transferred to the NATO command center, a seldom used, yet extremely well designed and built system. Not everyone showed up, yet most did, and more importantly the handful with nuclear tipped ICBM's were all there, and the rest, well most of the rest promised whatever aid they could deliver. It seemed that the prospect of the annihilation of all life on Earth had finally brought a true, yet shaky world alliance.

Of course, just transferring command there did not mean that anyone had time to get organized and actually get there. The joint chiefs, the cabinet, and the president of the United States were on air force one flying to the island location when the twelve hours elapsed. They were all trying to sleep when a sleek yellowish golden craft began to parallel their course. The air disturbance of the crafts sudden deceleration shook air force one waking up the sleepy passengers who quickly looked out the window to see the moon shining off the now golden craft that was perhaps five times bigger than air force one. The golden craft pulled ahead of them.

One of air force ones technical achievements was the ability to route any of the external cameras to any of the laptops used by those aboard. The commerce secretary who had been using his laptop minutes before flipped to the web camera while the others, including the president looked over at the screen. The screen showed the cockpit view which showed large doors open outwards from the alien craft.

"Incredible. It looks like they are offering to let us land inside."

"Is that safe?" asked the president.

The copilot rushed back after unlocking the secure partition between the cockpit and the passenger chamber. He saw the image on the screen and asked, "Well?"

The president said, "If you're asking whether you should land there, no decision has been reached. I'm still waiting to know if it is safe for one thing."

The copilot ran the fingers of his left hand through his hair before saying, "I've certainly never practiced such a thing, and the space is a little on the small side, yet they are maintaining a very precise speed."

"Yes or No. Can the ships crew land there safely?"

"Probably. The physics are simple enough, but all the same, I'd rather not take any risks with everyone aboard."

The president nodded before saying, "Very well. See if you can send them a message expressing our misgivings about making such an attempt and how they are welcome to come with us to the NATO command center."

The copilot said, "Yes Mrs. President," before heading back to the cockpit area.

Minutes later the alien craft was again paralleling their course through the sky when a phone rang on one of the desks. The secretary of state picked it up and said, "Hello?" The man seemed puzzled as he continued to listen and then said in a puzzled voice, "Do we have a door we can open? They are now offering to come aboard." The copilot, hearing the question, came back into the common area.

A man wearing the uniform of a four star general said, "A door? In mid flight?"

The copilot said, "Well, in the very back on the bottom there is a maintenance hatch. From there, there is a door into the crawl-way, and then from there you can get up into this area if you slide a carpet sideways. I can't see how that helps though, given there is certainly no way to dock, and the air is too thin to breathe as high as we are. Besides, how could a person ever get between the two ships? What are they going to do? Jump?"

The president exhaled in what could only be described as irritation. It is true that time was of the essence but this seemed foolish. She folded her head down on her hands for a few seconds before saying, "Very well." She motioned to the copilot, not knowing his name and said, "Give them the directions you just gave us including all the warnings, and that we really think this is a bad idea, but if they are sure they can do it safely then, well I presume you can open the hatch safely right?"

"Oxygen mask, and a control about twenty feet away."

The president nodded and then sat waiting for whatever was to happen. She was just about to go back to sleep, thinking they had changed their mind, when her husband pulled on her shoulder and pointed outside. What she saw could only be described as two angels, though without wings, both which radiated a pure golden aura as they, well flew beside the ship for almost a minute before the copilot dropped the phone and motioned people away from a section of the floor to pull up the carpet and then a hidden hatch.

Three minutes later the Queen of Venus, now in her former regalia and her husband now in his formal black clothes, with the rearing Unicorn insignia on the back, climbed through the hole in the floor without even a hair out of place.

The president of the United States held out a hand to the Queen who seemed confused for a moment, but nevertheless shook her hand.

The president said, "Welcome to Air Force One. It is certainly not as impressive as your ship, but we are rather fond of it."

Someone in the back asked, "Does everyone fly where you're from?"

Ignoring the random question, Minako instead responded to the president with, "My ship? Oh. Ironically that is the last ship in production before, well that is another story, although I sometimes wish we had built more of them instead of relying on the far more powerful design that Ami and Larad thought up that required materials we didn't have. Still, we have so many nearly complete, but then nearly doesn't cut it. Then again, we didn't really have all the materials we needed on Venus for even more of these. It is a hard thing to be dependent on imports for so many things, and then to suddenly have the source of those imports disappear."

The president listened raptly to the queen's words. There were tantalizing clues to their past, yet not enough to entirely figure out.

Ranma asked, "So, have you decided?"

The president blinked, unused to being asked such a direct question. She said, "If everything is as presented, I don't see how we have any other choice."

Ranma said, "There are always choices. Had we focused first on warships and offensive weaponry rather than rebuilding cities, infrastructure, medical centers, and places of learning, well, then perhaps we would have been better shape to protect you now. Of course, had we done that then our people would have suffered. Some may have even died since after the disaster most of our hospitals were destroyed, and of course all the equipment in them."

Addressing both of them, the president of the United States said, "I would like to hear your story, if we get time."

Ranma said, "We should have time during our journey, but first we need to finish making plans. You see, we have a few things lined up that we would like to do when the leaders of the world meet."

"Oh?" asked the president.

The queen of Venus grinned and said conspiratorially to the president, "Don't worry, we think you will like it."

The president seemed hesitant at that, as if, perhaps, she didn't like surprises. She said, "If you will excuse me, I have a few things to discuss with my cabinet." If you need anything to eat or drink, just ask.

-«oOo»-

"Cheryl", a graying haired man started with, before continuing with, "Madam President. We have already transferred the vice president, the other members of the cabinet, and the Speaker of the House to a secure location."

"Thank you Jim. I just had to be sure. Her tone didn't seem threatening, and we certainly can't afford to alienate the people that can help save our lives."

"Of course, and as to anything else, well, I doubt we have anything that could stand up to that ship out there, except maybe for nuclear cruise missiles, and it might easily be able to outrun them."

"I don't think that will be necessary Jim. Our real problem is finding a way to stop that rogue planet. I assume no one has anything new in that area."

Someone said, "That will work? No. Even the plan they gave is a bit crazy, but it is leaps and bounds above what we can do, if they can pull it off that is."

"What exactly is so hard again?" Cheryl asked.

"Their plan calls for someone magically taking missiles that will not even completely leave the atmosphere and transporting them into the core of the asteroid through a hole they are somehow going to drill and making every one of them detonate simultaneously. I mean, I suppose they might be able to collect some in their craft and release them at velocity, but doing all that with thousands of missiles, and then making them all impact at once, has to be nearly impossible."

The same person who asked about them flying before tossed out, "Ya, and it is supposed to be impossible for a man to fly."

-«oOo»-

Nodoka Aino was, well a bit freaked out. The strawberry blonde was taller than Ranma's girl form had been when she was her age, and her body was more lithe. She, herself, suspected it was due to her mother's influence, and all in all she couldn't complain one bit at the result. It did seem, however, that the family resemblance to her father's girl form, and therefore to her father's mother was far too striking to be missed. Darn the luck.

This resemblance probably explained why this strange woman who was apparently her father's mother, as well as this Kasumi and Nabiki from her father's past had so easily found her when she was trying to lose herself in the peace of the royal garden at Kasan.

Nodoka Saotome continued to cling to her granddaughter as her granddaughter continued to try to subtly squirm away. Genma's wife said, "Oh, you are such a lovely young woman. I'm sure you will become a woman among women and marry a man among men and have lots and lots of children."

At this point, Nodoka Aino, was really considering permanently changing her name to the nickname her father often used for her. Yes, Songbird, sounded ever so much better than crazy woman, err Nodoka that is. Just trying to breathe through the overzealous hug was challenging, and the black haired haired girl's amused smirk was annoying to say the least. For that matter she was not sure she entirely cared for the concerned expression from the brown haired one.

Desperate to get loose without having to resort to force, she looked pleadingly at the older one and was relieved to hear, "Mrs. Saotome, don't you think that perhaps we should go find someplace to eat?"

Using the distraction, Minako's daughter slipped out of the hug and stepped several feet away. Careful inspection of her position would reveal that her shoes did not quite touch the ground.

Nabiki smiled and said, "Food sound good."

For her part, Nodoka Aino was relieved. She knew just the place for food. It had very large tables. If she grabbed the more friendly one for her side of the bench it should be possible to keep a reasonable amount of space from the crazy woman. If she was really lucky maybe she could sick her on her brother. She smiled at that thought and said, "Yes, I am a bit hungry as well, and I know just the place."

Nodoka Saotome said, "Well, I suppose."

In the shadows, Tilan, second in command of the home guard, watched with amusement, even as he motioned for others to sweep the area ahead of the princess. Crime was virtually unheard of on Venus these days, and it was true that the princess, under her father's training was formidable, yet he would take no chances. Enemies had the annoying tendency to appear when you did not expect them, as demonstrated by Beryl's legacy continuing to plague the children of Earth. So much sorrow could have been avoided if that spoiled brat had not been so jealous of the Moon princess that she accepted Metallia into her heart.

For a time, he worried that that tragedy might repeat itself when they finally met up with the king's old would be suitors, but it seemed foolish in hindsight. The existence of ultra-powerful malevolent entities was extremely rare, while the existence of insane and desperate levels of jealously was in general not, making in the end, the ultimate concern to watch for the incursion of high level threats. The home guard was one of the key lines of defense in that area. He smiled at that thought. There would be no mistakes this time. The layers designed into their defense structure would assure that. If a threat like Beryl were to occur again, they would not even need royal permission to stop it. Their charter was enough, although he had no doubt that his king and queen would fulfill their oath's of fealty, as he would fulfill his own.

-«oOo»-

Cheryl Davis, the first woman president of the United States of America sat at her desk from Air Force One. It seemed kind of silly to be sitting at her desk like this, but when the opportunity was presented at the UN headquarters, pretty much everyone that was there wanted to take part, which led to some rather odd cannibalization of furniture from the UN headquarters lounge, and from other VIP's jets nearby.

She looked around at the hastily assembled office for world leaders and or their trusted advisers. It had only taken six hours to assemble, and that time was needed anyway to give time for people to arrive. She had wanted to have her desk placed somewhere in the middle of what turned out to be the cargo bay they had briefly considered landing air force one in. Her current location was anything but the middle of course, as the secret service that were allowed to come along insisted for the more secure corner position where there were fewer angles to protect.

Of course, their new office was not without its hazards, for what seemed like miles of cable was quite easy to trip over. She could almost laugh at it all. In a very short time they were going to ride aboard an alien craft stacked full of office furniture and laptops for the most part to visit Mars and then on to Venus.

The inclusion of Mars seemed odd at first, but it seemed they needed to pick up someone there, and then it was onto their home. They wanted to show us their world, so we could hopefully believe them and come to trust them enough to pull off what needed to be done. She had not been so excited since she had gone to her prom what felt like a century ago, and here she was instant messaging her white house secretary as she described in all in detail. They even said that thanks to a subspace relay they had installed that the Internet should, hopefully, continue to work the entire time.

Of course, when that was mentioned, then everyone had also wanted all their phones, and even their cell phones to work on the trip. She smiled at the memory. Just seeing some of those people turned down was amusing. They had to try to conserve bandwidth, since the bandwidth of the Internet connections they were tied into on Earth was limited and the system had only undergone minimal testing. She wondered how many encrypted VOIP phones would be running before the system crashed. She looked up at the wall as the countdown dropped under four minutes. As it did the King and Queen of Venus sat down with the leaders of China, the United Kingdom, and Turkey. She quickly got up to join them and heard the queen of Venus say, presumably to the thin blue-tooth like headset on her head, "You are cleared for all flight speeds. Proceed at your own discretion."

Cheryl asked, "Could I ask what that meant?"

Ranma said, "For non emergencies Venus flight regulations limit departure and arrival thrust on planets to prevent atmospheric damage. He needed our permission to override those rules."

The Queen of the United Kingdom asked, "Our flight will damage the atmosphere?"

Minako said, "It is a small concern. Our engines do not emit particulate matter. It is just the extreme temperatures of launching, particularly at high speeds will cause some local disturbances, but it is far less than say your space shuttles do. Once the emergency situation is over the flight restrictions will be reinstated of course."

The countdown hit zero and the engines roared to life in an almost deafening roar.

Ranma half yelled as the passengers frantically covered their ears with their hands, "Sorry about the noise. The bridge is shielded from all this."

The prime minister asked nervously, "Shouldn't we be belted in or something?"

Ranma shrugged and said, "It should be fine, unless something breaks of course."

The prime minister broke out in a light sweat and several other members around them also looked worried, while Minako covertly elbowed her husband.

On the far wall, a view of the island appeared and faded to a pinprick, and then they saw the continent of North America, then Europe, and now they could see the blue marble that was the Earth as they sped on their way to Mars.

-«oOo»-

Author's Notes: Writing on this story remains my top writing priority, and progress on new material continues more or less apace with the rate at which I'm editing and releasing previously written material. I'm tossing around a few ideas for how exactly the current arc will end. Most likely I won't know for sure until I write it, which in a way, makes the writing more rewarding to me. If anyone is looking for something to read and hasn't read Process of Elimination, it is well worth a look. Finally, if you get a chance, don't forget to leave a review. I appreciate them.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Academy:** Shorthand for the Academy of Venus. The greatest center of learning on the planet

**Anfala:** The country of Anfala sits on a peninsula in the southeastern corner of the main continent of Venus. Castle Anfala sits at the far southeastern corner of the continent.

**Ceras Tree:** Blue green trees unique to Venus. Their wood has magical properties, including the ability to retain magic applied to it.

**Darna:** Minako and Ranma comment on their son's relationship.

**Devan:** A middle aged physician that originally worked in the capital city and was fortunate enough to be on vacation away from the city when it was destroyed. He helps Neri earlier in the story.

**Duke Trenan:** Ruler of Anfala. He has a daughter named Neri.

**Kasan:** The capital city of Venus. It is situated in the just south of center of the main continent on Venus. Beryl destroyed it just before the end of the silver millennium.

**Kethra:** Leader of the home guard in charge of insuring Minako's first child ( Jeran's) safety. She has long teal hair and pale green eyes. She is second in command of the home guard after Ranma.

**Nara Wynneth:** Neri's mother, wife of Duke Trenan. She was killed by the Duke prior to the beginning of the story.

**Oceana:** Planet of the oceans. Neri's homeworld. Due to the limited land masses a great many cities on the planet are built under the ocean near the coasts. The people have the unique ability to breathe underwater.

**Sandar:** Court Mage in Anfala.

**Silina:** The northernmost city on Venus. It has an average temperature of seventy degrees in the summer. In the winter thin layers of ice often form on the trees and buildings making them almost glow in the daylight. Ami Mizuni has a secondary mana link to the city's hearthstone.

**Sylia:** Sylia is the last princess of the faerie. She is about six inches tall and has long white hair, piercing green eyes and translucent wings. She is bonded in symbiosis with Sandar.

**Tilan:** Leader of the home guard in charge of insuring Minako's second child (Nodoka's) safety. He is third in command of the home guard after Ranma and Kethra.

**home guard:** Those elite knights chosen to guard the royal family. They had three commanders, one each to act as the head of the others to guard the queen, the king, and the princess.


	18. Show and Tell

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon or other characters that may be noted from time1 to time in the author's notes as originating elsewhere. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Minako's Story**  
by Lerris Smith

_-«Previously»-_

The Senshi traveled to the UN to explain the danger to the world. At the Tendo's home, fear of food poisoning flourished, due to the departure of the cook to a safer place. Amidst the fear, Akane Tendo gained a new Sensei. The president of the United States planned, while politicians lied in an effort to keep the peace. Ranma and Minako came aboard Air Force One in a rather unorthodox manner. Aboard Air Force One, the president of the United States discussed her guests with her staff. Ranma's mother caught up to her grandaughter in Kasan. Various world leaders boarded a cargo ship for a trip to Mars and then on to Venus.

_**-«Chapter 18: Show and Tell»-**_

The journey to Mars took almost three hours, which all the new tenants of the cargo bay were quite amazed at. Of course, more than a few were somewhat skeptical of the fact that they had really journeyed to Mars, although the view drawn in mid air in the cargo bay did silence a few.

Ranma and Minako spent the journey to Mars chatting with world leaders; telling them some of their hopes, of their plans. This was made marginally more difficult by the requirement of having to wait for a translation from the Bluetooth like ear pieces they were given. The fact that the people who were promising to help save their lives were also planning on making every planet in the solar system support life and ruling said planets seemed to trouble a great many of the leaders of Earth, but then, their really was little they could do about it.

Of course, they did seem a little mollified to know that they would eventually open up the settlements to all who were willing to work hard. That sentiment flipped once again when Minako added, "and that are willing to swear to follow our laws."

Cheryl asked, "Could someone perhaps provide us with an English language version of your laws?"

Minako said, "Sure, I'll go get one." She left and returned only minutes later with a USB thumb drive which she handed to the president while saying, "That should work. The original version is on there, as well as a dictionary to translate the languages. Normally our translation algorithm is pretty good, but if you are confused about anything just let me know."

Cheryl nodded as she handed the drive to an aid before saying in a questioning tone, "You planned some of this?"

Minako said, "Yes, we knew we wanted to eventually become friends with the people of Earth. There are too many advantages to us both to not to."

Ranma added, "While we had planned for years, for the time our people would eventually come to work together, most of our plans were messed up by the arrival of the planetoid."

Cheryl asked, "What were your plans, if you don't mind me asking?"

Minako looked at Ranma before shrugging and saying, "Well, given your tendency to fight among each other, we had planned on a period of about twenty years before we announced ourselves. It may not have taken that long in the end, but that was the plan. The important part though was that we planned to carefully introduce useful technologies into your society." Half with curiosity half with alarm, the Queen of the United Kingdom asked, "What kinds of technologies?"

Minako said, "The key one is to solve your remaining gaps in fusion theory. That knowledge is not without its dangers, but well made fusion power plants are the key to powering our society without pollution. Of course you are exploring solar and wind power and other renewables, but if you look at the numbers fusion power plants provide clean energy with far less resources. Beyond that, we really hoped to push towards the idea of maglev transportation like we use most often on Venus, since that could easily run off those fusion power plants directly."

The Prime Minister of Turkey asked casually, "Would those same reactor designs be what powers your ships?"

Minako yawned softly while Ranma said, "Our warship designs are classified."

Minako added, "and not really relevant anyway. Of course, if your wondering if we have solutions that would be better for civilian power generation, the answer is no."

The Japanese prime minister asked, "But what if these fusion power plants are destroyed or damaged?"

Minako said soberly, "You plan and do the best you can do. I'm no expert on fusion theory, but there is a reason fusion plants use a very great deal of shielding. Containing that much high energy plasma in the event of a containment field failure requires it. Our designs are very good, and the case of incidents where someone is hurt is measured in years, which I think you will agree is far better than poisoning your world by burning fossil fuels."

None of them had much to say about that, but it was very clear that she had their interest. A few minutes later a young woman whispered into Ranma's ear. He then said, "I am told that dinner is ready and will be out here in a few minutes."

The Japanese prime minister ran his right hand through his graying hair before saying with a wistful tone, "Perhaps afterwards we could take a look around the bridge?"

Ranma looked at Takayama, and at the other four and then glanced at his wife, but then he already knew she approved of the idea, if not her exact thoughts, thanks to Neri's gift what seemed ages ago. He said, "Yes, I think we can find space for you five on the bridge." A few of the lurking security people for the leaders frowned at that, but ultimately stayed silent.

The food came, and minutes later they were eating a quite ordinary fish and vegetable delicacy that Neri had given them the recipe to.

-«oOo»-

As they entered the bridge several of the bridge crew gave them a once over. A few continued their observations after their cursory glances. In an ordinary tone Ranma asked, "Report?"

The graying haired captain said, "We are just entering the fringes of the Martian atmosphere."

A woman at the console in the front left turned and said, "Sir, we have Senshi Mercury online. She requests to speak with the King and Queen."

The captain, after a brief glance at Minako said, "Connect her."

Her image appeared on the main monitor and said,"Hey you guys, I've been working on a plan, and I think I have one that will get us the raw ore in the quantities we need today."

"Really?" Ranma said in disbelief before adding, "That stuff is buried deep, and I thought we were still working on assembling heavy duty equipment. I know I barely scratched a dent in the excavating."

Ami's eye blinked as Ranma said that. She responded with, "Well I wouldn't say moving half a mountain was nothing, and with the rest of us here since you left we have moved twice that again, and even collected quite a bit of the ore, but it is still too slow."

Minako asked, "Then what is your plan? Ranma and I could help, but at best we would only double your rate."

Several of the world leaders continued to wear perplexed expressions as the people that had brought them their casually talked of moving mountains. Ami responded by holding her laptop up and then pressing a few buttons. The display changed to show a simulation of a ship firing on the planet and excavating deep cone shaped ovals one after another. The odd part was that after an oval was sliced the beam would grow brighter and then that segment would lift up and scatter away. Afterwards the process repeated. She said calmly, "As you can see, this plan allows us to get to a seam that is almost a mile deep in about forty two minutes."

Minako asked pop eyed, "You want us to do an all out assault on your position with our heavy anti ship energy weapons? That's... That's.."

Ami said, "Effective. I estimate we will lose only fifteen percent of the ore."

Minako yelled, "And disfigure and pollute Rei's planet for miles around! We are supposed to be rebuilding what was lost, not finishing Beryl's work!"

Ami replied calmly, "I know. I've done the simulations, but the thing is we can come back and fix that damage. In fact we will get a team to work on it right away. We can't, however, replace the people on Earth, or even hope to get more than a tiny fraction off in time."

Rei, half covered in dirt and debris, popped into the view beside Ami and said, "I don't like the idea either, but I know we have few choices. If it helps, Mars does understand our need."

Cheryl offered, "I don't know how we can help, but if we can help to undo any damage caused by helping us then we of course will."

Minako said absently, "I will take you up on that. When this is all over the true work begins, but at least then we won't have to make so many rushed decisions." Cheryl and the other world leaders seemed a little pensive at their words for a few moments, but their faces quickly shifted back to their public expressions.

Ranma clasped his hands together and continued to stand waiting until Minako automatically felt for a chair behind her and sat down, to which he sidled in beside her in the next seat. Finally, after almost a minute the silence was interrupted when the captain looked up from his small console, tapped a few keys, turned his chair, and said, "Highness, I'm afraid you cannot give that order. I checked and a law is still on the books that prohibits mining in this fashion due to the environmental damage it incurs."

Ranma blinked at that but Minako just nodded in understanding before saying, "Contact the council members and inform them that I need an immediate video session for emergency legislation."

The captain nodded and turned to the communications officer on the right who said, "Contacting them now. One of them has an automated response that she is busy with personal matters and cannot be reached till tomorrow."

The captain turned to Minako who said, "Instruct the home guard to find the council member and ask her kindly to attend the video conference at once."

The middle aged man sitting at the communications console quirked his eyebrow at that, but spoke the exact quote including that it was from the queen and was rewarded with a older man's voice saying, "Expect the conference to be on-line in twenty minutes. Home guard out."

After listening to the automatic translation from his earpiece, the president of the republic of France asked bluntly, "Wasn't that a bit heavy handed?"

Minako said, "Perhaps, but they too have the same authority. I would be required to attend them if they had a simple majority vote asking it, and time is of the essence."

She turned back to the screen where Ami was waiting and said, "I presume you intend to load the raw ore aboard this ship when we get done?"

Ami nodded and said, "That was the plan."

Minako said, "Change course to Mars Castle. We will unload most of the extra cargo we have there, and at least some of our guests' entourage, since it seems we no longer will have space for them all."

The world leaders present frowned briefly before practiced neutral expressions returned to their faces.

Ranma said to them, "They will only be there until we can make another trip to pick them up. Any or all of you can stay there with the rest if you want, although I'd say we should be able to accommodate some of your entourage on this trip, provided they don't mind somewhat cramped quarters." He then turned to the captain and asked, "How many can we accommodate with the cargo bay full?"

The captain said, "Actually, since it is not that far to Venus, we should be able to accommodate just over half of who they all brought, provided we can leave almost all their supplies there for the time being."

The five leaders of Earth present nodded at that with Cheryl saying, "That should be fine, although we likely will need to bring at least a few small things."

Ami's image reduced in size and was moved to the right as a view of the Martian landscape took over two thirds of the view screen. The countryside was almost a blur as the ship effortlessly sped along the landscape.

One of the crew said, "ETA to Mars castle is twenty five minutes."

Queen Ann of the United Kingdom said, "It really is beautiful in its own way. If their is time, might we be able to walk on it?"

Minako shrugged and said, "I don't see a problem with it, but only the immediate area around the castle has a breathable atmosphere, and the magical shielding is tenuous yet. You will have to wear an oxygen mask to be safe and I will have to insist on people traveling in pairs given the dangers should you accidentally pass through the shielding."

Ranma scratched the back of his head before saying, "Actually, I'd prefer everyone wore environmental suits, if we can find enough that is."

Ann asked, "How can we tell where the barrier is?"

Ranma said, "It glows a nearly transparent soft blue color, and it kind of tingles when you touch it."

Minako added, "We have expanded the area out to begin to reclaim the land, but in doing so we currently lack the energy to keep the barrier solid. It shouldn't be a problem. Just be careful. If nothing else, where grass is growing should be safe enough."

After hearing the translation Takayama asked, "I thought you had the technology for fusion reactors.."

Minako half smiled before saying, "The technology is one thing, the time to rebuild one here is another, although one is under construction."

The Japanese prime minister nodded.

Small talk continued as they neared Mars castle until the main screens view of the landscape vanished and it broke into a view with four lines of people on the screen. The one about two thirds the way on the right in the third row had an attractive middle aged woman wearing a nightgown as she sat down at a desk. Behind her, on the bed was clearly a slightly younger man trying to be unnoticed beneath the covers.

Minako said dryly, "Councilor Kaland. I trust we have not disturbed your new boyfriend too much."

Kaland glanced back at the guy hiding under the covers before saying, "Highness, you really do have excellent timing, as always. Now, what can we humble councillors do to help you out?" The implied, so I can get back to what I was doing was obvious, to everyone present.

Minako grinned briefly before addressing everyone with, "Princess Mizuno has formulated a plan to extract most of the material we need today, but it comes at the cost of destroying a portion of the Martian landscape. It is not something we would normally do, and were there another way we would take it. I want a resolution that allows me, this one time, to use our ship board energy weapons to cut down to the raw ore."

The others turned to the right, perhaps looking at Kaland's picture on their screens. Kaland said, "Is that entirely safe? I thought it was somewhat unstable until it was processed?"

Ami chimed in with, "Not entirely no, but there will be no danger to any people, since the closest people will be in the ship, and even in the worst case prediction we still gain about forty percent of the material we need, although in that unlikely case we lose twice that much due to vaporization."

Kaland said, "Do you have a plan to undo the damage after this is done?"

Ami said, "Yes, although some of the details will take time to work out. We plan to lay the foundations for a fusion reactor at what used to be the southern city nearby. From there we will generate a breathable area, finish mining out the ore, and then recreate a lake and the surrounding park in the area."

Kaland said, "Very well. Given the urgency of the situation, I will support this resolution, and from the voting results I see appearing now, so does almost everyone else. You have your permission, but I have to wonder if this is all too little too late. It does take quite some time to process that material into all you need right?"

Ami said, "Yes it does. I'm going to do all I can to accelerate it, but well. I'll do all I can."

Kaland said, "Of course, no one expects anything else. Now, if you don't mind..."

Minako said, "Not really, but if you end up marrying him I'm not bringing a wedding gift. Really, four in six years is getting a bit much."

Kaland said, "Well, some of us have to try harder to find perfection. If you'd only share..."

Ranma took the opportunity to embrace his wife from behind.

She said possessively, "Never." Ranma squeezed her tighter before returning to a more casual embrace.

Kaland said, "Now you see why I have to keep looking. However could I settle with that as an example?" The man in the bed behind her was apparently trying to covertly raise the covers over his head.

Kaland said, "Come back soon. You are missed, and I am told to tell you that the home guard is going to come after you the next time you leave without them."

Minako smiled and said, "As soon as we are done here we will head home and then you can meet our guests."

Kaland said, "Looking forward to it."

Cheryl said, "That was interesting. Was she the one that was on personal business?"

Minako said, "Probably. I never asked."

-«oOo»-

The Japanese prime minister asked and received permission to wander wherever he wished outside as long as he had someone with him. He was surprised that when he suggested his wife join him that they accepted without complaint. Well, his own personal guard did not accept so easily, but they were mollified when their patrons provided a couple more suits. It seemed that environmental suits where not quite as rare as originally thought.

He had been tempted to remain in the area that had air, even if only to admire the brilliant castle that seemed to be half made out of red and violet crystal. It was a shame the castle seemed damaged, and, he thought, quite surprising that they had never seen it before on any of their Mars surveys, but then a planet was a big place.

The grass he walked on seemed quite ordinary if perhaps just a tad too blue, but then that could have been the energy dome that was somehow keeping the atmosphere in. There were even a few, very short and obviously recently transplanted trees with blue-green leaves. Other than the color, the blue-green leaves looked much like maple leaves, with one other exception. The blue green leaves had only four points rather than a maple leaf's usual five.

He smiled at his equally grayed haired wife as they slowly walked along, at their own pace. It took them almost an hour, but they finally reached the barrier. He touched it carefully using his tan gloved hand before hopping through. On the other side was the Mars he had read about. His wife joined him beyond the barrier about a minute later.

He really hoped he had been the first out here, or at least the first from Earth anyway. Glancing at his equally tan suit covered wife he smiled and carefully laid down and just looked up at the stars. It was a crystal clear night sky, clearer than he had ever seen back on Earth, but then the atmosphere here was nothing like what the Earth had. He hoped they could help them move beyond the technologies that were slowly destroying the Earth. Looking at this desolate wind scarred landscape, made that an even higher priority.

Five minutes later his wife had to ruin the moment by saying into her headset, "Can we go back now dear? I really want to see the castle."

Takayama said, "Of course," as he slowly got up. He was due to be replaced as prime minister by his already elected successor in just over two months, but right now he wouldn't have traded his term in office for his successors for anything in the world. Besides, life proved to be interesting in the future and he doubted anyone who had joined them on this sudden journey would ever lack for things to do.

-«oOo»-

Rei, walked into the grand hall in an elegant pale red dress with a silver diadem. The diadem had a red ruby in the middle of it. On her wrist she wore a thin bracelet with tiny blue flowers etched into a fine woven silver band. She said, "I welcome you all to my home. I just wish it was over better circumstances."

In truth it was the second dinner for many of them having eaten in the cargo bay earlier, but it seemed to matter little to the people that were digging in. Not everyone fit around the main table of course, and some of the world leaders were eating at other tables while security and staff for them eat wherever they could.

Rei continued with, "I appreciate the help with moving the furniture you brought with us. Even now my friends are at the mining site. I will be leaving to join them in about twenty minutes."

One of the bulky security guards for the Turkish prime minister said incredulously, "You are going to go work in a mine?"

Rei said in her mysterious tone, "We may not look it but my friends and I are really quite strong."

Takayama grinned as he watched the scene unfold for a few seconds, and then when it was apparent that no demonstration was forthcoming said, "There is one thing I'm curious about though. How were we able to understand him. I didn't even hear anything from the headset you gave me."

Rei said, "There is an old spell placed on this castle, well on all the original castles that allows the people inside to understand each other. I am told that is it one of the few forms of magic that tends to be slightly contagious."

"Contagious?" someone asked.

Rei smiled. "It is nothing to concern yourself with. Unless you have the potential for magic within you, it is very likely to fade within a month or two at most, and if you did have the potential, well being able to understand another's language is hardly harmful."

Takayama said, "I wonder if perhaps we could have had fewer wars, had we been able to understand each other better."

Many whispers were heard over the mention of contagious magic, but Rei ignored them all and said, "What I need to know is who will be coming with me to the site. The vehicle I am taking can handle about twenty people and there is time to make the trip twice before we leave. Since about the most we can handle on the cargo ship is about forty that works out well. Those that go first will have to wait on board the cargo ship in the quarters assigned. There will probably be four or five in a room made for two, but that is the best we can do right now."

-«oOo»-

The five leaders from before decided to go on the first trip. The remaining fifteen spots were of course quickly taken up with staff members and personal guards. They walked down a set of stairs, and then another set of stairs before exiting a door onto a high wailed yet thin bridge that seemed to curve gradually into a balcony of another building. After entering that door and taking an elevator down several stories they saw a large, white, rectangular box like object sitting on the white artificial surface. As they approached the vehicle it began to float a couple inches off the ground. Finally as they came within twenty feet of the vehicle a door slid open on the side of it.

Rei said, "We only just managed to get this tunnel repaired and get the one vehicle working a few weeks ago." She stepped into the vehicle and sat on one of the hard metal benches near the far end, while the others sat roughly in order on the benches around the edges. The door closed automatically after the last person entered. Each person was wearing their bluetooth like headgear, even though it seemed the magical gift of the castle was still in effect. Rei said, "Sorry about the lack of cushioning, but it hasn't been a priority yet, and what was originally there has gone to dust millennia ago."

In what now seemed to be the front of the vehicle were several computer like screens that were now showing unreadable text. There was also what appeared to be another sliding door in the front, exactly matching the one in the rear. Rei said, "Computer, take us to the mining site at the best possible speed."

The computer said, "Damage to the tunnel system prevents evacuation of the air. The estimated time of arrival under current conditions is four hours twenty seven minutes."

Rei said, "An emergency condition is present. Under my authority, override the default settings and switch to high speed evacuation mode."

The computer said, "Good evening highness. Checking for clear route. Route clear. Engaging vehicle shielding system. Inadequate power to activate shield. Requesting supplemental power from road way field generators. Request approved. Air shield coming on-line. Revised estimated time of arrival is one hour four minutes."

The Turkish prime minister said, "So you have perfected some kind of magnetic levitation mass transit, which you further speed up by removing the air in the tunnels, thus negating air resistance. It looks like these vehicles can even link up and take many more people, although I wonder how that affects this shielding it mentioned."

They could sense the vehicle start to move. Behind them on the walls of the craft moving images of Mars began to appear. They were not, however images of Mars as it was now.

Rei said, "Ami could explain it better, but it is really quite a nice design. As to the shielding system, I think that was only for emergency vehicles like this, since it was normally not needed. I've no idea if they can activate the shield while connected. Underneath the floor are the superconductor wires that transmit power for the subway as well as any cities they might interconnect. I think that connecting the cars increases the efficiency further."

They were all turned and watching the seeming view of outside. Rei said, "I sometimes think we should turn that off, but then I think it reminds us of how much work we have to do. You see, that is what the surface looked like so many thousands of years ago."

She herself stopped to view the lush verdant scenery, birds, and even the occasional four legged strange animal pass by outside. She added, "I think that originally there was an automated craft that would also use magnetic levitation to flit along the surface and update the imagery."

Cheryl said, "Other than the sound of the wind, you can't even tell we are moving."

Rei said, "And if the system was fully repaired the main transit corridors would be airless, and thus the journey would be completely silent."

The scenery spun by with a couple of the world leaders taking pictures of it with cell phone cameras. When they were about half way there the computer said, "Decelerating. Stopped."

Rei asked, "Why have we stopped?"

The computer answered, "A class one alert was issued from Princess Mizuno to stay at least this far away from our destination coordinates for the half hour."

Rei pulled out her communicator and asked, "Ami, we are in the subway about half way to you guys. I had thought you would have been done by now, but it seems you are not."

Ami's voice could be heard through the tiny communicator. She said, "No, I had to recalibrate a lot of the weapons systems to get the needed accuracy. From what I can tell you are fine where you are. Just hang tight and do not approach until I give you the go ahead. The radiation levels at the mining site will be lethal during the actual cutting process."

Rei said, "Understood. We will hang out."

Cheryl said, "Lethal?"

Rei said, "I find I must apologize. I failed to adequately check with them before starting out. Still, the danger was minimal. Ami is very good at her job, and she would have noticed my presence, if I was anywhere near the danger area, as would the others."

Takayama said, "Quite all right. We have all been in a rush to do all we can."

Queen Ann asked concerned, "Are you sure we are okay here?"

Rei said, "Computer estimate radiation exposure from the planned mining operation."

The computer said, "At our current position, there will be no radiation exposure."

Cheryl said, "Well that's good. I wish we had automatic warnings and such that organized in America."

Rei said to herself, yet still barely audible to Cheryl and Queen Ann, who were the closet, "I wish meatball head was here."

-«oOo»-

The captain of the ship that had appeared outside of Anfala castle so fortuitously those years ago got up and gestured to his chair to the blue haired genius, "I believe you should be in command for this."

Ami bowed slightly to him before taking her seat and saying, "Initiate drilling program." Seconds later the atmosphere, less than a mile below them, ionized as the energy weapons began cutting. Ami calmly glanced down to the status display and said, "Reactors running at ninety seven percent optimum. Weapons systems.. Drats, they are going to overheat. Captain take command. The system will self abort if any parameter gets too far out of hand. I will be in the weapons bay."

The graying haired man half yelled, "Are you absolutely crazy? Nothing human can survive in there right now."

Ami shimmered and suddenly she was transformed. She said, "You forget who I am." Usagi and the others transformed just as abruptly. Sailor Moon said, "And who her friends are. We will protect her life while she does what she must." In the subway, Rei too transformed and began glowing a pale red as she faced towards the front of the cabin.

Ami smiled as she ran, even as she felt her friends spirits touch and protect hers. She entered the final corridor and looked around to confirm it was empty and the other doors were closed.

Steeling herself she approached the red door with the glowing warning lights near it. She entered the code to override the lockout on the door and open it. As she stepped through she could feel the radiation caress her aura, but the feel of her friends let her know that she was safe. She walked part of the way until she had to move through a crawlspace. Finally, she stood upon a massive steel pipe that seemed to go from floor to ceiling.

She sent a mental prayer to her patron planet and called upon her power. Frost formed on her body as she wrapped it around the pipe and held on. The drilling should take another twelve minutes with her revised schedule. If she could keep the cooling system from melting in that time they would be all right.

Ten minutes later she could feel that her friends were tiring. It was hardly the most efficient operation, focusing their differing powers with hers to pull heat into subspace. She mentally estimated the temperature of the coolant and focused her power tighter to pull one last burst of thermal energy from the cooling system. Swaying slightly, she got up and then crawled back through the crawlspace before stumbling back to the door, palming it open, and falling to the other side as the door closed behind her.

For a brief moment she thought it might have been nice to have some help in there, but she dismissed it just as fast. If they would have done that, they would have had to spend energy protecting two people from the radiation levels, which would have left less for the cooling process. Moments later the connection to her friends faded, but not before restoring much of the strength she had used. Only a minute of cutting still needed to be done, but the temperature should not exceed the maximum allowed for that little time. Half a minute passed as she finished catching her breath.

Ranma, a bit out of energy himself, ran down the hall until he saw her and picked her up. She said impishly, "How many years has it been since you carried me?" Ranma blinked, and then she added teasingly, "or kissed me?" Ranma's glare caused her to stop her teasing as she relaxed in the arms of Minako's husband.

A few seconds into their journey she heard the great energy weapons go silent. They had succeeded. Her program would have aborted earlier if there was any other conclusion. The only question that remained was how much of the ore she had just vaporized in their rush.

-«oOo»-

Back in the subway the glow faded from the transformed Rei. A minute later the computer said, "The drilling process is complete, but tunnel sensors detect a new obstruction one hundred forty miles ahead."

A still transformed Rei yawned and then said dryly, "Great," before pulling her communicator out again and asking, "Ami, are we good to go now, and more importantly are you okay?"

Ami said sarcastically, "Just lovely," and then in a more normal tone, "and yes your good to go."

After she put her communicator away Cheryl asked, "But what about the obstruction?"

Rei shrugged and said, "It shouldn't be a problem." She turned to the computer and said, "Resume course, but stop a thousand feet from the obstruction."

Minutes later and the craft was stopping again. A transformed Rei opened the front door and stepped out. She could dimly see the obstruction in the distance between the emergency craft's lights as well as what remained of the tunnel lighting system. Cheryl asked, "Shouldn't we help her?"

Takayama said in an amused tone, "I suspect that would be a waste of time." before he added, "Computer, can you show us Rei-san."

The scenery on the sides of the vehicle disappeared and in its place Sailor Mars walked to where the ceiling had fallen in, presumably due to the mining operation. With a small grunt she lifted a massive piece of ceiling and rock that must have weighed a ton or more, before carrying it over to the side of the tunnel. She repeated the process with seemingly no great effort thirteen more times before the roadway was clear. Then she dusted off her hands and sprinted back to the car.

Cheryl said, "That was. That was.."

Ann added, "amazing. Simply amazing."

Rei shrugged and said, "Not really. Computer, can you continue now?"

"Affirmative princess."

"Then please resume."

-«oOo»-

When they arrived and walked from the crude and obviously hastily constructed subway terminus they could see people, well mining. It was quite an odd site to see seemingly ordinary people moving massive amounts of material, alongside two machines which looked much like massive backhoes. In fact it looked like they were handling two or three times what Rei had just handled.

Queen Ann of the United Kingdom asked with a tone of wonder in her voice, "Are all of you so strong?"

Rei smiled and said, "It varies, but many are quite strong. Martial arts is now the principal past time of Venus." With that last comment, Rei jogged to join the others, while a young woman led the others to their quarters on the ship. It took a monotonous six more hours to separate out the actual ore and load the cargo ship.

-«oOo»-

Cheryl yawned as one of her bodyguards said, "We are here now mam." She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around to see a young woman with sandy blond hair waiting near the door. She seemed tired and was it hopeful?

"Here?" asked Cheryl for clarification.

"Venus, we are actually on Venus and it is really quite nice."

Cheryl looked up at the secret service agent and tried to place his name, but couldn't quite bring it to mind. Perhaps he was new. It would make sense given his age. Well, he had a good reason to be excited, yet it seemed she was back on the job.

She half wished she had brought an astronaut or two along, just to have someone more knowledgeable, but then their exit from Earth had hardly been planned, at least on their end. It was just that when the opportunity was offered it seemed prudent to find out what kind of people they were betting their lives on.

She looked over once more to the unknown person in the room she was sleeping in and said, "I bet you are waiting for me to leave so you can get some sleep." Cheryl noted her surprise and was glad that whatever magic that allowed them to communicate in Mars castle seemed to be here as well, or was it still with her? It didn't matter.

The unknown woman said, "No mam. It is okay. It is just that I had hoped to get a little sleep just in case I was needed back on post soon."

Cheryl got up and said, "Quite right. You have your duty and I have mine. Thank you for the use of your room. It was much appreciated." Impulsively she reached out and pulled the young woman into a hug who hesitantly hugged back. About twenty seconds later Cheryl let go and they made their way out the door.

On the way down the hall a couple more agents fell in line. The one with her before asked quietly, "A hug?" to which Cheryl said, "They are people like we are. I just felt the need to reassure myself of that."

The agent nodded and they walked on.

-«oOo»-

Nabiki sighed in pleasure as she swam through the water while Kasumi floated alongside in the bay at Anfala. A little distance away a dolphin would surface every now and then, and, if she didn't know better, she could swear it did so to smirk at them. On the shore Ranma's mother had a picnic dinner waiting for them. Nabiki switched to casual dog paddling to stay afloat and said, "Lunch is ready sis."

They swam to the shore. As they stepped onto the beach Nabiki said, "I still can't help but wonder if there was a reason the staff at Kasan suggested we might enjoy a visit to the seaside."

Kasumi mock scolded, "Now sis, must you read something into everything? After all, it was kind of Ranma to bring us here, and this really is a very nice beach."

"Nee-san."

"Or maybe you are just annoyed that you couldn't continue to talk to Ranma's son? He is our age after all, and he is-" Nabiki covered her sister's mouth to keep her from continuing.

Mrs. Saotome said, "Come to think of it, if as it appears Ranma can no longer fulfill the vow then it would make sense for Ranma's son to do so."

Nabiki relented on her attempt to silence her older sister and said, "Forget it. I mean sure he is nice enough, but he apparently is already in love with Sailor Saturn. I wouldn't stand a chance, and I don't want to be involved in those crazy games the rest of them played."

Kasumi said, "Well, if your into princes, that Saryn looks pretty good as well. He even looks quite a bit like Ranma."

Nabiki used her right hand to gently close her sister's mouth. She said, "Stop drooling sis, although your right, while he does look quite a bit like his mother as well, he doesn't really seem to resemble his father so much."

Nodoka said, "My son is so manly," which caused the other pair to cringe.

The next morning Nodoka was gone. Nabiki looked around, but only saw her sister and a note.

Her sister looked at her. Nabiki opened it and read, "I hope you two continue to enjoy your vacation, but I just had to see more of my son and his children."

Kasumi said, "I had wondered how long she would stay away, but as we seem to be dependent on our hosts for getting around."

Nabiki asked, "You don't know then?"

Kasumi said, "Know what?"

Nabiki said, "Their incredible subway system is free of use to anybody, and it is not as if we are prisoners."

Kasumi said, "Oh my. That is convenient. Did you want to return as well?"

Just as Kasumi finished her sentence, a knock was heard at the door. Nabiki opened it to see a young man in the livery of the castle staff. He said, "Pardon miss, but the duchess asks for you to join her for breakfast."

Nabiki responded that of course they would, and if they could only give them time to get dressed. Both Nabiki and Kasumi had taken a hurried shower and were in their third best dresses when their previous visitor again knocked on the door to inquire if they were ready. Nabiki had assumed that they would eat in the grand hall like all their other meals, which would make them just two among many, but as they wound their way around the corridors of this ancient castle, she was begin to question that assumption. She was quite surprised when they finally arrived at what was obviously a small dining area right inside the duchess's quarters. The table was set with four placements. The young man who had directed them there said, "Please be seated. The duke and duchess will be in shortly."

Nabiki said thanks and with all the appearance of confidence smoothly took a seat and motioned for Kasumi to follow suit. Kasumi and her exchanged small talk for a few minutes before Neri and her husband arrived.

The meal was a simple one and more in line with what Kasumi might make for breakfast herself than the quantity and selection that might be expected at a formal dinner here. A few minutes into their simple meal of rice, seaweed, and fish, Neri asked them, "I was wondering how you two were adapting to life on another planet."

Kasumi said, "It has been like a vacation."

The Duke asked, "From what I've been told, is that not something long overdue on your part?"

Kasumi blushed and said, "Well no. I mean, not really. I enjoy serving my family."

Neri said, "Everyone deserves a break from time to time."

Nabiki asked, "But is this the time? Ranma talked like I'd be able to help in some way from here, but so far it has been like a vacation. I mean I can sort of understand why we ended up away from the capital city. He didn't want someone to know that they had already saved some people from Earth, since it might anger others who are stuck on Earth, but still there must be something I can do."

Nabiki mentally crossed her fingers. She was doing more than a bit of guessing here. Finally Neri said, "Ranma was right about you. You are pretty observant."

Nabiki said, half under her breath, "I bet that is not all he said."

Neri said, "True, but I see no reason to go into that now."

Kasumi said, "If there is anything I can do to help, just name it."

Neri said, "Well, for starters the pair of you can meet me at the beach in an hour prepared for a long swim. I have something you may want to see. As to the rest, well, first off I am told that Kasumi-san is an excellent cook, particularly when it comes to making a lot of good food out of very little. I will speak with the head cook. If you can learn how to prepare meals with the supplies we have here, it may be of help after the event, if we have to mobilize either to feed incoming refugees here, or in other places."

She paused to take a drink of what Nabiki thought most resembled apple juice, but in fact had a low alcohol content as well. Neri resumed with, "As to you Nabiki, as it was explained to me, you have an uncanny ability to get things done and to make the most out of a minimal amount of information. I will talk with my chief clerk. He will decide if he can make use of you at the present time."

"And if he can't?" asked Nabiki.

"Then you resume your vacation, or find something else to do. You must understand, that while additional logistics help is a bonus especially since you are familiar with Earth, we have little time to teach you skills at the present."

Nabiki said quietly, "I understand. If well, if that doesn't work out, I'll help Kasumi if I can't find something else."

Neri nodded before getting up. Her husband got up as well and slipped an arm casually around her. Neri said, "I'll see you both in an hour at the beach."

-«oOo»-

Nabiki was exhausted. Glancing to the side she could see her sister was too as she laboriously swam stroke after stroke after the middle aged woman who had to be part fish or something. She swam closer to the shoreline and soon enough had her feet touching enough so she could rest. Kasumi joined her a short time later and a little after that Neri swam back to where they were. There was no one in sight and Nabiki was seriously beginning to wonder if this was a good idea. She knew she wasn't in top shape but she never thought it would be this hard to keep up with the older woman.

Neri said, "I'm afraid I'm used to the endurance of people around here. We can rest for a little while."

Nabiki said, "Everyone can keep up with you?"

Neri said, "Not everyone, but a great many people can. You see most everyone took up the Art after Beryl's attack wiped half the life off of this planet. It was Ranma and Minako's idea to make sure that never again would the people of this world be helpless in the face of danger."

Seeing the blank looks of confusion on their faces Neri said, "It seems you lack a basic history lesson, but I would like to wait on that, if you can swim for just another quarter mile?"

Nabiki looked over at Kasumi who hesitantly nodded when suddenly the large dolphin that had been mocking them yesterday, or one very like it nudged Kasumi with its nose. Neri hid a smile behind her hand for a moment before saying, "She likes you I think. She says if you are careful you can ride on her back."

Kasumi said, "Oh my! Me? Ride? Are you sure it's okay?"

Neri smiled and said, "Yes."

Nabiki watched with a touch of envy as the nearly twenty foot dolphin sunk under the water and her sister maneuvered to carefully climb aboard. Her sister leaned down and simply did her best to hold on as the huge dolphin started off.

Neri turned to Nabiki and said, "Don't worry she knows the way. Yell if you need help" and then took off swimming on her own. Nabiki wearily followed, seriously wondering if she was going to make it a quarter mile. When she finally sighted what must have been their destination she stumbled, slipping into the water and coughing as she inhaled water into her lungs. When Neri reached her she had been under for almost thirty seconds. She was quickly dragged to the shore where Neri turned her sideways and lifted her by the legs letting water spill out of her mouth. She then laid her back down and performed mouth to mouth on her for almost a minute until she resumed breathing.

Nabiki awoke to two caring brunettes looking down at her. Her sister smiled and said, "Welcome back sis."

Nabiki said, "Heya."

Neri responded with mock anger, "You were supposed to yell if you needed help."

Nabiki said, "Thought I could make it. So, why'd we swim way out here to a cave in the middle of nowhere?"

Neri said, "For three reasons, two of which I'll tell you sometime today, the third, well the third is just a contingency plan really, and nothing you need to know about, even if it comes to pass."

Kasumi laughed at the annoyed expression on her sister's face. She said, "A secret you can't have, hey sis?"

Nabiki groused and said with an air of fatigued indifference, "Whatever. Besides, I suspect the first two things are going to be well worth the swim. Besides, just seeing my sister ride a dolphin, was worth that."

Neri said, "Well, as to the first thing. Inside that cave there is a crystal that is one of a matched pair used for transmitting what goes on in one area to another. The other crystal sits as one of the eyes in a statue that overlooks the courtyard at Kasan. About now, Ranma and Minako are showing off to many of the leaders of your world, and I thought that you might want to see."

Nabiki climbed to her feet and headed to the cave, followed by Neri and Kasumi. Neri passed her and they made their way to the farthest chamber. The light from the entrance became less and less effective as they journeyed deeper into the cave. The walls of the cave seemed to give off a very soft illumination that was just barely enough to see by.

When they reached the chamber, Neri walked to the end of the room and picked up a small green gem the size of a quarter before rubbing in gently between her hands. The gem suddenly lit with a pale green light illuminating the area in shadows as Neri deposited it in a crevice on the far wall of the cave. On the floor a couple of soft foam rubber like mattresses sat side by side with a couple of blankets and pillows that seemed to be made out of a similar material.

Neri efficiently separated the mattresses so they both faced the back of the room. She sat down on one with the two Tendo sister's sitting down on the other. Neri said, "Use the blankets to dry and stay warm. Don't worry they have a bit of magic on them that helps them dry and stay clean."

Neri pulled her own blanket around herself and the Tendo women pulled the other around them as they sat shoulder to shoulder. Neri said, "There is one other reason I can tell you about why you are here. Simply put, my guards and I have a bit of an unwritten rule. They can keep me discretely guarded at all other times, but when I am in the Ocean they give me a bit of privacy."

Nabiki asked, "Wouldn't that leave you vulnerable though? I mean, if you were completely unguarded."

Neri said, "They only really let me be if I stay within a few miles of the beach. Besides, I too took lessons from Ranma, among others. Also, with the sensor grid, they would know if any threats approached long before they would get near me."

Nabiki said, "Being a ruler here sounds a bit of a pain."

Kasumi scolded, "Nabiki."

Neri shrugged and said, "You get used to it, and in truth it is important for them to be able to find me at any time, in the event I would suddenly be needed to make a decision. I could wish to be able to swim as far as I please without having people following in a boat, but such is not to be.

She lifted a carefully placed stone from the walls, that before looked just like a smooth wall before quickly withdrawing a small sack and replacing the stone. From the sack she poured forth the small egg shaped crystal. She set the sack near the back wall and then the crystal on the top before touching the crystal and saying, "Activate link."

Appearing before them in three dimensional clarity with sound was the grand courtyard at Kasan.

-«oOo»-

Breakfast at the grand hall at Kasan castle was a bit odd for the leaders of Earth in attendance, for they were near the first seated, rather than the last as things usually went.

About fifteen minutes into their meal one of the guards at the door announced, "Attention everyone. May I present the King and Queen of Venus along with their fellow guardians of the realm.

Everyone looked up as they all glided in their magical dresses, or in the case of the two guys their equivalent formal wear. They efficiently made their way up to the head table and took their positions, with all but Ranma and Minako sitting down.

Ranma said, "Be welcome to our home. While you are in it you should have no trouble communicating with anyone else. Your cell phones and such should probably also be working, but do let us know if there are problems, as we have had precious little opportunity to test the subspace relays."

Minako finished, "The rest of your equipment will be here this evening. As many of your know almost two decades ago we were devastated by attack using mass drivers. The price we paid for being unprepared cost us almost half our population, and it would have been all save for the grace of the kami. Out of that tragedy we have resolved to never get caught unprepared again, and this is why that along with rebuilding our cities and all the infrastructure that was destroyed, we are also building warships, and training people to man those warships."

She turned to Ranma who said, "When everyone is done with your meal we would like to show you what we take the greatest pride in."

-«oOo»-

Curiosity spread among the assembled world leaders until it infected even those who were taking time with their meal. Soon enough everyone was ready and led out into the courtyard. When they arrived at the courtyard they saw a young red headed woman, perhaps a year or two younger than the queen dressed in loose fitting red silk, and wearing soft leather shoes. She was standing before a crowd of young men and women that looked to be perhaps junior high school age.

She turned around and said in a clear carrying soprano voice, "This is actually two middle school classes from one of the farthest cities from the south."

Whispers went up among the assembled leaders wondering who the red head was, but no one chose to enlighten them. She continued with, "I suppose in the interest of full disclosure I should say that I have actually given them about four hours of training, but by far the bulk of their training was done by others."

Minako sidled up next to Cheryl and said, "I think you'll like this."

The president of the United States said, "Children? Well they are cute I guess."

Minako smiled a mischievous smile and the president looked closer. The redhead said, "Now, just as we practiced. One class against the other and remember that everyone must be in good shape for round two, if you want a shot against me, that is."

They all nodded or washed their hands together. The gleam in their eyes was quite obvious. A few even said, "Can't wait for round two," but all two soon the red head dropped her hand and stepped back as chaos erupted.

Cheryl looked at the ensuing melee and said, "My god, that is barbaric. Those are little kids."

Minako, just loud enough so that most of those near her could hear, said, "Those little kids could take down most adults on your world, and are in far better shape than almost all kids their age in your world. We make sure they know what they are doing. Major injuries during practice are almost unheard of and minor ones are treated right away. While lifelong combat training is not required, most do it anyway, and most become skilled with multiple melee and projectile weapons. It really is a matter of choice in the end. Do you teach your children to be strong, and to be able to protect and shape their own futures, or do you coddle them so when the time comes that they are tested, watch them die."

Cheryl said, "That is ridiculous. Of course you protect children, until they know better to make their own choices."

Minako said, "It is not that simple. The future of a child is shaped by much of what they did as children. Many from my generation have tried to truly excel in the Art, and most have had more difficulties that those trained from younger ages do not have. I was truly only able to catch up because of stubbornness and because my own magic heals damage quicker."

After a small pause Minako continued with, "Keep an open mind, talk to my people. I am proud of my them, and I think you will be too."

Cheryl looked caught between belief and incredulity. She simply gave a half nod, indicating her willingness to do just that.

Ten minutes into the fight the fight began to wind down. A couple of the kids seemed to have minor injuries but Sailor Saturn walked over and healed them right away. The red head smirked and said, "Quitting a little quick eh? Oh well, I guess it is not often you get to fight little old me... Take five minutes to rest and plan a strategy and we will see if I can beat thirty on one odds."

A more cautious person than the redhead might have been a bit worried about the maniacal grins she was receiving, but then a more cautious person might not have volunteered to go thirty against one.

Takayama, now on the other side of Minako asked, "Thirty to one odds? Isn't that a bit much even for him err I mean her?"

Minako expression became amused at his little slip. A moment later she said, "I'm not really sure. Given that she is limiting herself to the skills they know and limiting how much force she uses to avoid hurting anyone, well it could be interesting. It is not as if we do this kind of thing often."

Time passed, and the red haired young woman tried to dash through the group, but was quickly surrounded by a double layer of combatants. The red head would dodge several only to be pushed into the easy attack range of others, to wish they quickly took advantage of. Seeing no better option the red head got faster, then faster still, then she was moving at an almost blinding rate, yet while they could not match her speed the thirty against her were plenty fast themselves and they still were getting hits in. When one got tired or needed a break the one behind him would slip forward and he would slip back. It went on like this for almost thirty five minutes before almost half of the children had dropped out completely from exhaustion, and then finally, suddenly, the red head tripped and was pummeled by the rest of them for several seconds before she squeaked out a, "I surrender." Minako said quietly, only audible to perhaps Cheryl and Takayama, "The baka always did have a soft heart, but even if their victory was given them, they still did remarkably good." As the combined classes lifted the red head upon their shoulders Minako said in a clear carrying voice, "Let's give them a hand for their hard work."

The world leaders, their bodyguards, and associates clapped and gave them a standing ovation. After the red head was finally set down she waved and disappeared out one of the side entrances while the other junior high kids followed suit.

-«oOo»-

Inside the entryway of the courtyard to Kasan one of the students said, "Man, I can't believe our luck. Getting to fight the champion and even getting lessons from her."

"She let us win you know."

"Ya, I know, but we still did good, and by the time we are her age..."

"She will be even better then." This comment seemed to take the wind out of their sails, but a girl who had not spoken yet said, "But we will be much better than we are now. Maybe we will even be allowed to serve on one of the warships to protect our home then."

"I hope so. I hope so."

Another said, "I still think we should have used magic."

The first smacked him lightly before saying, "You know that we were only supposed to use simple martial arts during that spar. What are you trying to do get us in trouble?"

The previous girl said, "Besides, only a few of us can do any magic, and I don't wanna know how badly she'd have kicked our buts if she used her own power."

The others nodded at that, indicating their agreement.

-«oOo»-

Back at the cave Nabiki said, "Geez, a whole planet of crazy martial artists."

Kasumi said, "But wasn't Ranma-chan playing with them just so cute?"

Nabiki blinked and said, "You do realize those kiddies could probably break either of us in half?"

Kasumi said in tone full of mock chastisement, "That does not make them any less cute."

Nabiki said, "One thing that puzzles me is I've never really heard of it referred to as Anything Goes or the Saotome School of Anything Goes."

Neri said, "Ranma decided, and I quite agree with him, that it was better to carry on the school using his wife's name. Thus it now is the Aino school of Martial Arts, whenever anyone bothers to give it a name, which few do anymore."

Nabiki said dryly, "I'm sure daddy and Mr. Saotome will be thrilled to hear that."

Neri responded in her own dry tone, "I rather suspect that was part of the reason."

"Ah."

Kasumi said, "Look, they seem to be starting again."

-«oOo»-

On the upper levels of the castle at Kasan, various palace staff and visitors looked down on the courtyard as the proceedings unfolded. One late and somewhat out of breath arrival looked on as she waited for her son to appear again.

-«oOo»-

In the war room at the White House in the United States of America, a meeting was being held.

"What do you mean, 'She wanted to go?' She is the dang President of the United States. She has no right to endanger herself like that. Sooner or later our cover story is going to get blown and its going to take everything we've got and more to avoid riots!"

"She called last night, said she would call later today as well, so at least we are not out of contact."

The sandy haired man sitting in the desk with the placard of the vice president said, "Huh? She is on another planet."

"Well, it seems that our wireless network works just fine there."

The vice president muttered, "I'd hate to see that roaming bill," before tabbing through the papers on his desk. He then said, "Well, can we do it?"

"Get all the ICBM's ready to fire? No, we can't. There isn't enough time, and we have been lax on the actual maintenance of the stockpile."

The vice president sighed and asked, "How many?"

"The best we can manage is about sixty percent."

"How will that affect their plan? Will they be enough?"

The short dark haired man shook his head and said, "Probably not."

"Tell her then when she calls. She will have to decide how to proceed."

"But sir. You know it is not permitted to discuss that over a presumably non secure channel."

"Use codewords then. I know she memorized them."

The man nodded and said, "Very well, I'll let her know."

-«oOo»-

Minako said, "We have one final demonstration to give. My husband and I, without resorting to any offensive or defensive magic, will spar with the top five of the home guard. It should be interesting. We might even win." The last was said in a sardonic tone.

Cheryl thought she heard Minako say to herself, "Dang kids," under her breath before Minako added, "To protect the audience Sailor Saturn will erect a shield around the combat area, so do not be concerned about your own safety. Now, if you will excuse me for a few minutes, I'm going to change into something more suitable."

Minutes passed. A hush fell over the crowd as expectation mounted. Seven people walked into the middle of the courtyard, and then separated into Ranma and Minako nearest the world leaders while the others huddled a little distance away. Suddenly there was a shout of, "Silence Dome!" and the center of the courtyard was covered with a translucent dome tinged a violet color.

The Prime Minister of Japan, his wife, along with Queen Ann of the United Kingdom moved closer to the President of the United States. The aging prime minister wore a kid like grin on his face as he said, "This ought to be good."

"Good?" asked the Queen? She then continued with, "I can hardly believe what I saw before, with children no less, and now I guess the adults are going to fight. What an odd group of people to trust our future to."

Cheryl said, "I think they are trying to impress us or something. I already know they are really strong, but mere strength won't stop a planet."

Suddenly, Sailor Moon in her form as Serenity raised her scepter. The crowd and the combatants immediately focused on her. Beside her was Endymion, and Sailor Mars in her own princess regalia, as well as the other Senshi. Serenity spoke clearly and in a carrying voice, "We are gathered here today in the hope of fostering trust and hope. This demonstration will last five minutes, with the participants themselves being the ultimate judge of outcome. When this is over you may all go your separate ways. We will offer one trip back tonight in a small ship, the rest may journey back tomorrow night or stay, as they please." Mars coughed beside her and Serenity added, "I am reminded that our laws do not permit other than citizens of our Kingdom to stay permanently. Therefore, if anyone would decide to stay permanently, they would be required to take an oath to the well being of our Kingdom."

Cheryl murmured quietly, "A surprising thing to add at this time." The Queen of the United Kingdom nodded absently. Serenity turned to face the dome and its occupants, and continued with, "Now, my friends, fight well."

-«oOo»-

Back in the cave at Anfala, Nabiki said, "Hmm, I do believe that is Ranma's son."

Kasumi added, "And his daughter. I think the other two are Kethra and Tilan which are Jeran and Nodoka's guardians. I'm not sure who the older guy is though"

Suddenly the combat began and the combatants just seemed to blur. Neri watched raptly.

Nabiki asked her, "You can follow that?"

Neri said, "Yes, I can follow that, thanks to several years of training from the King."

Nabiki probed, "Only a few years? I thought they had been here for a lot longer than that."

Neri turned to her briefly and smiled before saying, "Three years was my limit. I'm dedicated, but I'm not that dedicated. Still, I continue to practice regularly with the castle guards here. If ever the time comes again to defend my home I will be able to do my part."

-«oOo»-

At Kasan, up with the rest of the palace staff, Nodoka Saotome looked down on her son and wept with joy. Married, with two wonderful children that, by the looks of things were even better than her son was before he got swept away to this wondrous place.

Of course, at first she had been hesitant about his choice of wife's for even though she was apparently Japanese, who ever heard of a blond Japanese woman? She got over that quickly though. Just a few words from her people about how much they loved their queen was more than enough to squash that bit of what she now realized was silliness.

All in all, it was so much more than she had ever dreamed of. They were the perfect team. She watched Ranma swerved and dodge, with Minako always acting in concert, sometimes to dodge multiple opponents simultaneously, sometimes to dodge ki blasts that would have hit both, only to have them switch places and separate before the blast even arrived. Their constant and seemingly random pattern of switching opponents often forced their opponents into temporary disarray, yet they too were extremely good. Suddenly things got even more impressive as Ranma's wife was bathed in a golden glow before she suddenly took to the air. Nodoka thought she saw a quickly expressed resigned look on her son's face before he too glowed and took to the air inside the translucent dome.

-«oOo»-

Nabiki said, "So, he can fly now too huh? I figured he would figure that out sooner or later after hearing about what happened with the Musk prince."

Neri looked over at the two sisters from her place across from them in the cave and said, "It is a wasteful thing. It will probably cost them the match."

Kasumi asked, "Can the others fly as well?"

Neri said, "I believe they know how, but they, for the most part, do not have the ki reserves that the king and queen have."

Nabiki said, "So his wife decides to show off, and Ranma follows suit to be next to her to protect her back."

Neri said, "That about sums it up."

-«oOo»-

The President of the United States looked on as what she had thought impossible unfolded. Of course she had known they could fly, as they had flown to her plane before, but flying while doing something that resembled aerial ballet and dodging vast amount of energy blasts, just seemed so impossible. She said absently, "I thought they said they weren't going to use magic."

The Japanese Prime Minister said, "It may be that they are not. I have read Ranma Saotome's file before all of this and he could do many of these things with his own life force. Of course flying is new."

Cheryl nodded, not really understanding. The battle continued while those on the ground continued to do prodigious jumps in their effort to hit the airborne pair. Finally, Sailor Moon announced that the combat would end in two minutes. Those on the ground jumped into the air and started their own aerial combat seemingly unconcerned with disobeying the law of gravity. Over the next minute their flight slowly drifted down to the ground as the energy attacks stopped and the fight degenerated into pure melee, yet even in that chaos Ranma and Minako fought back to back and kept them all at bay.

Sailor Moon was just outside the dome when she called loudly, "Time!" Seconds later the dome disappeared. In almost the center of the dome Ranma and Minako had slumped down to the ground back to back as they stared at the scarred grounds and exhausted friends surrounding them. The ground had gaping holes that were over six feet deep scattered throughout it now. Ranma looked over at Sailor Moon as she approached and said, "Did we win?"

Sailor Moon smiled down at them and said, "Nope. I'm calling it a tie. It was a nice try to see if you could exhaust them like that, but it seems to have exhausted you too." While she was speaking, Ranma helped Minako into his arms before saying nonchalantly, "It was worth a try." Pleading, Minako asked, "Now are you going to help us out a bit or must we suffer for our folly?"

The other Senshi approaching the rest, including Hotaru who stopped and laid a hand briefly on one then another member of the home guard, but only for a second before moving on. Most of the home guard still had to be helped away. Sailor Moon knelt down on the dirty ground in her immaculate dress and enfolded her friends in her arms before glowing a soft white and staying that way for about fifteen seconds. She then tried to stand, almost stumbling as she did so before being caught by Ranma and Minako as the three walked arm in arm out of the courtyard.

Cheryl said softly, with a touch of hope in her voice, "So, that is who we must bet our fate upon."

The green haired red eyed Senshi she didn't know the name of said, "That was almost entirely their own power. When they face your nemesis they will have the power and the magic of planets behind them. Also, as you know, the plan is to rely on your nuclear weapons for the bulk of the energy needed."

"But will it be enough?"

The tall green haired Senshi seemed annoyed at the question for some reason, but she only said, "I don't know."

"I wonder where we should go first."

The Senshi handed them each a set of stapled together pages. The green haired Senshi said, "May I suggest you begin at the memorial here in Kasan. It would be good if the people of this world know you honor their losses, as they work to prevent your own."

"I" she started, but was interrupted by a "We will do that," from the other world leaders.

-«oOo»-

Nabiki said, "So what was the other reason you got us to come to a cave in the middle of nowhere, besides showing us your hobby for surveillance?"

Neri shrugged and said, "It pays to have some options, should anything happen. Minako knows about it, and she herself has a crystal that is linked to one in my Castle."

Kasumi said, "I'm sorry for my little sister's rudeness."

Neri said, "I don't mind, and it is time to come to the other reason for asking you here. Unfortunately, I'm still not sure if I was wise to bring your sister along."

Nabiki said, "I'm right here, you know."

Neri sighed and said, "What I'm going to offer you must remain a secret, whether or not you accept. If it were to become general knowledge, it would hurt several people, besides myself."

Nabiki said with obvious curiosity, "Oh?"

Neri hesitated and said, "When Ranma and Minako arrived on this world I fulfilled my Mother's duty and secretly gave them magic that linked them to the Oceans, to myself, and to my people."

Nabiki said, "I take it there is a bit more to it." Kasumi listened raptly.

Neri said, "There are two elements of compulsion to it. The first only affects men, and if used compels the man's love. It requires both to drink from the same batch. After that, well the traditional method for activating it is for the pair to conceive a child."

Nabiki said, "Hold It! Your saying Ranma is magically in love with Minako?"

Neri said, "No. He defeated that portion of the magic, yet under it all he truly did and still does love her." She went on to tell the story, to which both Kasumi and Nabiki paid rapt attention.

As she finished, Kasumi said, "Akane should know someday. I mean I think she had given up on him some time ago, but I think she would still like to know."

Nabiki said, "Half of the loonies in Nerima would want a batch of this stuff. Cologne would probably pay a small fortune for some, and I doubt she would care that Ranma is already married."

Kasumi said, "You might be surprised there. I think the elder accepted that, whatever happened, Shampoo had lost long ago."

Nabiki said, "That still doesn't explain why your telling us this. I take it if it was generally known that you placed a compulsion on them it would be bad?"

Neri said with a bit of steel in her voice, "I didn't know, as I said before, he was female then, and if that was a threat, you will find you don't like how I deal with threats."

Nabiki peered at her for a moment, but nodded as if acknowledging the point.

In an obvious attempt to shift the topic, Kasumi said, "Well given that neither of us is male, that part won't affect us. What was the second part?" Towards the end her voice drifted to the perfect innocence she seemed to posses.

Neri stopped frowning at the younger Tendo and said, "The other part of the compulsion is focused on species preservation."

Nabiki prompted, "Huh?"

Neri said, "The main part of it is, if you accept the magic it will become a part of you, effectively making you one of my people. It is nearly impossible for my people to kill one another. Only in two cases have people been able to override it. The first is if they have some kind of extreme psychosis. The second was if they had to kill one to save another or yourself." She paused for a moment and then in a more upbeat tone said, "You see, our world has remained at peace with many other worlds, and has even kept the peace by our manipulations, and though they are illegal here and in many other places, I do not apologize for our tactics. We seek not to conquer, but to keep the peace."

Nabiki said, "You play a dangerous game. Most would agree that the ends do not justify the means, yet you say that it does. The thing I don't get is why you would tell us of all this."

Neri said archly, "From what I know of you, I'd have thought that you would appreciate the subtleties of the situation."

Nabiki's expression remained unchanged and Neri said, "If you must know. I promised I would tell Kasumi the full story before I made the offer. You," she pointed to Nabiki, "were sort of my idea. You see I didn't try all that hard to ditch you."

Nabiki nodded. She said, "Still, it would be nice to hear from Ranma first."

Neri smiled and produced a small flat disc from somewhere. She set it on the ground in front of them and touched the top. A one foot three dimensional image of Ranma appeared and said, "Kasumi-chan. I should have offered this myself, but in many ways it is probably better to receive it from Neri, as we did, that is if you decide to accept it. What Neri offers is a link to her people, but it is so much more than that." The image shifted and Ranma-kun became Ranma-chan before she continued speaking, "What follows is footage from my son's last birthday party, well part of the birthday party anyway."

They watched as the view shifted to what looked remarkably like a football game, except underwater, with a small glowing orange ball, goal posts seemingly made of light, and half the players were dolphins. Of course, the non dolphin players were anything but ordinary. The most obvious sign of this was the lack of any breathing apparatus despite the condition of clearly being deep underwater. Nabiki recognised Neri, her husband, Ranma, his wife, a young woman she thought might be Sailor Neptune, and another she thought might be Sailor Mercury. From the jerseys everyone, including the dolphins, wore it seemed that Neri, her children, Michiru and three dolphins were on one team, while another three dolphins and the rest were on another team. Floating off to the side in the recording, a dark violet eyed young woman stared fondly at Ranma's son as he played, as she fussed with her breathing device.

Nabiki said, "Is there a reason Hotaru." Nabiki hesitated, apparently unsure of the name, before continuing with, "Is there a reason she is sitting the game out?"

Neri said, "I think she decided to sit the game out since her presence would make the teams unbalanced. Also having to deal with the rebreather, would put her at a significant disadvantage. They can only provide so much oxygen, after all."

Nabiki said, "Oh, that makes sense I guess."

As they sat and watched the game play out, Kasumi asked, "Which team are the dolphins on? I mean I thought the green team was your team, but then why are the red dolphins helping you too?"

Neri grinned as she watched a red team dolphin accidentally drop the ball out of his mouth and see a green team dolphin catch it and dash towards the goal.

Nabiki watched her grin for a moment before saying casually, "It seems your friends are quite loyal."

Neri said, "I have known them longer and unlike Mina-chan or Ranma-kun, I have more time to play with them. Besides, if we had played even odds, we'd have lost."

The game had apparently gone into some kind of extended break. Ranma-chan and Minako were off to the side. Minako had pulled Ranma-chan's hair out of its tie so that her brilliant red hair floating free as it intertwined with Minako's own blond. The combination almost, but not quite hid the pair as they kissed.

Kasumi said a little breathily , "I think I would like it." She added softly, apparently to herself, "I wonder if Ono-chan would like such a thing as well."

Nabiki peered at her sister for several seconds before Neri said, "There is only enough for two here, but then I didn't even make this. I tried, but I just don't know enough. Sailor Moon helped recreate this much."

Nabiki said, "Well, if I use this then there wouldn't be any for Tofu." Seeing the questioning look in Neri's expression Nabiki added, "Doctor Ono Tofu is a friend of our family. Maybe we should save it."

Neri said, "No, I don't think that would be a good idea. While the properties of this may not be exactly the same as the original, given it was recreated partly with Senshi magic, there is no point in taking chances, that is unless you are sure you will never make out with your Ono-chan," teased Neri gently.

Kasumi blushed, but did not contradict her.

Neri said, "It might be possible to get more later, if not from Sailor Moon, then from my people. I would have already left for a visit save that we only have a couple ships at the moment that could make the journey and they are both needed now."

Nabiki said, a little before Kasumi, "I'd love to go."

Neri got up and came back with a small silver case and what appeared to be a breath mask. She asked, "Who is first?"

Nabiki was the first to respond, which caused Kasumi to look at her curiosity. Nabiki said, "All things aside. I'd rather it was I that took the risk first."

Kasumi said softly, "Nabiki-chan."

Neri shrugged and said, "Don't worry, Usagi-san did this before for my husband and a couple of the Senshi and I know you've met my husband."

Kasumi said, "I'm sure it will be fine," as the light from the video finally faded out, leaving only the light coming from the small green gem in the corner and the odd soft illumination the walls gave..

Neri opened the case and pulled a little damp cloth that smelled of alcohol out of a tube before wiping it on the inside of her elbow. She wrapped her arm carefully with elastic and started to get the tube out that had a needle attached when she noticed that Kasumi had done it for her. She felt for a vein and after a half nod from Neri pressed the tube into the vein.

When the tube was about half full Neri said, "That is enough."

Nabiki asked hesitantly, "Blood?"

Kasumi took a piece of cotton out of the kit and held it to where the needle stick was.

Neri said, "Among my people, powerful workings of magic often require blood, to provide the necessary linkage between the working of magic and the person, or in my case people."

Neri turned to Kasumi, "Thanks, but it will have healed by now." Kasumi removed the cotton and was surprised that it was as if she had never drawn blood. She said softly, "Ara."

Neri then took out a small vial of what appeared to be water as well as what appeared to be a small clear diamond. An additional vial and diamond was left in the case. She removed the top of the vial and gently dropped in the diamond and watched it dissolve. A few minutes later she tipped blood vial into the larger vial and waited for ten drops to fall into the mixture which after fluorescing was again clear.

As Nabiki hesitantly reached out, she said, "After you drink this you must come under the ocean with me and learn to breathe again." She turned to Kasumi, "I will be busy helping your sister. You can stay here, or follow us with the breather. If you follow, do not lose the breather, as I may not have time to help you."

Kasumi said hesitantly, "I understand."

Nabiki accepted the vial and with an obviously faked careless grin downed the contents in one gulp. She said, "Tastes like water," before she slumped to the ground.

Neri quickly picked her up and said, "Follow my friend if you need to find us."

With that Kasumi picked up the breather and tried to remember how that violet eyed girl used the thing in Ranma's video, as she made her own way to the ocean. When the ocean came into view, the dolphin that had followed them here was waiting for her.

-«oOo»-

When they were walking on their way to the memorial, Cheryl's cell phone rang to the melody of Men at Work's, "Who Can It be Now?" She pulled it out of her coat pocket and said, "Hello."

After a bit she responded with, "I understand the situation. I'll try to enlist some help. Begin preparation to get any help I might find the necessary clearances or waivers. I'll try to update you within two hours."

She fell back a few steps so she was walking with her chief of staff and then said softly, "It seems we have been negligent in some of our maintenance involving the matter at hand, and now do not have time to rectify the situation. Make some discreet inquiries here to see if they can help. Perhaps arrange a meeting for after I visit the memorial. If all goes well, expect at least myself and whatever help we can get to return forthwith."

Her chief of staff turned around and walked back the way they had came. Nearby, the other world leaders, while not trying to be obvious about it, continued their casual eavesdropping, but said nothing otherwise.

The memorial at Kasan was not what she had been expected. It looked nothing more than a very ornate wooden building that set before a copse of blue green trees. The nearest of trees almost seem to have molded themselves around the house as they grew. It was certainly nothing like the impossible tallness of the buildings that had finally gone up after the terrible September Eleventh tragedy, yet the windows were certainly pretty with their colored glass and great arches, to say nothing of the simple beauty of what she thought must be granite roof tiles. Their guide stopped just before the door and said, "Out of respect, I ask that everyone use the places provided inside to leave their shoes as well as any weapons, electronic equipment, or magical items they might posses before we enter the memorial area."

Cheryl blinked as she tried to puzzle out his words. Perhaps the memorial was further inside. She continued on as the man opened the door. They walked inside to see a door at the far end. Except where the windows were, the walls were lined with ornate wooden drawers, most of which didn't seem to be quite all the way pushed in. Their were several other people removing their shoes before putting them in one of the not quite closed drawers. When they were done the drawers they used almost seem to become one with the surrounding wood."

Their guide said, "As you can see, simply use the drawers to store your valuables. When you come out the drawers you used to store your items will seem to glow slightly to the eye of the person who closed them."

One of her aids near her cautioned her, which caused her to pause for a moment. There was no doubt she was going in, the problem was her secret service agents still held concealed weapons, and she knew they would not put them in a box, not unless she directly ordered them to, and then it wasn't certain. She turned to her party and said quietly, "If any of them wanted to harm us, they could have already easily done so. I order everyone that is going in with me to comply with our guide's instructions."

The four secret service agents that were with her looked at each other and three of them pulled open drawers while the other simply said, "I will wait here," to which Cheryl nodded. She herself sat down and opened the drawer nearest her, surprised at the slight tingle that ran up her arm as she did so. She then took off her shoes and set them in there before taking out her cell phone, pressing the off button for several seconds, and placing it in the drawer beside her shoes. Finally she pushed the drawer shut and was again surprised at the odd, not unpleasant sensation touching it gave her.

Barefoot, she walked down the sun warmed and polished hardwood floor and out the door their guide was holding open for her, to see, well, it was a park. She stepped out the door onto the softest grass she had ever felt into an area that had to be bigger than a football field, although rather than the rectangular of a football field she thought this area must be at least roughly circular. It was difficult to be sure though as scattered throughout the area where more of those blue green trees, like the saplings she saw on mars.

In the center of the area one reached perhaps ten stories. More surprising were the groups of trees that seem to have grown together to form swing sets and jungle gyms to play on. The nearest set had two children along with what she presumed was their father swinging from it.

She kept walking, heedless of where the rest of her party was with respect to her, as she watched children and adults socialize, often with the children playing tag among the trees, or climbing them. Even here the children were amazingly dexterous. If these people ever competed in the olympics, she was betting on team Venus.

There were other swings like the first as well. There was even some where the tree had somehow magically been grown into a two story slide, complete with steps. Off in the distance she saw her first ordinary thing in the form of a triangular picnic table, yet even it seemed to have vines growing on its legs.

She came to the tree in the center of the area, and knelt down as she faced the enormous trunk of it. She enfolded her hands in prayer for those that had died on this world, with an additional one that they would not need its like on Earth soon. A moment later the red head she saw fighting earlier in the day came around from behind the tree and looked at her. A moment later the Japanese Prime Minister came up beside her and after a brief smile to the red head, kneeled down and offered his own silent prayer.

The redhead said to the president of the United States, "This place likes you."

Cheryl, who had not noticed her before, looked up and said, "Huh? You act as if it was alive, err as if it was sentient."

Ranma-chan said, "Ceras trees are one of the most important things on Venus. To have so many here, permanently dedicated and consecrated to remembrance is a very special thing. As to sentient, well, look over in the distance at the little kid playing high up in the tree."

Cheryl blinked, straining her vision, as the Japanese prime minister put on a pair of glasses, and then said, "Aren't you going to do something? That kid is going to fall, and it must be over two stories."

Ranma-chan started to speak, even as the perhaps four year old boy lost his grip and plummeted, only to slow down and land softly on the grass below. His mother came running up to yell at him, which caused him to cry and then his mother to enfold him in her arms.

Cheryl said, "Unhurt from a two story drop. Amazing."

Ranma-chan said, "Yes. It is. Sandar said this place was his greatest work, although we all helped a bit here and there."

Cheryl said, "We? If I might ask, who exactly are you?"

Ranma-chan smiled and said, "It doesn't matter. What does matter is I hear you need help getting your missiles ready to fire."

Cheryl asked, "How did you hear that?" She was sure her chief of staff was not indiscreet enough to tell it to someone he didn't know, so presumably this red-haired young woman was important somehow, and was told by whoever he did tell.

Ranma-chan said, "The important part is, I have to have your word that if we send a squad of engineers and a ship full of automated construction equipment that our people and equipment will be allowed to do their job and will be free to go anytime they want."

Cheryl said, "Not every decision is mine, but most are. You have my word that I will do my best so as not to see anything happen that would harm relations between our people."

Ranma-chan said, "The ship that was going to leave tonight will be loaded and ready to leave in three hours with its crew, the engineers, and the technicians needed. From what they tell me, they should be able to rebuild the missiles in the time we have."

Cheryl asked, "All of them?"

"Are they all in messed up?" asked Ranma-chan incredulously.

"No, although about forty percent are considered unsafe for use and cannot be reconditioned by our teams in the time we have."

Ranma-chan said, "Their newly developed nano constructors are very good, but I doubt they would be able to say for sure until they evaluate the situation."

Cheryl said, "I will return to help coordinate things there, although I will leave some behind to keep in touch."

Ranma-chan said, "Just be sure that my people are not harassed. The nano constructors are a classified technology, and we are taking a risk using it to try to fix your technical problems."

"As we are taking a risk allowing them access to the missiles, but if we take no risks, my planet dies."

Ranma-chan said, "We will not allow Earth to be destroyed. It was my home once, and many people I care for still live there. We will not fail."

The strange thing was that Cheryl believed this young woman who would not give her name. She turned to glance at the Prime Minister of Japan for a moment and when she turned back the stunning red head was not there anymore. She asked, "Do you know anything about her?"

He said, "Oh, one or two things that even I find hard to believe."

"Oh? Care to share?"

"You would never believe me, but I will tell you one thing."

"Yes," she prompted.

"She lived on Earth not long ago, at least if she is who I think she is. I don't fully understand how things have changed so much, but when she began living in a particular district of Tokyo crime in that district dropped seventy percent."

"Did she... Did she kill them?"

"No, she just seemed to have a talent for catching them. Women definitely felt safer with her around. She once caught someone before he could finish assaulting a young woman. She broke both his arms and both his legs before the young woman asked her to stop."

"Good for her."

"Most in the government privately agreed, which is why we overlooked most of the property damage that was caused when people would come to challenge her. We thought it a small price to pay, and interestingly enough, despite the property damage, property values actually went up in the area."

"What was the town's name again?" He told it to her and she nodded. With the name, her people might even be able to find out the stranger's identity.

Cheryl sat down and leaned against the great tree. To the secret service agents near her as well as Takayama she said, "I could wish that I was at least able to see more of this world, but it seems I must leave all too soon to keep my promise." She focused on the only woman secret service agent and said, "I would like to stay here for an hour. If I fall asleep, wake me then."

She nodded, and one of the other bodyguards slipped off his sport coat and handed it to her. She get up and slipped the coat loosely around herself before sitting back down against the tree and folding her arms in front of her. Within seconds she appeared to be asleep.

The remaining agent asked softly, "Is this wise, letting her sleep here?" The here was spoken with special significance. Takayama, having overhead the comment said softly, "Can't you feel it? This place is holy."

The agent replied softly, "I was under the impression that they didn't believe in god here."

The woman agent frowned slightly at that, but didn't comment further.

-«oOo»-

Author's Notes: I incorrectly referred to the Queen of Canada in the previous revision. I based this on a cursory look at the Wikipedia entry. As was pointed out the more accurate term would be Queen of the United Kingdom. I have corrected this and resubmitted this and the previous chapter which should correct it. I have also changed the characters name to Ann so as to separate the fictional character from the real leader.

I getting closer to the end of what I have drafts down, and not coincidentally also getting closer to the end of this arc. Whether more will be written right away when this arc is over, or whether I will move on to something else is unknown, even by me. Regardless, this just seemed to me to as good a place as any to split into a chapter, even if it was longer than I would usually submit. If you get a chance, don't forget to leave a review. I do read them all, and they have and likely will continue to impact work.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Academy:** Shorthand for the Academy of Venus. The greatest center of learning on the planet

**Anfala:** The country of Anfala sits on a peninsula in the southeastern corner of the main continent of Venus. Castle Anfala sits at the far southeastern corner of the continent.

**Ceras Tree:** Blue green trees unique to Venus. Their wood has magical properties, including the ability to retain magic applied to it.

**Darna:** Minako and Ranma comment on their son's relationship.

**Devan:** A middle aged physician that originally worked in the capital city and was fortunate enough to be on vacation away from the city when it was destroyed. He helps Neri earlier in the story.

**Duke Trenan:** Ruler of Anfala. He has a daughter named Neri.

**Kasan:** The capital city of Venus. It is situated in the just south of center of the main continent on Venus. Beryl destroyed it just before the end of the silver millennium.

**Kethra:** Leader of the home guard in charge of insuring Minako's first child ( Jeran's) safety. She has long teal hair and pale green eyes. She is second in command of the home guard after Ranma.

**Nara Wynneth:** Neri's mother, wife of Duke Trenan. She was killed by the Duke prior to the beginning of the story.

**Oceana:** Planet of the oceans. Neri's homeworld. Due to the limited land masses a great many cities on the planet are built under the ocean near the coasts. The people have the unique ability to breathe underwater.

**Sandar:** Court Mage in Anfala.

**Silina:** The northernmost city on Venus. It has an average temperature of seventy degrees in the summer. In the winter thin layers of ice often form on the trees and buildings making them almost glow in the daylight. Ami Mizuni has a secondary mana link to the city's hearthstone.

**Sylia:** Sylia is the last princess of the faerie. She is about six inches tall and has long white hair, piercing green eyes and translucent wings. She is bonded in symbiosis with Sandar.

**Tilan:** Leader of the home guard in charge of insuring Minako's second child (Nodoka's) safety. He is third in command of the home guard after Ranma and Kethra.

**home guard:** Those elite knights chosen to guard the royal family. They had three commanders, one each to act as the head of the others to guard the queen, the king, and the princess.


	19. Operation Salvation

Minako's Story » Chapter 19: Operation Salvation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon or other characters that may be noted from time to time in the author's notes as originating elsewhere. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes.

Author's Note: In the previous chapter I erroneously referred to the Queen of Canada. I based it on a very cursory look at the Wikipedia page and of course was corrected on it. For consistency's sake I have changed the characters name to Queen Ann of the United Kingdom. I thank those who pointed out the mistake.

* * *

**Minako's Story**  
by Lerris Smith

_-«Previously»-_

The trip to Mars begins. The Japanese prime minister and his wife take a stroll on Mars. Rei invites the world leaders to come with her to where the mining is going on for the material they need for the ships. After a small interruption, they reach the mining site. Mercury is forced to risk her life to insure the completion of the drilling process. Afterwards they continue onward to Venus. On Venus, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Nodoka head to Anfala at their hosts suggestion, although Nodoka soon slips away back to the capital in the hope of meeting her grandchildren. Nabiki and Kasumi are offered a gift. The leaders from Earth have breakfast at the grand hall in Kasan Castle. Afterwords they attend a short martial art exhibition before visiting the memorial at Kasan. On Earth, in the White House, the vice president expresses his annoyance over the presidents sudden field trip.

_**-«Chapter 19: Operation Salvation»-**_

Takayama watched the ship take off before boarding the little atmospheric shuttle for his own destination. He had considered going back with Cheryl and the others, but it seemed that they were quite crowded already with the equipment and people they already had on-board. Besides, he and his wife really wanted to stay longer anyway, which brought them to their current destination. He had requested to see the ships in production, but that request was denied. It seemed the Senshi were doing tests of the fusion reactors on a couple of the ships. That was of course not the interesting bit. No the interesting bit was they were doing those tests without the required shielding, which of course made the whole area a deathtrap for any mere mortals.

They did offer the next best thing though. It was fantastic on a scale that the television view could not do justice to, although the fact that it lay in the middle of a barren mountain range did make determining scale a little difficult. Still, the main core of what they called the working model had to be ten football fields long or more. The main difference between this and the ships they were working on, was that this, while identical in most ways and used to test the design, was never intended to have more than a mock up reactor and weapons systems.

They landed near the entrance. He and his wife eagerly walked in, walking faster than they had in years. It was amazing. One of the crew members that came with them said, "It is a little crowded now as almost all of the crew for the real warships is here training and polishing their skills."

Takayama said, "If the opportunity arises, I should like to thank them for their hard work."

His guide nodded and said, "I'll see what I can do."

One hour later he found himself in front of a hastily assembled podium in the ships largest cargo bay in front of what he thought must be the crew to all of these ships. He found himself desperately wanting his assistants skill with words right now, but he pressed on anyway.

"I have been on your world for a short time, and yet I already have a great fondness for it. When my time as Prime Minister is up, I hope to become an ambassador to your people." He paused as if searching for words. Finally, he said, "I don't know what else to say, except this. I thank you for all of your work towards saving my town, my country, and my world." With that he bowed deeply to everyone there, which caused whispers to erupt before an elderly man came up beside him and spoke into the microphone saying, "Dismissed."

Nearby his wife wiped a tear from her eye as she stared proudly at her husband.

-«oOo»-

Queen Ann of the United Kingdom had decided to leave the military details to her staff. These people seemed to be so advanced at times, and yet the castle they lived in looked in many ways medieval. It was tradition for them, and they prided themselves on that tradition. It was a bit like her favorite community theatre back in Derby. The college theatre had an altogether clever design with both an air conditioned indoor part as well as an outdoor part, which could access the same stage via a huge metal door that rose into the air. Every summer they would present a musical in the outdoor stage and every year, if you happened to watch the rehearsals you could hear at least one actor wistfully wish they would just have it inside where it was air-conditioned, but they never did.

It was thoughts of that college and the good people she knew there that led her to visit the Academy of Venus. She had already sat through part of a class of aspiring physicians when a young girl, perhaps all of twelve came in, with an obviously skinned knee. The girl caught the attention of the instructor, who, she thought was named Kain.

With concern, the instructor asked, "Hurt yourself again Lina-chan?"

"Yes," she pouted before adding, "Will you fix it?"

The instructor sighed, obviously used to such occurrences. He said, "Okay, but this will be the last time since I half think your getting hurt deliberately to get attention."

The child suddenly had a perfectly innocent face that the Queen was not buying one bit. The child said, "Okay, I be good."

Kain smiled and said, "Xian Pu, could you help me up here?"

The violet haired woman smiled as she came up to the front and set down in the chair Kain indicated. The little girl, automatically climbed up into her lap in a practiced fashion.

Kain said, "Now everyone pay close attention, particularly you Xian Pu, since you will be able to feel the most. Ki healing is probably the most difficult thing I have to teach, and I have great hope that one of you will come to surpass me one day, and maybe teach me what I'm doing wrong." The last was said with a bit of amusement laced with frustration.

Kain sat Indian style in front of the seated pair. Ann quietly got up and sat down in the seat near the front that had a better view, while her security looked on warily. A soft white glow formed around the little girl's knee where Kain held his hands. As she watched, it seemed nothing short of a miracle as the redness went down and the abrasion seemed to heal before her eyes, shrinking to barely a scratch.

As the glow finally died, she glanced at her watch. Somehow almost half an hour had lapsed. She could scarcely believe she had lost track of time so badly. Still, days of healing in, well minutes, was beyond remarkable. By the looks of things, the little that was left might even be gone by tomorrow. Had he left that last bit deliberately to remind the child? It didn't matter. It was still incredible.

Kain seemed on the verge of falling for a moment, before he grinned and smiled. The little girl hopped down and kissed him on the cheek before saying, "Thank you Sensei."

"Amazing," said the Queen. "Simply Amazing."

A young woman, perhaps all of twenty years old, said to her, "Princess Ami, who you probably know as Sailor Mercury created the basis of this skill from what she learned from Sailor Saturn and our King and Queen. We have expanded on it, but it is still very hard. Pure magical healing, or healing by those with the true gift is much easier, but those people are very rare. This can be taught, although it seems excellent physical conditioning is a prerequisite."

"It is still quite amazing, but I am curious, how did your doctor's work before you learned this?"

The young woman smiled and said, "They heal the same way your doctors heal of course, by figuring out the causes of sickness and treating those causes. Of course, we lost some of our most advanced techniques when Beryl nearly destroyed us, yet I think we have recreated most of them."

"I am most impressed young lady. After we take care of the immediate crisis I would hope our people could share our knowledge, at least with respect to medical knowledge."

Kain, who had listened up till now said, "A plan has already been made. Not all will be shared of course. Some things are classified, and must remain so, to prevent misuse."

"I'm afraid that is quite understandable. There are always people who would use knowledge in ways we wish they would not. Even our western allies sometimes." Her last sentence was said in almost a whisper as if it was perhaps something she did not intend to say out loud.

Kain continued smoothly with, "Ki healing is no different. Well, if all you wanted to do was kill someone, there are easier ways, but there are also certainly possibilities I hope never to see."

The queen stared at him for a moment before saying cryptically, "There always are."

-«oOo»-

Shampoo once more looked over the little apartment she had been given. She supposed she should somehow be grateful, having her great grandmother and that idiot Mousse make sure she was safe when the rest of her people were facing death.

She wasn't grateful though. Still, there were compensations. The first of which was they had locked Mousse up when he refused to leave her alone. Now that was a surprise, that seemingly ordinary people here had taken down Mousse in well, record time. It was enough to send a shiver down her spine. If she wasn't careful she was apt to end up married again.

What really galled her, more than anything else, was the people that had taken Mousse down were clearly using an art that had in its basis Anything Goes. Her airen, well she supposed her former airen, ruled an entire world with a Queen at her side. Oh well, if she had to lose at least it wasn't to spatula girl or kitchen destroyer. She could respect this Minako Aino, if not only for her duties defending Earth before arriving here, then for the world she helped shaped here.

In short she, the future possible matriarch to a village, had lost to the matriarch of a world, which, she supposed was as it should be. It still sucked. Her only other compensation was the classes she was taking. Medical knowledge of any kind was a treasured thing to her people. She would learn these things and take them back to her people.

She glanced at the clock on the wall, which thankfully, now showed the numbers in Japanese. Of course, it would have been nice if it was in Mandarin, but it seemed that they currently didn't have a way to change that. Regardless, it said that it was time to go to yet another class. Great grandmother would not forgive her if she missed even one. She may have been abandoned with a fool, but at least she had a chance to learn. She wondered if the doctor from Jüban would be there again today. Her insights were turning out to be invaluable, and she was one of the students. Stranger still, her daughter, who looked a bit like Akane, was one of the teachers, although she was apparently too busy to teach the classes right now.

-«oOo»-

As she boarded the cargo ship that would return her to her world, Cheryl Davis, the second woman to hold the title of president of the United States, took one last look around at the wondrous place she had barely begun to learn about. With a sigh, she put away her regrets and turned back to her job. It was time to go back home and try to reign over the hotheads that would, left to themselves, make a mess of the entire situation. It was certainly a gigantic risk they were taking extending this must trust. Just planning an all out nuclear assault could tip the world into chaos, yet her path was clear. There simply were no other feasible alternatives. Of course, as she well knew, that would not stop the march forward of politics. Just because they had no other choices, didn't mean people wouldn't scream and demand she find other choices. It was a waste of time, but then, unfortunately, her job was in part to bring into harmony even those acting stupid. It was often a fools errand, but she had to try.

-«oOo»-

"What the heck do you mean with this nonsense?" the fat graying man said as he smacked the thin folder marked top secret down on the table.

A black haired man, perhaps all of forty said, "I should think that was obvious. It is all explained in the log."

"I've read the drivel you call a report. You claim a planet is going to blow us all to kingdom come if we don't work with a bunch of kids to launch an all out nuclear assault at it."

"Well, I'd hardly call the rulers of an entire world kids, and chronologically we believe they are in their thirties, even if they don't really look it. Besides, if you had read the report you would know that we really don't have any other choice, well other than waiting for death that is."

"I read the report and I still think it is nonsense. If the lord wanted us dead, then he can take us at any time. I'm not going to allow you to place the fate of our people in the hands of a bunch of heathens."

The black haired man started to respond but after a few moments simply said, "Is it not said that god helps those who help themselves?" and walked out the door.

He rubbed his forehead with the tips of the fingers of his right hand as he absently continued to walk down the long hallway. As he walked, he spoke softly, "Tho' much is taken, much abides and tho' we are not now that strength which in old days moved earth and heaven; that which we are, we are; One equal temper of heroic hearts, made weak by time and fate, but strong in will to strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield."

He turned right where the hallways intersected and said, "Well Tennyson, in the end I don't think we will yield, but there is a definite opening for being squashed like a bug."

Just then a young page, perhaps all of sixteen, caught up to him and said, "They have found out. It is on the news!"

"Found out what?" he hazarded, already expecting the answer.

"About the planet that is going crash into us. They think someone leaked it."

The dark haired man resumed rubbing his forehead, this time using both hands. After a moment he said, "Contact the press secretary. He already knows what to do."

"Yes sir." The young man paused, obviously worried at the others worry. He asked, "Um sir, can we stop it?"

The dark haired man smiled, even if it held hints of being forced, before saying, "Of course. We have resources you do not know of. We will stop it."

The young man smiled a thin smile, obviously not entirely believing, yet reassured nonetheless as he turned and rushed back the way he came.

-«oOo»-

On the way back to Earth the graying haired captain knocked on the presidents cabin, and after been looked over by her bodyguards was admitted. He carried with him a compact disc casually pressed in his hands.

Cheryl greeted him with, "Good evening captain? Is everything alright?"

He smiled as he looked down at the compact disk in apparent curiosity. After a moment, he said, "Time doesn't always allow things to be done diplomatically. We have on board the first of a complete set of artificial fusion powered illumination satellites. They are part of the PIDS system. Well" He handed her the disk and continued with, "The important bits are in here."

"Huh? Why would you do that? I know I've seen them in your sky at night, and they are kind of neat in the way they simulate moonlight, but this hardly seems the time for toys."

He said, "I'm sorry, I really can't say more, but as I said that storage medium has the information you want."

She peered at it for a moment and then said, "Assuming it is formatted normally, I should be able to read it. Are you sure you can't just tell me what is going on?"

He said, "No. I know, but it is not my place. PIDS is a strategic secret that I have not been ordered to discuss. I am told that all that you need to know is on the storage medium. It will be up to you how much your people are told, or what they are told, as well as other governments. I'm afraid also that the deployment of the PIDS system is not negotiable. We are going to need it. Afterwards, well, afterwards we will of course want our skylights back."

The captain left and Cheryl opened the cover on her laptop causing it to resume from standby. She popped the disk in, and opened a PIDS document which she started scanning. "The exact technology used in the PIDS system is classified. The secondary control system of the PIDS systems implement a redundant tiered cryptographic system using multiple forms of magical and physical authentication. Final control restriction is implemented via bio interface to the local operator. Operators must swear a magically binding oath to..."

She read on, wondering exactly what it was that required such precautions. Three sentences later she knew. To the empty room, "My god, if this system should ever fall into the wrong hands. Its no wonder they are so careful with it, yet it might just be the edge we need to survive."

-«oOo»-

Nabiki awoke to blackness. No, on second thought it was not blackness, it was that same very soft glow the cave they were in gave off. Kasumi was right next to her. She stopped to wonder how she was so sure of that, when she couldn't see her or anything like that. Her sister was waking up and she was once again, surprised, annoyed, something, about how she suddenly knew that. Kasumi said, "Morning Nee-san,"

Nabiki replied, "Morning."

"So it worked then?"

"Guess so. Leave it to Ranma to run into an alien princess from a water world with a strange ritual involving French kissing."

"Nabiki!," scolded Kasumi as she absently licked her lips.

Nabiki looked over at her sister and smirked. She said, "Neri is old enough to be our mother, although she hardly looks it." She trailed off as she said the last.

Nabiki said, "Neri must have already left. We should get back.."

Kasumi said, "I can't wait to play with the fishes."

Nabiki laughed and said, "Me too. You know, when this is all over, I don't think I'm moving back." Kasumi looked at her sister and frowned to herself as she sat in thought. Nabiki said, "You don't want to go back either!"

"But father.."

"Can take care of himself. I can make a difference here, and I like this place."

"Maybe we could build a dojo here. Maybe one with a little clinic."

Nabiki smirked and said, "Now your thinking."

-«oOo»-

Cheryl grumbled as she sat in Air-force One for the long helicopter ride to the White House and the chaos that awaited her there. In her hands she held a small tablet computer with a document in it. They wanted her to make a speech right away to calm the panic, but the truth was she wasn't ready. Still, there was no choice. She proceeded to add to the prepared text. She hated improvisation. It had a tendency to bite you in the arse when you were in this line of work..

The captain from the spaceship had offered to set her down wherever she wanted to be, but for reasons of secrecy she ended up getting off with the others on the island she had left from which meant a jet ride back and then transfer to the helicopter, altogether wasting almost six hours. In hindsight, she probably should have taken him up on the offer. It would have played well with her speech. Then again, she had hardly been idle since returning to Earth. She had begun to push everyone in the direction they needed to go. Her own people even said that her opponents had only mustered about thirty percent of the vote they needed to start impeachment proceedings. All in all, given what all was happening, she was doing good. It was not as if she had to hold off chaos for all that long after all, and afterward, well she would deal with that then, provided any of them were alive then.

-«oOo»-

Fellow citizens. People of the world. I come before you today to apologize for our deception. We sought to minimize chaos while we dealt with the problem. I tell you straight out that though the future looks dismal, we are even now implementing the plan to stop the planetoid. It is a solid plan, yet certain details I cannot go into for reasons of national security. I have just come back from a tour of Venus where even now our allies are preparing to use their technology to drill a hole in the planetoid to what we believe to be a critical point. Once that point is reached, we, combined with other nuclear capable countries of the world will launch all of our ICBMs at the target. Once they reach space our friends have technology that will assist them to their final destination, with the goal of simultaneous detonation of every nuclear weapon in what should shatter the planetoid and cause its pieces to miss the Earth.

In order that people will have hope we have accepted a gift from our friends. Currently being distributed in orbit are a series of artificial fusion powered satellites designed to simulate moonlight. Every night, until our planet is safe they will shine down on our planet so that night will be as bright as daybreak, regardless of where you are on the planet.

I ask everyone to go about their business, and trust that we are doing everything possible to prepare and to face this challenge. I will be speaking with you nightly to tell you what I can of our progress. In order to assure that there is no breakdown in order I have, with the full authorization of congress, authorized the full call up of all reserve units of the military. Some will be used to help with our plan. The rest will be divided up to help local law enforcement and under their direct control. While the authorization of congress fulfills the requirements of posse comitatus, I still feel that local emergency services workers should best know how to keep the peace in this trying time.

I ask and I pray that no one will do anything to make these precautions needed. I have talked with the leaders of Venus and with our own scientists and engineers. We can and we will defeat this threat. Furthermore, I tell you, that while our friends have indicated their desire to transport those they can to Venus, I myself swear to you to stay here with the rest of you. The few thousand that they are able to transport in the time remaining will come proportionally from all the states in the union in some equitable random manner that will be left up to the states.

Videos from Venus, their presentation at the UN, as well as other related materials will be distributed on the white house web site and to news organizations.

Cheryl took a drink of water and then turned back to the camera. She resumed speaking.

Now, onto the future. I am happy to inform you, that with the help of those from Venus, we will be able to stop global warming, and eventually, to reverse the environmental damage our technology has created. The beginning of this will be our first fusion power plant that will be located at a location between the United States and Canada. It will have the output capacity of four of our largest power plants put together. It is only the beginning of course. I also hope they we can eventually implement a version of their underground subway system. Their cars can be linked together and float on a magnetic field. They move through airless tunnels at speeds up to three times that of our fastest jets, and consume very little energy in the process. I have no idea how they built such wonders, but that is in the future.

Cheryl held her hand to her right ear for a moment before saying, "I am told that copies of much of their literature and music will be placed freely available on-line, so look for that too. For now, god go with you all."

She paused for a moment and then added, "I am reminded of the story they told of how their world was saved by a pair of kami that decided to show them mercy. I have been to their world, and while I have no way to confirm their story I can think of no better explanation to explain why Venus was a barren rock mere months ago and is now a prosperous world. At any rate, even if you don't believe I ask you to keep all of us who are working on this great task in your prayers. Thank you and good night."

-«oOo»-

The male kami who sat in the wicker chair sighed. "I never intended that our role would be so noted. Now many of them will believe in the kami saving them whenever they get in trouble rather than working to save themselves."

The blond haired goddess sitting in a nearby chair said, "It was unavoidable, and if it prevents them from acting stupid in the meantime then perhaps it is worth it."

The male kami turned to focus on her and said, "You don't think its better for them to believe the truth?"

The blond shrugged and said, "What would be the point in that? If the decedents of the silver moon fail, then at least they won't live their last days in terror. Beyond that, life will go on. We have assured that much."

"You are correct I suppose, but after this is over I think it may be time for people to forget the kami again."

"That should only take a few thousand years."

"Or seconds."

-«oOo»-

The next day Cheryl visited a missile silo in Kentucky that the team from Venus had already upgraded. It was, well it was nothing short of amazing. They had completely refurbished the six ICBMs at the silo.

The engineers that checked them afterwards said the tolerances were so exact that the variances were all but immeasurable. The only exception to this was that the guidance systems refused to enter configuration mode. When queried they all basically were hard coded to go straight out into space when launched.

The joint chiefs predictably hated the changes, since it effectively removed these missiles from their tactical arsenal. Their attitudes failed to improve when she stated that they hadn't really lost anything since they were broken before. Of course things changed when the engineers pointed out that time wise, even if they had to replace their entire guidance system later, they would still be ahead of where they would be otherwise. Cheryl herself found the whole thing idiotic. Those missiles were going to be gone.

Of course, there were real problems, and the most prevalent was, that while the Venus engineering detail appeared to be shortening their time slightly with each missile, it didn't look like it would be nearly quick enough to get them all done before their deadline. After briefly questioning the staff at the silos they had already visited, she left orders that the other silos should coordinate their efforts and try to anticipate what they might need so the upgrade process could be accelerated. She also ordered the white house kitchens to prepare all of their food. One of the cooks was even following them around. The delivery of their meals ended up consuming a ridiculous amount of jet fuel, but it didn't matter. Everything that could be done to help their critical task would be done, and it would be foolish to risk chancing their meals to anyone not vetted by her own security.

-«oOo»-

The days that followed were mostly peaceful, interspersed with the odd riot here and there. The interesting parts were not the riots, but rather how they were stopped. For instance, Happosai strangely enough became the hero of Tokyo as he led Genma, Soun, Hinako, and Ryoga in their successful campaigns to tamp down the two worst riots in Tokyo history.

Later that very day, while Genma was drinking saki with Soun in a Bar in Jüban, Soun said, "I never would have thought I'd live to see the day when the Master was a hero."

With an obvious drunken slur Genma said, "Hah! The troll just didn't want to die until he could explore a whole other planet full of lingerie."

Soun winced at Genma's drunken insult and looked around before carefully downing the rest of his drink.

The worst riot occurred in Moscow, and despite the mobilization of the army with local law enforcement, they were unable to suppress it. The riot was three hours old when Ranma contacted the prime minister of Russia.

Ranma said, "It has come to our attention that you have a problem."

The prime minister said, "I look as flames consume the city I grew up in and I cry. We are doing our best, but it is not enough. I can't think of any way to stop this without a lot of people dying. They are frightened and sure the end is coming. I ask you, humbly, is their anything you can do?"

Ranma said, "We have one hundred of our special forces on route to Earth with this last batch of skylights. They were added this morning before launch since the riots had been getting worse and we thought they might be needed to preserve life. They could be there within an hour, but before we dispatch them we require your government to issue a formal permission for them to conduct peacekeeping duties."

"You will have it within the hour."

"There is one more thing. We require one hundred of your best people to pair with them to help them with the language and such. We have given them personal translation units, but so far their ability with Russian is pretty much crap."

"That should not be a problem either. In fact, I think it would reassure many to know they were paired with our own policemen and soldiers. I am curious about one thing though, what makes you think a mere one hundred extra men can make a difference?"

Ranma said casually, "I think you will be pleasantly surprised."

"If you say so. Now the assembly is still in session and I need to get that formal approval, so if there is nothing else..?"

Ranma said, "No, except my current expectation is that most of them would stay in the homes, or nearby those they are paired with, for now anyway."

"You are going to leave some of your people here when this world is on the verge of being wiped out?" said the prime minister with incredulity.

Ranma said, "Yes. I don't like it either, but they did volunteer and by having people from our world stay with yours we hope it will give them some hope."

The prime minister said, "It might at that," before closing the video call and heading to the assembly. Forty five minutes later he had permission. Thirty three minutes after that and the shuttle dropped them off on top of a building outside the city where one hundred soldiers, policemen and firefighters had hastily gathered to meet them. Fifteen minutes after that and they were all loaded up and driving back in the city. That is to say the Russian contingent was driving, all of about twenty five miles an hour while their Venus counterpart was running alongside with full supply packs.

The sight alone of seeing a hundred athletic men and women of varying stature, many with a light golden tan, a few with darker skin colors, left many gaping which incidentally defused much of the immediate tension in the rioters. Perhaps the oddest part of the contingent was along with the normal hair colors there was the large complement of light red hair, fair skin, and green eyes in the group.

The rioters that remained were swiftly dealt with barely a slowdown in their speed as they moved through the crowd, seemingly only brushing arms necks or backs. A closer look would show minute golden bursts of energy being transferred at each touch. After they were touched, the most violent rioters slumped to the ground, seemingly spent of energy. This continued for over an hour as people slumped to the ground and officers and soldiers took the worst of them into custody. A little over two hours after they arrived on the planet the special forces troupes from Venus were sitting in the homes of their counterparts.

One such person went by the name of Jeran Saotome and he was currently sitting in the home of a buxom, single, blond, and rather attractive Russian soldier as she cooked him dinner. He just knew Hotaru we going to kill him if she found out. Ah well, he was fairly sure his father's stories of women with mallets were nothing but exaggeration.

The translator he wore in his ear translated the woman's words as, "Tell me about your world, your family." He had just started drinking the cola she had given him when she added, "Your girlfriend?" tentatively. After momentarily choking on the soda, he did just that.

-«oOo»-

Other such groups came in the waning days for a total of over two thousand troops from Venus helping to maintain the peace as the people of Earth's fear grew. In the end, most thought that it was not so much their skill in the art that kept relative peace, but the fact that so many of people of Venus believed enough to stay with them, while at the same time they had on the return flights of the shuttles transferred almost four thousand people to wherever they had space on Venus. Quite often they ended up staying with the same families that had sent troops to protect their world. Of course, there were problems, but for the most part things went off with relatively few hitches.

-«oOo»-

"I can't believe this crap! How the hell did they get the votes to allow this nonsense? There are over four hundred foreign soldiers in our beloved country, and what's worse, we invited them!"

The man's secretary adjusted the eyeglasses on her heart shaped face briefly before saying, "Sir, I fail to see the problem, or rather I fail to see on how we are not better off with their presence than without it. They have saved a lot of lives, and all without even resorting to weapons."

The graying haired man looked sternly at his secretary and asked, "What is up with you today?"

The blond secretary cast her eyes down before saying, "They. One of them saved me earlier. The mob had just gotten through when I was trying to sneak to the store. Somehow one of them knew I was your secretary and they decided to take their frustrations out on, as they put it, 'The slave of the bastard that was trying to get us all killed.'"

The man frowned. He said, "People are confused. Our lord will not desert us in our time of need. We need only have faith and protect our people and our way of life from corruption in the meantime."

The blond wiped tears from her eyes, while still not looking up. She said softly, "I'm sorry sir. I know you are a man of deep faith, but I can't continue to work here."

"But why Cathy? It is not about money is it?"

The young woman's tears stopped. She looked up and said, "No, it is about doing what I think is right. I'm going to try to find the woman that saved my life earlier and help her, if I can, and if I can't do that then I'll do what I can to help the others keep everyone calm."

"You would change sides?" asked the man skeptically.

Confused and more than a little bit angry she said, "You still don't get it do you? This is not about what side people are on, but about insuring the survival of our planet!"

"Very well. I will contact my accountant and have your termination processed. Good day to you."

The woman gaped. She opened and closed her mouth several times as if trying to say something but unable to find the words. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door saying, "You do that senator, but you might want to make sure you spend what you save within the next two weeks."

The man grumbled and said something about it being nearly impossible to find qualified help with the job market right now.

-«oOo»-

Minako looked at the display on her desk showing the newest and as yet mostly unpopulated city on Venus. Well it was perhaps a bit early to call it a city, yet the infrastructure was there as well as typical stores and such. In total it had perhaps a thousand people in it so far. They had begun construction on it years ago, not out of need so much, but out of caution. If something were to make a major city on Venus uninhabitable, they were, for the most part prepared.

Ranma came in the room and glanced at the screen before saying, "Are you still debating the decision not to mention that location to our guests?"

"No. Our reasons then are still valid now. We want to help these people, but inviting that many people from Earth into our society without supervision would invite trouble needlessly. It would be different if we could transport millions rather than thousands..."

"But we can't. The only way to transport millions would be with the silver crystal or extreme use of the time gate to generate portals. Both would cause us to fail in stopping the planetoid. The first would probably kill Usagi, and likely anyone helping. The second would severely weaken Pluto and maybe the gate itself."

"I know. I just wish we had a plan B. I mean those kami saved our world easily, yet it will take all we have to have a chance of saving the Earth."

Ranma asked, "Do you think that is part of it? Perhaps they knew of the danger to Earth and helped by restoring Venus."

Minako said, "You're saying that they could have saved the Earth but instead chose to save the tiny fraction of lives here and then leave saving the Earth up to us?"

"Hey, I'm just guessing. It is just that, well, it does fit."

-«oOo»-

Sandar sat on the hill as he overlooked the assembly of the only three warships that stood a chance of being completed in time to be useful. As he sat, he listened to the faerie that had been bound with him for as long as he could remember. He could not hear Sylia in words, at least not without breaking the symbiosis, and that had its own problems, but he did understand. While the Senshi of Ice was no doubt a genius, and Arnaeth was nearly as good, and far more knowledgeable in actual engineering, they really did not have the time to solve the problem they were trying to solve. They had admitted that much, more than once.

Of course his own understanding was crude at best, but it seemed that trying to maintain the stability of an inherently unstable containment field, even with the best of their technology and science was dubious at best. The alloy they were relying on was a great help of course, but trying to shrink a massively heavy fusion reactor with all of its shielding down to a fraction of its normal weight was beyond simply difficult. He supposed that these kind of problems were why space based warships were so limited in power, well unless you were willing to make them the size of a small city, which they did not easily have the resources to do, particularly in the time they had left.

He sighed before getting up and walking away. He walked for almost an hour until he came to a small cemetery. Kylana was gone now of course. Destroyed in Beryl's original assault, for the simple reason that it had held a key communications node. The node had been rebuilt of course, but not the town, which made it such an ideal place to build something as dangerous as these warships.

He walked to the center of the cemetery and spread his outer robe out on the grass before sitting down and letting the cool wind brush at his hair. A few minutes later he wiped a tear from his right eye before seeming to fall into a meditative state.

Minutes later soft golden power flowed out from him in a ring and then vanished. Minutes turned into hours and yet Sandar remained motionless. Finally, as the last rays of the sun were vanishing, motes of light coalesced in front of him to form the body of a small green haired child.

Sandar opened his eyes and said, "Hello little one. Why have you not passed on?"

She gave him an impish smile and said, "It surprises me that one as old as you can be fooled by simple appearances." Sandar blinked at that but otherwise didn't react. She continued with, "I have been watching over this city since before Sylia and you made your bond. I considered finally going beyond once the young Queen returned, but this endeavor kept me curious."

Sandar said, "You have already saved them at least once haven't you?"

She smiled and said, "Yes. They try hard, and risk much, but I do not believe their design can work. As to saving them, I merely shifted probabilities and variations so that one of their failures did not fail catastrophically."

Sandar nodded. He had only to hear her say words like catastrophically, to really notice how old she truly was. He asked softly, "Will you do it?"

She tilted her head slightly before flopping back on the ground as if getting comfortable, except she sunk slightly into the ground itself. Finally. she asked, "Will I give up protecting this place and bind myself to a chunk of metal, so that I might bend the laws of physics for you?"

Sandar said sadly, "You know the stakes. Those warships are needed. Even without the crises facing the Earth, there are always threats we must guard against."

"And if I do what you wish, what is to stop them from trying to get the engines on-line in the next ship and blowing up my former city, me included?"

Sandar said, "I will tell them of course. Ami will not like it. She has always had too kind of a heart, but there is little choice. As to the others, well at most their is time to have two others activated. I had hoped that you might know of a couple others willing to help."

"Perhaps. If I do this, I will need you to do something for me."

"If it is in my power, you shall have it."

"Contact the Queen. My price is this, and I suspect the others will ask the same. The queen must promise to always post good men and women to these ships, and if the day comes that these ships are no longer needed she must promise that they be utterly destroyed."

"So you are not lonely, and so not even a part of you ever becomes permanently attached to a thing of metal. Both requests are fair. I will go to ask her now."

"I will talk with the others. I think I can find at least the two others you need."

Sandar stood before donning his robe. He then bent in a deep bow to the spirit still lying on the ground.

The little girl smiled. She said, "I see Sylia did finally teach you manners. Go now. I will be here when you return."

On the walk back to the city Sandar mused how he could get around so much faster if he would just requisition some kind of vehicle, but once more dismissed the idea. His legs and the subway system had been good enough for hundreds of years and he would not change now. Besides, in an emergency he had another option, if an expensive one.

-«oOo»-

The queen of Venus was sitting down at a small table going over information on a datapad and drinking tea when her assistant showed Sandar in.

"Greetings my queen."

Minako gave him a brief welcoming smile before saying, "Hello my friend. How may I help you?"

Inwardly Sandar was relieved. It was rare for any ruler to ask that question, but then, he had never asked for anything before. He said, "I know how to solve the containment field stability problem."

She looked sharply at him for a moment before saying, "Given that you are not an engineer, I can only assume more esoteric means, and given that you are here rather than implementing the solution, I can guess that it is not something I would necessarily agree with."

Sandar nodded. "You are correct, yet I think you will agree." He went on to explain the details of how he could help link a soul that was willing to each of the three ships that could be made ready in time, and that in doing so would allow the soul enough control over the energy fields used in the reactor to insure their stability.

Minako listened attentively and when he was done turned to her secretary who had entered mere moments ago and said, "We will be leaving for Kylana in a few minutes. Please inform the home guard and the crew of my transport."

"Yes my queen."

Sandar waited as the secretary left and then looked again towards his queen. She said, "It may be that I will approve this, but first I wish to speak with Ami and Arnaeth in person to be absolutely sure there is no other way."

Sandar nodded, before wondering if he would have time to get a new pair of shoes. He supposed not.

-«oOo»-

Ami, Minako, Arnaeth, Sandar, and Captain Grey met in the same cemetery that Sandar had visited only yesterday. They set down in the well kept grass. Minako was the one to speak first. She asked, "Ami, Arnaeth I know I have asked before, but are you reasonably sure that you cannot solve the problem with the containment field in the time we have left?"

Both Ami and Arnaeth started to speak. At some unspoken agreement between them Arnaeth said, "Princess Mercury's calculations are impeccable. She has proved that a solution to the field stability problem must exist, but neither of us know of any way to directly reach that solution. At our current rate of investigation we estimate it could take as much as two years. At best, right now we could go with our backup plan and segment one of the ships, before towing the pieces into to orbit and rebuilding its reactor core in orbit. We'd be lucky to get a third of the power, since we would have to use an old heavy design, but we believe that we could get one ship on-line and stable in the time we have left."

Ami added, "It would still be several times more powerful than our next best ship, but no, barring a miracle we won't solve the field stability problem in the time allotted, at least not with a purely physics based solution. There just isn't the time."

Minako said, "Captain, your opinion?"

Captain Grey brushed a stray lock of graying brown hair behind his ear before saying, "I will work with what I am given and I will protect what I can. I do not like asking anyone to sacrifice, but that too is my duty and if we fail to sacrifice enough now, we risk all."

Minako said, "But how do you feel about sharing control over your ship? It will, after all, be Memory that this is first attempted on, if I give the go ahead." Just behind Minako the air seemed to sparkle for a moment.

"I have no problem whatsoever with it, as long as Cally," he glanced at Sandar who nodded, "also agrees."

Minako nodded. She called forth her own magic and let it suffuse the circle around them. It touched all the others, but seemed to slide past Sandar. She said softly, "Cally, honored guardian spirit of Kylana, I, Minako Aino, third queen of Venus humbly ask for your presence."

In the area that flickered before a form resolved into a short, translucent, green haired girl who bowed briefly and said, "Hello my queen, and yes, as long as both you and the captain will swear to my conditions, then I will gladly help in this."

Minako immediately placed her right hand over her heart and said, "As Queen of Venus I do swear. For as long as I live will I watch over your ship and do my best to insure that good men and women serve about her, and if the ship is ever decommissioned then I swear to make sure it is utterly destroyed, no matter the cost so that your spirit may safely pass on when the time comes. You will never be alone, and you will never be deserted."

When she was finished the captain added, "I captain Ander Grey also swear. For as long as I am captain will I work to bring honor to Memory, both with its crew, and with its new avatar. In the unlikely event that Memory is to be decommissioned in my lifetime, then I too promise to watch over and insure its complete destruction in duty to you. I further swear to insure that if I am ever to pass command to another that I will insure that the next also makes this promise."

Cally smiled at that before jumping over to hug the older man and give him a quick peck on the cheek. She then stepped before Minako as two others appeared before her. She said, "My queen, let me present to you my friends, Teren, who I think of as an older brother, and Isis who I think of as a younger sister. They are the guardians of the two destroyed cities north of here." Teren appeared to be about twenty years old, while Isis appeared to be about sixteen.

Teren turned to Minako and said, "If you will give us the same promise you gave Cally, then we will agree to become the avatars of Liberator and Hope."

Minako said, "I do swear, but I wonder, if, no when we succeed in protecting the Earth, if you three would want me to destroy the ships afterward."

Isis white hair was blowing in the gentle breeze when she said solemnly, "You do not understand, or perhaps you do and are just polite. We are guardian spirits and have guarded our homes as best we could for a very long time. It is true that a ship is not a city, yet in a way in serves the same purpose we serve. Keep your promise and we will gladly serve, and if the time comes that we wish to be free of our task, well you shall be the first to know."

Sandar grinned at that, yet did not speak up.

Minako said, "Thank you." She turned to Sandar and asked, "Is there anything further you require of me? I can provide magical energy should it be needed and I'm sure Usagi would help in this as well."

Sandar said, "No, it is not a matter of power, but skill. I can do what is needed. You should probably talk with the others though."

Minako said, "I realize that. They will have to understand. Memory, Liberator, and Hope shall always be Venus' protectors, and Venus shall be honored by their service."

The three prospective avatars smiled at that. Minako stood and bowed to the others before walking back towards the direction of her bodyguard. For a few steps her face seemed troubled, yet calm acceptance soon returned to her as she neared her ever faithful guards, her ever faithful friends. She longed to reach her bedroom in Kasan, or better yet the little cave of Neri's, or any other equivalent place where she could simply snuggle with her husband and not be queen for awhile. Still, they had a few days yet. With any luck she could convince her husband to take a short break from his incessant training and join her in that bed. Then again, a spar right now sounded very good, and given that they were all hoarding their power these last days for the coming battle, it would, by necessity, be fully physical.

-«oOo»-

Finally the day of the operation had come. The PIDS system had been fully on-line for a week, making the dead of night like the gray predawn for the people of Earth. Rumors had abounded in reputable and less than reputable news services as to its true purposes, some even getting close to the mark.

They had decided to begin the operation a full forty eight hours prior to the expected impact, even though almost ten percent of the expected missiles were still not ready. The news services on Earth put on their experts who's considered opinion was that they could see no way for the missiles to reach their target at this distance.

Ami was sitting at the tactical station on board the only warship to have reached operational status. Two more would be on station within a day, with the rest a week or more later. Most likely they would be much later, since she doubted Minako would approve linking more spirits to ships, once the crises was over. She turned to Usagi and Minako. "Everyone is refusing to launch their ICBMs. They think it is impossible."

Minako said, "It is not surprising, given we had kept that detail a secret."

Usagi asked, "Is Setsuna ready?" Ami said, "Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru are with her and linked. The new shielding and secondary reactor control systems on Pluto are performing as expected."

From the speakers, Setsuna's voice said, "I'm ready."

Minako nodded and then said to Ami, "Are my people on Earth ready?"

Ami said, "Yes, the engineering details are protected by our people, and our people are now in small, yet defensible groups, just in case."

Usagi said, "Can you connect me with the president of the United States?"

Ami said, "Secure link opening now."

Usagi said, "Madam president. Why have you not fired as we planned?"

Cheryl said, "Our people tell me that there is no way for our missiles to even reach now. Even the upgraded ones barely have the capacity to escape Earth's gravity. If we sent them now they would be wasted."

Minako said, "If you don't send them now they will be wasted, and so will your planet."

Usagi temporized, "If you could hurry up and send one, we could show you how they are going to be assisted in their flight path."

Cheryl looked behind her and after a nod from someone talking on a red phone said, "Launch in four minutes."

Time ticked away, and the first ICBM flamed into sky. Just as it was about to start to fall back down to Earth it suddenly shimmered and continued its acceleration.

Cheryl looked at her display and gasped, "How? The missile was out of fuel yet it is still accelerating."

Usagi said, "That is classified. Now, can we count on you and the other nations of the world to launch according to timetable? We have a lot of work to do to get them all flying and aligned to impact all at once."

Cheryl said, "But you haven't even dug the hole yet."

Ami interrupted with, "PIDS stations all reporting that they are in position and ready."

Minako's tiara appeared on her forehead. She touched the fingers of her right hand to the amber gem in the center. It came forth and began to emit a brilliant golden light. She cupped it gently in her hands and said, "I Minako Aino, queen of Venus, with the authority of the council and people permit fail safe deactivation on all PIDS systems." The gem's light became momentarily blinding before settling back into quiescence.

Ami said, "Reports coming. PIDS stations are going hot. Seconding power system coming on-line. Round robin firing commencing now!"

Cheryl blinked when on one display a thin beam of energy impacted the planetoid, and then another and another.

Minako said, "Well drilling has begun, so if you could please hurry?"

Cheryl said, "We will start our missile launch in minutes and I will ask others to do the same. Good luck and may god smile on us today."

Usagi said, "Thank you," as the screen faded to black before showing a view of the drilling process of the planetoid.

Captain grey said, "Shall we assist in the operation? I know all our firepower isn't much compared to those satellites, but then we don't have an entire network of fusion reactors behind us.

Usagi said, "Please do. The gate's power is still needed to accelerate the missiles as well."

Ami added, "Bringing sustained firing sequence on-line. For your information captain, I estimate that we shall assist the drilling speed by as much as thirty percent."

The captain said, "But I thought we were much less powerful?"

"Hardly. The gate can only open one energy transfer portal at a time to transfer power from its secondary reactor system. While the instantaneous power possible from the Pluto integrated defense system is close to twenty times what we can produce, the average power we can sustain is nearly a third of what the PIDS system can, due to the time required to switch power between the satellites. The system was designed to annihilate an incoming threat on the first charge, not to drill a tunnel into a planet."

After a brief pause she continued, "It only took about ten thousand years for me to finish the project and now, in some ways craft like this make them obsolete. Still, the price paid is so much higher for these. With Cally's help our power systems are operating at one hundred and forty four percent of their designed capacity. We are anything but powerless."

Just at that moment a green haired child's face appeared on the main display for a second before it turned back into a long distance view of the planetoid. The three main guns continued to slice into the planetoid, even as the satellite weapons array continued its work.

-«oOo»-

On Earth, Anderson Cooperfield was one of the few news people allowed inside the converted NATO logistics base that was now the control center for the Earth based efforts. He was looking up at the screen alongside the president and other world leaders when he said, "It has begun. You can see now if you look up at the screen how their lasers, or whatever that is cutting a tunnel into the planet that is approaching us. I repeat operation Salvation has begun."

Anderson privately wondered who had named the project, but he supposed it didn't matter. He looked over when one of the technicians half shouted, "We have preliminary readings on the power they are using for cutting. Assuming maximum theoretical lasing efficiency, something that we have no way to even come close to, they are outputting more power than the entire continent of North America's electrical system put together!"

Cheryl asked, "Time until full launch?"

"We have had a few last minute problems. World wide ETA fifteen seconds."

The prime minister of France asked, "How long until the missiles reach the target?"

"Our best estimates given the rate of the first missile is seven hours."

Cheryl asked, "How long until the drilling operation is complete?"

"At current rate, our best estimate is four hours."

Anderson said, "And there you have it, the full nuclear missile contingent of the planet is on its way to the stars. We should be getting feeds of the launches anytime now." The studio put Anderson in the upper corner as it showed launches from various silos in the other parts of the screen. "I still can't believe the foolishness of our past, may yet be our salvation."

"General, we have a missile malfunctioning just above the southern tip of Florida. It is stalling out and will impact back down somewhere over palm beach."

"Can you disarm it?"

"Sending commands to jettison the explosives package. Jettison successful. Sending commands to separate the warhead. Warhead separation successful. The missile body is now ballistic and is still headed for palm beach, although we think the warhead is going to land in the ocean."

"Time?"

"We estimate four minutes to impact."

"Send the information to the local authorities and dispatch a team to recover the warhead, if possible. They probably can't do anything, but we should at least warn them, just in case they are not watching this on the news. I'm just glad the fail-safe worked or it would not just be a hunk of metal falling from the sky."

Anderson commented, "As you have heard the launch was not perfect, but so far we have only had one missile fail, and its warhead has been safely disabled. I just pray that no one down in palm beach is hurt by its uncontrolled reentry."

Six minutes later CNN was displaying video of a young woman who somehow shot a ball of energy out of her hands that half destroyed the incoming missile, and more importantly caused it to impact an empty parking lot rather than a crowded church.

Anderson said, "Amazing. Once again we are in debt to the people of Venus. Now let us all pray that the rest of the plan goes so well."

-«oOo»-

Two hours later the two sister ships arrived on the scene and assisted the drilling process. The tunnel was completed an hour later. Three hours after that almost seventy thousand ICBM's impacted at the base of a perfect tunnel, in what should have been the middle of the planetoid. The destruction was seen around the world with the naked eye as the planetoid fractured. Thousands in Greenland, which just happened to be most in line with the borehole, had their vision seriously damaged, with hundreds permanently blinded. The local government had blanketed warnings about staying in doors and not looking up in the sky, as had every government around the world. They hadn't listened, but not even that tragedy stopped the worlds rejoicing. At the command center, the rejoicing lasted for a total of about twelve minutes, which was the time it took them to get communications links reset from the EMP blast and again gain visuals at the command center.

"Most planetary fragments shooting away at speeds that will cause them to exit the system although there is a lot of rubble that will eventually be pulled in by our gravity. Still, I estimate less than five percent of the fragments will come down as meteorites. Many of those are going to be problems in the next few weeks. Oh No! There is a huge chunk left, maybe ten percent as big as the original planetoid."

"Contact our allies. Determine our options."

-«oOo»-

Ami looked at her panel and cursed. She said, "We've been had! We are lucky we just didn't kill ourselves!"

Usagi said, "Explain." as the remnant of the planetoid appeared on the screen.

"Most of the planetoid was hiding a core of dark matter. I'd imagine they also had some huge subspace generators to hide the things true mass from our sensors as well, but no doubt we just destroyed those. We are just lucky that the nuclear impact was so staggered. Had all of that energy been released at once the dark matter would have detonated. Earth would not have survived."

Ranma said, "Dammit! Your saying we can't even destroy it? That we just have to let it hit?"

Ami didn't answer. She was too busy staring at her panel and typing at rates where her fingers were no more than a blur.

Minako said, "It was a trap for Saturn wasn't it? Beryl certainly knew of her power and expected her to be the one to try to stop it."

While continuing to work, Ami said, "That much is obvious. The Death Rebirth Revolution would have easily detonated the dark matter, taking the Earth and Moon with it."

Captain grey pushed a button and the island command base appeared on the screen. Cheryl asked, "Well, what now? It is good that we got rid of most of it, but is there nothing we can do for what is left?"

The captain started to say something when Usagi spoke, "Don't worry, we will stop it."

Ranma, in his formal uniform as head of the home guard, tapped a few keys at the station he had co-opted. Ranma said, "Currently it looks like it will impact somewhere in the middle of Australia. In the event that we fail, you have a little over twenty four hours to evacuate as many as you can."

A haggard Sailor Pluto conferenced herself in, supported on either side by Makoto, Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka all in their super sailor forms. She said, "After I rest, I will be able to open two portals to evacuate some of the people. The portals will be person height and about four meters in width. At best I will be able," Setsuna paused for breath as she wiped sweat slicked hair out of her eyes before accepting a drink Haruka handed her. She continued with, "be able to keep each open for thirty minutes each." The picture faded.

Minako said, "Evacuate everyone you can without relying on that. She is exhausted and will probably still be needed. Those that do end up coming by portal will be stripped of everything but enough to clothes to preserve their modesty. If they have swim suits wear them. If they have long hair, cut it. Anyone who tries to bring even the smallest of possessions will be put at the end of the line. Don't even let them eat or drink more than the minimum. Every ounce of mass transferred increases the burden, and makes it likely that someone else won't make it."

Cheryl asked concerned, "How will they live?"

"There is a city on Venus that we created in the event another major city became uninhabitable. I hadn't expected to house refugees from Earth there, but they are welcome to stay as long as they need to, provided they accept our laws. It will be hard for awhile, but we will find them what they need."

Cheryl said, "I understand. I will see that it is done." The video screen went blank.

Arnaeth, who had only been listening and doing his own calculations said, "It won't be enough you know. If that thing hits as it is, the whole planet is history. Despite its size, it is actually more massive than the Earth.

Ranma said, "Nothing is ever easy."

Minako said, "I wish Beryl was alive, so I could kill her again!" Ranma put his arm around her shoulder and she buried her head in his chest. A few steps away Mamoru took one side of Usagi in an awkward attempt to comfort her while Rei pulled them both into a hug. Usagi said, "We will stop it."

-«oOo»-

On Liberator, Sandar was staring at their nemeses from the chair he had co-opted. He said, "Captain, can you get me down to the planet?"

"I can't take the time off station when they may need us. There is the little runabout, but it doesn't have engines sufficient to escape the atmosphere. You would be stuck on a world about to get blown to heck. No, that won't work. You don't know how to operate it do you and I can hardly order anyone to go with you when it means their death."

Just then a sober faced Teren appeared on the main screen. The Liberator's avatar still hadn't mastered how to speak, but printed on the screen was, "I can guide the runabout. I ask the captain to agree. Sandar is planning something."

Sandar looked up at the screen, obviously faked innocence in his expression. The captain said, "You have a go to do what you can."

Sandar said, "Thank you captain and goodbye."

For some reason, his goodbye had a note of finality to it.

-«oOo»-

Author's Notes: For some reason when I looked at what had been posted, I was thinking I had already posted this section. Well, I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. I usually don't end in a cliffhanger, but I thought it appropriate this time. There is considerable planned yet for this story. If anyone sees any consistency issues they are welcome to email or review them and I will try to address them. I'm not sure how significant it is, but with this chapter, I expect that Minako's Story will finally reach 100,000 hits, as measured by the fanfiction dot net counter.

Finally, if possible, I do appreciate people letting me know what they think. I was a little disappointed at the number of reviews I got to the last chapter, given its length, but then part of that is due to how long it is between updates. Of course, I plan to finish this regardless, and in a way I already have, at least in general, but the process of writing it all down can take some time. On a positive note, I find that more time between chapters usually leads to more ideas as well as better editing.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Academy:** Shorthand for the Academy of Venus. The greatest center of learning on the planet

**Anfala:** The country of Anfala sits on a peninsula in the southeastern corner of the main continent of Venus. Castle Anfala sits at the far southeastern corner of the continent.

**Ceras Tree:** Blue green trees unique to Venus. Their wood has magical properties, including the ability to retain magic applied to it.

**Darna:** Minako and Ranma comment on their son's relationship.

**Devan:** A middle aged physician that originally worked in the capital city and was fortunate enough to be on vacation away from the city when it was destroyed. He helps Neri earlier in the story.

**Duke Trenan:** Ruler of Anfala. He has a daughter named Neri.

**Kasan:** The capital city of Venus. It is situated in the just south of center of the main continent on Venus. Beryl destroyed it just before the end of the silver millennium.

**Kethra:** Leader of the home guard in charge of insuring Minako's first child ( Jeran's) safety. She has long teal hair and pale green eyes. She is second in command of the home guard after Ranma.

**Kylana:** The city where the new warships are being built.

**Nara Wynneth:** Neri's mother, wife of Duke Trenan. She was killed by the Duke prior to the beginning of the story.

**Oceana:** Planet of the oceans. Neri's homeworld. Due to the limited land masses a great many cities on the planet are built under the ocean near the coasts. The people have the unique ability to breathe underwater.

**Sandar:** Court Mage in Anfala.

**Silina:** The northernmost city on Venus. It has an average temperature of seventy degrees in the summer. In the winter thin layers of ice often form on the trees and buildings making them almost glow in the daylight. Ami Mizuni has a secondary mana link to the city's hearthstone.

**Sylia:** Sylia is the last princess of the faerie. She is about six inches tall and has long white hair, piercing green eyes and translucent wings. She is bonded in symbiosis with Sandar.

**Tilan:** Leader of the home guard in charge of insuring Minako's second child (Nodoka's) safety. He is third in command of the home guard after Ranma and Kethra.

**home guard:** Those elite knights chosen to guard the royal family. They had three commanders, one each to act as the head of the others to guard the queen, the king, and the princess.


End file.
